


A Young Maiden's Journey

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: Adventure, Death, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Wish, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 64
Words: 89,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel is a young maiden who lived a sheltered life, on her sixteenth birthday after strange happenings a journey of a maiden and various other heroes began. Will have a bit of romance as well. Rated for violence and slight language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An incident

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Mari, Pooly, Aquila, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Note  
Everyone’s age in this fic  
Blood-16  
Ariel-16  
Kleude-17  
Rose-23  
Pooly-13  
Bian-35  
Nate-20  
Aquila-a month  
Blood’s mom-37  
Kleude’s brother/Jet-14  
The Mistress-86  
Kleude’s mother 35  
Kleude’s father-40  
Both Pooly’s parents-37  
Sarah-12

Story

In a city half filled with water lived a young priestess named Ariel who lived alone with one old woman running the temple she lived in all her life as she was left on the doorstep when she was a baby.

She has long blue hair in a ponytail and is very slim for her age with a small waist and slim legs of average length.

A lot of boys in the city admired her but she was very shy and rejected any men who offered her gifts horrified at company as she rarely exited the temple and never went to school, she had been homeschooled by her mistress.

All of it was soon to change though…

One night, five hours before her sixteenth birthday, her mistress had a backache and told her to get some herbs outside the temple.

The girl agreed leaving to pick herbs at the garden.

In the garden, she kneeled down, pulling the herbs, putting them in a basket, little did Ariel know a shadowy figure with glowing eyes was behind her.

When she felt a tinge of fear, she turned around, screaming at the dark figure before her, she picked up the basket and tried to run off, when it swung a large hand at her, knocking her down.

Ariel panted, trying to get up, however the figure grabbed her back, lifting her up effortlessly.

She screamed to alert her mistress, struggling but it’s grip was iron so it wasn’t any use.

She prayed inside her mind that her mistress would come to rescue her, hoping she still had enough strength to leave the temple.

She shut her eyes in panic, hoping she won’t die, the smell of fire made her nervous but all of a sudden she felt the grip on her back loosen.

“Am I dead?” the girl asked, getting up.

She looked at her hand, it’s still solid so she must be alive. Coughing, Ariel turned around.

A boy with extremely spiky brown hair holding a torch that appeared to be her age was looking at her, he was slim but with a bit of muscles, he clearly looked like he worked out.

She gasped, she never been near a boy before, should she run away? But he just saved her life!

“Hm? What’s wrong miss?” the boy asked.

“I-I, I mean t-thank you for saving my l-life!” said Ariel.

She shook as she grabbed her hand, lifting her back up.

She noticed he was half a head shorter than her, she turned pink looking at him, he certainly was very attractive…

Oh dear she thought in horror, is this what her mistress called love? Is she going to-to… No she didn’t want to think about that horror.

“Nice to meet you miss” said the boy “I was just passing by and noticed something odd so I passed by and saved you.”

“That’s v-very nice of you…” said Ariel.

“What’s your name? I’m Blood.”

“A-Ariel…” the girl was still shaking heavily, her heart beating heavily, she wished she didn’t feel like this.

“I never seen you before, have you ever left this place before?”

“N-no…”

“Then you should explore, this city is wonderful!” he grabbed her hand, running.

She had to follow him along, curious about the world.

To be continued


	2. Exploring the city and a stranger

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Note- Kleude appearance woot.

Story

The first place Blood took Ariel to is a park with a very large lake.

“This is Moonlight park” said Blood.

“It’s beautiful…” said Ariel.

“Told ya.”

Ariel couldn’t stop staring at the beauty, looking at the lake, the moon reflected in it.

“I didn’t think the world could be so beautiful…”

“I bet there’s a lot more though” once again Blood grabbed her hand running in another direction.

He stopped when they are near the edge of a cliff.

“Just look at the sea” said Blood “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah…” said Ariel.

“I wish I could explore the world, just like all those great heroes in all the books I read as a kid!”

The two teens shut their eyes, dreaming about all sort of adventures.

“AHH!!!” a piercing scream broke them out of their dream.

The turned around, someone moving extremely fast in their direction, they tried to dodge but Ariel was not fast enough, falling off the cliff and into the sea with the mysterious person.

“Ariel!” Blood cried. He turned around, another shadowy being was in front of him, he threw the torch and jumped into the sea.

Ariel struggled, the person clutching her waist, she could see a hint of blonde before shutting her eyes from the stinging water.

She tried to swing, holding the other person but she could hardly move as she is very weak.

A sound of splash surprised her, causing her to open her eyes in a quick flash before shutting again.

“Let go Ariel” said a familiar voice.

Ariel smiled, Blood… she let go, loosening the weight as she swam back to the surface.

Both the teens panted heavily, Ariel opening her eyes.

The person Blood was holding had blonde hair and torn clothes with what looked like cat ears and a tail.

Back in the temple, Blood was in another room taking a bath. Ariel, stripped off the clothes of the strange person.

Once she took off everything she couldn’t peel her eyes off, so this is what this male being is like. He didn’t have breasts like hers, being completely flat. He was slim with very little muscle as well.

She looked down to find something she didn’t have, it looked so bizarre to her, she turned her head up, looking at his ears.

Out of curiosity Ariel touched his ears, they are very soft and warm.

His light moaning panicked her so she stopped.

Ariel left to let the boy rest, heading inside her own bathroom to take a bath before she catch a cold.

After removing her robes and undergarment she headed inside the hot tub. Ahhh it felt so relaxing after being in the cold water…

While scrubbing her toes the door slid, she turned around to see who it was.

It was the boy with cat ears holding a rag on his crotch.

Both of them froze before screaming loudly, Ariel covering her breasts, diving into the water and the boy sliding the door shut.

“Just what is going on here!?” her mistress yelled.

Ariel, lifted her head, making sure the cat boy isn’t looking before grabbing a towel to wrap herself in.

She slid open the door to see the cat boy in a corner.

“Don’t you have a lock in your bathroom?” said the boy.

“No” said Ariel.

“Urg it was disgusting to see your boobs…”

“What’s your name sir? I’m Ariel.”

“Kleude… And can I get some clothes?”

 

“Sure.”

The girl headed to her bedroom to see her mistress struggling on the edge of the bed.

“Owww that hurts…” said the old woman rubbing her back.

“Don’t move mistress, it’s okay” said Ariel, massaging her.

“Yo what’s going on?” said a familiar voice.

Ariel turned around to see Blood grinning sheepishly.

“Oh Blood!” Ariel cried.

“What is going on here?” the mistress asked.

Ariel began to explain what happened stuttering and stammering while doing so.

“So you met two boys eh?” said the mistress.

“Y-yeah” said Ariel.

“It’s almost midnight, your sixteenth birthday.”

“Ah so it is…”

“That’s two minutes to midnight” said Blood.

“Great can I get something to wear, I’m sick of carrying this rag around me so I don’t embarrass that girl!” Kleude yelled

“Oh right” said the mistress “You can find some clothes on the door over there” she pointed to a door.

“Great!” the blonde ran off, getting some clothes.

The clock struck.

“Happy sweet sixteen Ariel!” Blood and the mistress cried.

“T-thank you!” said Ariel, nodding gracefully.

Kleude exited the room wearing a thick robe.

“Guess I have to be going now, Mom will be worried if I don’t come home” said Blood.

“So where will this cat boy be sleeping?” the mistress asked.

The cat boy yawned loudly.

“Looks like he won’t be staying at my house then, it’s really far away and he might collapse before we reach there” said Blood, he gave a peace sign and jumped off the window.

“Guess you have to sleep in here then.”

“Urr so where can I sleep in?” Kleude asked.

“How about my room?” Ariel asked “The mistress snores very loudly.”

“No Ariel, he shouldn’t sleep with you I don’t want anything to happen to you” said the mistress.

“Don’t worry old hag, I wouldn’t want to touch an ugly wart like her!” the blonde yawned.

“Fine… but if Ariel becomes pregnant I will make sure you never leave this place!”

The girl and the cat boy went inside Ariel’s room.

“I know it’s small but I hope you can sleep well” said Ariel getting out two futon.

The two fell asleep however much to Kleude’s annoyance the girl doesn’t lie still and more often than not her legs hit his tail and her arms are on his face.

He grumbled trying to shift but she quickly moved her limbs to his area.

In anger in smacked her on the face.

Ariel opened her eyes in shock.

“What’s wrong Kleude?” she asked.

“Stop moving you bitch, I don’t like it!” he yelled.

“I can’t help it you know!”

The boy grumbled hitting her again.

This time she got angry and actually slapped him back.

The two of them started fighting, slapping one another until it turned into an all out pillow fight until both were so tired they collapsed.

Inside her head Ariel hope she will never see this cat ever again…

To be continued


	3. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

Both Ariel and the catboy woke up groaning all the way.

“Can you leave for a while, I have to get dressed”said the girl.

“Whatever” Kleude left the room, slamming the door shut.

Once Ariel was absolutely sure the boy left, she promptly changed out of her pajamas.

When she got out she saw Kleude in the middle of the hallway stretching himself.

“You didn’t try to peek on me right?” she asked.

“Why would I want to peek on something uglier than a dying bullfrog?” he retorted.

She frowned heading to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen she left a fish to defrost for the cat, cut up carrots to make carrot soup and prepared hot tea. She hoped the catboy could stand earl grey as her mistress loved it.

While letting the tea boil and grilling the fish, a familiar spiky hair popped in sight.

She giggled tugging at it.

“Whoa easy there!” Blood yelled, lowering himself, smiling.

“Hello Blood, would you like breakfast?”

“Nah I already ate, but can I stay over?”

“Sure.”

The spiky haired boy moved away from here area, opening the window and entering.

“So how’s the catboy?”

“Really annoying… he actually slapped me for moving around in my sleep and called me a frog.”

“Ah that’s too bad, he must be really bad then.”

Ariel took out the fish and put it on a small plate.

“Ahh the smell of breakfast is wonderful…” said the mistress.

Ariel turned around to see Kleude trying to steady the old lady.

“Well she complained her back is aching again so she asked me to support her” he said.

Everyone sat down to chow down.

First thing Ariel noticed was that the cat boy ignored the fish to drink the soup.

“Didn’t expect you to like carrots” said the mistress.

“Well I am not an actual cat down the street, I’m a cat person!” he yelled “Not all of us cat people likes fish and ducklings.”

“Mistress do you know anything about cat people?” Ariel asked.

“No, I know little outside the city” said the mistress.

“Mom told me a bit about them” said Blood “She said they are naturally faster and more mobile than us human being like actual cats but are less ferocious and most do not have as much babies as actual cats and-”

“Not my place” Kleude interrupted him most of the people in my village have at least three kids and they are very ‘frisky’“ the mistress smacked him on the head for some reason.

“Do you have any kids?”

“No.”

“Well other than that, that’s all there is to cat people.”

After the meal, Ariel washed the plates.

“So what’s your name again?” Blood asked “Crude? Claude? Klood?”

“Kleude” said the catboy.

“Okay Kleude” Blood took a look at him, the catboy was quite a bit taller than him to his chagrin and pretty good looking with thick blonde hair and large green eyes.

“I bet all the girls like you…”

“Nonsense, they hate me, I don’t mind, I can’t stand them myself, and besides you are way handsomer than me.”

“Me handsome?”

“Yeah you are not as girly looking as me.”

Blood was still not really sure what he was talking about and decided to change the subject.

“So Kleude shall we hang out somewhere?”

“Nah I rather find my way home.”

“Where is your home anyway?”

The blonde scratched his ear “I actually forgot…”

“Should we go look for it? I can try to help you find your home tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Great! Let’s go pack some stuff for our adventure!” the brunet took the cat boy’s hand running off.

The sound of footsteps made Ariel feel relieved, about time the infuriating rude cat left.

She hoped she could see Blood again though… He saved her life and he was just so handsome and perfect looking in her eyes even if he’s rather short it didn’t bother her.

At first everything seem to have returned to normal.

However by evening something seemed strange, she felt like she was being followed at all times, made worse by the fact there seems to be a black shadow in front of the house.

Sure enough her suspicion proved right as the loud sound of window crashing echoed through.

Ariel instantly panicked and screamed, trying to get her mistress up running out of the temple.

However in the hallway the mistress collapsed.

“Mistress, hold on, we have to leave!” Ariel cried.

The mistress coughed and breath heavily as Ariel tried her best to exit the temple.

However on the way she noticed her mistress stopped breathing.

“Mistress” she said, shaking the old lady gently.

She didn’t respond.

“MISTRESS!”

She realized that the mistress is dead.

“No…”

The girl stopped moving to cry, however she soon decided she should live on and leave the place instead of dying right now, her mistress might not like that.

She put mistress down to rest and ran as quickly as possible, heading to a forest.

The forest had a mysterious glow she never saw in her young life, but she had to run and hope the shadowy being didn’t find her.

However she was running out of energy, she hardly ran and it was taking a toll on her, the girl collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

She saw a familiar red and white blurr with a brown top. Blood!

In desperation she screamed his name before collapsing.

To be continued


	4. Reaching Tabitha village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

One hour later Ariel managed to wake up.

She looked around, she was inside a small tent. So she was still alive.

Sighing in relief she left the tent.

Blood was sitting over a boiling pot of instant noodles while Kleude was wiping sweat off himself.

“Ah hello Ariel” said Blood smiling at her.

“Hello Blood” said smiled back.

“How did you ended up here?”

“I… I got attacked by a shadow again so I ran away.”

“Where’s your mistress?”

Her smile fell and she turned away.

Blood decided he shouldn’t ask again, something bad must have happened.

“So why are you here Blood?”

“Ahaha Kleude wanted to return home so I accompanied him.”

“Well woman this tent is not big enough for the two of us so either you or me can sleep outside” said Kleude.

“Why don’t you sleep outside then?” she asked “You don’t like others lying on you.”

“Well he’s different, you are an ugly as wart woman.”

Ariel spit a raspberry “Very well let’s decide on who wins with rock, paper scissors!”

“Okay!”

Blood watched the arguing duo fascinated.

“Scissors beats paper bitch!” Kleude yelled, spitting a raspberry on her.

Ariel groaned.

“Don’t be sad, tomorrow if we still haven’t reached his hometown you can sleep in the tent while we both sleep outside.

Ariel puffed her cheeks up, she so want to sleep next to him…

It turned out Blood was also not the kind to sit still when he’s sleeping sprawling his limbs all over the place, one of his hands on Kleude’s face.

Kleude didn’t mind at all like he did with Ariel however, he was more comfortable around the presence of males over females.

Ariel shivered in her sleep, wrapping herself in a fetus pose, it was a cold night and she didn’t like it.

The next day.

“Wake up lazy bum” said Blood prodding her on the back of her head with a finger.

She woke up, watching Blood getting some stuff out of a bag, Kleude was sitting by the campfire, munching on a carrot with some celery on the ground.

She looked inside the bags to find a carrot and munched on one.

“Healthy eaters huh?” said Blood getting out a cup of pudding to eat.

They travelled , Blood looking at the map.

“Tabitha village is only forty kilometers away from here” said Blood “If we’re fast we can reach there in six hours.”

“Well with that lethargic girl I doubt that” said Kleude.

“Well excuse me, I want to reach your place as soon as possible so I don’t ever see your face again!” said Ariel.

“Aww you don’t like the fact I’m prettier than your silly baby face?”

Both of them pulled childish faces on each other.

Ariel watched Burn as they walked around the forest, her face turning pink.

However soon he and Kleude began to run so she had to run too or she won’t be able to catch up with them.

“You’re too slow!” the cat boy yelled at both Blood and Ariel.

“Hey not fair, you’re a cat of course you can run faster than us!” Blood yelled.

“Whatever loser!”

Both the spiky haired teen and the girl grumbled as the blonde stopped by a tree climbing on top, watching them catch up with him.

What he didn’t know was a shadowy figure behind him.

“Look behind you!” both Blood and Ariel yelled.

“Huh?” the catboy turned around, yelping, jumping down the tree and running to the other two teens direction.

Blood approached the figure attempting to punch it.

However his fist passed through the figure.

“What the!?” he yelled backing off as it attempted to strike him.

However he was a bit too slow and it managed to hit him on his chest causing him to pass out.

“Bloody!” Ariel cried.

The figure approached them about to strike both.

The blonde and blue head screamed, waving their arms.

All of a sudden a water shot from the girl’s hand while the boy sent a crescent of wind causing water to fly everywhere nearby.

The monster dissolved as the two came out dripping wet.

Kleude shook himself dry, his ears drooping down while Ariel rushed to Blood.

“Oh my, he’s injured!” she cried.

“We better head to my village fast!” said Kleude looking at the map “So where are we anyway?”

“I think we travelled 25km already so we should be able to reach there by another 15km.”

“Great can you read a map, cause I can’t.”

He passed the map to the girl as she tried to decipher it.

She wasn’t very good at reading the map but they managed to reach Kleude’s hometown, by then night time had struck

To be continued


	5. Inside the village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

When they arrived at the village, Ariel took in the sight of it. Everything is so different from the shrine she lived all her life in and it’s all so very very beautiful with lots of trees and small houses.

“Ooo you’re cute” said a masculine voice.

Ariel jumped, turning to face a short catboy with red hair, staring at her.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“A-Ariel…” she said.

“Cute name! Would you like to climb trees with me?”

“No thanks I’m not good at climbing trees.”

With that the other three continued walking around.

“Man my back hurts carrying this heavy boy around…” said Kleude on the way, letting Ariel carry him on her back, she was perfectly willing to do so.

Kleude stopped by a house with a yellow door, entering.

“Mom I’m home!” said the blonde.

A small delicate looking catwoman with long blonde hair to her butt rushed out of a room, tears on her large blue eyes running to her son, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Kleude I was so worried when you didn’t come home for two whole days!” she cried, brushing her son’s golden hair.

“It’s okay mom, I’m safe, you don’t need to worry so.”

“Ah did you make new friends? You were always so anti social.”

“No I didn’t, they just helped me. The guy anyway, that girl just came along.”

The woman let go of the blonde to check on Ariel and the injured boy on the girl’s back.

“Oh dear, he looks injured! We must tend to him!”

Ariel followed the woman to a bathroom.  
“Put him down by the stool dear” said the woman.

With her back now aching, she gladly dropped Blood by the stool.

“You have to leave while I tend to him.”

Not sure why, she left either way.

In the living room, Kleude was talking to a tall boy with blonde hair in ponytail. He had a massive scar on one of his cheeks.

“Ah hello miss” said the other catboy.

“Hello” said Ariel, sitting down next to him.

“You look like the type Mitchell likes, he likes dainty girls.”

“Mitchell? Is he the boy with red haired I encountered earlier?”

“Yep that’s him.”

“Can you tell me all about your village?”

“Sure.”

The other boy and Ariel began to talk while Kleude ignored them, rocking on the chair waiting for them to finish talking.

“Would you tour me around tomorrow? I would like to see everything in this beautiful place!”

“Sure.”

The woman came out with Blood, all dressed up in night clothes a little too baggy for him.

“I had to use my husband’s clothes, my sons are too tight for him.”

“So where is sleeping madame?” Ariel asked.

“Oh he will sleep on my sons room, but you have to sleep on my daughter and my room, I don’t want anything to happen that might affect my sons and you.”

“Nah don’t worry I won’t touch her” said Kleude.

His mother cast a glare on the bob haired boy.

“Why is she so worried for?” Ariel asked.

“Oh that’s cause it’s not uncommon for boys and girls to make babies when they are in a room together” said Kleude.

“How do you make babies?”

“You really are ignorant aren’t you? But since you are soooo kind to ask I’ll tell you since Mom can’t hear me.”

“Talking about the birds and bees already?” asked the taller blonde.

“Shut up, but anyway you don’t have a long bulging thing under your pants right?”

Ariel recalled the time she saw him without any clothes that night.

“That’s what only us males like Blood, my bro and me have. You have something else that is not bulging.”

“Okay…”

“Well we used that long bulging thing we have t-to go inside the hole where the bulge would be if you were male and if some organ succeed in going inside you and pass through something only you or mom have, you are gonna throw up at first and eat stuff while your tummy swells until a baby pops up. That’s how mom had my little brother and me.”

“Oh…” Ariel thought about it, she didn’t want to swell up and immediately, she is sure to die and ran the opposite direction from the catboys.

“Gees I didn’t think you’d talk about sex to her” said the taller cat.

“Well lil bro she ought to know, we know about this much sooner than her. And besides much as I hate her, she should know there are creepers down the street…”

“Ah miss what happened?” the catwoman asked.

“N-nothing!” Ariel lied.

“Did one of my sons touch you or anything?”

“No m-madam.”

The woman eyed at her suspiciously, the blue haired girl was trembling and sweating.

“Madam how does it feel to have a baby inside of you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Kleude told me you carried him before.”

“Did he talk to you about reproducing then?”

“Y-yes… y-you see I never had much education other than the basic stuff…”

The woman looked at the girl, she does seem rather poorly educated, maybe she can help teach her some stuff she might not know.

“You should take a rest” and the woman “Once your mind clears up, I can tell you about things you might not know.”

Ariel nodded as the woman, helped her to change and put her to sleep on one of the beds in the room.

The next day.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating porridge, Ariel savoured it all quickly, she never tasted anything so delicious in her life.

She looked over at Burn who was shirtless with bandages covering most of his chest and torso. She never saw anything so attractive before and turned away blushing.

The two cat boys said nothing but ate their meal, their mother wasn’t in the room, talking to a green haired woman who suddenly appeared by the doorstep that morning looking rather haggled.

Soon the blonde woman returned with the green haired lady.

Everyone took her in from head to toe, she had tanned skin, is rather tall and dressed in foreign clothes all four teens never saw before.

“Miss the two boys over there are my sons Kleude and Jet, my daughter, Mio is away with her father” said the catwoman.

“Hi I’m Blood!”

“Ariel, very nice to meet you.”

“Rose” the green haired lady said curtly sitting on a vacant chair.

Everyone watched Rose as she ate everything silently and slowly, fascinated at how foreign she looks.

Once breakfast was over, it was time for the cat family to tour the others around the village.

However on the tour the catwoman suddenly collapsed, causing Ariel and Blood to panic.

To be continued


	6. Rose and a duel

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’sbrother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

The two frightened teens looked at the two catboys who were pale but not as frightened looking as they are.

Jet lifted his mother on his back.

“W-what just happened!?” Ariel asked.

“Mom is sickly” said Jet “So we have to watch her at all times.”

Kleude helped his little brother, as they went home.

Rose also helped the two boys.

Back at home the catwoman was settled on her bed, Kleude handing her a glass of water.

Blood, exited the room, signaling Ariel to follow him.

Ariel was confused on why.

Outside the room the two teens waited.

Soon enough, Rose left the room as well.

Blood approached her, putting on a cheesy smile.

“Hi there Miss Rose, would you like to have a little sparing match with me?” he asked.

The tanned woman, cracked her knuckles,nodding.

The spiky haired boy pumped his fist in joy as they went outside.

Ariel filled with curiosity followed them.

Kleude who just left his mother’s room also followed.

In the middle of the street Blood and Rose were preparing to fight.

Some catfolks stopped to watch the brawl, fascinated.

Ariel watched as they began throwing punches. Oh who will win!? She hoped Blood would win!

“Your face is pink as roses” said Kleude.

“K-Kleude!” Ariel yelled.

“Awww angry already? You are crushing on him aren’t you?”

“I-I am not! It’s j-just that he saved m-my life!”

“Yeah and every girl falls for the first dude who saves them, I heard that a thousand times. Soooo original…”

Ariel gritted her teeth almost ready to punch the offending cat.

As they watched, Blood let out a slew of lightning fast punches.

Rose dodged every single one of them and countered with a sweep kick.

The spiky haired boy dropped to the ground, landing on his butt.

“You are predictable boy” said Rose “I can read every single one of your movements.”

Blood grunted, rubbing his ass, getting up. Looks like he has to play tough.

He took a deep breath, swung his right arm around and summoned fire.

Rose’s eyes went wide and she summoned lightining from her left hand.

“S-she can cast elements too!” Ariel and Kleude cried out loud.

Blood immediately shaped the fire into a cresent and sent it to Rose.

A blinding light surrounded everyone as they tried to shield their eyes.

Once it disappeared, Blood was on his knees panting, covered in injuries.

Rose was also on her knees, panting loudly, she collapsed on the ground.

“Woohoo that guy won!” someone yelled.

Ariel and Kleude watched in amazement, rushing to him, cheering on top of their lungs.

After the victory, Blood and Rose returned to Kleude’s house to get bandaged.

Ariel tended to Rose while Kleude tended to Blood.

“You were great out there” said Ariel.

“Thanks” said Rose.

“I wish I could fight like you… Then…”

“Well little girl, it’s not easy. It took me years of hard training.”

“Can you teach me at least a little bit?”

“No, I have to leave this place. Mari is-“Rose shut her mouth, shaking her head.

On the boy’s side.

“Oh wow, I didn’t expect you to win!” said Kleude.

“Oh I had to do a bit of thinking.”

“You won though.”

“Hahaha… yeah.”

“I bet your mom would have been real proud if she knew.”

“Oh my mom is always proud of me.”

The blonde watched the spiky haired boy as he put on a victory pose.

“Whoa, whoa Blood, you don’t want to break your arm right now!”

“S-sorry!”

Tonight after everyone is asleep…

Ariel felt like she couldn’t sleep all of a sudden and woke up thirsty.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and took a drink.

She decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

Rose was tying armour around her legs, a large sack lying next to her.

“Rose, a-are you leaving?” the blue haired girl asked.

“Sorry but can you tell everyone else I must go on my journey?” said Rose.

“B-but Rose, we can help you-“

“Sorry little girl, but I don’t want to put any of you in danger…” with that, the green haired woman ran at top speed, disappearing in sight.

Ariel tried to follow her but she was much quicker. Sighing in defeat, she returned to the house to sleep and tell the news to the others tomorrow.

To be continued


	7. Hanging about and shadows

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: This will be the last ‘filler’ for a while before the first stage

Story

Ariel announced Rose’s departure to everyone else during breakfast.

“Aww so soon?” Blood asked.

“That’s too bad” said Kleude’s mother.

The two cat boys didn’t reply.

Ariel sighed, thinking about Rose. Pity really, she wanted to know her better.

After breakfast, the four teens split into two groups, exploring the village one side with Jet and Ariel and the other with Kleude and Blood.

On Ariel’s side.

Ariel was looking at the clothes in a clothing shop, admiring the fashion, especially one cute little light purple and blue evening gown.

If only she had the money to buy it! She didn’t dare ask anyone to buy it for it. It’s rude.

“Hey Ariel, you like that dress?” Jet asked.

Ariel turned to look at the younger cat her face pale “Y-yes…” she said.

The blonde didn’t reply, just looked at her with an indifferent face.

Ariel was relieved he didn’t ask anything about it.

As they walked around, she stopped near a meadow. It was beautiful!

She rushed to look at the clear water and all the pretty flowers.

Jet smiled, watching the girl as she ran about, admiring everything.

“Oh I bet Mrs Kleude would like this” said Ariel, picking some flowers.

“Our surname is Nemu not Kleude, that’s the first name of my big brother” said Jet.

“Oh.”

As Ariel was plucking flowers, she stopped at the sight of some red dandelions.

“Oh my I bet Blood will love these!” she crawled towards them, holding the other bouquet in her hand.

Jet was fascinated at how innocent this girl is.

He stopped as an all too familiar red head passed by, Mitchell…

“Hey there cutie” said the redhead.

Ariel turned to face him, panicking on the inside.

“Want to have tea with me this evening?”

“Hitting on Ariel huh Mitch?” Jet snorted.

“Oh it’s you err… Het- Jit- errr Jet.”

“Man if Kleude saw that…”

“That girly face bro of yours? Urg I don’t need him around.”

Jet rolled his eyes as Ariel got up rushing off.

The blonde followed her as the redhead stared at them, confused.

Meanwhile on the boys side.

Blood was feeling talkative and decided to have a friendly conversation with the blonde.

“Hey Kleude why does your brother have a big scar on the middle of his face?” Blood asked.

“Why do you need to know? It’s years since it happened” said Kleude.

“Just curious.”

Kleude turned away talking in a monotone “Jet got attacked by high school bullies with knives three years ago, I was supposed to pick him up back home but his face was already pretty bloody when I tried to stopped them. They almost got me but some teachers caught them.”

“Ouch I feel sorry for your brother…”

“…”

“It must be wonderful to have a brother.”

“You don’t want to know what it was like back then.”

“Huh? Tell me tell me!”

“Mind your own business nosy parker.”

“Pleaaase tell me…”

Kleude couldn’t resist that eager face and gave in. “I wasn’t actually close to my brother until that incident when he was scarred. I was jealous of him when he was born. Mom always doted on us but I tend to feel like she likes him better than me.”

“I ignored him even as he tried to hang around with me. Eventually he also ignored me. It was fine with me until Mom got too sickly to pick him up from school so I had to pick him up myself.”

“I would have just left him in school but he was my brother and I didn’t want to upset mom.”

“And then that incident happened.”

Blood went on pestering Kleude with questions about his life, annoying the cat boy.

After a while Kleude ignored Blood completely, the brunet wondering why is he so cold.

Back on Ariel’s side.

Ariel rushed back to Kleude’s house, surprising his mother.

“Oh my! You’re back already?” the woman asked.

“I got some flowers for you” said Ariel.

The woman gasped as the girl handed her the flowers, she took the bunches, smelling them.

“My son always gave me flowers every mother’s day but…”

Since Blood wasn’t home, Ariel put the red flowers inside a plain empty pot of soil, resting on a couch, waiting for the other two to return.

Jet returned looking very excited.

“Ariel Ariel!” he cried, bouncing up and down “Dad and my little sis is gonna come back tonight!”

“That’s great news Jet, I can’t wait to meet them.”

The blonde was getting rather agitated as Ariel went back to sleep.

Blood and Kleude returned an hour later, Ariel was still snoozing on the couch.

Kleude snorted “Sleeping toad…” approaching his excited brother.

Blood smiled as Jet spreaded the news to his brother about their father returning.

Kleude put on a rather childish smile, giving a high five to his brother.

He went to the sofa, Ariel seems to have dozed off.

He prodded her on her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open looking at the blonde “Kleude what was that for!?”

“Looks like you woke up frog face.”

“Kleude…” just then it occurred to her that Blood has returned if Kleude is in the room.

She got up, almost knocking the blonde, picking up the pot of red flowers and approaching Blood.

“B-Blood I’m so glad you’re back!” she yelled.

“Did you miss me?” Blood asked.

“H-here’s some flowers f-for you!”

“Ohohoho are you in l-o-v-e little miss daydream?” Kleude asked.

“Am not you meanie!”

“Do too, Juliet.”

Ariel glared at him, leaving the flowers to Blood, slapping Kleude and running to the girl’s room.

She stayed on the room all day, not answering anyone. Not even Blood.

By night time Kleude’s mother called Ariel.

The blue haired girl decided to get up and open the door.

The cat woman saw how downtrotten Ariel is.

“What’s wrong dear?” she asked.

“Nothing Mrs Nemu…” said Ariel.

“Tell me, something must have bothered you to make you stay in this room for so long.”

Ariel looked at the blonde, maybe she should tell her. She might know what to do.

“Okay it’s about Blood…”

“That boy travelling with you?”

“Yeah… I was going to give him flowers but your older son said I was in love…”

“Maybe you are Ariel.”

“Huh? B-but we hardly know each other!”

“It’s natural for someone your age to have a crush, I don’t know if you are going to develop beyond this stage but it happens.”

“…”

“Don’t think about this too much, dear. Kleude can be very blunt about what he thinks but he doesn’t mean harm.”

Ariel didn’t know if she should believe her or not but she nodded her head anyway.

The sound of knocking got Mrs Nemu excited and rushing out of the room.

Ariel followed her. Must be her husband and daughter.

When she arrived by the entranced she saw Mrs Nemu hugging a tall strapping man with lightbrown hair and a little girl with light brown curly hair.

Behind them she can’t help but notice something suspicious.

It was very dark…

“Behind you!” Ariel yelled.

The man and child turned behind, screaming as it approached them.

Ariel picked up a broom nearby to strike it.

Blood and Kleude approached it as well.

The shadow flinched as they struck it but managed to crawl past them, moving at lightning speed towards Jet.

“Little brother!” Kleude cried as the younger boy’s eyes widened.

He tried to run away but it struck him, causing the boy to collapse on the ground.

Kleude reached the creature trying to stop the creature.

After many furious strikes it dissolved into dust.

All three of them checked outside to see many shadows in a distance.

Ariel took the broom, following the boys to track the shadows.

The shadows turned to another direction for some reason.

To their surprise the shadows were struck by something, killing them all.

They looked to find a figure cloaked in darkness yet can’t possibly be the same being as those shadows. It was very tall and lean.

Ariel could barely make out the figure but it had a hint of what looks to be pale skin.

The figure turned the other direction running off.

Ariel followed it.

“Hey Ariel wait for us!” the boys called.

They didn’t stop running until Ariel stopped in an area that looks like a cross between an island and a boat.

“I lost him…” said the girl, panting loudly.

“Oh wow we are in some strange place…” said Blood.

“Maybe we should go home” said Kleude.

The turned around, suddenly Ariel began to scream aloud.

“What is it screaming woman?” said Kleude, impatient.

They looked at Ariel, a giant rat is biting on one of her ankles.

To be continued


	8. Adina Island- part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: When I was a kid I only managed to complete Adina Island until I was killed by the first boss in Holy Valley, actually I’m still stuck there. What are the names of the area in order anyway?

Story

“Whoa I never knew rats are that huge” said Blood.

“What do I do!?” Ariel cried.

“Try shaking it off your leg.”

Ariel began shaking her leg about, however the rat was persistent.

“Ouch that hurts! I don’t want to lose a leg!” she cried.

“How about kicking it with your free leg?” Blood suggested.

Ariel swung her free leg, striking the rat and falling on her own butt.

“Ouch!” she noticed the rat is on the ground dead.

A bottle of red liquid is on the floor.

“Hey what’s that?” Kleude asked.

“Poison” said Blood.

“Oww my leg…” Ariel moaned rubbing the injured leg.

“Let me see it” Blood approached the girl, pulling up her pants a little.

Her ankle was red and had a rather deep gash.

“Oh dear! Let me tend to your leg.”

Kleude watched the two, sitting on all four like a cat. He could say something, but he might get slapped again.

Ariel cheeks went pink as Blood, rubbed her ankle with oil before wrapping bandages around it.

“There we go” said the boy.

“T-thank you Blood…”

“Can you walk?”

Ariel shrugged, getting up. However she found it painful to walk and sat on the floor again.

“Guess we should take a rest then.”

“Not when there’re rats in this place!” Kleude swung his tail swatting a rat behind him.

“Good point” said Blood he turned to Ariel “Should I help you while we head to a safer place?”

“N-no I’ll try to walk!”

Blood gave a pitiful smile at her and walked while Kleude ran.

After climbing some stairs and Ariel crying from pain they are in an area that had no rat in sight.

The boys set up the tent while Ariel prepared tea and stew.

During the meal Ariel, looked at Blood, eating the stew, her face soulful and longing.

Kleude silently snickered, drinking tea.

“Hey” said Blood facing the blonde.

“Huh?” Kleude went.

To the blonde’s surprise, Blood offered him, his bowl of stew.

“This one has a lot of carrots so I thought you might like it.”

“Okay…” the cat boy took the bowl, sipping the stew quietly.

Tonight because of Ariel’s injury she slept inside the tent. Kleude decided to sleep outside, at first Blood wanted to head in to comfort the poor girl but the cat boy took him out and said funny things might happen if he stayed in.

Ariel sigh as the spiky haired boy was dragged out.

The next day Kleude woke up earlier than the others, the other two were still sleeping.

The blonde looked inside a book about creatures, looking at a bird that was flying nearby.

He got up to sneak to the bird, striking it from behind.

The bird collapsed, writhing on the ground, grabbing the bird, he headed back to the camp, dropping the bird on the ground, slicing the bird in half, opening a can of stewed tomatoes with his fangs, pouring the content into the sliced bird.

After pouring the content he got out a piece of paper to write something and went over to the edge of the island.

Blood woke up twenty minutes later, he noticed Kleude is absent and there was a dead bird stuffed with tomatoes with a letter nearby.

He picked up the letter.

‘Thanks for giving me the nicest part of the stew last night. Here’s something for you.  
Kleude Nemu’

Blood smiled, it was nice helping people and to know Kleude did like his offer.

He picked up the bird, sticking a skewer into it, wrapped the bird in foil and started a fire to roast the bird.

Once the bird was on the spit roasting, he got out a knife and some plates, cleaning them with a cloth.

Ariel woke from the smell, exiting the tent.

“Good morning Ariel” said Blood, waving to her.

Ariel smiled, sitting next to him, she smelled the meat.

“Smells good…” she said.

“You’ll love this, this bird is known to be delicious.”

Ariel nodded as he turned the spit about.

She looked at him from profile. He was so handsome with those large brown eyes, upturned nose and full jaws…

Her cheeks went pink thinking about this. Is she really in love? Maybe Kleude and his mom are right…

She still hated that rude obnoxious boy though!

“Hey, Ariel?”

She turned her head, Blood had prodded her shoulder with the wooden end of the knife.

“It’s ready.”

“Oh!” She looked at the roasted bird, glistening on the larger plate.

He cut open the bird into slices, the stewed tomato spilling, putting them into three plates, handing one to Ariel and took the other two heading to the edge of the cliff.

Kleude was sitting on top looking about. There wasn’t much to do other than hanging around with the other two and he didn’t want company from a wimpy girl and a spiky haired boy unaware of what other people are thinking at times.

“Oy Kleude!” Blood called.

The blonde sigh, turning to the brunet.

He was holding a plate of roasted bird, putting it next to the cat.

“Here have some food” said Blood.

“Huh b-but” Kleude stammered.

“You found it for us, you should have some of it.”

“Look I didn’t hunt this to get a reward Bloody.”

“Helping is what I do best!”

“Whatever Mr Nice Guy.”

To his surprise Blood, sat next to him by the edge of the cliff.

“I love the sea, my hometown is by the sea as well” the brunet said.

“Hmm…”

“Mom loved the sea too and so did my father.”

“Where’s your father anyway?” Kleude’s voice was flat as if he was just stating it.

“Dad? He left on a long journey and after that, I don’t really know…”

The blonde looked at him, this boy doesn’t seem to notice he wasn’t actually interested.

“Ahh you are so lucky to have a sister, Kleude.”

The cat boy frowned, burying his chin on his knees “You don’t want to know how annoying she can be or how much Mom had to struggle to raise all of us.”

“Oh but I would so love a sister!”

“…”

“Kleude… even if we only met a few days ago, I like you.”

“Huh?”

“And I hope we can still see each other once we finish exploring this place.”

The cat boy looked at the spiky haired boy, cocking his head. He sees him, Kleude the guy who rarely speaks to him even when he’s around him as a friend.

He kept quiet, getting up and walking away.

Blood turned his head around to look at the blonde. Why did he just walk away?

Ariel was in front of a bridge, wondering how to get it to lower, there was a crank nearby but it didn’t budge an inch with a keyhole on the handle.

“Hello frogface” said Kleude, frowning.

“Hello…” Ariel frowned back.

“So how do we get past this bridge?”

“I don’t know.”

Both of them looked about.

“Ah!” Ariel yelled.

On the lower part of this island a rat was holding a key.

She struggled to rush down with her injured leg, squeaking as she almost stumbled down.

“Gees woman…” Kleude sigh, jumping down, running to the rat, killing it and grabbing the key rushing up.

Ariel watched him, gasping as he caught up to her “Kleude!” she followed him back up limping all the way.

“Hey what are you two doing?” Blood asked as Kleude inserted the key, turning it on the crank before turning the crank to lower the bridge.

It was still pretty tight, making the blonde grunt and sweat.

The other two went closer to help him.

The bridge went with a creek, all three rushing across.

Blood rushed to the map nearby.

Adina Island.

To be continued


	9. Adina Island- part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: A funfact is that on the end of the stage you will go one on one with someone else of the cast, some like Ariel and Pooly(and also Rose and Aquilla) face the same character. Since there are three people travelling for this fic I’ll go with a three on one fight with Blood’s character  
I will really have the gameplay term in this chapter(And some future chapters as well)  
Story  
“Adina Island huh…” said Blood looking at the map.

Kleude and Ariel looked at the map.

“Err where are we supposed to go?” Kleude asked.

“Dunno.”

“Well we shall find out” Blood copied the map on a paper and put it inside his pocket.

There was a fork road in front of them.

“So where do we go spiky?” Kleude asked.

“The left side is a dead end” said Blood.

“Think there’s anything?”

Blood shrugged his shoulders.

Ariel and Kleude headed for the left side, Blood rushing to follow them.

They stopped in front of a tall fish/human thing holding a trident.

“W-what is that?” said Ariel.

“A merman” Kleude deadpanned “Gees wartface did that old woman teach you anything other than cooking and picking herbs?”

“Kleude stop that!”

“Ohoho you really are ignorant then…”

“This coming from the guy with some weird thing inside his pants!”

Kleude’s eyes widened. So she did saw him in his birthday suit. He assumed the old hag must be the one who undressed him back in that water city.

The merman approached the two so they had to stop their conversation.

“What do we do Kleude?”

“Attack him?”

Ariel bit her nails nervously as it went closer. She slapped the merman.

The merman flinched a little. Ariel decided to slap again, however before she could, he struck her with his trident.

She tried backing off away from the Merman.

Kleude sigh as the Merman faced him, punching the Merman on the face.

The merman flinched again before attempting to attack the cat, Kleude backed off before it managed to hit him.

Ariel decided to attack again casting water on the merman. However it didn’t affect him.

“What are you stupid!?” Kleude yelled “Do you think water works on sea creatures?”

“S-sorry!”

The blonde snorted, kicking the merman on his face.

The merman attempted to attack him again, however Kleude decided to try his magic on the Merman, sending a wind blade.

It did send the merman back a little. The blonde approached him punching him.

The monster collapsed.

Ariel approached back, looking at the merman.

“Is he dead?” she asked.

“Probably.”

“Gees you two, what are you up to?” Blood asked.

“Oh hello shorty, we just killed a merman” said Kleude.

“Don’t me shorty!”

“Gees you are shorter than Ariel you know…”

“Shut up!”

Kleude giggled, patting the brunet’s hair and walked off.

“I’m sorry Blood…” said Ariel “I’m sure you’ll go past me soon…”

“Thanks Ariel…” said Blood.

The two ran to where the blonde went off.

At the end of the edge was a medal on the ground.

“Hey what’s that?” Kleude asked, picking up the medal.

“So shiny…” said Ariel, taking the medal.

Blood looked at the medal “Hmmm unusual looking medals…”

“If it is medals, guess we can just sell it” said Kleude putting it on his pocket.

“…”

They headed off for the fork again.

On the way Ariel stopped, looking at where the waterfall leads to. The boys stopped to look as well.

Below them was another Merman and two gigantic turtles.

“Hey Blood can you look at the map?” Ariel asked.

Blood looked at the map. The two path are very close to one another.

He closed the map and jumped down, landing on one of the turtles.

Ariel stared not sure whether to jump or not.

Kleude ran to the edge also jumping down and landing on all four.

Ariel shuddered, since they went down, she should as well. Gulping, she jumped off.

Blood managed to rush and pick her up before she hurt herself.

However after picking her up Blood lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

They looked at each other, he wearing a goofy smile while she went red all over.

He put her down to attack one of the turtles.

To his surprise flame came out of his fist as he pulverize the turtle, frying it to death.

“Turtle soup...” said Kleude.

“Like it?” Blood asked.

“No way, it tastes like mutagen.”

After the boys disposed of each turtle, they faced the merman, surrounding him.

Ariel watched, her mouth drooling at Blood his tanned skin coming down with sweat.

“Hey wart help us!” Kleude yelled.

“Kleude… she had a broken ankle yesterday…” said Blood.

“Whatever, I almost drowned back then and we went travelling to find my home one day later Blood!”

Ariel frowned, she’ll show that son of a bitch of a cat!

Limping to the merman, sneaking behing him, she tried to punch him on his head.

The merman collapsed, the boys backing off so he doesn’t fall on them.

To make sure he was dead, Blood kicked him on the head.

“Nice work Ariel!” said Blood, giving her a pat on the back.

Ariel blushed, it was nice to have him praise her.

They continued their way.

The next area was a long tunnel with various dragons coming out of waterfalls and more merman.

“No hideous mermaids?” said Kleude.

“Nope, this island seems to be an all man island” said Blood.

“Wonder how they make babies...”

“My mom once said that if two couple loves each other than a stork will come and drop a baby down their front door.”

“Have you ever been to a hospital?”

“I forgot what else happened.”

“Gees you are as ignorant as Ariel in that department…”

“What department?”

“Never mind…” Kleude shrugged his shoulders.

They looked at one of the dragons attempting to snap at them unable to reach at all.

“So Blood think you can reach them with those stumpy arms of yours?” Kleude teased.

“Hey I am not stumpy!” Blood cried, rushing to attack the dragon.

Ariel watched while Kleude tried to hum. Talk about one temperament over his height…

Blood tried to punch the dragon, throwing a fire ball as well.

The dragon let out a roar before collapsing and dissolving.

“Score!” Blood cried, he turned to Ariel and Kleude “What’s my reward?”

Kleude face palmed. Well he was determined enough…

Getting past with Ariel limping behind they are in front of a third merman.

“Ow my ankle…” Ariel groaned, kneeling down to rub her bandaged ankle.

“Oh Ariel need to change your bandage?” Blood crouched to look at the ankle and unwrap the bandage to rewrap another batch of bandage.

“Somehow I feel more skilled from this” said Kleude, looking at his hand, clenching in and out.

“You still look skinny” said Ariel.

“You are just as thin woman.”

Ariel didn’t know what to say.

“And Miss blue rat tail hair” the blonde, approached her, crouched down and poked her on her ribs “You are not spending the whole island doing nothing, while we have to beat up all those monsters!”

The girl frowned, why does he have to be so mean to her all the time? She will prove to him, his spiteful talk will bite him.

She struggled to limp to the closest dragon and tried to kill him, punching and kicking with her good leg, crouching down, gripping her injured leg so she doesn’t collapse.

“Aren’t you being a little hard on her Kleude?” Blood asked as the boys watched her trying to attack the dragon.

“Always so nice huh spiky?”

After quite a bit of effort she managed to kill the dragon.

After a lot of heavy breathing, she cheered. She managed to kill it without any help!

Kleude walked past her as she was cheering, when she realized she rushed to his direction annoyed at the infuriating cat.

They continued on, attacking one more dragon and merman.

The merman dropped a purple bottle.

“So pretty…”said Ariel.

She took the bottle, opening it. Inside was a sweet smelling clear liquid.

Blood opened his book about medicine.

“Ooo elixir” he said “If you drink this, you will feel revitalized!”

Ariel looked inside, drinking the liquid.

All of a sudden she felt rather energetic.

She decided to run, however she soon collapsed from her injured leg.

“Whadaya know it doesn’t heal rat injuries…” said Kleude.

Just a bit forward was a one platform after another.

Ariel shook, she can hardly move with her injured leg let alone jump.

A Blood jumped to a platform, he turned back offering the girl a hand “Here, I can help you!”

“N-no thank you, I can help m-myself…” Ariel insisted.

As the boys continued their way up she struggled to climb but found it very difficult.

Blood returned to her spot, grabbing her hands, lifting her up.

Her heart began beating faster as he helped her to the top.

Once they arrived, Blood whipped out the map again.

“Gees both side leads to the same way” said the brunet, he shut the map grinning, turning to the left “If so we must head this way!”

He ran to that direction, the other two staring at each other.

“Think we should head to the right instead?” Kleude asked.

“We should follow Blood” said Ariel.

“You aren’t reliable toadette, you only say that because you are crazy over him.”

“I’m not crazy over him!”

She was left alone as the cat boy headed to the right. She didn’t know whether to follow Blood or Kleude. But since Kleude is such a bitch she might as well follow Blood.

The area was mostly shallow water with tall rocks. She looked up at the tallest one to find a shining key, she tried to stretch her leg in spite of her injury but found she couldn’t reach the edge of the rock.

“Hi woman!” went an all too familiar voice she hated.

She looked up to find Kleude on some platforms trying to keep his balance.

He managed to reach the top of the cliff, picking up the key.

“Oh and you better look down before you get another lame leg!”

Ariel looked down to find what looked like water men trying to attack her, shrieking she stepped on them, running away, jumping on top of a shorter rock.

The cat boy jumped down, following her.

She, jumped to a platform trying to keep her balance however her found it difficult and ended up clutching on the edge trying not to fall over.

Kleude jumped on the platform, standing on all four right behind her.

“Guess I have to help you huh” he said.

She looked at him, she wasn’t sure what he was going to do to her. Attack her? But falling off might be even more painful…

He attempted to lift her, jumping off, throwing her to the edge however he ended up hitting his face on the wall, landing back on the lower ground, groaning at the pain.

She watched him as he tried to get back up for a while before turning away to find Blood in front of a bridge, groaning about a missing key.

“Blood!” the girl yelled.

“Oh Ariel!” the spiky haired boy went.

“Kleude found the key to the bridge!”

“Oh great! I was about to turn back to find where it was!”

Grinning he revealed an elixir in his pocket.

“Good thing the last enemy had one of these, we should have some now.”

Ariel smiled, as he took out some glasses from a sack to pour the drinks.

“Hey I’m thirsty too!” Kleude yelled.

Both of them looked at the cross blonde all bruised up, looking almost ready to collapse.

“Ah Kleude there you are!” Blood yelled, waving his arms about.

The blonde snatched the bottle, looking inside.

There was still 1/3rd of the drink left. As the others sipped on the cup, he drank directly from the bottle.

Ariel thought to herself it didn’t feel as revitalizing as the last batch.

After their drink, they turned the crank on the handle to lower the bridge.

Crossing the bridge, they were on a small island.

Right in the middle was a squat orange robot with glowing golden eyes.

“Target found” it’s voice was high pitched and mechanical.

Blood opened one of his books “Strange… no info for something like this.”

“Three targets” said the robot “Two human and one cat folk.”

It looked at Blood “Gender-male, height-152cm, weight-50kg.”

“Whoa!” went Blood.

The robot turned to Ariel “Gender-female, height-160cm, weight-44kg.”

“I’m 44kg?” Ariel asked.

The robot turned to Kleude now “Gender-female, height, 165cm, weight-44kg.”

“You’re female?” Ariel asked.

“I heard that a lot” said Kleude, shrugging his shoulders “But alas last time I checked I am very male.”

“Destroy all targets” the robot unleashed missiles from its shoulders.

All three ran in separate directions before the missiles struck them.

Blood ran behind the robot jumping on it’s back.

He prepared to ignite flame from his hand when the robot managed to pick him surprisingly quickly for a robot that stumpy and throw him on the edge of the island.

The other two were between the robot, casting a spell on it.

When Ariel’s water dragon beam struck the robot, a sudden spark appeared.

“Po-wer g-oing down to 70%...” said the robot.

Ariel wasn’t sure what was going on but she decided to try again.

Sure enough the spark returned as the robot trembled.

“P…o…we…r 45 p…er…cent…” the robot approached her.

Ariel gave a squeal trying to run but collapsed from the injured leg as it rushed to her as she attempted another water beam, however she found all she could cast were a mini spray barely infront of her.

“Not so fast!” Kleude yelled, standing behind the girl.

The robot swung it’s arm around the blonde, sending him flying.

Ariel screamed as it attempted to swung it’s arm at her, casting on more beam in desperation.

To her surprise the robot stopped swinging as she squirted water on it.

The two boys were badly injured unable to fight anymore.

Blood was groaning on the ground, struggling to even move while Kleude turned himself to face the shorter boy.

“Blood…” he said.

“Huh?”

“I like you too…”

Blood turned his head slightly to smile at the cat.

The robot suddenly went into smokes, Ariel decided she should stop and tried to crawl away.

After the boys had a long rest, the sky turned orange.

Blood managed to get up to set up the tent and get out some instant food.

Ariel took out a tin of sardines, opening them, looking at the little strong smelling fish, taking one to nibble on.

Blood got out a little carton of milk pudding, eating it ravenously.

“That pudding looks good…” said Ariel.

“Want some?” Blood asked.

“Okay…” she scooped a small spoonful and tasted the pudding.

“So sweet…” she said.

He grabbed another carton of pudding handing it to her.

Kleude was watching them, eating some rice, amused at all this.

Tonight the boys slept inside the tent while Ariel slept outside.

“Maybe we should get a bigger tent” said Blood “We can’t keep going in and out every time.”

“As long as she’s not right next to me!” said Kleude.

Blood let out a laugh, before going to sleep.

To be continued


	10. Back in the village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: One of the eight crystals found and some filler  
Story  
After resting the trio entered the giant door, prepared for any upcoming battle.

The room however was dark with a path of light leading to a straight line.

At the end was a floating blue crystal with energy surrounding it on top of a strange surface.

They attempted to touch the crystal however it glowed, shocking all three.

When it finally stopped glowing the energy around it vanished and the crystal dropped down.

After leaving Adina Island with the crystal, back in Kleude’s home.

“Strange stuff…” said Blood, peering at the crystal.

“Wow it’s so shiny!” said Kleude’s sister “Can I touch it?”

“Okay!”

The girl touched the crystal, her eyes shining as she went ooh and ah.

Ariel was looking through the bookshelves reading every book she managed to grab. Most are rather boring to her.

She stopped on a book with a cover of a blonde girl, kissing a tall muscular man with raven black hair in a ponytail.

She read the book.

“Oooh found mom’s saucy love novel?” Kleude asked.

Ariel looked up to see him, standing sideway, putting on a pathetic smile.

She took a close look at his face in profile, she realized how long his eyelashes are and his nose being rather petite. He looked rather pretty from the start but now she realized just how feminine he looks.

She envied his looks and wished she could be as pretty too…

Looking away she looked inside the book again.

‘Strong arms laid me in lots of soft fluffy pillows on a large bed. I looked up.

My dear handsome Wien was on top of me, his toned arms around my face, his dark ponytail touching my face…

I glanced at his perfect body. The rock hard abs, that slim waist and tanned skin…’

Ariel blushed at all the description of the man taking the woman and the illustration that appears every five pages.

So that’s what that thing Kleude had, was for.

She looked at him, her face pale, she didn’t want to be touched like that woman…

Kleude looked at her, his eyes widening “Why are you staring at me like that?” he asked.

“D-don’t touch me…” she said softly.

The blonde sigh, pinching his nose “Don’t worry I won’t, I’m not that kind of guy who wants that kind of stuff…”

Ariel sighed in relief.

“Better watch out for someone named Aiden, he is pretty frisky with girls he likes. He has short light brown hair with tanned skin.”

Ariel looked at the blonde as he left the room.

Guess she has to avoid every boy with short light brown hair and a tan skin then…

The next day the trio walked around the village asking about the crystals, nobody knew a thing about it.

Near a large building, six teens were talking to each other, two boys and four girls.

They stopped when they saw the trio.

“Oh look it’s Kleude” said one of the girls.

The blonde ignored her, as Blood greeted them.

“And a girl with blue hair and a boy with spiky hair too” said another girl.

They took in Ariel and Blood, fascinated at their small round ears.

“That girl is soooo cute…” said one of the boys.

Ariel shook, hiding behind Blood.

“Awww she’s shy!” said the other boy.

One of the girls laughed in front of Kleude.

“I didn’t think Mr Pretty Boy can make friends with a girl!”

“Yeah why does he make himself look like a girl?” said the last girl “It’s disgusting!”

“Shut up you fat bitch!” Kleude yelled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

“Ohh pretty pretty Kleudy your long blonde hair and big eyes is so horribly girly!” the girl, kicked him on his shin as she said all that.

The blonde grumbled, slapping her on the face, running back home.

The fat girl cried as the other three blew a raspberry, cursing all sort of strange words.

The other two rushed to find him.

Ariel looked at Blood, did he have the strange stuff that man in the novel she read had?

No she didn’t want to think about it… It just creeps her out.

But did he know those strange words those teens said?

“Blood?” she asked.

“Hm?”

“Do you know w-what feg, bertboy and daike means?”

“Not very nice words.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t tell anyone that though.”

She nodded.

Back in the house.

“Brother I know it hurts but you can’t just leave those two like that” said Jet, patting his older brother’s head.

“You don’t know how offensive it is to be called THAT” Kleude didn’t lift his head, drenching the couch.

“I bet they weren’t too pleased about you storming out like that.”

The older cat stopped, lifting himself off the couch.

“Yeah maybe I should find them…”

He left the house to find them.

They ran into each other two minutes later, Blood colliding into Kleude, causing both to crash into the ground.

“Ow ow ow ow” the boys went.

Ariel looked at them; Blood was on top of Kleude.

The brunet groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Get off me!” the blonde frowned, pushing him off.

“Whoa!” Blood almost landed on his ass.

Kleude got up, frowning at the both of them.

“Don’t trust those punks, I am nothing like what they say…”

“How often does this happen to you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“It must be really painful to have such offensive terms thrown at you.”

“Never you mind, it’s none of your concern spiky!”

The other two looked at the cross cat as they headed back home.

They had to pack up again to head back to the closest town in the map which is Ariel and Blood’s hometown to ask about the crystal and bring the heavy robot along.  
To be continued

I should mention that I made the name Jet up for this fic and almost every other name and every family names


	11. About the crystal and robot

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Back to the area in the first three chapters…  
Story

After half a day of wandering in the forest they arrived back at Mizuiro town.

Ariel felt like she was at home again.

She felt sadness thinking about her late mistress. If only she could have lived… How happy she would be to see her with two friends.

One and a half friend more like, she thought to herself.

“Ahhh it feels good to be back!” said Blood.

“To think I thought that after we arrived at my village, my life would go on as normal there” said Kleude.

“Well looks like we’re gonna hang out longer then!”

“Right…”

Blood smiled, putting an arm around Kleude and moving to put an arm around Ariel.

Ariel looked at him in surprise while Kleude sighed.

“We three will are friends forever!” Blood exclaimed.

“Talk about c-h-e-e-s-y” said Kleude.

The trio headed for Blood’s house.

“Mama!” Blood cried, rushing to his mother.

“Oh Blood!”

Blood and his mother held each other tightly. He began talking about the stuff he experienced in the last few days.

“I wish my mistress would hug me…” said Ariel.

“Meet my new friends Ariel…” said Blood, scratching his head.

“Ariel Mizutani.”

“Ariel Mizutani! And Kleude Nemu!”

“Oh hello” said the woman.

She looked at the blue haired girl first “You are cute, I bet a lot of boys like you.”

“I-I…”

The woman giggled, approaching the cat boy “Cat ears and tails… You must be one of the cat folks.”

“Yeah...” Kleude cocked his head.

“You are cute too, a little too cute for a boy.”

“I get that a lot.”

Blood’s mother turned back to Ariel.

“Ariel, Blood told me you live in the local temple in town right?”

“Yes.”

“I heard that the woman living in here recently died, is that true?”

“Yes…”

“Do you mind if you stay in our house?”

“B-but madame!”

“A young girl like you can’t stay on her own, it’s dangerous!”

Ariel looked at Blood’s mother, nodding, she was afraid of getting attacked by shadows again…

Blood’s mother smiled, heading into the kitchen, telling her son that he can show the newcomer around since it will be a while before she finished preparing a feast.

The trio exited the house.

“Okay then let’s go find a place to fix that broken thing up!” said Blood.

“Do you know a place for something even you don’t know?” Kleude asked.

Blood stopped, putting on a really dopey face. He didn’t.

“Oh gees you can be a real doofus you know…”

Blood, grinned marching somewhere.

The two looked at him confused at where he’s going, following without questioning.

They arrived at a shop with a lot of cabinets and shelves containing some of those bottles of drinks the monsters had and various food.

“Hi Blood!” said the store keeper. She was a young girl with long pink hair in pigtails and large glasses.

“Yo Miang!” Blood waved his hand.

“Ooo never seen these two before!”

“I met some new friends.”

“Hello” said Ariel and Kleude, the former bowing.

Miang took in the two of them from head to toes.

Kleude was getting uncomfortable by now. He did not like people looking at him.

“So whatcha doin here?” Miang asked Blood.

“Ah!” Blood took out the crystal from his pocket “Seen this?”

Miang lifted her glasses, taking a close look “Hmm looks unfamiliar… Maybe you should check at the weapon shop.”

“What about that run down thing on Adina?” said Kleude.

“Oh yes!”

All three left for a while, dragging the robot in.

“Err what is that?” Miang asked.

“Can you fix it?” Ariel asked.

“I don’t even know what that is!”

Sighing the trio dragged the robot out to head to the weapon shop.

“Oh hello-“ the weapon smith voice fell at the sight of three teens dragging a robot.

“Sir do you know anything about what this is?” Blood asked.

The weapon smith approached the robot, taking a look at it, examining the various parts.

“Hmm never seen material like this before” said the man.

“How about this then?” Blood showed the crystal.

The weapon smith took the crystal, peering at it.

“No doesn’t look familiar to me either, you might want to check at Glacie city, they are more advanced on this kind of stuff than I am.”

“Thanks Mr Blacksmith dude” said Blood.

“Thank you so much for you help sir” said Ariel.

“So we can’t find any info about the crystal and that weird thing that attacked us either” said Kleude.

“Guess I’ll go to Glacie tomorrow then” said Blood “What about you two?”

“I’ll go too, I don’t want to burden your mom, taking care of me.”

“What about you, Kleude?”

“I think I’ll go too.”

“Okay then, we’ll go together to get this resolved.”

Little did all three know that this would be the start of their very long journey.

Heading back home, Blood’s mother greeted them.

“Didn’t find anything about the crystal or the broken thing though” said Blood “The smithy told me to go to Glacie city.”

“Okay.”

They headed to the kitchen.

On the table was beef bowl, mashed potatoes, apple juice and strawberry pudding.

“Gees Blood do you eat that much at home?” Kleude asked.

“Why?”

“I don’t think I can eat that much…”

“Neither can I” said Ariel.

“You can store them for your journey if you can’t finish” said Blood’s mother.

“Okay…” the two grabbed a spoon.

Since neither were used to eating stuff beyond small portions, there were still 1/3rd of the food left. However Blood managed to finish his.

“Where’s your dad?” Kleude asked.

“My father?” Blood asked.

“I haven’t seen anyone but your mother and you in this house.”

“Ah yeah Mom and Dad couldn’t get along when I was still six and they split up with Dad packing over.”

“Divorce?”

“Ah yeah divorce!”

Ariel watched the boys as they talked about Blood’s father, she wanted to talk as well but she didn’t know what to talk about.

“B-Blood…” she said.

“Hm?”

“D-did you ever miss your father?”

“Yeah but I have to go on that dad won’t return.”

“Ahh…”

“You are an orphan right?”

“I lived with my mistress until she died.”

“I’m so sorry she died.

“D-don’t apologize it’s not your fault Blood.”

“Do you ever think who your parents might be?” Kleude butted in.

“Yes I do.”

“I bet it must be a wonderful dream to think you might be from royalty-“

“I’m not a princess!”

“If you were you’d be jumping with joy…”

“I-I…”

The others didn’t know what to reply, keeping quiet before Blood changed the subject.

“Oh would you look at the time!” he said “I must go take a bath!”

The brunet got up rushing out of the kitchen.

“How many bathrooms do you have!?” Kleude asked.

“Two, one for mom and one for me.”

Ariel and Kleude looked at each other.

“Okay woman you heard him.”

“Yes I did.”

“So who’s gonna bathe in the spare tub first?”

“I want a bath, I smell.”

“Yeah I smell too!”

Both of them glared at each other.

“Okay missy we shall play a game of noughts and crosses, have you ever played that?”

“The mistress played that with me during the weekends, that or chess.”

“Okay then…”

He laid a piece of paper on the table and handed her a pencil.

“You go first since you lost at our first game.”

Ariel scribbled a cross on the top corner.

“I’m surprised anyone wants to take that first…” said the blonde, circling the center.

Ariel put a cross on the center corner.

Kleude mentally slapped himself, she must be really bad at this…

He circled the other corner, making her grit her teeth.

She crossed on the side.

He circled the last corner, making a line.

“You lost, I get to take a bath first.”

Ariel sigh as Kleude left the kitchen.

She stayed wondering what to do to pass time.

She turned the paper around, maybe she should draw Blood?

She started with his hair, drawing all his spikes haphazardly.

Then she did his face, her face glowing red thinking about it.

After doing his face she decided the picture was too crude looking, crumbling it and tossing it into the thrash can.

Why can’t she ever stop thinking about him? She wanted him to cuddle her and kiss her…

As she was still pondering to herself Blood greeted her. She looked up.

If she was feeling nervous before now she’s going to collapse, he was wearing nothing but a towel in front of her.

She looked at his body, he was a little wider than her except for his hips.

She was trembling at the sight.

“What’s the matter?” Blood asked.

She shrieked and ran off to take a bath.

Blood was confused about her reaction.

After taking a very cold bath she got dressed in night clothes and slitter out hoping that the boys are fully clothed this time, she had enough bare chests from both boys for a long long while.

To be continued


	12. Glacie City

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: A new city and more yapping  
Story

It took the trio four hours of walking to reach Glacie city.

The city was covered in ice and snow, sunlight reflecting on the ground of never melting ice.

“It’s so cold…” said Ariel, touching one of the walls.

Kleude rubbed his ears grumbling, they were caught in the cold air, ice forming on the tip.

“Man this city is huge” said Blood reading the map “Maybe we should drop that thing that attacked us off, it’s heavy.”

 

He strutted off with the map on his hands as the other two struggled to drag the robot.

Some of the people in the city stopped when they saw Ariel, she looked back at them, feeling rather nervous.

Blood stopped in front of a large shop with weapons displayed on the window, entering the place.

“Welcome to Crysis Smithy” said the smithy.

“Hiya sir!” said Blood.

“Oh what’s that?” the smithy, lifted his glasses, looking at the robot.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing, can you take a look at it?”

The smithy approached the robot.

“That looks like a robot…” he said.

“What’s a robot?” all three asked.

“They are functioning things made out of metal used to do various things on their own, girls can you move aside? I need to examine it.”

Ariel and Kleude backed off as he took the robot to the backroom.

“Will you be able fix it?” Blood asked.

“That I can’t promise, but come back in the evening.”

“Do you know what this is then?” Blood handed the crystal.

“You should ask the magic shop owner, she knows more about this than me.”

Blood put the crystal back into his pocket and left the shop.

“Okay then time to head to the magic shop it is” said Blood to his two tired friends.

The two grumbled following him to the magic shop.

Inside the magic shop.

“Welcome strangers, have you come to buy something?” asked the store keeper.

Ariel took a look at the various magical stones and sacks as Blood handed the crystal to the store keeper.

“Ah a magical stone…” she said.

“What does it do?” Blood asked.

“This looks like a water stone…”

Ariel began to feel drowsy looking at a bottle of grey, strong smelling powder.

“Ah, don’t get too close to that if you are feeling weak miss, it makes you drowsy.”

Ariel gave a squeak, backing away from the bottle.

The woman sigh, running a hand through her mousy locks, looking at the stone, feeling it.

“It’s rather powerful but I don’t know what it’s made from” she said.

“Thanks for telling us what it is, miss” said Blood picking up the crystal.

“It’s Mrs.”

Outside the shop.

“Man I’m tired…” said Kleude.

“Should we take a walk around this town?” Blood asked.

“No I want a rest from that stupid robot.”

The two tired teens clung to the shorter boy’s arm, Kleude putting on a mock snore.

He looked at the map to find where the inn is, walking to their destination as the other two dragged their legs.

When they are near the local inn, a man let out a cry which caused them all to stop.

“Princess Atalasia is that you!?” said the man.

“Huh?” Ariel cocked her head.

Some passersby stopped and approached the trio.

“You’re back Princess Atalasia!” a boy with purple hair cried.

All three were confused as some people grabbed Ariel’s arms, she tried to struggle but they managed to pull her away from the others.

Blood and Kleude looked at each other.

“We should help her Kleude!” Blood cried.

“Nah it’d be great to be away from frog face for a while, besides she could be a long lost princess after all.”

Blood contemplate whether to follow Ariel or take Kleude’s advice. Maybe he’s right after all… He barely knows about Ariel.

The boys headed into the inn to get a room to rest for a while.

At the palace.

The crowd loosened their grip on Ariel as the door shuts.

One woman beckoned her to follow her.

As Ariel followed the woman, she took a look at the palace. It was made of glass like every building in the city, however this glass managed to go through sunlight revealing hints of rainbow through the glass.

They stopped in front of an enormous door made out of strange red material as guards opened the door for them.

Ariel gasped at the two people sitting on the throne.

“Oh your highness we found the long lost Princess!” one of the women claimed.

The queen got up to look at Ariel.

Ariel shuddered, looking at the queen.

She had very long blue hair with purple streaks at the end, clear blue eyes, very pale skin and a slim build. The girl wondered if she really might be royalty after all…

“Princess Atalasia are you back?” said the Queen.

“Maam?”

The queen dropped down to hug the girl, the King getting up to do the same.

Ariel didn’t know if she might be a long lost princess but she felt so warm to have two people hugging her.

But what about her friends?

Could she visit them to tell them about the news?

She curtseyed to the king and queen “Y-your majesties! Can I leave the palace t-to see my friends? They might b-be worried if I-I don’t come back.”

The king patted her on her shoulders “Sorry but what if you went missing again dear…”

Ariel looked at them, keeping quiet. Went missing? What is going on here?

“Maid Tabitha take her to the special room” said the queen.

“Yes your majesty” said the queen.

Ariel followed the maid, taking in everything that just happened into her head.

Meanwhile back on the inn.

“This bed is so sooooft…” said Kleude, his face on the pillow, ears resting downwards.

Blood let out a loud groan, stretching himself, he looked at the blonde, those ears were so cute, he thought.

Suddenly he got an urge to pet those ears. He thought about all the cats he met over the years and the few he managed to pet, their ears were so very very soft…

Was Kleude’s ears also soft? Looking at his locks, his ears might be soft too.

He moved his arms, putting his fingers on the light brown fur, he was right, they were soft!

It was pleasant touching his ears, Blood smiled stroking the fur.

He stopped when a loud squeak pass through the room. Withdrawing his hands he went back to his bed.

Kleude got up, looking at the spiky haired boy.

“I’m s-sorry I won’t touch your ears again!” Blood yelled.

“Blood… It was actually nice.”

“Huh?”

“Your fingers are so warm...”

Blood got out of his bed to look at the taller boy.

“How about we spend some time in this city? That man might not be done looking at that robot thing and it’s boring to stay at the inn all day.”

“Sure!”

The boys left the room to walk around the city.

Blood looked at the map, heading to a triangle with a sign indicating three different place. One had a picture of flowers and a pond, another the inn they were resting in and the last a picture of three books pilled up.

“So where shall we go?” Blood asked.

“How about the book shop?” Kleude asked.

“Sure why not.”

They headed off to the bookshop.

Inside the shop they visited the new books section.

“Ooo lots of variety…” said Blood, he took a book with a woman in black cloak “I love horror novels!”

“You read too?” Kleude asked.

“Oh yeah! I love books like Journey to Astericca, Drains, The witch in Terrorville, Sherlock Holmes, How I became a freak and Gaia’s legends!”

“Adventure and horror fan huh?”

“What about you? What kind of books you like?”

“You won’t laugh if I tell you?”

“Why should I? Books are always good.”

“Atlantis high, Magica Magi, Dogs Hound and Anne of Green Gables.”

“Girls novels? I tried reading them but I don’t really get them.”

“Consider you have no idea what wartface is thinking about you…”

“Wartface?”

“You know that girl?”

“Oh yeah Ariel! Wait why is she a wart again?” he scratched his nose “Wonder where she is…”

“No idea, probably doing something that would make her green with envy.”

“But you’re wearing a green shirt!”

Kleude face palmed, this twit is so stupid about stuff related to emotions…

“Hey what’s this?” Blood pulled out a thin covered book.

The cover had a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair, white cat ears, a cute pink minidress and ballet shoes with a white tail on her round butt.

“Hey she’s a cat like you!”

“You don’t want to read that…”

“Huh why?”

“It contains very perverted materials.”

“Really?” he looked at the cover again “Nah it looks pretty cute to be something the local freak would read.”

Kleude kept quiet as Blood opened the novel, let him learn the hard way!

After a while Blood went white.

“What the heck is this!?” he yelled.

There were various pictures of the cat girl with her dress off as an unknown figure licked her and did various things to her as she was covered in liquid.

“That’s called sex” said Kleude.

“Sex? You mean it’s more than just male and female?”

“How old are you? Didn’t your mom ever teached you that?”

“No…”

“Gees my mom taught me when I was eight what that is.”

Blood didn’t reply looking back at the book.

“Hey did you hear about this secret place in Holy Valley?” said a girl to her friend near the boys.

The boys stopped to listen to the girls.

“Nope” said her friend.

“I hear there’s something really special hidden somewhere in the valley.”

“Ooh could it be gold? Maybe a unicorn?”

“They say there’s some glowing stuff in there.”

Glowing stuff? Could it be the same crystal like the one in Adina Island?

The boys decided they should head to Holy Valley to find out for themselves.

“Ah! What are you reading!?” one of the girls yelled.

Both the boys froze, Blood looking down. The erotic book was lying on the floor for anyone to see…

Back in the palace.

Ariel was still shocked from the previous event, she just sat on the bed thinking about it without looking at the room she’s in.

What will the boys say if she did turn out to be a potential princess. What will she have to do? Would she end up married with a golden haired man and live her life in luxury and happiness?

She didn’t want to think about a golden haired man, he might never be like Blood. He might be a jerk like Kleude was.

She wanted to see Blood again…

She thought about him, his spiky dark brown locks, those eager brown eyes, his healthy tanned skin compared to her pale one, his short slightly chunky build, his goofy smile and how nice he was.

He was indeed her perfect man…

If only she was prettier then he might like her the way she liked him…

“Princess Atlasia” said the maid.

She looked up.

“Dinner’s almost ready princess, you have to get dressed.”

Ariel followed the maid into a dressing room.

The dresses inside the room reminded her of the pictures she saw in some of the books she read. She didn’t know if she should be excited or not to see it for real.

“Put your hands out” said the maid after stripping her to her underwear.

Ariel did what she said, waiting for the woman to measure her.

“76-54-78…”

Ariel watched the maid as she picked a dress.

The woman got out a long light purple dress with rose pink sequins at the edges and flowery embroideries at the front.

After Ariel got changed she took in this new dress. It’s so very different from her old clothes that she usually wore. Her back felt warm and she could barely move from the long tight skirt.

Inside the dining room, Ariel felt nervous with all the people surrounding the table.

“So you found the princess?” said a man.

“Ah princess Atlasia!” said the queen.

“H-hello your majesty…” said Ariel.

“She’s just a little nervous… I mean she just suddenly came back from sixteen years of absence.”

“What happened your majesty?”

“Oh she doesn’t remember?”

Everyone began whispering. Stuff likes smuggling and kidnapping came out of their mouths.

The blue haired girl was feeling rather uncomfortable…

Many hours later where Ariel was sent back to her room.

Ariel sigh, so many people in the dining room and so much food(of which she could barely eat) what will the boys say if they knew… Blood would be so excited and Kleude might make fun of her!

She had to tell the boys about this.

But that maid is in the room with her, she can’t just sneak down with her around.

“M-madame...” said Ariel.

“Yes princess?”

“I’m thirsty, can I get a drink?”

The maid left the room.

Ariel got out of the bed, opening the window.

She jumped off landing on the roof, she climbed down on a pillar to the garden.

The gate to the exit was locked.

She decided to climb on the gate.

However when she touched it, a loud sound pierced through, struggling she continued to climb, jumping off the gate, running away.

The boys were passing by.

“Ah!” all three went.

“Ariel!” Blood yelled.

“Boys I got news!” said Ariel.

“Spill the beancurds” said Kleude.

“I-I’m a princess! Well maybe…”

“Congratulations!” Blood patted her shoulder.

“So what are you going to do? Live happily ever after while we go to Holy Valley to find out about that crystal?” Kleude deadpanned “How wonderful…”

“You two are going to leave this city?” Ariel asked.

“Err yeah…”

“Then I’m coming with you two as well!”

Kleude’s eyes widened as she clung to Blood.

“Great then” said Blood.

They left the city to find the valley.  
To be continued

Some of the novels mentioned in the bookstore are completely fictional while others are actual novels


	13. Holy Valley part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Holy Valley alert, a little more gaming element mentioned and Ariel trying to impress Blood  
Story  
It was past midnight by the time they reached Holy Valley.

Compared to Glacie the place is very hot.

The place was dry and rocky filled with enormous scorpions.

“Whoa how did scorpions get that big!?” said Kleude.

“Must be the soil” said Blood.

Ariel looked at them, they are much bigger than any scorpion she seen in her life indeed.

She thought about this, she didn’t want Blood to worry about her. She must fight for herself, what’s the point on hanging around him if she can’t do something?

She approached the scorpions, both boys eyes widening in surprise.

She kicked each scorpion a few time crushing it.

One of the scorpions dropped a bottle of blue liquid.

“Hey ether!” Blood yelled.

“Ether?” said Ariel.

“If you’re feeling sore from injuries, drink it.”

Ariel picked up the bottle, storing it into a bag.

They continued travelling, jumping from cliff to cliff.

They stopped in front of a wall made out of a strange glowing yellow material.

Kleude cautiously walked to it, putting a finger on the wall, getting a nasty shock, collapsing on the ground.

“Here, take this” said Blood, handing him the bottle of ether.

After waiting for five minutes without any movement from the cat, he stood on his knees, putting the flask over the blonde’s mouth.

Kleude opened his eyes, getting up.

“Thanks Blood…” he said.

Ariel looks about, there was a short white pyramid nearby.

She approached it, pressing the button.

The yellow material vanished.

“Whoa…” the boys went.

“Well now that it’s gone…” said Kleude.

The trio passed by encountering one more set, triggering it off.

In front of them was a key on the ground.

“What’s a key doing here?” Kleude picked it up.

“Could someone have lost it?” Blood asked

Kleude put on a scowl, storing the key inside his pocket.

Ariel let out a loud yawn.

“Tired Ariel?” Blood asked.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day…”

“I’m tired too.”

“Well we can’t rest with all these scorpions around” said Kleude.

They continued walking around, running into a path with two lizard men.

“Not another bunch of lizards…” said Kleude “Is this some bug haven?”

But what’s that door behind us?” Ariel asked.

The blonde stared at the door sprinting towards it.

“What are you doing!?” Ariel yelled as the lizard men approached Blood and her.

She tried her best to attack them but their skins were tough and they managed to attack her.

She looked at Blood attacking the other lizard, also struggling.

The short boy stopped punching the lizard man, instead shooting a fireball.

It roasted the lizard man to death.

Ariel decided to use her magic to deal with the lizard man.

She casted a spell with water splashing in front of her,

The water caused the lizard to shriek and collapse.

“Aha!”

Ariel and Blood stopped to see Kleude, opening the door.

They walked past the door, hoping it would be empty.

Unfortunately for them past the door was a really tall blue figure at least ten feet tall with a muscular build and one eye, holding a trident.

“Oh come on, we just want a rest!” said Kleude.

“You will not pass!” said the figure, pointing his trident.

“Whoa!”

“I am the Cyclops of the Lemoria force. You will not pass through!”

The trio had to brace themselves, to prevent the Cyclops from killing them.

They noticed that the Cyclops only unleashes a projectile from slamming the ground.

All three decided to fire a projectile against the Cyclops.

After a couple of blast, the Cyclops collapsed dropping an elixir.

Blood picked it up and stored it in his pocket.

Ariel collapsed on her knees, panting.

“We should camp out here, it’s late” said Blood.

No sooner than he decided to get out their camping set, a heavy rain began to flow.

“We have to find shelter!” Blood yelled, putting the tent back in “We can’t sleep outside in the rain!”

They rush past another door.

In front of them were a some houses, they went past the scorpions to the nearest house and slammed the door shut.

“Whew shelter…” said Kleude.

Ariel blinked her eyes, dozing off to sleep on Blood’s shoulder.

Blood glanced over, smiling at her, patting her head.

He dragged her on his shoulders, letting her rest on a corner.

“You should know what she thinks about you Blood” said Kleude.

“Hm?”

“Just look how she is around you! She wanted to impress you Blood.”

“She just wants to help.”

“And she gets all red faced around you.”

“She’s just not used to this place.”

Kleude face palmed, heading to a corner far away from Ariel to rest.

Blood thought about what Kleude told him. Maybe Ariel is still a bit alienated, after all she never left the city before.

He settles on a vacant spot to sleep.

Early in the morning, Kleude woke up from the sunlight passing through the window.

“Damn bright sunlight~” the blonde groaned.

He headed took the sack containing the snacks and sat in a spot away from the sun.

He took out a small packet of corn flakes, eating them.

Ariel and Blood eventually woke up.

“Morning Kleude” said Blood.

“Good morning Blood.”

Ariel frowned, smelling herself.

“Eww I smell like sweat” she said.

“Suits you froggy” said Kleude.

Ariel frowned, taking a box of fruit puffs.

The door stormed open, all three stopping.

“Huh? What are you kids doing here!?” said a high feminine voice.

All of them turned around.

Rose!

To be continued


	14. Holy Valley part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: I find it amusing Blood and Kleude’s stage 2 main boss are each other, I should translate what one of the item you get does really.  
Story

All three teens especially Ariel stared at the woman in front of the entrance.

Rose frowned.

“Listen kids, this is no place to hang around in” she said “Get out and go home!”

“We are not here to play!” said Ariel.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“We came here to find a treasure.”

“Well go home then, you won’t find money or things like that!”

“We are not giving up!” said Blood.

The woman stopped.

“We are not looking for money at all” he whipped the blue crystal from his sack.

“What’s that?”

“So you don’t know either?” he put the crystal back in.

Rose sigh, sitting on the center of the room, getting a small pot out of her sack and a little stove.

“Why are you here Madame Rose?” Ariel asked.

“Mari could be in here…”

“…”

The three of them watched her cook, she got out a pale block, some red spices and mushrooms.

The room soon began to steam causing everyone around to start coughing.

Blood opened the window to let some air in.

Rose scooped up the food, eating it.

The trio looked at what she was eating.

There were pale creamy chunks and stuff around it.

“Mapo tofu” said Rose “Go ahead try some.”

The teens looked at each other, Kleude shrugging.

They took a spoonful of the content, tasting it.

All three screamed on top of their lungs, spitting up the food.

“Oh my gosh it’s spicy!” Ariel took out a bottle of water, drinking it down.

“You know Ariel, milk is better for getting it out of your tongue” said Blood.

Ariel stopped, screwing the cap back in and taking out a bottle of milk.

“Not fond of spicy foods?” Rose asked.

“I haaaate spicy food…” said Kleude.

“My tongue felt like it got torched…” said Blood.

“Irony when you casted a fire ball on your fist yesterday…”

“I don’t feel it though.”

“Okay…”

Rose sighed, scooping more mapo tofu.

“I’m sorry about what happened earlier Madame Rose…” said Ariel.

Rose ignored her.

“Madame Rose?”

“Don’t interfere with my journey.”

“Huh?”

Rose didn’t answer her for the rest of the meal, leaving after finishing.

“Rose, we can help you!” said Ariel.

“What?”

“You don’t have to go alone. W-we can help you!”

“No, I don’t want anyone’s life in jeopardy, I must do it myself.”

With that she walked away.

Blood patted Ariel.

“It’s okay Ariel, if that’s what she wants, we shouldn’t interfere.”

Ariel smiled at him.

“Blood you spoil her…” said Kleude.

Ariel hissed at the blonde.

“Okay then let’s continue our journey” said Blood, leaving the house.

“O-okay Blood!”

They encountered what look like dinosaur skulls.

“Huh weren’t dinosaurs extinct years ago?” Blood asked.

“Dinosaurs?” Ariel and Kleude asked.

One of dinosaur skeletons attempted to attack them but a device in between activated for a few seconds killing it.

“Whoa” all three eyes widened.

They went past the device, defeating a few more of the creatures.

Shortly after were some scorpions and birds.

The trio began attacking until Blood got stung on the arm by one of the scorpion when he was trying to aim for a bird.

The brunet collapsed, clutching his bitten arm.

“Blood” Ariel and Kleude cried.

At first they attempted to pick him up but each found him too heavy for their weak muscles, option to carry him together in between, taking the injured boy to a place not infested with creatures.

They stopped, laying him on the ground.

“It’s okay… a little poison won’t kill me…” said Blood.

“B-but you’re getting weaker Blood” said Ariel.

“I can still go on…”

Ariel frowned, looking at the bitten spot.

“That bite looks severe Blood, you shouldn’t fight anymore, that might worsen it and you’ll die. What will your mother say?”

“Okay…”

She looked inside one of the sack.

“Just what is this ether thing made out of?”

“It won’t cure poison…”

Ariel put the ether back in.

“Don’t we have any antidote?” she asked “When I suffer from poisoning the mistress always made me some medicine from a plant called antidote and it helps.”

“With how barren this place it I doubt you’d even find an apple tree” said Kleude.

Ariel looked at Blood, getting worried.

“Please Ariel don’t stress yourself” said Blood “I can fight the poison.”

Ariel was still worried but she decided to suppress it putting on a smile for him.

They saw a door nearby and two paths one past the strange device that killed one of the dinosaur skeletons and one further from it.

“So which path should we take?” Ariel asked.

“How we just don’t cross that device?” said Kleude “That thing starts up who knows when and we are slowed down by Blood here.”

“If you say so…”

They headed for the stairs.

They could see the path with the scorpions and birds from above.

“Looks safe to me” said Kleude.

“Ahh…” Blood gasped, coughing.

“Blood!” Ariel cried.

“Who’s gonna stay with him?” Kleude asked.

“I’ll stay and take care of him” Ariel clutches Blood.

“Ooo clingy” Kleude left the duo to check what’s on the other side.

“It’s okay Blood, we’ll find the treasure soon and then we’ll go back to the city and get you well again” said Ariel.

“Thanks Ariel…”

“You saved me, it’s the very least I can do for you.”

“Remember how we first met?”

“Yes…”

“If I never passed by your temple you would have…”

“Please don’t talk about it Blood!”

“And we might have never met Kleude either.”

As they began talking, Ariel felt a warm sensation in her heart, she loved spending time around him, he was always so eager and nice.

She felt like she wanted to spend more time with him and she wanted to have him around her for the rest of her life.

But what will he say if he knew?

“Ariel?”

“A-ah! I-it’s nothing Blood!”

“If that’s what you say…” Blood put on a sheepish smile

Ariel smiled back.

However something began to creep about them.

“Shadows!” Ariel cried.

However to her surprise the shadow went past her instead of attacking her.

“H-huh?” they went.

“Stupid lizard man…” went a grumble surprising them.

“Ah!” Ariel shrieked letting out a wave.

“Whoa!”

After all the water splashed past the stairs, making a large puddle, Ariel realized who she just attacked.

Kleude was in front of them very angry, his ears flopping near his hair, tails ruffled, holding a yellow crystal and what looks like a pendant.

He approached her and kicked her directly on her crotch.

She let out a high pitch squeak rubbing on the area he struck.

“What was that for woman!?” he screamed “Have you gone mad!?”

“S-sorry K-Kleude…” said Ariel “I just didn’t think properly, there was a shadow we encountered earlier…”

“A shadow?” the blonde’s face soften.

“We should leave soon, what if they…”

“Okay okay, don’t panic so woman.”

The cat boy approached her, helping her pick Blood up to drag away from the valley.

Since both had to struggle to even drag him, it took many hours to leave the valley.

It was night time by the time they arrived at Glacie.

Ariel let out a gasp, hiding by the entrance when she saw what was going on in the city, leaving Kleude with Blood on his shoulders, making the blonde collapse.  
To be continued


	15. A day in a cart

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Filler… Bian…  
Story

There were people walking around the city screaming “Princess Atlasia”.

“What are you gonna do woman?” Kleude asked “You just caused an uproar…”

“I can’t go back in” said Ariel “I’ll be kept inside again.”

“Don’t want to have a life like your old temple way?”

“I’d like to have it back… T-this scares me…”

The blonde hissed lightly, settling Blood down next to the girl, going reading the map to the weapon smith.

He wasn’t very good at reading maps so it took one hour to find his way.

“Welcome” said the weapon smith, he looked at Kleude “Hey aren’t you one of those people who dropped that robot?”

“Yes” said Kleude.

“I tried examining it but it’s made out of a very strange material I never ever seen. I cannot repair a robot unless I have the material it’s made out of.”

“Okay…”

“I’m sorry but I tried my best.”

“Whatever…” he gritted his teeth, now he had to drag the heavy robot back.

After struggling to find his way back, Ariel was sweating as she rubbed something on Blood’s arm.

“He couldn’t find out what to do about that robot” said Kleude.

“Kleude we have to help Blood! He’s in a critical condition!”

“Is there a clinic nearby?” the blonde began reading the map.

“Hey it’s princess Atlasia!” a high voice shrieked.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” all three picked up Blood running away from the city.

They managed a distance before collapsing from fatigue.

“We can’t go back to the city…” Kleude sigh.

“But how are we going to help Blood?” Ariel asked.

A cart passed by.

“How about ask whoever is riding that thing?” Kleude pointed to the cart.

Before Ariel could get up, a large man with tanned skin exited the cart.

“Whew it sure is hot here…” said the man, wiping himself with a napkin.

He saw the three teens.

“Hey what are you three doing here?”

Ariel rushed to the man practically screaming “Oh sir you have to help us! Our friend got poisoned by a scorpion!”

“Poisoned?” he looked at the injured boy “I got something to help!”

He picked up the brunet, taking him inside the cart.

Kleude and Ariel followed him, looking inside.

There were some sleeping supplies, a mini stove like what Rose had, a few books piled on the table and strange stuffs they never seen.

One was cube shaped, with a shiny center lying on top of a cabinet and another cube much smaller with four even stranger looking things plugged to the smaller cube.

“Okay your friend should be better” said the man.

They looked at Blood, he began breathing normally again, opening his eyes.

“Hi” he said.

“Are you feeling better?” Ariel asked.

“Yeah…”

“You kids should have bought some supplies” said the man.

“Well we didn’t think that-“Kleude stopped.

The man wasn’t just extremely tall but he was very broad as well with wide shoulders, a large chest and large hands.

“And I though Blood looked chunky…” he sigh.

“You two should get some rest, it’s late” said the man.

“Will Blood get better?” Ariel asked.

“Yes but it will take a while before he’ll be back to his old stage, I’m surprised he made it this long. Scorpion poison is very strong.”

After getting the sleeping bag out, they slept for the rest of the day.

The next day everyone woke up early.

The large man was preparing oats.

“Hey, you’re all up early” he said.

“Thanks for helping me dude” said Blood.

“No problem!”

“What’s your name? I’m Blood Maverick.”

“Bian Hawkes.”

Blood looked at the pot.

“I don’t like oats…”

“Well you have to eat it anyway, you are a growing boy and growing boys need to eat. Besides I haven’t made anything else.”

Blood grumbled.

“I-I-I’m Ariel Mizuno…” she trembled at how large the man was.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you” said Bian.

“Kleude Nemu.”

“And you are a cat folk?”

“Yes…”

“Never seen much of those in the army.”

“You are from an army!?”

“Yep I’m from the Astterica force, there’s been something weird going on with those black beings wandering about attacking cities.”

Could it be the same beings that attacked both Kleude and her that ended up with us running into Blood and finding that crystal in Adina island? Ariel thought.

Oh the crystals!

“Sir do we found some crystals in two places we visited, do you know what they are?” Ariel asked.

“Let me see” said Bian.

She hurried to one of their sacks, getting the two crystals out.

Both of them glowed in the light once taken out.

“They don’t look familiar to me” said Bian “I don’t think anyone in the army would know either.”

“Okay…” Ariel put the crystals back.

When the oats were ready everyone sat down to eat with milk to drink.

Blood groaned through the entire meal.

“Hey how about we play a video game?” Bian exclaimed after they finished.

“Video game?” said the teens.

The large man approached the two cubes, opening the cabinet, taking some boxes out.

He opened one box, taking out a shiny flat circular glass, pressing a button on the large cube.

Kleude and Ariel panicked at the flash.

After inserting the glass inside the smaller cube, he pressed a button.

“What was that?” Ariel asked.

“Oh this is a television” said Bian, pointing to the large cube, that smaller thing is called a console and what’s attached to it is called a controller.”

“Ooh…”

After setting some adjustments, he handed a controller for the teens.

“Be sure to memorize the buttons” he said.

They looked at the buttons, it was rather strange indeed…

“You all can go first, I’ll pick someone last, since the little lady picked the first port, she goes first.”

Ariel looked at the screen, there were eight characters on the screen, she liked the look of the woman with blonde hair a in pink dress.

“You are playing as an ugly bitch huh?” said Kleude “So will I.”

He selected a girl with brown hair in a marigold dress.

“She looks a little like your sister” said Ariel.

“Ooo this one looks big and strong!” Blood picked a large gorilla.

“You like him too?” said Bian.

“Yeah!”

“Nice…” Bian picked an ugly man in a yellow cap.

“Eh what’s that?” Kleude asked.

Bian took over Ariel’s controller for a while “We shall all go against each other, how many turns?”

 

He pass the controller back. Ariel selected 50.

“Full game huh?”

“Ooo that island looks nice” Ariel selected that area.

“Okay you three, what you are supposed to do is collect stars with the money you collect, each star cost twenty coins and you can get ten in a minigame, three in a blue space and lose three in a red space.”

“Okay!” said the teens.

They hit on their dice to determine who goes first.

The order ended up with Kleude>Bian>Blood>Ariel.

Kleude’s character ended up on a space with a picture of a man with a mushroom cap on his head.

There were two blocks.

He picked the small one, producing a green mushroom.

“Ah you get two dice if you use it and anyone in front of you will get struck and you get ten coins from them but you cannot access any event including purchasing stars” said Bian.

“I’ll keep that in mind” said Kleude.

The other three landed on a blue space.

Kleude’s character icon became blue resulting in a 4 player match.

A roulette spun landing on a minigame.

“Oh no not the one with the book!” Bian yelled.

After reading the instructions they started the game.

All four characters were on top of a very large book.

The book began turning, everyone trying to run for a hole.

Bian however missed, his character getting squashed.

It went on until there was only one hole.

“Hey let me have some room!” Kleude yelled, pushing Ariel.

However he ended up missing by a few inches, getting both the princesses squashed.

The gorilla cheered in victory.

On the next, Ariel landed on a red while everyone else landed on a blue.

3 VS 1.

Oh it’s the game with the crane” said Bian.

They started the game.

Surprisingly for everyone Ariel managed to catch all three players.

Turn 3 everyone except Blood landed on a red space, Blood himself on the mushroom space, earning a tiny pink mushroom.

“You can only roll up to five with that dice” said Bian “use it when the higher spaces leads you into a disadvantage.”

Blood’s character icon turned blue for another 4 player game.

They started mashing one button for a ten seconds.

Ariel panted after the time was up.

The characters knocked down the giant rock creatures.

Ariel stopped at 31, Kleude at 35, Blood at 80 and Bian at 85.

Turn 4, all four players had to pay some money for a turtle creature to build a resort.

Blood and Bian landed on red, Ariel on a mushroom space earning a pink mushroom, Kleude on blue.

2 vs 2.

“Why am I teaming up with wartface?” said Kleude.

During the minigame Blood and Bian are very out of synch while Kleude and Ariel managed to deflate the cube beach toy.

After several rounds…

Kleude had two stars and 70 coins, Ariel had one star and 100 coins, Bian had no stars and 120 coins while Blood had three stars and 40 coins.

Ariel landed on a space with a VS symbol.

Her character got blasted as someone announces that everyone had to pay a sum.

The boys groaned when it landed on 50, Blood not having enough.

Ariel had to pick a minigame, she thought the one with the crayons is cute and selected it.  
Everyone had to draw in the line.

Blood was very bad at this and he got out a loud groan during the game.

The percentage was counted Blood at 33, Bian at 90, Ariel at 97, Kleude at 98.

Blood groaned as money went to the two princesses. He was very near a star and now he can’t pay for it.

Sure enough when his turn passed he bypass without paying for the star.

After another minigame which Bian won, when his turn passed he managed to reach the star.

On turn 30.

“Why is it that I keep teaming up with wart face?” Kleude grumbled.

“Well you always keep getting those mushrooms” said Bian.

The blonde sigh, ready to start the minigame.

Just then a suspicious sound passed through.

Everyone looked outside the cart.

There were shadows wandering in the direction of Mizuiro town.

“They are heading to my hometown!” Blood cried rushing off.

The other two followed him.

“Hey wait you’re not fully recovered-“ Bian stopped when the others were very far away.

He got back into his cart to follow them.

To be continued


	16. Attack of Mizuiro

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: At this point the plot will get darker  
Story

The trio arrived back to Mizuiro town.

Ariel went pale, collapsing to her knees.

The city was crumbled, many buildings submerged into the water and dead bodies were strewn on top of buildings or submerged in the water.

“I can’t believe it…” she said.

Ariel began crying what did she do to cause her city to be destroyed like this?

“Ariel don’t cry…” said Blood giving her a hug.

“I want things to go back the way they were, before I was attacked!” Ariel screamed.

“Ariel?”

“I just want my old life back!”

“We can stop those shadows from doing any more damage Ariel.”

“Our town is beyond ruined, we can’t save it!”

Blood stared helplessy at the hysterical girl, crying her eyes out, he wish he knew how to calm her down.

Kleude chewed on his upper lip, he kept quiet since he didn’t want to upset the girl but she can’t just sit there and cry!

Frowning, he approached the girl and gave her a sharp slap on her face.

“Ow!” she cried “What was that for you meanie!?”

“I know how you feel but you can’t go back to how things were before you were attacked” said the blonde.

“B-but…”

“We can prevent this whole town from being wiped out if we do something now.”

“That’s right Ariel, we still can do something to help our town” said Blood.

She flushed at the hug he gave her. They are right, she can’t go back, she has to go on…

They split in three directions to find any survivors and to defeat all the shadows.

Ariel found Blood’s mother lying on the ground, halfway buried in some rubble.

“Mrs Maverick” she cried, shaking the woman.

“A-ah…” went Blood’s mother, she looked at the blue haired girl “Ariel?”

“Oh good, you’re alive!”

“Where’s Blood?”

“He’s stopping the attackers and finding survivors like me.”

“I’m glad his alive…”

“Mrs Maverick?”

The woman began breathing loudly, Ariel panicked, struggling to pull her off the rubble.

“Thank you Ariel…”

“Mrs Maverick you will live will you?”

“I have to, my son will be devastate if I die and…”

The woman shut her eyes.

“Mrs… Maverick?” Ariel put her hand on the woman’s heart, she was still breathing.

The girl sigh in relief.

“Yo” said a loud voice.

Ariel turned to see Bian on his cart.

He looked at the woman lying on the ground, picked her up and took her into the cart.

Ariel kept silent as she went into the cart as Bian drove it to help her.

Meanwhile on Blood’s side.

He found Rosary crying in front of her father, coated in blood, their shop reduced to charred rubble.

“Rosary!” he exclaimed.

“Oh Blood, I’m so glad, you’re alive!” she exclaimed.

“Rosary what happened!?”

“These strange shadow like beings attacked the city a few hours ago, they burnt my shop so Dad and me had to run away before we die in the fire. However when we managed to get out, one of these creatures attacked us and Dad shielded me a-and…”

“But you’re still alive and I’m sure that’s what your dad wants right?”

“Yes…” the girl got up “I have to go on.”

Blood gave her a thumbs up and continued looking for survivors.

And on Kleude’s side.

Kleude was looking around in the rubble, nothing but dead people and ashes so far…

“Hey is that a cat girl?” said a nasal voice.

Kleude’s ears perked up and he moved away from the rubble.

There were six teens, four boys and two girls.

“Cat ears, cat tails…” said the boy with the nasal voice. He had purple hair hanging to one side of his face.

“S-she’s cute” said another boy, this one with black hair in a bowl cut.

“That’s like a guy” said a girl with curly brown hair.

“Huh really?” said the purple haired boy.

He approached the unsettled cat, looking at him.

“Yes I’m a guy” said Kleude, his low voice shocking the purple haired boy, the bowl headed boy and another girl with black hair.

“Whoa, Irina is right!”

“How can you like not see that Zeon?” said Irina “He doesn’t have any boobs at all.”

Kleude stared at the six arguing teens, groaning, walking past them. Looks like those people are safe, he should find more people in danger.

Back on Ariel’s side.

Ariel looked at the corpse lying on the ground as they passed by.

“I’m sorry about the state of your city” said Bian.

Ariel didn’t reply.

“It’s difficult for all of us to be looking out for every city without another being destroyed.”

Ariel’s face went down.

“Hey it’s okay, when we stop those shadows, we can help rebuilt the cities.”

“Sir Bian…” said Ariel.

“Just call me Bian.”

“Bian… Why do you think these shadows are attacking?”

“Hmm I dunno.”

“Are there so many bad people in the outside world they had to make these shadows to make everyone else suffer?”

“Hey don’t say that! There are plenty of good people in the world!”

“I just want things to be the way they were…”

“Huh?”

“The time before I got attacked and Blood saved me, I just want to be with my late mistress and-“she stopped, looking at what was in front of them.

The temple she used to live in was burnt to ashes, not even the plants made it.

She wanted to cry but she can’t.

“What’s wrong Ariel?”

“I-it’s my old temple… it’s gone…”

Bian patted the girl’s shoulders.

Just then a shadow appeared.

Bian handed Ariel a metal pipe as he jumped off to strike the shadow.

Ariel got down to help Bian, they stopped at the sight of all the shadows swarming to attack them.

“They’re heading for the cart!” Bian rushed back in, driving the cart away “Ariel stop them from doing more damage.

Ariel nodded timidly, swinging the pipes.

It got to her that even though they are completely dark and had a shadowy atmosphere, they are not shadows.

She used her water magic to help her defeat them as they viciously try to strike her back.

“Not bad…” Ariel stopped; the creatures also stopped attacking her.

She looked at the figure behind her: flashback from Tabitha village that led them to Adina Island began rushing to her mind.

The figure turned around, walking away.

“Wait!” she yelled.

The figure ignored her, disappearing from view.

Just who is he? Ariel thought.

“Ariel!” Blood’s familiar voice cried.

“Ah Blood!” one of the creatures was about to attack her.

Blood casted a fireball, killing it.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine but…” she turned to where the mysterious figure was.

“Ariel?”

“Just who was that man?”

“At least you’re okay.”

Ariel gave him a soft smile, hugging him.

Blood hugged her back.

The trio, Bian and the survivors gathered in a large area in the middle of the town.

“Oh my gosh I thought we were done for!” a woman screamed, hugging a man nearby.

“Hey you’re alive!” Blood was talking to the six teens that Kleude encountered earlier.

“What are we going to do though?” asked Blood’s mother “This place is in ruins and these shadows are coming out in hordes.”

“We have to evacuate to a safe place” said the chief.

“Hey that girl looks cute” said a boy with snow white hair.”

“Ah?” Ariel went red.

“Hi I’m Laffy, nice to meet you!”

Ariel reluctantly shook his hand.

Kleude was crouching on a corner, all the people around are making him nervous…

“Hey Kleude” said Blood.

The blonde turned to look at the shorter boy.

“Come and have a chat with my friends, they are nice people.”

“No thanks… I don’t like company…”

“Don’t worry they won’t make fun of you.”

Blood grabbed the nervous boy’s hand, getting him up, taking him to his friends.

“Guys say hello to my latest friend Kleude Nemu!”

Kleude looked at them for a brief second before looking down again.

“Aww he’s shy” said Irina.

“He’s really pretty for a male…” said the girl with black hair.

“Yeah” said Zeon “Too pretty.”

Kleude frowned, blood rushing through his pale cheeks.

“That girl over there is prettier though” said the boy with the bowl hair cut.

“Awww she’s blushing…” said Irina “It compliments her white skin.”  
Ariel walked away into the cart.

“So Blood, what are you gonna do?” Zeon asked.

“Ah, I was thinking about stopping those shadow like creatures.”

“You serious!?”

“Well it will be a long perilous but I have to do something instead of letting the world die out.”

He headed back into the cart, Kleude following him.

“Ahh it’s been a long day…” Bian stretched his arms.

“Well we did prevent the whole city from being wiped out” said Blood.

Ariel was looking rather down.

“Hey Ariel, still upset about what happened?”

“My temple was…”

“You should leave her alone Blood, she might need some time to get over it” said Bian.

“Okay…”

“I’m gonna have a bath…” said Kleude.

“Oh yeah there’s only one bathtub” said Bian.

“All of you can take a bath first, I can wait” Blood shrugged.

With that Ariel and Kleude cast an iron glare on each other.

“So what will it be woman?” Kleude asked.

“What’s going on?” Bian asked.

“Dunno” said Blood.

“How about a game of chess?” said Ariel.

“Bring it on!” the blonde smirked, she lost at noughts and crosses, why would she win at chess?

To his surprise she was surprisingly clever at chess, so he got little chance to be careless.

Unfortunately for him she won.

The blonde grumbled as Ariel went into the bathroom.

Kleude sat on the corner, playing with the end of his tail.

Just then he thought about something.

He got up and rushed out of the trailer.

“Kleude!” Blood and Bian yelled.  
To be continued


	17. Stopping the shadows

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: I get this feeling Kleude might be kinda unlikable…  
Story

Blood and Bian looked through the front window to see Kleude running towards the forest.

“Where’s he going to?” Bian asked.

Blood pondered “Looks like the direction to Tabitha…”

The boy snapped his fingers.

“Of course! Bian take us to Tabitha!”

“Roger!”

Bian began driving the cart to the forest.

Ariel let out a yelp as the cart began to rock.

She recovered, continuing to take a bath when she realized the cart is moving.

After she took her bath, Blood rushed in to take a bath.

Ariel realized someone is missing.

“Bian, where’s Kleude?” Ariel asked.

“Ah your tall friend just ran off to what Blood assume is his hometown.”

“Tabitha?” Ariel let out a gasped, could it be…

“Hey there!” Blood stepped out of the shower, Ariel was relieved to see that he was fully dressed. She didn’t want to pass out.

“You two should take a rest, we should recharge in case anything happens” said Bian.

Ariel and Blood nodded, getting out sleeping bags.

In Tabitha village.

Kleude almost collapsed at the sight of the village.

Many houses have collapsed or are burnt to ashes.

He began running towards the village, stopping when someone approached him, falling into his arms.

“Mitchell!” he cried.

“Kleude is that you…” said the redhead.

“Mitchell?”

“I-I don’t think I will…” the redhead’s voice faltered.

Kleude shook Mitchell, the redhead didn’t budge.

The blonde, dropped the limp boy, realizing he was dead.

He tried to fight back tears, rushing to find his family.

After going through most of the area he found his brother and mother, shaking in fear.

“Kleude!” they yelled.

“Mom! Jet!”

One of the creatures suddenly appeared, the older blonde using one of his wind spells to dispatch it.

“Oh Kleude I’m so glad you’re back” said Mrs Nemu, she began coughing harshly.

“Mom…”

Mrs Nemu’s face was pale and her skin cold.

“Mom you are not going to die right?”

“I-I…”

The boys struggled to pick up their mother, dragging her.

The boys didn’t say a word but Kleude noticed Jet’s had a subtle scowl on his face.

At the entrance, they settled the woman down.

Kleude got up to find survivors.

Jet watched as his older brother left.

He knows he should try to help him but he can’t fight and these creatures are vicious.

“Hi Jet!” went a voice.

Blood, Ariel and Bian arrived, the men waving to him.

“Where’s your brother?” Blood asked.

“He’s finding survivors…”

They rushed inside the village, leaving Jet and Mrs Nemu alone.

After rescuing the survivors and getting rid of the enemies they met up on the entranceway.

Kleude rushed to his mother, giving her a hug.

“My head feels…” said his mother.

Kleude cried, shaking all the while, he let go of her, practically falling on his knees to Bian.

“Please help her Bian, she’s my mother and I love her!”

“I’ll see what I can do…”

He gently picked up the woman, taking her into the cart.

There was silence for half an hour before Bian exited the cart.

“Kleude, Jet, your mother wants to see you” he said.

The two blondes entered the cart.

“I’m afraid I can’t do much, she’s in very critical condition and need an official doctor” with that Bian, shut the door.

Kleude, held his mother’s hand.

“Ah Kleude you are such a big boy now…” said Mrs Nemu.

“Mother you will live right?”

“To you see you go from a tiny little baby to today… I’m sure you will have a very happy family one day…”

Inwardly Kleude didn’t think so, he never had any friends before Blood and girls hated him.

“You are getting into a fine young man and your father and me are so proud of you.”

“Mom, I have to leave the place again and I won’t be back for a long time.”

“But Kleude…”

“I want to do travel with Blood and I want to do something to stop this disaster from happening. What if Dad and Sarah…”

He let go of his mother’s hand, getting up.

The brothers looked at each other.

All of a sudden Jet, slapped Kleude.

“You’re leaving us again?” he said.

“Jet I-“

“You just want to get away from our village, you always wanted to move out when you were old enough to leave. Now that you do, you’re dumping us!”

“No that’s not the reason.”

“You don’t care about us! You only care about yourself!”

“I’m sorry about the fact you don’t have any friends because of me.”

“Being sorry won’t change a thing, I hate you brother!”

Kleude exited the cart.

“Hey you look kinda ghastly” said Blood.

The blonde collapsed by the door, putting his hands on his face. He never had any friends of his own for years and now that he did, Jet was mad, since he never had friends because of his older brother’s reputation.

He really did care about Jet and wish he could do something but he found himself unable to socialize and ended up ostracizing both of them in public.

They managed to get along after the incident that caused Jet’s scar but Kleude had pretty much closed himself off in public by then.

“Say what’s wrong?” Blood asked.

“Mind your own business” said Kleude.

“You don’t look too happy.”

“Of course I’m not happy I just told my mom I’m going to travel with you and-“he covered his mouth.

“Congratulations Kleude!” Blood shook his hand.

The blonde grumbled, sometimes the short boy can be so stupid…

Kleude took his bath as Bian drove the cart.

Ariel was reading a book while Blood is looking at the maps.

“Okay then where shall we head?” Bian asked.

“Hmm how about the next continent?” said Blood.

“Okay but first we need to get a boat on my base.”

“Ariel, how do you feel about going on a journey?”

Ariel flushed, as long as Blood was around she didn’t mind.

“I-it’s okay…” she said.

Soon everyone went to bed.

The next day.

Kleude woke up first thinking about what happened yesterday, both Mizuiro and Tabitha are destroyed and many people died.

He also thought about what happened between his brother and him. He wished he could apologize to him…

“Hey you look like you haven’t been sleeping much” said Blood, getting up.

“*yawn* I could hardly sleep after everything that happened…”

“And your eyes are red too.”

“…”

“Something must have upset you.”

“It’s my brother…”

“That long haired boy with the scar on his face?”

“We fought when I told my mother I will be travelling.”

“Why don’t you just stay with them then?”

“And do what? Wait till we get killed? No way!”

“Ah you got a point.”

“It’s just that I love him and Mom so much… Jet never had any friend because of me.”

“What did you do?”

“I never liked a lot of people hanging around and everyone in school hung out in large groups so I always isolated myself, the others thought I was weird and made fun of me and they assumed my brother must be like me as well.”

“That’s tough luck…”

“Says you.”

“Don’t make that face Kleude, it makes you look ugly.”

Kleude sighed.

“But hey you got some friends now right? Ariel, Bian and me?”

“Scratch that woman out, but yeah…”

Blood laughed “Do you like skipping ropes?”

“Yeah, it’s a fun game.”

“Oh yeah!”

The boys began to chat merrily until Bian woke up and prepared breakfast, talking about various stuff.

After breakfast Bian got out another game.

“Oh you will all like this” he said.

He turned on the power.

“How about an 2 vs 2 vs 2 vs 2 match?”

“Sure” said Blood and Ariel.

Kleude took the first controller.

The cast looked rather different from the last play.

The large ape was missing in particular.

He picked the brown haired girl again, he liked her.

“Hm that name sounds familiar…” he said.

Ariel was next.

She picked the blonde lady and the man in a green cap.

Blood took the third controller, picking the man in a red cap and a ghost.

Bian selected the fat man and the skeleton.

“Team Mollusk?” said Blood.

“Ah yeah we get all these seafood names for our teams” said Bian.

“Names for a team huh? I like that…”

“We are a team?” Ariel asked.

“Of course we are: we’re gonna save the world right? We should have a name for our group.”

“Okay…”

“So what shall I team name be?”

“How about team BKA?”

“Lame” said Kleude “We should go for Team elemental.”

“How about Abalaburn?” said Blood.

“Abalawhat?”

“Abalaburn.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“It just sounded cool to me.”

“If that’s what you say…”

Blood smiled, they are an official team now!

They picked the windy place and went for 25 turns.

Although Blood got better since their last play, Kleude and Ariel got noticeably worse, their hands shook often and they made a lot of silly mistakes.

By turn 20 Blood had four stars and 21 coins, Bian had two stars and 40 coins, Ariel had one star and was flat broke and Kleude had one star and 14 coins.

“Still nervous?” Bian asked.

“Can we stop?” Ariel asked.

Bian paused the same, saved it and shut the machine, continuing the drive.

They reached the base by noon.

After Bian got the boat ready they begun to travel.

Ariel stared at the sea, it’s so vast and beautiful… She loved the sight of it…

Blood didn’t enjoy it so much however, he looked ready to throw up.

“Urg… I think I feel…” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Ariel asked.

“I think I want t-to…”  
Ariel patted him on his back, however he eventually threw up on the sea.

“Urrgg I still feel sick…” said Blood.

“Get one of those emergency supplies” said Bian “You are polluting the sea.”

“Roger that…”

After Blood got out a lot of paper bags to throw up on Ariel looks at the boy.

She began to imagine herself as a mermaid, turning into a human, falling into his arms as they embraced.

“Urg… I wish we could arrive soon…” said Blood.

“Don’t worry Blood, we’ll make it” said Ariel.

“Thanks Ariel…” he began to grow green again, throwing up on his current bag,

Ariel headed the other side, the smell of the bags was almost making her sick as well.

“Why don’t you ever tell Blood, you love him?” Kleude asked.

Ariel looked at the blonde “I can’t tell him that! What will he say?”

She looked down at the sea trying to hide her blush.

Kleude sigh at the girl.

The ship suddenly rocked.

“Whoa! Incoming enemies!” Bian yelled.

A large creature emerged out of the water, causing Bian to steer his ship in another direction to avoid it.

The wave hit the ship, causing it to rock violently, Bian held onto the wheel, while the trio held on the edge.

However the teens lost their grip and flung into the sea.  
To be continued


	18. Enter Sergio Island

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Sergio Island and Pooly introduction and some more ingame stuff to add. Found out what the hourglass item does, suspends the enemy for a while  
Story

Ariel and Blood went up to the surface.

“Ah! Blood are you okay?” Ariel asked.

“I’m fine.”

“But what about-“

Both stopped.

“Kleude!”

Both dived into the water, they found the blonde struggling to swim upwards, sinking instead.

Ariel and Blood, grabbed Kleude on each arm taking him to land.

Kleude coughed out loud, getting air into his lungs.

“Where’s Bian?” said Blood.

They looked about but there was no sight of the boat.

“How about we get on land first?” said Kleude.

The other two nodded, swimming about.

They found an island, returning to surface.

“Salt water urg…” said Kleude.

“So salty yet so sweet…” said Ariel, tasting the water around her lips.

“Let’s explore the island said Blood “Maybe there’s a place we can rest in until Bian finds us.”

“In the middle of nowhere? I doubt it” said Kleude.

A piercing scream went across the island.

The trio rushed to where the scream was coming from.

Ariel glanced at some houses, by the island.

After getting past some flower like creatures they stopped.

There was a fat little boy surrounded by those flowers and what looks like a flying woman with a bird like bottom.

They tried to help him, Ariel focusing on the woman, the boys on the flowers.

To their immense surprise the boy transformed into a blob, slinking past the woman, striking her on the head.

“Amazing…” Ariel collapsed to her knees.

“Hey miss why are you on the ground?” the boy asked.

“What was that?”

The boy turned into what looked like a snake, slinking about before turning back to normal.

“Cool isn’t it?” he said “It’s called transformation, or whatever my grampa says.”

“Ah.”

The little boy looked at Ariel “Blue hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Ooo can I touch it?”

Ariel smiled as the boy stroked her ponytail.

After he had enough he looked at the two boys nearby.

“Ooo giants!” he said.

“That’s the first time anyone called me that!” said Blood.

“Ooo your hair is all turned up…”

Ariel giggled at this kid, she thought he was very cute.

“Miss Lady you have pyramids on your head.”

Kleude scowled “Those are not pyramids, those are my ears and FYI I’m a guy.”

“Your tail is so fluffy…”

“Hey don’t touch my tail!”

To his incredible discomfort the boy transformed into a slime, jumping to his head.

“Hey your ears are soft!”

“Get off you brat!”

“Your hair reminds me of custard… I love custards…”

Kleude in his anger grabbed the boy, pulling his cheeks “While you infuriating little piece of…”

“Waaa you are going to say a bad word!” the boy cried.

“How did you know what I was gonna say?”

“Grampa says those.”

“I hate to be your grandpa then…”

“Little boy what’s your name? I’m Ariel Mizuno.”

“Pooly Miggleton.”

“Blood Maverick.”

“Kleude Nemu…”

“Hiya Area Meesunor, Broad Miverock and Crude Nimo” said Pooly.

“No it’s not like that” said Ariel “Listen to me closely, I’m Ariel Mizuno, he’s Blood Maverick and he’s Kleude Nemu.”

“Err this is hard missy…”

“If you find it hard, then you can call us whatever you want.”

“Okay Miss!”

“Gees his grammar is gonna be sooooo vast…” Kleude mumbled.

“Do you know your way home?” Blood asked.

“Sure I do I know my way through Sergio Island!” said Pooly.

The trio followed him.

“You three don’t look familiar” said Pooly.

“That’s because we are not from your island” said Blood.

“You mean there are other places beyond the sea!?”

“Yeah!”

“Ooo I want to see what’s out there!?”

“Aren’t you a little young to go travelling?” said Kleude.

“No way, I can go on my own if I want!”

“Then why are you still in here?”

“My old fool of a grampa won’t let me leave!”

“Well if I was living with you I’d never let you out of the house…”

“Huh? Why?”

“You are a loud obnoxious twit who won’t ever shut up.”

“Aww mister, don’t be angry, maybe you need to look a bit tougher like me!”

“Why would I want to be as fat as you?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry he’s just in a bad mood about what happened yesterday” said Blood.

“And that kid is not helping…” Kleude butted in.

“Just give him some time Kleude…” said Ariel.

“Woman if your ugly warty mouth ever said anything I agreed, I’d take my hat off for you.”

When they arrived at the village, all of them noticed that everyone in the village is extremely short, only one and a half foot tall in average.

“Ah Pooly, you’re back!” a skinny tanned old man almost two foot tall with very large eyebrows, approached the teens and the kid.

“Grampa!”

“You were wandering around outside the gates right?”

“Yeah!”

The old man face went purple “How many times must I tell you not to go there!? You could be killed!”

“But Grampa-“

The old man grabbed the boy’s arm dragging him somewhere.

The teens followed the diminutive duo as they headed into a two tier house.

“Pooly!” went a woman and a man.

“Are you his parents?” Ariel asked.

“Oh and who are you three?” said the woman.

“Oh yeah meet Spikey, Miss and Cat ears!” said Pooly.

“Pooly” said the old man.

“What?”

“If you are going to disobey me, I’m afraid you are grounded for one month…”

“Why? I just want to hang around Sergio…”

The old man sigh, walking off to another room.

“I’m sorry about our son” said the man “He just likes wandering around wherever he likes but many of the creatures went hostile lately.”

“We are glad we came to help him then” said Blood.

“We have to thank you for saving our son” said the man.

“Oh you don’t have to!”

“Will you stay over for lunch today?”

The trio looked at each other, they hadn’t eaten since breakfast before they departed.

“Okay then…” said Blood.

“Great!”

The woman headed into the kitchen to prepare something.

Ariel and Blood headed into the kitchen as well.

“Oh what are you doing in here?”

“We thought we’d like to help” said Ariel.

“Yeah, it’s the least we can thank you” said Blood.

“What about your blonde friend?” Pooly’s mother asked.

The duo looked at each other.

“Hey Kleude can you come in here!?” Blood yelled.

The blonde entered the kitchen, arms crossed “Yes what is it?”

“You think you can help us prepare lunch?”

The blonde went pale “Me prepare lunch? Mom would never let me in the kitchen!”

“Well you could help us prepare simple things-“

“No way! She doesn’t even trust me to make baked beans without turning them into little bullets!”

“I’ll help you then” said Pooly’s mother.

“I-I”

“I’ll tell you when you should stop and what to add.”

The blonde sigh, there’s no way he can get outta this…”

“What shall we have them Mrs Miggleton?”

“How about fish pie?” said Pooly’s mother.

“Ew I hate that stuff” said Kleude.

“Aren’t you a cat?”

“…I’m not a housecat…”

“What about you two?” Mrs Miggleton looked at Ariel and Blood.

“I never tried fish before” said Ariel.

“It’s okay with me.”

“Okay so I’ll make fish pie” said Mrs Miggleton “And maybe carrot cake and coffee.”

Mrs Miggleton got out the ingredients.

Ariel helped with making the dough for the pie, Blood with coffee and Kleude got stuck slicing carrots for the cake.

“Mrs Miggleton can I take one of the carrots?” Kleude asked.

“I’d like one too” said Ariel.

“Go ahead” said Mrs Miggleton.

The two teens, washed a carrot each, nibbling on them.

“It’s harder than the ones I had…” said Ariel.

“That’s because your teeth is not made to pierce harder carrots woman” said Kleude, but even he had to use his fang to bite it “Urg if only I had two like Dad…”

Ariel and Blood managed to help do enough work for Mrs Miggleton to praise them.

However Kleude had to be corrected often and even then he produced less than stellar work.

The cake ended up rather lumpy, half burnt and is almost more carrots than cake.

“Your cooking is rather off…” said Ariel.

“I know…” said Kleude.

“This is not good enough!” Mrs Miggleton yelled “I will bake this myself.”

The blonde looked down, mumbling something to himself.

“It’s okay, you tried your best” Blood comforted him.

Kleude smiled back.

Ariel felt a little jealous of the cat getting this kind of affection from Blood but she kept quiet.

After lunch Ariel decided to visit Pooly in his room as the boys went for a walk.

“Oh it’s Miss!” said Pooly.

“Hello Pooly” said Ariel.

“Want to see me transform?”

“Sure.”

The boy began stretching himself like rubber, stretching his limbs before bouncing back to shape.

“Where did you learn all that?”

“My grampa taught me that! Awesome ain’t it?”

“I wish I could do that too.”

“N-uh grampa said only people in this island can learn this technique, anything else won’t be able to learn it.”

“I see…”

“So is Spiky your boyfriend?”

Ariel went red “N-no! We’re just friends!”

“Why are you turning so red? It looks weird on your white face.”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it…”

“So Miss, how did you arrive here?”

“We were on a boat with a friend of ours, some creature attacked us and threw most of us off, we had to swim to the nearest island and we just passed by yours.”

“That’s awesome!”

The boy began to do a silly dance, making the girl laugh.

“Someday I’ll show my grampa and ma and pa I’m number one!”

“I hope to see you pursue your dream.”

“Why thank you Miss!”

On the boys side.

“Ahh the air in here is so fresh…” said Blood.

“The air in your place is pretty clean as well” said Kleude.

“You place is cleaner.”

“You should smell what some of my classmates smells like, they reek of sex.”

“What does it smell like?”

“Bad…”

“You are a cat right?”

“No I’m a dog, of course I’m a cat…”

“Your smell is stronger than mine right?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you smell Ariel and me if we are ten kilometers away?”

“Of course I can.”

“I wish I had a nose like yours…”

“Well wart face thinks you are cute, so that’s something right?”

“Huh? Ariel thinks I’m cute?”

“Yeah, she’s so crazy over you, she’s having crazy fairy tale dreams about you on the boat.”

“I’d like to be a knight like those heroes! I bet having a sword would be cool!”

The boy put on a cheesy grin, swing his arms as if he’s striking with a sword.

“Whoa, I’m right next to you Blood!”

“Oh sorry, so what would you like to be?”

“A dragon than I can be alone away from weak princesses, stupid extras and annoying sidekicks.”

“You can be my sidekick if we were in a fairy tale then, my pet dragon with green scale and green eyes.”

“That actually sounds like a nice idea…”

They talked about fairy tales for the rest of the walk, coming back home during the evening.

During the middle of the night.

All of the teens and Pooly were in the same room.

Pooly kept talking in his sleep about being number one and wanting to explore the world.

Blood was a heavy sleeper, sleeping through the talkative boy.

Ariel wasn’t used to the noise but tried to bear with it, she didn’t want to offend Pooly.

However Kleude soon got up, pulling the little boy’s mattress off.

“Listen kid shut up!” he yelled.

“Huh? Why?”

“We’re trying to sleep and you’re waking me up with your noisy banter.”

“Mr Cat Ears is being a meanie to me!”

The boy cried, running out of the house, Ariel letting out a gasp.

“HEY! Aren’t you grounded or something?”

“We should follow him” said Ariel.

Ariel got out of her bed, shaking Blood awake.

“Ah… what time is it Ariel? Isn’t it kinda dark?”

“Blood, Pooly just ran away!”

“What!?” Blood jumped out of his bed “Then this calls for an Abalaburn rescue!”

The trio left the house, looking about the village to find Pooly.

After a lot of exploring, Ariel found the boy running out of the village.

All three ran to his direction.

The little boy stopped suddenly.

The trio also stopped, staring at what was in front of him.

The creatures that attacked Mizuiro and Tabitha!  
To be continued


	19. Splits

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note:  
Story

“What are these!?” said Pooly.

“We don’t know…” said Blood “But they are dangerous.”

The teens braced themselves to attack the creatures.

However even after killing those in front of them they began over swarming about, ready to attack them.

They tried turning back but there is a huge swarm blocking the way as well.

Not thinking ahead, they ended up splitting into two directions, Blood and Pooly on one side, Ariel and Kleude on another.

Ariel and Kleude stopped after a few distance, they were on a dead end.

They turned back to see the swarming enemies about to approach them.

“Guess we have to get past them” said Kleude.

Ariel nodded as they began attacking the creatures.

The creatures were ferocious however, many managing to attack back, injuring them.

“Hahahaha!”

They stopped, looking up.

A tall woman with tanned skin and short snow white hair with wings on her back was descending downwards.

“You two will never be able to stop the Black Wisps!”

“So that’s what they’re called…” said Kleude.

“You two will pay for your folly!”

“We won’t let them destroy our world!” Ariel cried.

“Oho you think you can stop them huh? Nate!”

Ariel gasped as the familiar tall figure approached them, revealing who he was.

A very pale man with white hair, a tall purple hat and purple clothes approached them.

He let out a frown “Black wisp, attack them” he said.

Ariel and Kleude tried to fight back but the creatures were faster and more aggressive than ever, striking until they collapsed on the ground, losing conscience.

Nate looked at the two unconscious teens “Baal, what shall we do with our hostage?” he asked.

“Get rid of them, they are in our way.”

“But they are still young Baal.”

“I don’t care, just don’t let them get away!”

The white haired man looked at the teens once again as Baal flew away.

He decided what to do with them.

Kleude began blinking his eyes “Where am I?”

His eyes snapped opened, taking in the sight. It was not the island, he looked about.

Where are they?

He stopped at the sight of Ariel, sleeping.

He tried to remember what happened, they were in Sergio Island looking for the infuriating brat, they encountered those creatures called the black wisps and they ended up separated from Blood.

The girl leaned sideway landing on his shoulder.

The blonde looked at her, giving a heavy sigh.

He stopped when he saw the winged woman, scowling.

“I didn’t think such a cute innocent looking girl would actually try to stop us…” she said.

She peered at the blonde “Pretty boy… I can’t stand em with their skinny bodies and long eye lashes.”

She flew away.

“Kleude?” Ariel woke up.

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Where are we?” she looked around her, approaching the cells shaking the door.

“Oh no, we’re locked!”

She attempted to cast a spell on the cell, however the door just absorbed her spell.

Kleude approached the door, casting a spell as well.

Just like Ariel’s the door absorbed the spell.

“Oh no, what do we do!?” said Ariel, falling to her knees, shaking.

“Woman?”

“If only Blood was here!”

“What good would that be?”

“We won’t be trapped in here if he was around!“

 

The blonde frowned “We would still be captured anyway! Don’t you remember how aggressive they were?”

“B-but…”

“No butts, Ariel, we are still alive.”

Ariel stopped shaking, nodding to him “You’re right, we are still alive so I can’t just give up.”

Kleude crouched next to her “Well we can’t leave now so we just have to wait and see what happens.”

“Okay…” she felt the boy’s hair “It’s so soft and yellow…”

“Hm…”

“I wish my hair was this soft… I wish my eyes were such a nice shade of green, instead of this hideous purple I have.”

“Why are you comparing yourself to me?”

“You are beautiful… I wish I was beautiful too.”

“Well Mitchell thought you were cute.”

“I wonder what kind of girls Blood likes…”

“He’s probably too ignorant to notice.”

“Why are you always like that?”

“Well woman if you are gonna be so afraid of what he thinks of you, he might get someone else who will admit her feelings to him.”

Ariel shuddered thinking about Rosary confessing her love to Blood.

The blonde began to smell something suspicious.

He began whispering something to Ariel.

The girl didn’t know why he told her that but she decided to go along with his plan.

She collapsed putting on a high pitched whining voice. Kleude began to feign panic as well.

“What’s the matter!?” Nate asked to the teens.

“I don’t feel so good…My tummy hurts…” said Ariel, rubbing around her stomach.

“Do you think you can help her Mr Nate?” said Kleude, his green eyes watering up.

Nate opened the door to examine the girl.

He put a hand on her stomach “No life inside… Did you eat or drink anything strange?”

“Err…” Ariel didn’t know what was unsafe to drink.

“She took some sea water” said Kleude.

“She probably had diarrhea then” said Nate.

He picked up the girl, saying soothing words to her, leaving the cell.

“Can I come with you?” Kleude asked “She might be nervous being around you.”

“Very well…”

They blonde got out of the cell, following the tall man, carrying the girl as she made some rather convincing cries.

Privately Kleude was amazed that Nate actually fell for that.

Inside a room with a lot of surgical equipments and a few hard beds, Nate settled Ariel on one of the beds.

Ariel began to sweat and shake, what is he going to do with her?

“Okay let’s check on your condition…” said Nate.

“D-don’t t-touch me…” said the girl.

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything to you.”

She tried to calm down but inwardly Ariel was still afraid, she prayed that Kleude actually follow through his plan before Nate finds out that she was faking her illness.

The blonde was watching them, when Nate was focused on examining Ariel, he grabbed the most dangerous looking too he could find, a scalpel.

Sneaking behind the tall man he began to slash on his back.

His eyes widened at what he saw after he cut Nate’s back.

Instead of blood there was a strange material similar to the robot they are travelling with until they left it at Bian’s base when they left on the boat.

“Oh so it’s a trick huh?” said Nate, his voice very soft.

Kleude began to tremble, clutching the scalpel as the white haired man approached him.

Ariel cried, getting out of the bed, grabbing both of Nate’s arms “Don’t kill him sir!” she cried.

The man sigh at the girl “You are lucky Baal isn’t around or he would certainly be dead…”

“Baal?”

“She’s a worker for Lemuria like I am.”

“Who or what is Lemuria?”

“Our leader, he is waiting for someone to find all eight of the magical crystals and he will grant whoever finds them one wish.”

“But what about those black wisps? He can’t send those black wisps about! It’s destroying many lives!”

“...”

“Sir Nate, this has to stop.”

The white haired man looked down, walking away from the room.

Kleude peeled himself off the wall, looking at the departing man.

“Why are they trying to cause so much catastrophe…” said Ariel “What did we do to deserve this?”

“I could say something about trials but that’s beside the point.”

“Do you think this Lemuria would really grant one wish?”

The blonde scowled.

“I sure hope Blood and Pooly are okay…”

“We should get away while that Nate dude is away.”

“You’re right.”

Ariel found some mallets taking them while Kleude took a box of needles before departing.

To be continued


	20. Finding our missing friends

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: From this point the next few chapters will be split between Blood and Pooly’s point and Ariel and Kleude’s point  
Story

The two boys struck a turtle that was in the way, causing it to drop what looked like an hourglass.

Blood picked the hourglass up.

The sand inside suddenly began draining, all of the creatures stopped moving.

The boys, looked at each other, punching down the shadows as the hourglass drained.

Once they reached the other end of the swarm of creatures the sand reached the other end of the glass, all of the monsters collapsing.

“Victory!” Blood and Pooly cried, giving each other a high five.

They headed for the direction Kleude and Ariel went.

They stopped at a dead end, the area completely empty.

“Hey Spikey, where are your friends?” Pooly asked.

“Maybe they went back to the village?”

They headed back to the village.

The area was still empty.

They tried sneaking in so as to not alert anyone.

They managed to get back to the bedroom before they could alert anyone.

However they were both so tired they slept in, causing Pooly’s grandfather to go into his room to wake them up.

“Boys and girl, it’s time to get up!” said the old man.

“H-huh…” Blood groaned.

“We are going to eat breakfast before Pooly trains.”

“Oh, okay.”

The boys got up, the old man noted the bruises and two empty beds.

“Boys where did you get those… And where are the other two?”

“Huh?” they looked at their bodies, damn they forgot about yesterday!

“Did you two just went out?”

“Yes I did!” said Pooly.

“I thought I told you a hundred and ten times you are not supposed to leave the village Pooly!?”

Blood backed off at the old man’s harsh voice.

“Young man I thank you for getting him back but…” he turned back to the kid turning purple “You will have to face the consequences…”

He grabbed his grandson and dragged out of the room “Oh and young man you should wash your hands and face before breakfast.”

Blood stared confused at what’s going to happen.

After washing up a bit and eating breakfast, he decided to check on Pooly.

The little boy was cringing at his grandfather screaming on top of his lungs saying various rather crude words.

“You will two three hours of training with me for two months!”

“Aww man…”

Blood watched the two as they distorted into various things, keeping their balance on top of a log.

He wanted to try standing on one of those and see if he can keep his balance.

“Oh young man!” said the old man.

“Yo!”

Blood looked around for some stray logs.

He found one, letting it stand upwards, climbing on it.

“Are you going to find your missing friends?” Pooly asked.

“Of course” Blood was struggling to keep his balance.

“You should ask the villagers if they seen them” said the old man.

“Err sure…” Blood lost balance, the log rolling on the ground.

He walked around the village asking villagers if they seen a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and a white dress or a blonde with cat ears in green clothes.

However as everyone said no, Blood suspected they might be lost in the forbidden zone.

Heading back, Pooly was already groaning as his grandfather allowed him to get off the log.

“We will do this practice again tomorrow” said his grandfather.

“Oh my sore aching body…” the boy whined.

They caught sight of Blood.

“You didn’t find your friends?” the old man asked.

“No…”

“Maybe they are still on the forbidden zone when you rescued Pooly.”

“That’s what I’m thinking of.”

“Are you going to explore the area?”

“Yeah, I’m worried about what will happen to them.”

“Maybe you would like a bath first? You are really dirty young man.”

“Sure!”

After stripping off the men jumped into the hot spring.

“Ahhh this reminds me of the spas at home…” said Blood.

Blood stared at the old man, underneath his robes he was pretty well built for an old man.

The old man noted Blood’s eyes on his body “Someday my boy” he said “If you train hard like I do, you too will have a body like this.”

“You think so?” said Blood.

“Unless you want to be slim like those two friends of yours.”

“Hey Blood what is your hometown like?” Pooly asked.

“You should see it Pooly when it was still standing” said Blood “it’s half flooded in water with houses made out of bricks or marble for richer folks with a cliff, lots of plants and a beach.”

“I wish I could explore the world…”

“Not if you are going to behave like you are now” said the old man “You will never survive past Sergio Island if you don’t take people’s wellbeing in mind, those two friends of Blood are missing because of you.”

“Huh really?”

“If you are going to be like this, you shall follow that boy and help him find those friends of his.”

“But I’m tired!”

“If you don’t…” his voice was getting dangerously soft.

“O-okay grandpa…”

After they finished bathing, Blood gathered some supplies and went past the safe zone.

They headed into the direction they went, when they were attacked by the creatures.

They were in a sewer and there some birds, a turtle and a goblin.

Pooly aimed for the birds while Blood went for the turtle and goblin, the goblin dropping a blue key.

“Wonder if there are any doors around here?” said Blood.

“Huh?”

“The keys in Adina Island and Holy Valley were used for doors or devices to explore the place.”

“Oooo…”

 

When the fully explored the area they ended up near a door.

“Ariel and Kleude are not here…” said Blood the boy’s face breaking into a frown “Do you think they could be...”

“Mister why do you look so angry?”

“They must be kidnapped Pooly! We must rescue them!”

The turned the key, unlocking the door, entering the area.

What was in front of them was what looked like a giant bird.

“What is that!?” the boys yelled.  
To be continued


	21. Escaping from prison

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Nate will have a lot of focus for this chapter  
Story

Ariel and Kleude encountered the black wisps, striking them with their weapons, embedded with their magic.

They were stopped dead in front of a device with numbers on them. The door was locked.

“What’s this?” said Kleude.

Ariel hesitated to touch one of the buttons; it made a high pitched noise.

“Ah!” she yelled, looking around to see if anything happened.

There was nothing so she pressed a few more buttons.

“Access denied” said a voice.

“Ah!” both yelled.

Kleude took over pressing random buttons.

“Access denied.”

“Wonder if that thing is what makes this door open” he said, trying a different set of numbers.

Meanwhile Nate was in his bedroom thinking about what Ariel told him.

Lord Lemuria wanted someone brave and determined to find all eight of the magical crystals to prove their power and let them grant one wish while Baal wanted to overthrow him after he has all eight crystals and destroy humanity to form a new world where only creatures and other beings existed.

Nate joined Baal to sabotage anyone who found the crystals for himself and grant a wish to get his only friend, Kyoko back to life after she was killed by the people in their hometown while he was badly injured with one eye and most of his limbs destroyed.

He would have been left to death too if Baal didn’t take him in and repaired his damaged body.

He was thankful for the woman, working aside with her to stop these evil human beings and revive Kyoko so they could live their lives in peace in this new world Baal plans to create.

However after Ariel protested about how meaningless it is, he began to question about Baal’s goals.

There are good human beings in the world like Ariel was, not all of them were evil. The black wisps are causing a lot of senseless deaths and Baal knew that.

He began to realize that Baal was insane and she was just creating more harm.

He should help the two kidnapped teens get away and stop Baal.

He left his room to find Ariel and Kleude.

After thirty three different combinations, there was a click and the door unbolted.

“That must be the code” Kleude snapped his fingers.

As they were about the leave, Ariel felt fingers grabbing her shoulders.

She screamed attempting to hit the attacker with her mallet.

“Ow!”

She gasped, running away.

Nate was behind her, rubbing the spot where she struck her mallet with.

They were about to run away until Nate yelled at them to stop.

They turned to face the tall man.

“I know how to get away from this area” said Nate.

Kleude frowned “I don’t trust this guy…”

“But we can hardly find our way in this place” said Ariel.

The blonde’s frown deepened as Ariel followed the tall man.

When they caught sight of Baal, Ariel and Kleude quickly hid behind Nate.

The woman smirked at him.

“Baal we got to talk” said Nate.

“I’m busy, you know that Nate” said Baal.

“It’s about the black wisps.”

“What about them? They are just here to exterminate those vile humans.”

“The humans are not all evil Baal.”

Baal stared at the tall man “Excuse me? Have you gone nuts Nate? Don’t you remember what they did to your friend and you?”

“But there are human beings like the girl we captured that don’t actually want to kill everything they see for glory!”

“I knew we should have gotten rid of those two… She’s lying, all humans are evil!”

As the two went on, Ariel and Kleude snuck past Baal, running away as soon as soon as they lost sight of her.

“And I hope that stupid woman didn’t brainwash you Nate” said Baal, walking off to the direction Kleude and Ariel escaped from.

Nate silently hoped that they managed to hide themselves in a place Baal wouldn’t find them.

After half an hour without any noise he headed off to find the teens.

Ariel and Kleude were inside a room looking around to find the exit.

The room however was completely empty.

Kleude began to smell Nate, turning around to see Nate trying to look for them.

The blonde threw the scalpel at Nate’s direction to alert him, shifting his tail near the entrance.

Nate heard the clinking noise, looking at the tail, following it.

“There you are” said Nate “Let’s try to leave this area.”

They followed him as they attempted to escape the area.

The outside of the place was completely metallic with wired gates around it. They were on a strange area surrounded by sea.

“Just like that robot thing we busted up on Adina…” said Kleude.

“You two met Aquilla?” said Nate.

“Aquilla?” the teens cocked their heads.

“My personal robot I created to prevent any people from getting the crystal at Adina Island without a fight.”

“I-I’m sorry about what happened to it then!” said Ariel.

“What happened to it?”

“Our friend and us destroyed it and sent it over to someone’s base when left the continent.”

“Can you take me back to where you left Aquilla?”

“If we can find our way back” said Kleude.

“I know where each continent are so if we manage to get past the gates and leave this area and find your friend, just give me the name of your continent.

“T-thank you Sir Nate!” Ariel gave him a hug.

The tall man felt her warm arms around his skinny frame, it’s been such a long time since he felt the human touch…

They had to get past the black wisps, Ariel using the mallets to strike them to death, Kleude piercing through them and Nate striking them with his arms.

Nate entered some numbers near the door, opening it and took a boat as they left the area.

However as they left Baal saw that the cells were empty, she went into Nate’s room to alert him but he was absent.

She went outside to see that a boat was missing.

“Nate…” she said. He went with that silly girl and the fruity looking boy…

To be continued


	22. The crystal of Sergio Island

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother and Kleude’s brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note:  
Story

“What is that?” Pooly asked.

Blood looked inside the book of creatures.

“A cockatrice” said Blood “Beware of its touch, it could turn you to stone.”

“W-what?” the little boy began shuddering.

“Pooly you better get out of the way!”

Pooly turned to see the cockatrice ready to strike him, transformed and moved out of the way.

I don’t wanna turn to stone!” Pooly cried.

Blood tried helping the boy, casting a fire spell at the cockatrice.

The cockatrice screeched, turning to attack the teen instead.

Blood began sweating as he got cornered.

Before he could get struck and turn to stone, Pooly managed to break the cockatrice neck, the bird letting out a loud screech, collapsing on the ground.

Blood gasped, looking at the prone bird, feeling the spot Pooly, struck the cockatrice on, the bone completely broken.

“You are pretty strong Pooly” said Blood.

“Of course I am!” the boy boasted “I’m the strongest that ever was!”

Blood grinned as they continued their journey.

They saw some platforms floating about, jumping on them.

However the platform sunk as soon as they stepped on it.

“Are we really that heavy?” Blood asked.

“I’m not heavy!” Pooly cried “I’m big boned!”

The boy ran back up attempting to land on the platforms again, however it sunk as soon as he stepped on it.

“Aww what is wrong with this thing?” the boy whined.

“Maybe we should ask the people in that house over there” said Blood.

“Okay!”

They rushed to the house, Pooly pushing the door opening letting out in a loud voice “Hey Mr and Mrs it is I the great Pooly who has come to see you! Me and my friend, Spikey are here to rescue Miss and Cat ears!”

The boy opened his eyes, realizing that the house is completely empty.

“Aww why is this house empty?”

“I dunno” said Blood.

On the table was a pair of shoes, Pooly took the shoes.

“Hey Pooly you can’t just take things without the owner’s permission!”

“Well there’s no one in the house so we can take it!”

The boy rushed out of the house, cheering on top of his lungs while Blood attacked a creature after the boy, picking up a key that dropped from it.

Blood followed the boy as he jumped back up to the higher platform.

“Wow I feel so light!” said Pooly, flapping his arms.

“They must be winged boots then” said Blood.

“Winged boots?”

“Very light boots that makes the wearer feel lighter.”

“Oh.”

The little boy rushed to the platforms attempting to jump again.

This time the platform didn’t sink.

“Hey Pooly could you lend me the shoes when you reach to the other side!?” Blood called.

“Okay!”

Once Pooly reached the other side he continued walking instead.

“I said I want the shoes!” Blood cried.

The boy began crying about how he wants the shoes.

“I’ll give it to you once we find Ariel and Kleude!”

“But you’ll mess it up!”

“I’ll buy you lots of your favourite things if you give me the boots for a while!”

That cheered Pooly up and he threw the boots.

It landed on Blood’s face, causing the boy to collapse.

“Remember to buy me lots of pork buns, chocolate tarts, toy truck and a shark plushy!”

Blood began to sweat; he hoped he had enough money to pay for whatever Pooly wants.

He put on the boots and went across the platform.

They got rid of the creatures on the way and unlocked the door.

The room was empty.

“Doesn’t look like Ariel and Kleude are around” said Blood.

“Aww too bad” said Pooly, cocking his head left and right.

“Something’s not right…” the boy’s face lowered “If they isn’t any trace of them in the village or this area…”

“Huh?”

“They must have been captured by the creatures!”

“So?”

“This is terrible! Team Abalaburn is separated! Don’t worry Kleude and Ariel I’ll save you and get our team together again!”

Blood entered the next door.

Inside the room was a green crystal.

Blood deactivated the seal, causing the crystal to drop.

He picked it up.

Just why are we collecting all this for? He thought to himself.

When he headed back to meet up with Pooly.

“Hey what’s that Spikey?” the boy asked.

“I don’t know but my friend and I collected something similar to this before.”

“So shiny…”

Blood stored it into his pocket and headed back.

However just as they were about to leave, the door creaked open, causing the boys to stop.

A woman with dark green hair in a bun, face paint, tanned skin in a low cut dress with armour protecting her limbs entered the room.

“Rose!” said Blood.

“Oh it’s you…” said Rose.

“Still looking for Mari?”

“She’s not here is she?”

“I don’t see her.”

The woman huffed and walked away.

“Wait Rose!” Blood clutched her hand.

Rose smacked his hand “I don’t need any help.”

“But if we work together wouldn’t it be quicker to save Mari?”

“Get out of the way…”

Blood chased after her as she ran away.

“Why do you keep following me boy?” said Rose when they arrived at the beach “This is no concern of yours.”

“Listen Rose, why do you want to save Mari alone? You might be in danger and no one will be able to help you, if you travel alone.”

“How would you know? You have friends right?”

“Of course I do but…”

“Mari’s my sister and I need to rescue her boy…”

“My friends are missing too, Rose.”

“…”

“I want to find where they are and you want to find Mari, right?”

“Yes…”

“Then we should team up together and find out friends.”

Rose thought about it, this boy won’t leave her if she refused.

“Very well but only until we find your friends or Mari, then we’ll split up.”

“Deal!”

“Hey spikey are you leaving?” Pooly asked.

“Yeah, I need to find Ariel and Kleude.”

“Aww I want to travel too!” Pooly cried

“What about your grandpa and family?”

“I don’t care, I wanna go!”

The little boy jumped into the boat as they departed.

“Okay if you insist…” said Blood.

“Yay I’m so happy!” Pooly screamed as they travelled past the channel.

Rose and Blood paddled the raft as Pooly starred at the sea.

“So many colorful fishes!” he exclaimed.

“So Rose, your sister Mari is very precious to you isn’t she?”

Rose didn’t reply.

“My mother is very precious to me as well, and my friends as well.”

“You don’t understand boy…”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have any friends, Mari is the only person w-who…” she shut her mouth continued rowing.

“What happened?”

“Mind your own business.”

“Aww maybe I can help you?”

“You can’t help this!” her voice was hard and bitter.

Blood shuddered as they continued rowing.

They stopped on what looked like a haunted castle on an island.

“This place looks like something those black creatures would reside in…” said Blood.

“I got a bad feeling about this…” said Rose.

“Maybe Kleude and Ariel are in here!” the teen rowed to the island, jumping to the port, running into the castle.

“Maybe you’re right…” Rose jumped off, following Blood.

“Huh?” Pooly went from the noise Rose and Blood created, he realized what was going on, following them “Hey wait for me!”  
To be continued


	23. A day off and Aquilla

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: What the heck the manual said Pooly is 13 years old  
Story

“Where do you two live in?” Nate asked, reading the map of Astterica.

“Kleude lives in Tabitha village, while I live in Mizuiro town” said Ariel.

“Our destination is Aykina then.”

They arrived back to the Aykina continent, landing on the port where they left two days ago.

Kleude and Ariel lead Nate to Bian’s base where they left Aquila.

“Bian are you here?” Ariel asked, entering the base.

The area was completely empty except for the busted robot.

“Aquila!” Nate examined the robot.

Ariel and Kleude looked at man, releasing some kind of energy to the robot. It’s golden eyes glowing.

“Aquila is fully recharged…” said the robot.

The teens stared at the robot, feeling nervous.

“Don’t worry, it won’t attack anyone it sees as an ally to me” said Nate.

Ariel hesitated, trembling towards Aquila, petting it.

The robot lifted its arm, shaking her hand.

Ariel shook back, smiling at Aquila.

The robot made some soft noises, getting up, approaching Kleude.

The blonde’s tail ruffled up as the robot was about to touched his ears.

To his surprise its touch was surprisingly gentle, feeling the fur around.

“Where’s our next destination?” Kleude asked Nate.

“Mount Clome in island Clome, are you two ready to depart?”

The two teens began to yawn, indicating that they are tired.

The man sigh, getting sleeping materials from the base.

The next day.

Ariel woke up first. She wondered how Blood and Pooly were, did they get away from the black wisps? She hoped so.

She started thinking about the boys, Pooly is cute and amusing even if he’s rather loud and a show off.

Blood… he was always nice, never saying a mean word to anyone, he was a little naïve about what others are thinking but it didn’t matter to her.

If only he will return her feelings… Maybe she’s too ugly… All the heroines in fairy tales are beautiful and they ended up with their perfect man.

She just wanted to go out for walk together without their friends, holding hands, eating at café, go for a swim in the beach…

She looked at the sleeping blonde next to her. His shoulder length pale blonde hair flattered his long eye lashes and white face.

She thought about her looks, she too had white skin where any colour will show but her dark blue hair was clumped together, almost all of it short but she had a long ponytail ending at her waist, her eyes were very large and dark purple.

She thought about her body as well, it’s so thin and scrawny next to those curvy women…

Blood wasn’t exactly like a man she seen in those books either so she might have a chance.

“Ahh…” Kleude groaned.

“Good morning” said Ariel.

“Oww morning… Ariel…”

Ariel’s eyes widened, did he just call her Ariel?

“I swear I have a migraine…”

The blonde got up, looking inside the medicine bag for something to relief headache.

Ariel also got out of bed to get something for breakfast.

She found some tea bags and leftovers, brewing the tea and heating up the leftovers in a pot.

Nate watched Ariel as she prepared breakfast for them. For some reason she reminded him of Kyoko.

He thought about the time Kyoko was still alive, cooking, taking walks, reading books, carving wooden figures, getting him to join her.

It was all such fun, it never mattered that nobody else liked them.

To his surprise Ariel was in front of him holding a tray, smiling “Breakfast’s ready sir.”

“Oh, right…”

She poured the tea evenly on three cups and divided the leftovers.

“Well at least it’s not fish pie…” said Kleude, poking on the steamed vegetables.

“The pie was pretty tasty though” said Ariel.

“Well the ingredients there look pretty high quality.”

They watched Nate as he slowly enjoyed his meal.

“Did you ever have meals like this Sir Nate?” Ariel asked.

“No, lady Baal believes that cooking isn’t worth wasting time for so we just have our food from Lemuria garden picked and eaten on its own.”

“So you never tasted hot food before?”

“I did but that was a year ago when…” he looked at his food, unable to answer.

Ariel decided not to ask him about it, if he didn’t want her to know, she shouldn’t ask at all.

But he looked so down… She should cheer him up!

She looked through the cabinets to see if there are any video games around.

She found a machine rather different from the last one the saw but almost everything else looked familiar so she took it out.

After setting it near the TV she looked at the plug, what was it for? She thought.

She saw some holes on the wall, covered by plastic, inserting the plug.

She took out a video game with a similar title to the last two her friends and her played.

She tried opening the case but found herself unable to open it.

“Here let me open this” Kleude took the case.

He prodded the hole with his nails, however didn’t open.

He looked that the console, it has an off colour slot near the edge.

He pressed the cover over it.

The cover went inside, shocking them.

But since the result was the same as the last through session, they must have gotten the game to work.

On Party mode.

Ariel handed the first controller to Nate.

He looked at the eight characters, picking the man with the green hat.

“You should try this too Aquila” Ariel handed the second controller to the robot.

Aquilla selected the dinosaur.

Kleude and Ariel picked their usual princesses.

“She looks a bit different from usual…” said Kleude, looking at the pink crown.

They looked at the boards.

Nate picked an icy board.

They went for a minimal run.

When everyone’s entire character was shown Kleude frowned.

“That doesn’t look like her, that looks more like brown hair, yellow dress recolour of that hideous princess.”

“That’s her name right?”

“Yes it is…”

After one hour of gameplay, Aquilla was last with 12 coins and one star, Nate third with 40 coins and one star, Ariel second with no coins and three stars and Kleude won with 20 coins and four stars.

The princess in the yellow dress began cheering.

They put down the console, shut off the TV and the plug to continue their journey by boat to Mount Clome.  
To be continued


	24. Enter Mt Clome rescuers

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: I can never get why Mount Clome has its name when it looks like a cross between a cross between a maze and a haunted mansion  
Story

Blood, Pooly and Rose entered Mount Clome.

“Wow so many lights!” said Pooly.

“Looks like something out of a horror novel!” said Blood.

“Ooo and these walls are a cool shade of purple, those awesome covers!”

“You two are so immature…” Rose groaned.

A transparent creature went past.

“Ahhh!! What is that!?” Pooly cried.

“Is that a ghost?” said Rose “No way…”

Pooly hid behind Rose’s leg as Blood approached it.

“A haunted mansion in the middle of the island, cool!” said Blood.

“I want to go home!” Pooly screamed.

“But I thought you said you wanted to travel around the world.”

“This is scaring me Spikey!”

“Maybe they are in here after all…”

Blood walked around the maze, with Rose following him and Pooly behind Rose, shaking.

They stopped at the moving pendulum with a lot of rats nearby.

“Oh crap pendulums…” said Rose.

“Is that what these are called?” said Blood, his eyes moving with the pendulum in front of them.

“I’m getting dizzy…” said Pooly.

“Your eyes are shut up tight kid” said Rose.

“I can still see…” the boy collapsed from dizziness.

“Time to get past this area!” Blood picked up the little boy attempting to get past the pendulums.

He managed with minimal injuries, Rose followed him, getting past without even getting touched.

“Amazing Ms Rose!” Blood exclaimed “How did you do that?”

“I explore a lot, you will have to learn how to avoid getting killed if you want to survive, boy.”

“I could learn a thing or two from you!”

“That was awesome Lady!” said Pooly.

“You wouldn’t survive on your own little boy” said Rose.

“Aww sure I can."

Rose groaned as the boys headed off to continue exploring the place.

Pooly was getting rattled at the hollow noises in the area, clinging to Rose until she slapped him, so he clung to Blood as the boy fearlessly explored the area.

They ended up in a spiral room with a black creature similar to the shadows.

“Hey it must be the shadows!” said Blood “That means Ariel and Kleude must be in here!”

“You won’t get past me!” the creature screamed.

“Whoa it talked!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a demon…” said Rose.

“You will all die!” the demon screamed.

Blood and Rose braced themselves, however Pooly was still frightened.

“Pooly be brave” said Blood.

“But we’re gonna die!” Pooly screamed.

“Not if we stick together and defeat it together!”

“O-okay…” the boy began pumping his fist ready to strike the demon.

Pooly tried to suck on his guts, attacking the demon.

It countered attacked the boy, sending him flying.

“Waa!! I want to go home!” Pooly cried.

“Listen kiddo if you don’t man up and help us, you will never be going home!” said Rose.

“Don’t scare me Lady!”

Blood and Rose were pushed back by the demon.

“Listen boy, if you are gonna sit there and cry all of us will die!”

“Rose, he’s still frightened” said Blood.

“Shut up, you’re too soft boy!”

Pooly, stopped shaking, getting up, approaching the demon to help the others.

After the demon was killed, Blood gave him a thumb up and a pat on the head.

“You spoil people if you do that boy” said Rose.

“Aww my friend Kleude told me that before” said Blood.

“You just make them too proud of themselves, they should stand up on their own” she walked away continuing their journey.

Blood wondered if it was wrong to compliment others like that.

They were on the top platform with some rather transparent hard to see platforms, Rose jumped on them, getting past.

Blood and Pooly attempted to follow her but Blood missed and fell on the ground with the rats.

He attacked the rats, trying to find a way to meet up with the other two.

He found a path, following it.

Rose and Pooly were in front of him, the latter waving a purple key.

“I beaten a creature and got this!” the little boy cried.

“Nice work!” Blood cheered.

They headed to Rose’s direction to a door, unlocking it.

There was a screaming, grey, humanoid panther rushing towards them in a room with shining tile floors.

“I’ll get you all!” the panther cried.

Everyone dodged the panther, striking it with magic.

The panther growled, moving even faster, managing to strike the trio.

However after a counterattack by Rose, the creature collapsed.

They were pretty sore from the battle with the panther.

“Spikey I’m tired…” said Pooly “Can we rest?”

“No way!” Blood yelled “If we delay anymore, Ariel and Kleude might be…”

He rushed to the other door, Rose shaking her head. That boy is so…

The area was very confusing, there was a lot of moving platforms, so everyone took a long time before they managed to get past, although they did get a check point midway from a medal.

Once they went past that, was a fast moving platform changing directions quickly every few seconds, making them very dizzy in the cramped spot.

They would have fallen if they didn’t line up on the center.

“So which way do we go?” said Pooly, his face turning white.

“How about we split in three directions?” said Blood.

“Oookay…”

All three went down one by one in three directions.

Blood found a key in his direction and nothing else so he had to get back to the moving platform, he decided to head to Rose’s direction.

Pooly was in a dead end so he headed back heading for Blood’s direction which was also a dead end.

The boy threw a tantrum before heading to where Rose went.

Rose went jumped on the platforms, looking at the map, going past it getting to a dead end.

She turned to see Blood, entering the area.

She scoffed jumping off to find what was on the other side.

“Hey Rose!” Blood called.

She ignored him, leaving the boy confused.

He headed for the platform she was on, reading the map.

“So there’s only one more path to explore…” he said.

“Whew… I’m dizzy…” said Pooly.

“Hi Pooly.”

“How much more are we gonna walk around, Spikey? I’m tired.”

“Well we just have to head over there” he points to where Rose left “Then we’ll find Ariel and Kleude!”

Rose had to stop in front of another room filled with rats and pendulum.

She ignored the rats, running to the pendulums.

However she didn’t notice as the pendulum at the end was moving towards her, cutting one of her legs pretty badly.

However the door was locked, she grunted, collapsing on the ground.

“Rose!” Blood and Pooly yelled, dodging the pendulums, approaching the injured woman.

“What happened?” Blood asked.

“That damn pendulum…”

“Don’t move too much, that injury looks awful.”

He, got a bottle of ointment out to rub on her leg, wounding bandage around.

Rose watched him, nobody had ever been kind to her before. Except for Mari and she got kidnapped.

He grinned “Don’t worry, I’m sure your sister will be here as well.”

He opened the door with the key entering the room.

There was another door in front of a large empty room.

He looked about suspiciously wondering if there will be anyone hiding, ready to attack him.

He cracked his fist preparing for an incoming battle as he approached the door slowly.

When no one attacked him he opened the door, screaming on top of his lungs “Ariel, Kleude, Mari! Blood of Team Abalaburn is coming to rescue all of you!”

However the room was completely empty save for a crystal.

“Damn they are not here after all… I was so sure they were…”

He deactivated the crystal, picking it up, leaving to where Rose and Pooly are.

“Did you find them Spikey?” Pooly asked.

“No…” the boy hanged his head.

“What a waste of a time…” said Rose.

“So we shall just depart and try to find them again!”

“Are you crazy!? We spent hours in this place!”

“We shall not rest until Mari or my friends are found!” Blood ran off the opposite direction, dodging the pendulums.

Rose groaned, trying to follow him.

With many struggles they managed to get away from Mount Clome and are back on the boat.

Even if Blood insisted otherwise he was evidently tired as he struggled to paddle the boat. The sea was rough and it was making him feel sick.

Pooly slept as they rowed.

They stopped when the wave got too rough, there was another boat in front of them.

“Should we get a ride on this boat and ask them to help us find out friends?” Blood asked.

Rose scowled.

However they stopped when they saw a tall man in purple, a familiar robot.

“Hey isn’t that the robot we beaten on Adina Island?” Blood asked.

His eyes widened when he saw that there were more people behind.

There was thick clump of blue hair and blonde with cat ears.

They kidnapped Kleude and Ariel!  
To be continued

Caution to anyone who wants to attempt the game- the pendulum in Mount Clome doesn’t kill you but you are not immune when you are down so it can be lethal. Luckily there are only two, one near the beginning and one by the final door for the level.


	25. Rescued and recaptured

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: There will be a lot of fillers for character development before the fifth world(Mislead forest) for the next couple of chapters  
Story

“I will save you both!” Blood cried, jumping on the boat, attempting to smash the glass.

“Blood, don’t attack the ship!” Ariel cried, however he could barely hear her through the thick glass.

“You two jerks won’t get away with this!” Blood summoned a flame, attempting to melt the glass.

Ariel gently pushed Nate to the side.

“Ariel, get away, I’m melting the glass!” his voice was loud enough for her to hear.

She took a deep breath, yelling as loud as she can “We are not captured Blood, this man rescued us!”

“Huh?”

Kleude approached the brunet “This man and the robot saved us from the black wisps, don’t attack the ship!”

Blood stopped his magic, the flame dissolving.

“You have dark circles in your eyes Blood…” said Kleude.

Blood let out a loud yawn.

“Nate, can we let our friend Blood and the two people on the other ship into yours?” Ariel asked.

“As long as no one tries to pierce holes on it” said Nate.

After all three of the previous boat passengers jumped into the larger ship, Nate began rowing the boat.

“And I found these!” said Blood, handing out two of the crystals he found while Kleude and Ariel were missing.

“Ahh…” Ariel’s eyes shone “Now we only need four of the magical crystals before Lemuria grants us a wish.”

“A wish?”

Ariel began explaining what Nate told her.

“Oh… interesting…”

“If we find all eight crystals, we shall wish for everything to be back as they were without those black wisps…”

“But won’t it mean, we will never know each other?”

“If it means the world is whole again, what does it matter?”

“But Ariel… we spent so much time exploring, getting to know each other, I don’t want all our moments to be meaningless!”

Ariel looked at Blood, maybe he’s right. She didn’t want their friendship to vanish, yet she wanted the world to be complete again…

She was confused, what should she do?

“Can you take me back to Sergio Island?” Pooly asked “This journey is scaring me!”

“No, we must continue our journey” said Nate.

“Where are we going Sir Nate?” Ariel asked.

“The closest area is Mislead Forest.”

“Oh.”

“You five should get some sleep, it will be a long time before we arrive.”

“But what about you sir?”

“I will rest once we reach the continent.”

Ariel nodded as everyone got out sleeping bags.

Ariel smiled when she saw the Blood still had some free space next to him, lying next to Blood.

Rose was also next to Blood making the girl a little uncomfortable.

Nate continued rowing, a large boat rowing past theirs.

The boat suddenly stopped, some people departing off the boat, getting into smaller ones, following their direction, bright lights flashing.

Ariel, Kleude and Rose woke up looking at the lights.

One of the boats departed, a person entering their boat.

“Princess Atlasia there you are!” said a person.

“N-no!” Ariel went.

“Sorry but you have to go back to Glacie palace.”

“But I don’t want to go back, I want to travel with my friends!”

“It is not right for a princess to go travelling!”

“Sorry but she will stay with us” said Nate, his glare, piercing through the person.

“We will attack the ship if you don’t let us take the princess back!”

Nate sigh, looks like they have to take her back. It wasn’t worth having the ship destroyed and drowning everyone else.

Ariel followed the person on the boat, heading to the large one.

The others refused to leave however, following the boat back to Glacie.

Inside the city.

To their immense surprise, the people told them to follow them into the palace, all of them followed the people to the castle.

“Ah there you are Princess Atlasia!” the king and queen exclaimed, hugging Ariel.

“Are you okay dear?” the queen asked.

“I had my friends who were very good to me” said Ariel.

“We must thank you for being with our daughter when she ran away.”

“Err yeah…” said Kleude.

“No problem your Missus!” said Blood, earning a slap from one of the people in the city.

“You must never run away again Atlasia, the world’s dangerous!” said the queen.

“I-I…”

“We must reward you five for being with our daughter” said the king.

“Oh we don’t need a reward, we enjoyed her company” said Blood.

“You will all have two million, five hundred thousand Tamu” said the king.

“That’s a lot…” said Kleude.

“Oh but we insist.”

To their surprise they were given two large chests.

Aquilla carried them as they headed for an inn.

After they booked one room with five beds.

Pooly opened a chest grabbing some of the money, screaming “We’re rich!”

“What shall we do with all this money?” Nate asked, awed struck, he never had so much money in his life.

“How about we spend it on everything we like?” Pooly suggested.

“Nah we can just use our own money with that” said Blood “We should donate them for the survivors.”

“Why should we spend money on those people?” said Rose “They did nothing to deserve it, we should just use them on supplies for our journey.”

“That’s mean Rose, there’s plenty of good people!”

“You don’t know anything boy! They mistreated my sister and me because they thought we were witches!”

Blood’s face fell “They mistreated you?”

“W-we were kicked out of our home by our parents and everybody in our village was hostile towards us until finally they…”

“What did they do to you Rose?”

“They tried to kill us in an open fire, so we had to run away and live on our own on food we found when travelling to make spices.”

“I’m sorry Rose…”

The woman frowned “Those people don’t deserve a single penny!”

“Not everyone is like that Rose, we should give the money to them!”

“No we shall spend it all for ourselves!” said Pooly.

“Nobody asked you, spoiled brat” Rose retorted.

The three began arguing, Nate didn’t care what they did, neither did Aquila.

However Kleude was fed up at their yelling, slapping all three sharp on the cheeks.

“Waaah! Cat ears is mean!” Pooly cried.

“Well you three won’t shut up” said Kleude.

“What do you have in mind Kleude?” Blood asked.

“All that money is going to be bothersome to carry around and we might get robbed.”

“Okay…”

“We keep some of the money for whatever we need and give the rest away to the survivors.”

The three stared at him wide eyed, why didn’t they think of that?

Blood smiled, patting the blonde on his shoulders.

“You seem nicer than when we first met.”

The blonde grinned at the shorter boy.

They went to the central area of the city where there was a donation held for survivors across the world.

“So how much should we give away?” Blood asked.

“How about two million and two hundred thousand?” said Kleude.

“Okay…”

They donated the money and headed back to the inn, Blood wished they could give the last two hundred thousand but they did something.

Kleude felt surprisingly good, giving away the money.

“Awww why do we get so little…” Pooly whined.

“What did you want with all that money? A golden bra?” Kleude sniggered.

“I want lots of meat buns with hot pork fillings and some toys!”

“I’ll buy you some pork buns with money” said Blood.

“Really!? I love you Blood!”

Kleude sighed to himself.

Blood bought a lot of pork buns as Nate prepared dinner.

“Those looks good…” said Rose, taking one of the piping hot buns.

Kleude and Blood also took one each to munch on.

“Hey don’t steal my buns!” Pooly cried.

Nate also took one of the buns to eat.

“Not fair!” Pooly whined.

“Listen you noisy brat, there’s still eleven more for you to stuff your fat mouth on” said Kleude, the filling dripping down the dough.

Pooly whined, grabbing a bun to eat.

He instantly cheered up at the piping hot filling with the soft skin surrounding it.

“Don’t spoil your appetite for dinner though” said Nate.

“What’s for dinner?” Pooly asked.

“Leek porridge.”

“Okay then.”

After Nate got the porridge ready, he settled the pot on the table.

He got out a ladle, scooping up porridge for the others except Aquila.

“Give a bit less serving please” said Kleude.

“No wonder you are scrawny…” said Rose.

“Got a problem with that Missy?”

As they began eating their meal.

“Hey, Cat ears has cat ears and a tail right?” said Pooly.

“Yeah” said Blood.

“Then he must be a cat folk!”

“Correction I am a cat folk” said Kleude.

“Oh wow you must be really lucky with women…”

“More correction, the women hates me.”

“I bet you could have them on your bed anytime you want…”

The blonde’s face went ghostly white “Sleep with them? You are talking about…”

“Yeah, I bet you must have a wonderful time feeling their rosy-“

“Okay okay I get it! Don’t need explanation kiddo!”

“I wish I was a cat too so I can experience it…”

“I told you, women don’t like me, I don’t like them and I never invite people to my bedroom!”

“You are so lucky…”

Kleude grumbled, this boy is clearly not listening to him.

“I can see why women don’t like you” said Rose “You look like one yourself.”

“Tell that to that little brat.”

They continued eating, however thoughts about Ariel began to haunt their mind.

“Do you think Ariel would be able to spend the rest of her life in safety in the palace while we try to stop the black wisps?” Blood asked.

“Or disaster strikes this city” said Kleude.

“Doesn’t seem likely, the place appear to be better protected than our hometowns.”

“Lucky her to be a princess… She can keep that, I sure as hell do not wish to be a prince.”

“How does she feel about it though…”

“How about we visit her tonight?” said Pooly.

“Sure!”

After dinner, Blood and Pooly departed to visit the palace.

“Halt!” a guard yelled.

“Why hello mister, can we visit our friend Ariel?” said Blood.

“Ariel? You mean Princess Atlasia?”

“Yeah, we want to spend some time with her.”

“Sorry but no visitors are allowed in the palace.”

“Sorry for trespassing then…”

The boys headed back to the inn to sleep for the night.  
To be continued


	26. Glacie part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: Funfact there will be a love triangle where someone else also falls for Blood, guess who  
Story

Ariel couldn’t sleep, she didn’t want to be trapped in a palace, she wanted to be with her friends, everyone promised her she will be safe but she’d rather hang around with the others even if it meant her life is in jeopardy.

However she couldn’t leave the palace, the windows were locked and people were watching her.

She decided that she had to use brute force to leave.

She took two of the combs on the dresser and knocked on the door.

“What is it Princess?” a butler asked.

Ariel hit the man with the combs, kicking him to make sure he falls down and ran off, attacking everyone on the way out.

However the door leading outside the palace was sealed so she had to break through the window to leave.

As soon as she broke the window, a high pitched sound went through the palace, she quickly jumped off the window.

“Princess Atlasia!” the king and queen shrieked, leaving their bedroom.

Ariel continued running, attacking the guards who tried to stop her.

She climbed on the gate, however some guards began grabbing her legs pulling her off.

She threw the combs, getting up and escaping.

The guards opened the gates to throw her off but she jumped off running away.

Rose and Kleude woke up from all the commotion, looking through the window.

They caught familiar blue hair running in a long light purple nightdress, holding the ends of the skirt as guards ran about screaming the name Princess Atlasia.

“Ariel!?” Kleude rushed to Blood, waking him up.

“Ah what is it Kleude…” the shorter boy groaned.

“Ariel just escaped from the palace, Blood!”

“Huh?” Blood got up rushing outside.

He caught sight of Ariel running away from the city.

“Hey wait for us Ariel!” he cried, following her.

The others followed him, Kleude, Rose and Nate passing through him.

Nate stopped by the exit, Pooly crashing behind him, Aquila colliding with them.

Rose and Kleude stopped past Ariel, surprising the girl.

Ariel tried to stop, tripping in front of Rose’s arms.

She looked at the woman’s cleavage, gritting her teeth.

The woman had decent sized breasts, not too big but not small either. She also had beautifully tanned skin and long shapely legs with supple thighs.

“Well we escaped Glacie again, hahaha…” said Blood.

“I’m sorry to run away again but I just want to be with all of you again…” said Ariel.

“Even though you could have a lifetime of safety?” said Nate.

“I don’t care if I end up dying anymore, I want to hang around with my friends and do something!”

“Welcome to the group Ariel!” Blood hugged her.

She blushed at his warm arms around her.

He pulled the others in a closed circle.

“Well looks like Team Abalaburn is whole and we have a new team!”

“I’m sorry boy but when I find Mari, I won’t stay” said Rose.

Ariel frowned at the woman, from what she knew, it usually means the start of a romance.

“Why are you looking at me with such an ugly face, little girl?”

Ariel looked away, her face flushed.

“Aww smile, Ariel!” said Blood.

Ariel attempted to hide her jealousy of Rose by putting on a smile.

Blood, Kleude and Pooly began to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

“That’s priceless Ariel!” said Blood “We should keep that!” he got out a paper to draw.

However the result was crude with a lot of shaking lines and edges.

“Your drawing is even worse than her smile Blood” said Kleude.

“Excuse me for being poor at drawing!”

Kleude turned the paper.

“Okay hold it.”

“Okay…” Ariel’s cheeks were beginning to strain.

He finished in a minute.

“Done!”

“No wonder you won that scribbling minigame…” said Blood.

“What minigame?” Pooly asked.

“Ah you weren’t with us when we were playing on that cubegame thing.”

Blood explained about the games his friend and him played before they went to Sergio island.

“Wow, I want to play those too!”

“Well we don’t have that thing…” said Blood.

“Where do they even buy those?” said Kleude.

“Dunno but if we find one, we should snap one up.”

“Sir Nate, we have to go back to the ship to Mislead Forest right?” said Ariel.

“Hmm” Nate scratched his chin “The sea looks rough in this area…”

“So we can’t go?”

“We might have to be careful when travelling and stop of it gets too bad.”

Everyone collapsed to sleep on the floor as Aquila took over controlling the ship.

However as they went on, the sea became rougher and rougher.

Nate woke up.

“Aquila, we should land to a nearby area before anything happens.”

“Affirmative” it turned the ship to an island.

When they landed, Nate went back to sleep so they have energy by the morning.  
To be continued


	27. A day in Cheirai village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note:  
Story

After waking up, the seven people began exploring the island to see if there are any villages about.

They stopped at a sign.

“Cheirai Village” said Blood.

They followed the direction of the sign.

The village was littered with cherry trees, some petals falling into the ground, covering the bright green grass.

The houses had tiled roofs and thin walls made of bamboo.

“T-this place…” said Rose, her face pale.

“What’s wrong Rose?” Blood asked.

“Sakuranbo village…”

“Sakuranbo village?”

Rose ran off to hide by the entrance.

“This place looks okay to me.”

The others entered the village to explore.

Ariel visited a shop with steam coming out of the entrance.

“Hello little girl” said a shop keeper.

Ariel looked at what she was doing, the woman had a pot of tea on a stove and a box nearby.

“What’s in the box, miss?”

“Home made mochi.”

“Can I try some?”

“If you have the money.”

Ariel got out some money in her pocket.

“That could buy you over five mocha” she opened the box revealing the round white sweets.

“I think I’ll just take one.”

The store keeper handed back the money for four mochi, serving a cup of tea.

“That smells good…” said Ariel, picking up the cup.

“Have you ever drank green tea before?”

“Yes but they never smelled as strong as this, either way tea is wonderful…” Ariel sipped the hot drink.

Meanwhile Pooly was wandering inside house sliding bamboo doors and making people annoyed.

Blood and Kleude were looking at windows of everything in display.

“Clothes… doilies… stuffed toys…” said Kleude, he stopped at a sign that said Films.

“Films?” he went.

“Let’s go see what it is” said Blood.

The boys headed in to find two doors with posters next to them.

“Are you here to pay for a ticket?” said an usher.

“Huh?” the boys cocked their heads.

“You must pay to watch a film.”

“What’s a film?” Kleude asked.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a film is young lady, you will know when you pay for something.”

“What shall we take, Blood?”

“How about the one with people on a horse with swords?” said Blood.

Kleude looked at the other poster, it was bright pink with lots of ponies.

He agreed with the spikey haired boy.

“Here’s your tickets for Feud of the kingdoms” said the usher.

The boys headed to the direction with the action poster.

The room was dark with seats arranged in a line.

The boys sat next to each other on two free seats.

All of a sudden the giant screen in front began glowing.

A studio named Anigami studio appeared on the screen.

“I am Sakai Shin” said a very deep voice “I am a warrior of Eikei, protecting the lady Kaguya.”

A scene in the night as people massacre each other with swords appear.

“Oh this is exciting!” Blood exclaimed.

Kleude groaned, this is so stupid seeing people behead each other.

Nate and Bian were also checking around the village, entering a shop with lots of books.

They checked on the latest genre.

“Hmm foreign language…” said Nate.

“Hola Seniorita de pejedo” said Aquilla.

“Art books… Nature guides…”

“Excuse me sir.”

Nate turned to see a little boy with bushy black hair in a ponytail and buck tooth.

“Yes?”

“Your right eye looks odd sir.”

“My right eye was damaged a year ago so I wear this to replace it.”

“Oh, what if I wear it?”

“You won’t be able to use it since both your eyes are fine.”

“Okay…” he looks at Aquila “You have a robot?”

“Yeah, it’s name is Aquila.”

“Hi Aquila, I am Kiyo!”

“Name Kiyo, age 7, height 120cm, weight 75 kg, gender male.”

“Cool! Do you know my blood type?”

“I never programmed it to read blood cells.”

“Oh. What’s your blood type sir?”

“AB.”

“Oh wow that’s a rare type! I’m an A type.”

Nate continued looking at the nature book as the boy went past him.

“Blood type…” said Aquila.

“Maybe I should reprogram you Aquila…”

Rose was still outside the village, looking at the people walking and chatting.

She was scared of them coming up to her and striking a chat, they could be hostile like the ones in Sakuranbo village…

A person caught sight of her, approaching her.

The woman trembled as she greeted her.

“Nice day isn’t it?” said the man.

“…”

“You look kinda pale…”

“S-stay away from me!”

The man’s eyes widened as he did what she said.

Rose hoped no one would approach her again…

“Man that movie was great!” said a loud voice.

She stiffened up again, trembling.

“Urg it was boring…” said a lower voice “I almost fell asleep on the last ten minutes.”

“You didn’t have to hold my hand like that during that time though.”

The two people passing by were Blood and Kleude.

“Hey Rose, you look pale” said Blood.

“I-I…”

“Is something wrong?”

“S-sakuranbo…”

“That village again?”

“This place looks just like Sakuranbo but…”

“What’s going on Kleude?” Ariel asked as she passed by.

“That Rose lady is getting rattled up about this Sakuranbo place she mentioned earlier.”

“Don’t worry Rose, the people in here are very friendly” said Blood.

“But they could be like the people in my home…”

“They don’t come off as hostile to me.”

“B-but…”

“Maybe you should hang around? It’ll cheer you up.”

Blood linked one of his arms to her shoulder, taking her to look around.

Ariel glared at them as they went inside the village. That damn Rose is trying to take Blood away from her!

She thought about Rose holding his hands, wearing a pretty pearl dress, holding a lovely bouquet of roses, riding on a pony with Blood.

The mere thought of that infuriates her! She should do something to get Blood to notice her!

She looked at the cherry trees about, they were beautiful.

She will get a bouquet made of those flowers!

Kleude raised an eyebrow as she visited a flower shop.

She came out holding a wrapped bundle with cherry blossoms.

“Oh Blood will love this…” the girl said to herself, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Kleude scowled “You are so childish woman, thinking you can win him over with flowers…”

Ariel looked up, did he just call her woman again?

“Why? These are beautiful.”

“Oh sure and you get to have your silly little dream of him getting your affection come true? Guess what, it won’t happen!”

“But if I don’t do something-”

“You will never get him Ariel…”

The blonde stormed off into a shop.

Ariel looked at Kleude, why is he suddenly so mean again?

“What’s going on Ariel?” Nate asked, exiting the bookshop.

“Yeah you look kinda rattled” said Pooly.

“Nothing’s wrong” said Ariel.

“Then why is Kleude practically stamping when he passed by?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know…”

Blood and Rose were inside a ramen shop.

“Hey what can I get for you two?” the owner asked.

They looked at the menu.

“How about Shio Ramen for me” said Blood.

“I’ll take spicy ramen” said Rose.

“Anything else?” the chef asked.

“No that’s all” they will take something light for lunch and have a nice dinner.

“One Shio ramen and one spicy ramen coming right up!” said the chef.

After the ramen was served.

“Ahh so hot and tasty…” said Blood.

Rose took sipped her ramen.

“Delicious…” she said.

“See? It’s not so bad in here right?”

“Blood, how is it like for you to have friends?”

“It’s fun to hang out, doing something we all like.”

“Do you have any friends other than the girl and the boy with cat ears?”

“Yeah, I have lots of friends, even if some died…”

Rose turned to her bowl of ramen, stirring the broth.

A few hours later Kleude returned, looking a little less boot faced than when he stormed off after Ariel bought flowers for Blood.

Everyone headed to a shop supplying what Ariel, Kleude and Nate recognize as video game consoles.

“Ooo that one looks awesome!” said Pooly, pointing to a box with a black console that costed three hundred fifty thousand Tamu.

“That one is outrageously expensive kid, we’re not buying it” said Kleude.

“Aww…”

They looked around, many of these consoles are very expensive.

They stopped in front of a small grey console that cost three hundred seventy Tamu.

After getting some games they went to an inn to stay in for the night until the sea calms down and they continue their journey to Mislead forest.  
To be continued


	28. Nightime in Cheiria village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: More Rose and Blood interaction in Cheirai village  
Story

After they finished their lunch, Blood and Rose walked to a field full of cherry trees.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” said Blood.

“Yes but…”

“Were they related to what happened to you before?”

“I was expelled in one night when these trees are in their full glory…”

“Ah…”

“They are beautiful though” a tear began to fall off one of her eyes.

“You’re crying!”

“I-I’m not!”

Blood brushed the tear off.

“Let’s go meet up with the others, they should be booking an inn to rest for the day.”

Rose nodded following him.

Inside the inn.

“Hi Blood!” Pooly cried.

“Hi everyone, how’s things?” Blood asked.

“We got a video game console” said Ariel.

“Sweet! What shall we play?”

Ariel looked inside at the games they had with the console, there was a game with a man holding a sword, one with some cute dragons with bubbles and a cover with a purple background.

They took out the game with the purple background.

Ariel, Blood, Pooly and Kleude waited for the game to run, looking at the manual.

“Hey Kleude, this guy’s name is similar to yours!” said Blood.

“I have to wonder why Mom picked my name like that instead of Claude” said Kleude.

“He looks like a superhero!” said Pooly.

“He looks a bit plain…” said Ariel.

“That I can agree with” said Kleude.

They turned the page with a girl with blue hair and large elf ears.

“Man I thought my ears were large…” said Kleude.

“She’s so cute…” said Ariel.

“She’s as ugly as you are.”

“She’s cute” said Blood and Pooly.

The blonde grunted turning the page.

He covered his eyes at the woman with the low cut dress.

“Oh god my eyes…” Kleude groaned.

“She is so sexy…” said Ariel.

“Yeah!” said Pooly.

“She’s not my type” said Blood “she’s not wearing enough clothes and she’s so curvy in a way I don’t like.

Ariel let out a thought of relief, he didn’t like voluptuous women after all!

They turned the next page.

“Is that a dragon on his back?” said Pooly.

“Looks like it” said Ariel.

“That looks pretty cool next to boring her, ugly frog face girl with big ears and flashing woman” said Kleude.

“He looks awesome!” Pooly exclaimed.

“Those dragons are creepy…” Ariel shuddered.

“Aw but they look cool” said Blood “Especially since they got two different colours.”

They turned the next page.

“That girl reminds me of that princess in the orange dress…” said Ariel.

“If she’s anything like her, I’d play as her” said Kleude.

“Considering your reputation as a woman hater, I’m surprised” said Rose from the back.

“She’s a fictional character, she won’t bitch back like the girls in my area does.”

They turned the page again.

“Ooo a doctor!” said Blood.

“He looks so boring!” said Pooly.

“Well that’s better than you” Kleude poked his ribs.

They turned the page.

“Three eyes?” said Ariel.

“Damn another woman with an absurd amount of cleavage” said Kleude.

“So hot…” said Pooly.

“The three eyes are cool though” said Blood.

They turned the next page.

“Another person with three eyes?” said Kleude.

“Damn he looks so cool…” said Blood.

“H-he looks scary…” said Ariel.

“I would like a whip…” said Pooly, earning a glare from Kleude.

They turned the page.

“Is that one of those men that are pretty yet handsome enough to get all the women?” said Kleude.

“He’s looks ready to kick butt!” said Pooly.

“Bleh I don’t like those type of men.”

“He looks so mature…” said Ariel.

“I bet he must be a pretty interesting character though” said Blood.

They turned the page.

“Hey look another cat folk!” said Pooly “He must be really lucky.”

“He barely looks any older than you” said Kleude.

“Hey I’m already thirteen years old!”

Everyone stopped staring at Pooly, he looks seven at most!

“He’s still way too young, kid” said Kleude.

“Too young?” Pooly cocked his head.

“Never mind… You seem to believe us cat folks start having babies as soon as we are born…”

“He’s cute” said Ariel.

“He looks insufferable” said Kleude.

“I like the doctor look a lot” said Blood.

They turned the page.

“Why does his eyes reminds me of that little brat?” said Kleude.

“He got long ears too!” said Ariel.

“Boring” said Pooly.

“He looks so calm, like he’s content with life” said Blood.

“But he’s soooo boring… I wanna see the last person!”

They turned to find the last ally.

“What scarlet hair…” said Ariel.

“And another person with ears to pierce the moon” said Kleude.

“She seems interesting” said Blood.

They closed the book starting the game.

They had a choice of two protagonist.

“Both of them look so boring…” said Kleude.

“I like the guy better” said Blood.

Ariel would have said to pick the girl but since Blood preferred him she agreed.

“Ooo you can name him?” said Blood.

“How about we name him Golden hair?” said Pooly.

“There’s only seven spaces.”

“How about Sword?”

“How about Blood, since you will be playing as him” said Ariel.

“Nah…”

He named the hero Eiji after the name of the hero of the other game the others bought according to the back cover.

The hero began to narrate something.

“Man his voice sucks!” said Pooly “He doesn’t sound heroic at all!”

After the cutscene were talks between the hero and his father before Blood could steer the hero.

However there was more cutscene after a short while.

“Whoa what happened to the hero!” Ariel yelled.

“Did he just vaporize!?” said Pooly.

A few lines later.

“Oh I’m glad he’s alive, I thought he just…” said Blood.

“Oh dear there’s a creature near that girl!” said Pooly “Save her!”

Ariel watched the scene, it was all too familiar…

After the monster was killed, the girl ran away from shock.

Ariel thought about all this, it reminded her of the time Blood saved her except she didn’t run away from him.

After more introductions, the heroine joining briefly while Ariel renamed her ‘Peach’ and the hero denying he was a hero of light, Blood began training him to level five before heading for next city.

“It’s a wonder he can still use that weird weapon without getting the whole world giving him items for free” said Kleude.

“I would like to buy whatever I want for free…” said Pooly.

However after getting stuck, Blood decided to go back to the first village.

“Whoa the heroine is kidnapped!” said Blood.

“Oh my just like-“said Ariel before Kleude cut her off.

“Looks like I have to go back to the second town hehe…” said Blood.

Inside the second town, Blood noticed that there are people near the mansion.

“Maybe we should take a look in here?” said Ariel.

“Okay.”

The door was locked, however the hero used his gun to blast the door.

“Lame, the effect isn’t as nice as in the battlefield’ said Kleude.

“Aww he ran out of power on his gun…” said Ariel.

Blood was looking though the menu.

“Two hours…” he said “I should find the next save point and take a break.

After a few more minutes of cutscene he saved his progress, shutting off the game.

The spiky haired boy got up, stretching his arms.

“Ahhh we should take a walk around the village before dinner…”

“But I don’t wanna walk anymore I’m tired!” Pooly whined.

“Then you can stay at home, Fido” said Kleude.

“My name is not Fido! It’s Pooly- Hey let go of me!” Rose was dragging the boy by his ponytail, locking the room.

“It’s so beautiful in the moonlight…” said Ariel looking at the cherry trees almost glowing in the dark.

“Your skin is glowing in the moonlight Ariel” said Blood.

“Ah?” her ears caught Blood’s voice.

“And Rose is so dark…”

Ariel glared as Blood talked to the woman.

“Hey there Rose” said the boy.

“Hello boy” said Blood.

“You can call me Blood Maverick.”

“Maverick…” said Nate.

“You heard of that name before?” Ariel asked.

“It’s my family name as well…”

“Could you be?”

“I don’t have any relatives, both my parents are only children so it could be a coincident.”

“I see…”

A cherry blossom fell on top of Rose’s head.

Blood stood on his tippy toes until his head was past Rose’s chin and he picked up the flower.

“Oh dear this one has a torn petal!” he said.

“Is that supposed to be bad luck?” Rose asked.

“But it’s still beautiful in its damaged state…”

He smiled at the flower.

Ariel approached Blood.

“Torn or not it’s really beautiful Blood…”

“Yeah.”

“Wait here, I bought some flowers Blood!”

Ariel began heading back to the inn to pick up the bouquet.

A soft hissing passed echoed through the air.

“Aww are you feeling cold Kleude?” Blood asked.

“No I’m not, I’m wearing a thick shirt” said Kleude “But that Ariel girl is so so…”

“You should take a rest, you seem a bit off the entire day” said Nate.

“It’s only six thirty…”

The blonde headed off somewhere in private.

“When this war is over where would you go with your sister, Rose?” Blood asked.

“Maybe I’ll settle in here, this place is a lot nicer than Sakuranbo.”

“That’s a nice idea.”

“What about you and the others?”

“Hmm I’ll return to Mizuiro to my mom and hang out with my old friends and maybe the others if I ever see them again.”

“I wanna go exploring around the world!” Pooly yelled “Then I can prove my parents I can take on anything!”

“I don’t really know what I want to do after this…” said Nate.

“Maybe we’ll find out what you can do” said Blood.

Ariel returned with the bouquet.

“There we go, you sweet little thing, you can join your friends” said Ariel.

Rose began to giggle.

“What were you all up to?” Ariel asked.

“Oh we were just talking about what we’ll do when we stop the black wisps” said Blood

“Oh.”

“Do you have any plans?”

“I just want to go back to my temple and maybe start something to earn some money. You can still visit me if you want.”

“Okay that just leaves Kleude!” said Blood.

“Where is he anyway?”

“Went off to cool off his head off.”

“What do you think he could be doing?” Pooly asked.

“Probably jacking himself off.”

“Jacking off? You mean he has those jack tools that people use to lift heavy things off?” Blood asked.

“Err that’s not what I meant Blood…”

“What is-“ Ariel mouth got covered by Rose’s hand.

“You don’t need to know Ariel.”

They waited for fourty minutes.

“That boy sure is taking an awfully long time” said Rose.

“Maybe we should find see him?”

“If he’s just needlessly playing with his thing we shouldn’t.”

“Okay we’ll let him do whatever he’s doing and we can wait a b it longer.”

The blonde was as an edge near the sea, his ears raised up.

“Did you hear me Black wisps!?” he screamed “I will punch the living day lights out of you for destroying so many lives! And I will tell Lemuria what I think of him! He’s a useless good for nothing piece for fodder for letting that woman release all of you into our world!”

He felt relieved from all the yelling, heading back to where the others were.

“Hey there Kleude did you have a good time using a jack on something?” said Blood.

“Blood it’s rude to ask people what they are doing in private” Rose hissed.

“Jack on something? You mean those tools they use to lift carts?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t have one of those.”

“Then what were you doing-“ Rose covered his mouth

“Sorry but it’s his personal reason.”

“Huh?”

“You mean he doesn’t want us to know he was playing with his thing?” said Pooly.

“Pooly!” Rose cried.

The blonde cocked his head.

“We should keep quiet about it, he will be annoyed if we knew.”

“I dunno what you three are on about me but isn’t it time for dinner?” said Kleude.

“Okay but first what will you do once our journey is over?” said Blood.

“Probably return to Tabitha with my family.”

“Okay, now it’s time for dinner!” the boy began marching to a restaurant.

“Welcome strangers, what would you like?” a waitress asked.

“It’s a huge wonder nobody turns an eye at the sight of a man with metallic limbs, a robot or someone with cat ears and a tail stuck to his bottom...” said Kleude.

“Anything not too spicy?” Blood asked.

“You could have sushi without wasabi.”

“What are sushi?”

“Fish with rice on vinegar.”

“Okay I’ll try some sushi then.”

“I’ll try some of these cute little octopus balls” said Ariel.

“Hey these bowl of pork look good!” said Pooly “And the beef too, man I can’t decide…”

“How about both?” Ariel suggested.

“Okay!”

“I’ll just take a chicken bowl, too much fish in here” said Kleude.

“I’ll have mushroom curry” said Rose.

“I think I will go with udon” said Nate.

“Any drinks?” the waitress asked.

“How about green tea for all of us?” said Blood.

“Dessert?”

“Hmm I’d like chocolate shaved ice.”

“How about green tea ice cream?” said Ariel.

“Do you have carrot mochi?” Kleude asked.

“No” said the waitress.

“Then I’ll try a red bean flavor.”

“Chocolate parfait!” said Pooly.

“Dango” said Rose.

“Bean soup” said Nate.

“Okay, it’ll all be ready in a few minutes!” the waitress walked off to the kitchen.

“I wonder how my friends back in Mizuiro are…”said Blood.

“I’m sure they’re fine Blood” said Ariel.

“Yeah but what if the black wisps appear and demolish them.”

“They are prepared this time. Please let’s just think about the current affair.”

“Okay… What about Mislead forest?”

“Name sounds very misleading” said Kleude.

“When we get there do you think the place is bright and sunny?”

“Or dark and gloomy” said Rose.

“D-dark and gloomy?” Pooly shook.

“Ooo a dark and gloomy place… It will be just like those horror novels…” said Blood.

Blood began narrating possibilities which was creeping Pooly out.

“You think that might possibly happen?” Ariel asked.

“Maybe or maybe not.”

“Please no dark forests!” Pooly screamed.

“Enjoy your meal” said the waitress.

Pooly shrieked, surprising the waitress.

“Whoa you scared me” she said.

“Maybe we should have gotten the game with those weird creatures that look like they are decaying…” said Kleude.

The little boy began screaming again.

“Kleude, don’t be mean to him!” Ariel yelled.

“Hey I’m just teaching him to grow a spine if he wants to be the world greatest man.”

“You didn’t have to be that harsh…”

“Says you, Ms Softy pants.”

“Well how about we talk about what we like to do?” said Blood “You first Ariel.”

“Erm… my old mistress and me liked playing noughts and crosses and chess… making tea for her was fun as well…”

“I like to go out into town, getting something before going off to play!” said Pooly.

“Hanging out with Mari is all I ever need for entertainment” said Rose.

“I just whatever there is in the house with Jet, Sarah and Mom” said Kleude.

Nate was scratching his chin “I guess I just hung out with my friend Kyoko without really thinking about it…” he said.

“What is Kyoko like?” said Ariel.

“She was always trying to brighten me up even as everyone despised us, hanging around the fields and pick flowers.”

“I’m sorry she died sir Nate…”

“Hmm…”

Everyone stared as him as he scratched on his hat.

“I wonder how it’s like to be Kyoko, so bright and cheerful…”

“I wonder how it’s like to be Mari myself sometimes” said Rose.

“Say I wonder what is it like to be each other” said Ariel.

“Well I sure as hell don’t want to be you” said Kleude “Or any other woman, those stuff you get saddled with must be heavy.”

Ariel covered her chest, frowning.

“Must be lonely to live alone with only an old woman” said Blood “I’m sure I would want to run away from all that loneliness.”

“I wouldn’t mind living with only one person though” said Kleude “my classmates are all really heartless.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Aww I would die from boredom!” Pooly cried.

“I wouldn’t mind either” said Rose.

“Please, e-enough of my life!” said Ariel.

“How about Spikey’s life?” said Pooly.

“I can’t imagine how it’s like to have friends” said Ariel.

“Neither can I” said Kleude.

“I think it will be fun!” said Pooly “To have lots of friends who will admire me!” the blonde glared at him.

“I would like that life actually” said Rose, earning a glare from Ariel.

“I think I would as well” said Nate.

Pooly looked at the plate of curry.

“Hey the smell is nice!” said the boy “Can I taste it?”

“Sure” said Rose.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Ariel asked Blood “The smell reminds me of mapo tofu.”

“Won’t hurt for him to try” said Blood.

The boy dropped the spoon after tasting the curry.

“It’s…” he went “Delicious!”

“Well he likes it after all…” said Blood.

After dinner they went back to the inn to play some video games before settling for the night.

Blood handed Rose the controller “Play some games Rose, it’s fun” he said.

“Me? Play?”

“Don’t worry if you are not good, just have fun!”

“Okay…”

They loaded up the game.

Rose steered the hero about as Blood instructed her on how to play the game as they got lost and wandered around places they get booted away from.

They stopped in a strange room with more cutscenes and a battle starts.

Ariel took over the second controller, set to manual.

Ariel decided to help the hero defeat the creature.

However the girl was much slower than the boy and a strike from the creature almost killed her character so she had to run away.

“What can I do?” Ariel asked, looking at the manual “Cure others?”

She accessed a tab.

The first icon was called magic.

There was a cure spell.

She healed herself, however the hero managed to defeat the creature earning a victory for both.

“I leveled up!” said Ariel.

The man that attacked them was back to normal and much more cutscenes until they are on the world map again.

“Poor girl she never knew her family…” said Ariel.

“Well you wouldn’t know yours either, if it weren’t for those people in Glacie either” said Kleude.

“True, I hope she find hers soon.”

Several hours later they saved the game a shut it off for the night.

“That man with the bright blue hair is so mysterious…” said Ariel.

“He seems like the contrived cool guy type” said Kleude.

“I wonder if we will know more about him…”

“Maybe, we’re still early in the game” said Blood.

“That heroine is annoying about him though” said Kleude “Then again she’s always annoying.”

“I like her” said Ariel.

“Well she’s a bit like you.”

“I want to try that cool guy!” said Pooly.

“Maybe tomorrow before we head to Mislead forest, we’re sleepy…” said Blood.

Pooly nodded as they headed for bed.

However strange creatures began to wander about the village in the dead of night.  
To be continued


	29. The battle of Cheirai village

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note:  
Story

Ariel and Kleude couldn’t sleep feeling something that made them afraid.

Both got up.

“You cannot sleep too?” Ariel asked.

“Something smells like the black wisps.”

“I can feel the aura of the black wisps too.”

They looked through the window.

As they suspect there were black wisps approaching the village.

They began waking up everyone.

However Blood was in a deep slumber as Ariel tried to shake him awake.

“Hey shorty wake up!” Kleude yelled.

No response even as both slapped him.

The blonde grumbled, this guy can be such a heavy sleeper…

He lifted Blood’s arm, adjusted himself so his fang was away, biting down on it.

“OWW!!” Blood screamed, clutching his hand “What was that for!?”

“Well we tried shaking and slapping you…” said Kleude.

“Why did you wake me up for!?”

“Black wisps are going to attack the village Blood!”

“What!?” the boy got up, rushing out of the room.

The black wisps were in the village by the time everyone left the inn.

The creatures were tall and willowy with long claw like hands.

“T-too many to deal without any weapons!” Ariel yelled.

“But if we go find a weapon now they might murder some of the villagers!” said Blood.

Nate struck one of the black wisp, his hand turning into a cannon “The five of you go get some weapons, Aquilla and I will try to fend these!”

Ariel nodded as they headed into a weapon shop.

The weapon smith woke up as they slammed the door open.

“Ah! It’s late!” she said.

“Sorry miss but we need to borrow some weapons!” said Blood, grabbing some gloves “We’ll pay after this!”

The woman’s glasses slid of her eyes as everyone got out weapons and departed.

Ariel looked at the two rods she had on each hand, she should have more range with these.

As they returned to defeat the creatures, Nate and Aquilla backed off for the others to have room defeating them.

Ariel swung her clubs, they were light enough for her to move quickly but also strong enough to cause the black wisps to flinch.

She watched the others as she got rid of some of the black wisps.

Blood’s range wasn’t much better with just boxing gloves on but he was able to dispatch them with fewer hits.

Rose was also stronger with gauntlets just like Blood.

Ariel began to sigh sadly, Rose is perfect for Blood… She, Ariel is nothing like him at all…

“Why are you watching me Ariel?” Rose asked “Shouldn’t you be fighting off the black wisps?”

“A-ah!” Ariel didn’t notice that Rose was aware, she continued fighting the black wisps.

“Tsk tsk little Ms Daydream wishing she could get Spikeyhead…” said Kleude.

Ariel glared at the blonde as he used his claws to pierce the black wisps.

The villagers exited their house from all the noise to watch as they kill the black wisps.

They cheered on, alerting everyone.

Ariel looked at all the people, running to hide behind Blood.

“You saved our village!” a little girl cried.

“Haha… it’s our duty!” said Blood.

“We must reward all of you!” said the elder.

“N-no we don’t need any reward!”

“Oh but we must.”

“Then how about lots of pork buns and a shiny console and-“ Pooly was grabbed on his ponytail by Kleude.

“You don’t count brat” he said “You only want rewards for youself!”

“Aww Mr Cat ears is being mean to me again!”

“Sorry sir but helping this village is reward for us” said Blood.

“You five should have weapons though” said Nate “the black wisps have gotten stronger and they might be on Mislead forest.”

“Oh if that’s what you say… we just want to have some weapons for our journey he he!”

“You can have it for free, you saved our village so you deserved it” said the weapon smith.

“Thanks a bunch!”

Ariel yawned as the cheer went on until everyone headed back home so they could sleep.

The next day.

Pooly inserted the RPG into the console to play.

He loaded the game, drooling at the woman with the fuchsia dress, renaming her Oppai.

Kleude groaned at the bright light, grabbing the second controller.

“At least I’m not controlling a woman who looks like she’s going to one of those seedy red light houses…” he said.

“Red light houses?”

“Never mind.”

After they went past the forest to rescue the kids they looked up the guide for which optional allies to get.

“That guy with the dragons look so cool!” said Pooly “Yet that woman is so…”

The blonde smacked him on the face “Don’t be greedy brat, just keep that blue haired woman.”

They headed to the port to get the man with the dragon on his back before heading back to the mining town.

“Ahhh I feel refreshed…” said Ariel.

She looked at the screen.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“We are getting this guy with the dragon on his back.”

“Ooo…”

As they were exploring the mine almost everyone was watching Pooly and Kleude explore the mine.

“Damn I’m poisoned…” said Kleude “Hey Fido give me that aqua berry!”

“I’m not Fido!” Pooly yelled.

“Well I’m not Cat ears either.”

“But you have-“

“Just heal my hero or we’re both in trouble!”

Pooly accessed the menu giving the hero an aqua berry.

They finally reached an area with a cutscene

“Who is this guy?” Kleude asked.

They watched as the team cheered on the man until a blinding light appeared.

They saw that he had two dragons on his back.

“What the heck that’s him!?” said Kleude.

“I thought he had brown hair in a black and blue outfit” said Ariel.

“Apparently not…”

After the scene was over and Pooly decided to hire the man.

“After what happened I seriously hate this guy…” Kleude grumbled “He’s even worse than the pointy eared chick.”

“I feel so sorry for him to have two heavy dragons on his back…” said Ariel.

“You can keep your sympathy, he’s too much of a dumb wimp for me.”

The blonde renamed him Potts.

After they left the city.

“Hmm I wonder whether we should head for the next city or help the guy with the dragon on his back…” said Pooly.

“How about helping him? It wasn’t his fault” said Blood.

“Okay!”

He wondered why there was something called a private action on the world map.

The team suddenly split up, so only the leader was left.

Pooly controlled the character talking to everyone.

Kleude was disgusted at the man talking about how attractive a barrel is.

Once the team joined up from leaving the town he decided to name the man Barrel.

After talking in the palace about finding a book in another area, they saved their progress and shut off the game to depart to Mislead Island.

“I will never see a barrel the same way again…” said Kleude.

On the boat, Blood got out packets of juice.

“Aww no soda?” Pooly groaned.

“Mom said soda is too sugary so I only pack juice when I go travelling.

The little boy groaned, looking at all the packets. None of them appealed to him.

Blood grabbed tomato juice, Rose had green juice while Ariel and Kleude took carrot juice.

Ariel also picked up a packet of orange juice, handing it to Nate.

The tall man took the packet, sipping the juice as he rowed.

All of a sudden he stopped. He headed for another direction away from Mislead Forest.

Everyone stared, wondering why is he heading to another direction for.  
To be continued


	30. Desert fantasy

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood  
Note: More delay! And Bian comes back!  
Story

The ship suddenly landed on the side of a continent with a crash, shocking everyone inside.

Ariel followed Nate.

There were black wisps on a desert city.

Near the entrance was Baal laughing as two old people were on the ground, one foot on the old woman as the old man begged to her.

“Please don’t kill my dear wife!” said the old man.

Baal cackled, stepping on the old woman’s heading, causing her to shriek.

“Don’t hurt her!” Nate cried.

“Oh Nate…” the woman’s smirk went deeper “So nice of you to appear again after you let those prisoners escape…”

A rod flew in her direction, she dodged it, as Ariel arrived to attack her with the other rod, reclaiming the first rod.

“Don’t think you can attack me little girl” said Baal.

Ariel frowned, crossing her rods “I will stop you even if it meant my life!” she said.

“Ooo you think you can save the world little girl?”

“I have my friend Blood, Sir Nate, Pooly, Aquila, Kleude and Rose to help me.”

“Hah you think all of you can stop a huge force of these creatures?”

Ariel frown deepened ready to strike Baal again.

The woman, grabbed her by her hair, slithering her arm to her neck, causing the girl to drop her rods.

“Put her down Baal!” said Nate.

Baal smirked, swinging her spear at the man, knocking him back as the girl cried on top of her lungs, Baal enjoyed the sound of a blood curdling scream, taking it all in as the girl’s skin turned blue, killing her slowly.

Unaware to her, Pooly transformed into a spider, latching into her eyes.

She screamed, swing her spear at the boy as he dodged until she struck her other arm, dropping Ariel.

The girl let out a cry as she landed on her bum, running away to her comrades.

Blood comforted her as Rose and Kleude approached Baal, ready to attack as she caught Pooly.

Kleude went for her free arm, making a large gash.

She backed off, clutching the injured arm with her good hand “I will escape, but when we face each other on the final battle all of you will never beat me!”

She flew off, vanishing somewhere.

Ariel watched the woman, wondering if they will really win.

“Well guys, we have to prepare ourselves when we finally get to Baal” said Blood “I won’t let her take over our world!”

The old man approached the seven people “Oh thank you for saving my wife!” he said.

“We just did what we have to do sir” said Ariel.

“We must thank you for saving my life!” said the old woman.

“Why is it that we keep getting all these rewards for?” Kleude mumbled.

“I’m just glad neither of you got killed” said Ariel.

“How about a nice chat with us over tea?” the old woman asked.

“That would be really nice.”

They headed inside a house leaving everyone outside.

“The city is so rustic…” said Blood.

“Yeah…” said Kleude.

“You haven’t been on a desert before?” Rose asked.

“No” said Blood.

Pooly grinned, running around, kicking and rolling on the sand.

“And this is Oringade city, miss” said a loud voice, Blood and Kleude recognized.

They faced the entrance to see Bian, a man with very spikey brown hair and a girl with pink hair walking into the city.

Blood recognized her as Rosary

“Thank you for the info sir” said the girl.

“Hey Bian and Rosary!” Blood yelled.

Bian stopped, looking at Blood and Kleude.

He rushed to the boys, looking at them from head to toe.

Kleude was getting a bit nervous at those large eyes looking at him.

“Hey you’re alive!” Bian yelled, wrapping his arms around both tightly.

“Hey, you’re gonna kill my ribcage!” Kleude cried.

“Oh sorry” the man loosen his arms, he looked around for Ariel “Where’s Ariel?”

“Spending time with some elders in that house over there” Blood pointed to the house Ariel was in.

“Well I’m glad all of you are still alive!”

“Hey Rosary!” Blood yelled.

The pink haired girl approached Blood.

“What are you doing here Rosary?”

“I’m thinking about opening a shop around the world and got a hitch on a ship from Mister Bian who suggested the Oringade city since the place was lacking in business shops.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m so glad to see you again!”

The clutched Blood’s arms.

“Let’s go explore the city!”

A hissing sound began to pass through the air.

“We should get Ariel out to explore with us” said Blood.

He entered the elderly house to fetch Ariel who was having an animate conversation.

They wandered around town, looking at the various houses and tents.

“Hey look beauty products!” said Rosary “I want to get some for our friends.”

Ariel glared at Rosary as they went into the shop, the girl had modest breasts but her hips were quite wide with full thighs…

She envied her rose pink hair and sparking eyes as well.

Inside the shop, Rosary smelled the various cream and perfume.

“Everyone would love these!” she said.

She looked at Rose “I’m sure you will smell great with one of these as well.”

“Huh?” Rose shrugged.

“You are very beautiful, with some more care, you will be radiant!”

Ariel glared at both women, were they competing to take Blood away from her?

Rosary opened a bottle of chocolate scented cream.

“Ooo smells sweet…” said Blood, pressing his nose at the cream.

“Aww you got cream on your nose!” Rosary giggle, lifting a hand to wipe the cream off.

“Oh no you don’t!” a voice yelled.

Rosary looked at a very pissed Kleude, grabbing her hand, his other hand wiping the cream off Blood’s nose.

“Don’t you dare touch him woman…”

“Huh? I was just wiping cream off his nose Mr Kitty.”

Kleude realized what he just did, letting go of her arm, running out of the shop.

“What’s up with him?” said Rosary.

“I dunno” said Blood.

Ariel looked at the exit, Kleude snapped at her for buying flowers for Blood before, what’s going on?

The blonde was shaking as soon as he was far away from the shop, his tail getting stiff. He just snapped at one of Blood’s long time friends for getting too close for him.

He thought she was trying to kiss him when she was getting the cream off his nose.

He also yelled at Ariel earlier for trying to get Blood’s attention and he knew he shouldn’t have done that.

All of a sudden he began to realize something that left him paralyzed in fear…

Tonight in the bath house.

The girls headed for the room with the red cover.

Kleude was reading a book as Blood, grabbed some towels.

“Hey Kleude, let’s go have a chat in the bathroom” said Blood.

“No thanks” the blonde lifted the book to hide his red face from Blood “I don’t feel like bathing now.”

“Okay” the short boy headed into the room with the blue cover.

Kleude pulled down the book, he didn’t want to see Blood’s chest at the moment…

Or his…

He went even redder thinking about that thing.

He continued reading the book as high pitched screams filled the room.

Once everyone(with Pooly having some very visible slap marks on his cheeks) Kleude headed into the boy’s room.

He felt relieved around the warm water.

Thinking about what happened in the last two days again, he regretted snapping at those girls.

He played with his toes, it was all about Blood when he snapped at them…

He thought about the short slightly stocky boy with his large spikey brown hair, large brown eyes, thick eye brows and healthy skin…

He was pretty cute…

But they were just really good friends right? He was angry because he believed Blood shouldn’t have a girlfriend like him too!

It suddenly came to Kleude’s note he never thought any girl were cute in his life and he never felt this blood rushed out of brain stuff many boys claimed they had when they see trespass couples as they were in their intimate moment.

But thinking about Blood his blood was rushing to somewhere he didn’t want it to go.

He never wanted to admit it but the few times he did encounter the other boys in school undress during sports did give him a funny feeling but he didn’t know what it was.

Now he did…

Something else went into his mind that freaked him out, what if his family knew about it!

They will be so horrified if they knew their eldest child likes-

No he didn’t want to think what they say!

But yet he wanted this…

Splashing water over his hair, he adjusted his ears whispering “Ariel is not the only who loves you Blood… I love you too…”  
To be continued


	31. Sour puss

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: So the other person of the triangle is revealed, who do you think will win?  
Story

Ariel and Nate were playing chess in the local hotel with Blood, Pooly and Rose watching them in awe when Kleude arrived.

“Ah how’s the bath?” Blood asked.

“Fine.”

“Were they any hot chicks when you passed by?” Pooly asked, earning a slap from Rose, clutching her chest.

“Why should I check on ugly women and their overrated talents for?”

“Maybe you should get married, you’re mean all the time!”

“Maybe you should find something else so you stop thinking about unzipping your pants.”

“Did my fly just split?”

“Maybe.”

Ariel was thinking about what to do next, looking at Blood who was cheering her on, Kleude’s eyes were on Blood, Ariel noting he had a slight blush on his usually white cheeks.

She took Nate’s last piece, declaring herself a winner.

“Not bad Ariel not bad…” said Nate.

Ariel took a piece of carrot to munch on to celebrate her victory.

“Great job Ariel!” Blood slapped her on her back.

Ariel blushed at the sight of him, grinning at her.

However she noticed Kleude had a strange look on his face when Blood thumped her.

Late in the night.

Ariel groaned, this place is really dry and she was thirsty.

She got up to get a glass of water.

After having a sip she headed back for bed.

Walking drowsily she was unaware Kleude was also awake, he was unable to sleep and was just got out of the toilet.

The two of them bumped into each other, crashing to the ground.

“Oww…” Ariel groaned, she looked at the blonde, noticing his skin was even paler than usual.

When he opened his eyes she noticed there were red rims around his eyes. It seems like he was crying.

“Kleude are you…” she asked.

“No” he said.

“Your eyes are red and your skin is very pale.”

“Mind your own business Ariel, it’s none of your concern.”

“You are my comrade Kleude even if we are not in best terms, I’m concerned over you.”

“What have I ever done for you? I always shot down your advances on Blood.”

“It doesn’t matter right now, you were crying right?”

“I already told you, I was not crying!”

They stopped, looking at the others, everyone else are still in a deep slumber…

They headed for the toilet, locking the door.

“I can tell something is wrong Kleude!” said Ariel “Why were you staring at Blood like that!?”

The blonde looked down “What if I said I liked Blood?”

“Huh what do you mean? You do see him as a friend right?”

“You know how you feel about him…” Kleude left the bathroom.

Ariel cocked her head, what did he mean when he said he likes Blood the way she likes Blood? They were just friends after all-

It suddenly occurred to her what he meant!

When everyone woke up for breakfast, Blood noticed both Ariel and Kleude look rather pale.

“Hey you two don’t look so good” said Blood.

Neither replied. Ariel fiddled with her ponytail while Kleude was reading a book.

“Let’s play some video games after breakfast! Maybe it’ll cheer you two up!”

Oblivious to what is going on he went to the breakfast bar.

Unable to look at each other they followed Blood.

They tried to eat as much as they can so no one suspected anything.

However Blood noted that the both of them ate even less than usual and they were staring at each other.

“Hey you two should eat some more” he said “We don’t want either of you to pass away by the time we reach Mislead forest.”

“I’m not very hungry Blood” said Ariel.

“Me neither” said Kleude.

Rose frowned at them, spooning more cauliflower cheese into their plates.

“Hungry or not, both of you need energy” she said.

They groaned, trying to eat the cauliflower cheese.

Ariel looked at the blonde as he ate, he’s a guy right? Don’t men only fall for girls? Something must be wrong with him.

She took a close look, grabbing a large spoonful of cauliflower cheese.

He was as beautiful as she remembered, far prettier than she’ll ever be with his fair shoulder length hair, green eyes and pale skin.

She looked lower, his body is far from an ideal woman being very slim everywhere like Ariel herself is.

She still felt like he could have a chance to steal Blood from her.

She broke contact with him.

“Did you two have a fight?” Rose asked.

Ariel looked at Rose seeing red, Rose was even more beautiful with her perfectly tanned skin and curves…

And there’s Rosary…

She got up, storming off to the toilet.

Why are there so many people that want to take Blood away from her!? She wanted him to notice her, he was her first friend, he helped her and he was the nicest person she ever knew!

Maybe she was too jealous, she has to control herself… Everyone would be so upset if they knew she wanted Blood to love her… everyone liked him too.

Well as a friend for Bian, Pooly, Nate and Aquilla anyway.

She felt sure Rose might have a crush and Kleude admitted he did.

She got out of the toilet. She should do something so she wouldn’t be a burden to Blood.

Nate was playing as the man with the dragon on his back and Aquila as the hero, helping him defeat monsters as they try to exorcize the dragons.

After an hour helping the man, he decided not to sacrifice the dragons.

“How nice of him to keep those dragons instead of killing them” said Ariel.

“That was lame, one hour of our life wasted on nothing” said Kleude.

They saved the game, shutting it off.

They took a stroll around the city.

It was very warm, giving everyone dry throats.

They headed for Rosary’s newly opened show.

She was storing away liquids inside a cabinet.

“Hi Rosary!” said Blood.

“Oh welcome Blood!”

Kleude looked at the girl, wondering if she was mad for what happened yesterday.

She looked pretty cheerful…

“Err miss Rosary…” he said.

“Oh hello Kitty ears!”

“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday…”

“Oh it’s okay!”

He had to wonder if the people in Mizuiro were very relaxed compared to the one in Tabitha.

“What are you here for?” she asked.

“We would like some bottle of waters” said Blood.

Rosary got out chest of water.

“Is this enough?”

“I’ll take it!”

“That would be 250 tamu.”

After paying for their money, everyone sat down, sipping a bottle each.

Ariel suddenly choked on her water, spluttering, she settled the bottle, looking through a window.

A little girl with white hair in a long dress was walking outside the city.

The place was misty and Ariel suspected something is wrong…  
To be continued


	32. Helping a child in need

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Some bits of focus for Ariel, Kleude and Bian(I should seriously stop focusing so much on Ariel and Kleude…)  
Story

“Hey Ariel what’s the matter?” Bian asked.

“Oh some girl left the village over there” Ariel pointed to the window.

Bian looked through, his face fell.

“T-that’s the path to Ifa oasis!” he yelled.

“Is it dangerous?”

“Yes! There are a lot of ferocious animals on the way!” Bian rushed out of the shop, heading to Ifa oasis.

Ariel followed Bian with the others behind them.

Ariel felt rather cold around the mist.

It was no ordinary mist, she thought to herself. It’s cold and dry…

“Ifa Oasis…” said Bian “There are a lot of very high quality vegetables and herbs in the oasis but the monsters are too dangerous for everyday people to risk travelling there.”

Ariel frowned. Why is a young girl travelling on her own then?

They stopped when they caught sight of the girl leaning to pick up a mushroom, her snow white hair trailing to the ground.

Ariel and Bian looked around.

There’s a tiger hiding in a bush, attempting to attack the girl.

Bian rushed to the tiger, punching it.

“Ah!” the girl squeaked, looking at the large man wrestling with the tiger.

After the tiger ran away, Bian returned to check on the girl.

The girl gasped at the tall, muscular man.

“It’s okay, we are not going to harm you” said Bian.

“Hey is everything alright?” Blood asked.

He knelt down looking at the girl.

“A-ah!”

“No injuries…”

The girl got up, clutching on Blood.

Ariel and Kleude cast an iron glare at the girl.

“I’m scared! But I just want some vegetables in this area!” she cried.

Blood smiled, patting her on the head “There there, what did you want them for? We can pick them for you.”

“You will? Thanks! It’s my brother’s birthday tonight and he loves green mushroom stew!”

“Okay!” Blood marched to the area to pluck vegetables.

The girl looked at Ariel and Kleude.

They looked back, she had very long snow white hair reaching her knees, very dark skin and large baby blue eyes.

She approached Ariel, looking at her hair.

“Your hair is so shiny miss…” said the girl.

“But your hair is snow white” said Ariel.

“I want to have hair this shiny too…”

“B-but I’m not pretty!”

The girl didn’t hear what she said, turning to Kleude, stroking his tail.

“You have a nice fluffy tail miss…” said the girl.

Kleude began to shiver as she felt his tail, his spine trembling.

“Your ears are so cute! Are they real?”

“Yeah…”

“Wow… I want to have soft fluffy looking ears too…”

The blonde watched the girl, she wasn’t afraid of him… It was strange to see a girl able to hang around him without thinking he’s weird.

She thought he was a girl though(in spite of his voice) and the girls he met that thought he was a girl, freaked out when they knew…

Blood arrived, wearing a goofy smile, holding vegetables around his arms “Is that enough?”

“Oh my brother will enjoy this!” she cried, rushing off.

Blood followed the girl as they headed home.

“Well that went over rather quickly…” said Bian.

Ariel nodded.

As they were about to follow Blood, Ariel began to suspect something, turning behind.

She saw a bear approaching Bian.

“Bian, look behind you!” she cried.

Bian turned, attempting to attack but the bear managed to attack him, leaving gashes on his chest as he collapsed.

Ariel rushed back to blind the bear with a water spell, trying to drag Bian away.

However he was rather heavy for her and she couldn’t move an inch.

Kleude rushed to help her but it wasn’t any better.

“We need help!” he yelled.

Nate heard, going their direction.

“Both of you, let go, I’ll carry him” he said.

The teens let go of their grip as Nate carried the large man on his shoulders.

They stared in awe at how this very skinny man managed to carry someone as large as Bian.

Nate headed in a separate direction from everyone to get Bian to a clinic.

The house the girl stopped in was empty.

“Where are your parents?” Blood asked.

“They are gone” said the girl “My brother and me lives alone.”

“That’s harsh…”

The girl looked down.

“Does your brother treat you well?”

“He’s like a father to me since our parents died!”

“Okay…”

She took out a book on cookery, reading the instruction for green mushroom soup.

Everyone watched her.

Her cutting was rather uneven some of the others noticed.

She also added an excessive amount of spice and too little water.

The soup had a rather pungent smell and looked rather thick when she was done.

“Try it!” said the girl.

The others dare not tell her that the soup look rather badly made but Pooly and Kleude let out their opinion.

“You soup look a bit funny” said Pooly.

“Aww but you haven’t tried it yet” said the girl.

“Sorry but I can tell it’s going to taste bad” said Kleude.

“It might taste better than it looks.”

The blonde grumbled as everyone else spooned a ladle of the soup, tasting it.

Ariel dropped her spoon “Oh god the taste is too strong!” she cried.

“And it’s so sticky!” said Pooly.

The girl cocked her head, tasting the soup for herself.

She dropped the spoon “I can’t serve my brother this!”

“We’ll help you if we can” said Blood.

“You will?” the girl asked.

“Don’t worry, we still have some vegetables left, we’ll make sure your brother have a very happy birthday!” he turned to the others “Right guys?”

Everyone nodded even Ariel and Kleude.

However Kleude didn’t do anything since Blood and Ariel knew about his total lack of cooking skills before, so he had to leave the kitchen.

The blonde decided to fiddle around the bookshelf to find a book to read while everyone prepares the soup.

He took a book with a little girl with red braids, reading the book.

He stopped when the door opened, putting the book back in.

A tall man with dark skin and shoulder length white hair walked into the room.

The man frowned at the cat.

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Err your sister invited me.”

“Why would she invite a cat boy in our house for?” he grabbed the blonde on the collar of his shirt, scowling.

“Well…”

“I shall ask her about this” the man headed into the kitchen.

Kleude grabbed him by the shirt “No no, she doesn’t want you in here right now!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well she has something to hide from you and she doesn’t want you to know until she finish-“ he covered his mouth, darn it…

“She has a secret from me?” he opened the door.

Everyone gasped, looking at the man.

“Oh so she wanted to try making me a green mushroom soup!” he said, eating the soup a bit later on.

Blood looked at the man with envy, he was slim especially on the waist but he had broad shoulders… His legs were pretty long as well…

“Thank you for saving my sister and helping her” said the man.

“No problem sir” said Ariel.

“Whew it feels hot in here…” the man groaned, removing his shirt.

Blood, looked lower at the bared torso.

He had a broad solid chest and a six pack…

“Hmm why are you looking at me young man?”

“I wish I had abs…”

“You are in pretty good shape yourself.”

“Huh?”

“You have well trained arms for one.”

“Ahh I explore a lot and train so I don’t tire out too soon.”

The others watched as Blood and the man talked, the girl looking at Kleude.

“Miss Kitty how did you become a cat?”

“I was born that way.”

“What were you like when you were little?”

“I was a baby, became a kid like you then grew up?”

“Do you think I will be as pretty as you when I get older?”

“You might turn out like Rose or Ariel…”

The girl stopped, thinking about it.

“Miss Kitty will you fly a kite with me?”

“Huh?”

“It will be fun!” she latched onto his arm.

Kleude was confused as she pulled him out of the house.

“Seems like my sister like your cat friend” said the man.

“Yeah…” said Ariel, she was thinking about the little girl, is she going for Kleude instead of Blood?

She looked at Blood and Rose chatting, if only she can get Rose away from Blood… She likes Rose but…

“Your face is red” said the man.

Ariel looked up letting out a squeak.

“A-ah I was j-just-“

“You like him don’t you?”

Ariel’s face went even redder “H-he’s just my friend!”

“It’s okay if you are in love with him…”

“I’m telling you I’m not in love with him!”

The man shrugged as she sat on a corner. She doesn’t want people to know just yet… they are still on a journey!

But what if Blood did like Rose?

If he did, she won’t do anything to stop it, he’s her friend and she wanted him to be happy.

“Ariel?”

The girl looked up, Rose!

“Why are you sitting like this?”

Outside the house.

The girl laughed as Kleude tried to get the kite to fly.

“Here let me show you how to fly a kite Miss Kitty” she said.

The blonde looked as she ran about, getting the kite to fly.

“Miss Kitty…” she said after she was done.

“Yes?”

“I like you, you’re so funny!”

The blonde smiled at her, she’s pretty cute.

“What’s your name? I’m Jibril Matroska.”

“Kleude Nemu.”

“Nice name!”

Inside his mind he wondered if he should tell her the truth, she might get creeped out.

He frowned, maybe he should tell her.

“Miss what’s wrong?” she asked.

“You wouldn’t run away from me if I told you a secret I have would you?”

“Oh what is it? Are you afraid of the dark? Do you have an ugly scar on your back?”

“No I don’t mind the dark and my back is perfectly fine. But I’m not a woman.”

“You are a man?”

“Yes…”

The girl looked at the blonde, suddenly smiling.

“Man or woman you are still so funny!”

The blonde’s eyes widened.

“I want to be pretty like you too! You got lovely hair and eyes…”

“But you are pretty cute on your own, a lot of boys would like you too.”

“Do girls like you?”

“No.”

“Do you have anyone on your mind Mr Kitty?”

He stopped, what is he going to tell her, that he likes boys? She might think it’s weird!

“Hmm brown hair, large brown eyes… healthy tan…” he said.

“If you find such a girl I’m sure she’ll be very happy.”

In my dreams… he thought. Well at least she didn’t realize who he was talking about.

“Oh it’s time to celebrate my brother’s birthday!” she cried, heading into the house.

The girl hugged her brother.

“Are you five going to stay tonight and celebrate?” the girl asked.

“I would love to!” said Blood.

“Of course” said Ariel.

“Parties are always fun!” said Pooly.

“I guess I could attend” said Rose.

Jibrill looked at Kleude, her eyes shining.

“Sure I will come” said the blonde.

The girl cheered.

“Could we invite our friends Bian, Nate and Aquilla?” said Ariel.

“Sure you could invite your friends” said the man.

They left the area, splitting up.

Blood and Rose went to visit Rosary to help her stock up on items, Pooly left to find something fun, Kleude back to the inn while Ariel headed for the clinic.

She looked at the large man on the bed, his chest wrapped in bandages.

“Ah hi Ariel!” said Bian.

“How’s your chest?” she asked.

“Ah it might take a while for the injuries to go but I’m fine.”

“Please recover soon…”

“Don’t worry your cute little head about it!”

“Bian, Sir Nate would you two be able to visit the little girl and her brother tonight for the brother’s birthday?”

“Sure!” said Bian.

“I’ll come over” said Nate.

Ariel smiled.

“So what shall we do Ariel?”

“Would you be able to play noughts and crosses with me?”

“Sure!”

They began playing, getting out a few scraps of paper and two pencils.

They struck up a chat during then about the city, Ariel enthralled by the history.

At first Ariel kept losing but after a while she managed to beat Bian from time to time with a score of 10-4

In the shop after Blood and Rose finished stocking up items.

“Thank you so much for helping me” said Rosary “It would have taken me all day to stock up everything!”

“Hey I’m your long time friend Rosary!” said Blood.

“How are your other friends?”

“Spending some alone time before the party.”

“Shall we have a chat before then?”

“Sure!”

They began striking up a chat, Rose listening to the teens.

All of a sudden the pink haired girl looked at the woman.

“Come have a chat with us” she said.

“H-huh?”

“I want to know more about you Madame, you seem interesting.”

“B-but…”

“It doesn’t matter if your life was bad, let’s have a nice little talk.”

Rose began stammering trying to start a conversation, however both Rosary and Blood were friendly and didn’t get impatient.

Eventually she managed to have a normal conversation about her travels.

“Amazing!” said Rosary “I would never be able to go to so many places in my life time!”

“They are not pleasant though” said Rose “Many people were afraid of my sister and me so I had to sleep outside.”

“Ah…”

“You are lucky that you have friends.”

“Blood likes you, you know.”

Rose’s eyes widened, is that why Ariel was looking at her like that for the last two days?

“He thinks you are a part of his friends, Miss Rose just like he did with the girl with blue hair and the cat boy.”

“O-oh is that so?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, it’s very nice to know I’m a friend of his.”

“That’s good!”

In her mind Rose decided to talk to Ariel when they are in private.

Tonight everyone came back to Jibrill’s house for the party.

There were bottles of fruit juice and a cake on the table.

Jibrill’s brother set out a mahjong table, grinning at everyone.

“Hi, let’s play some mahjong!” he said.

“I never played that before but it sounds like fun” said Ariel.

“Mahjong is fun, you should play it” said Bian.

Kleude began to sweat, he heard about mahjong in a book he read, the losers had to remove their clothes one by one until only one person had his or her clothes on.

He began thinking about it ignoring the women, thinking about the others…

He shuddered turning pale, collapsing sideway on the ground.

“Hey Cat ears fainted!” said Pooly.

Blood, knelt down, shaking him awake.

“Urg please please please don’t take off your shirt when you lose…” the blonde said.

“Huh?”

Kleude covered his face to hide his blush “I don’t need to see everyone’s body…”

“What’s he’s on about?”

“Don’t worry cat boy, we won’t remove our clothes” said the man.

The blonde sigh in relief as the man got out the board.

“My brother, Martaka is good at mahjong” said Jibrill.

“Thanks for the note” said Blood.

After one hour Martaka won three rounds and Pooly began dancing around.

Jibrill looked at Bian.

“You are so large…” she said.

“I know” said Bian, rubbing the back of his head.

“How did you get so tall and wide?”

“Big bones and lots of exercise. I’m part of the army.”

“Ooo… what’s it like in the army?”

“A lot of sweat and work.”

“Oh…”

Much later after the party is over, everyone headed for bed before they depart to Mislead island.  
To be continued


	33. Misleading Misled Forest part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Rose talks to Ariel and Kleude for a while but mostly a Pooly focused chapter  
Story

Inside a port everyone was waiting for Bian and the brown haired man to prepare the ship to sea.

Blood looked at the other man, somehow he reminded him of someone.

After the man got out the ship, he wiped his sweat with a napkin, he noticed Blood looking at him.

“Hm? What is it?” he asked.

“You look familiar…” said Blood.

“Huh really?”

“You look like my father.”

“Whoa must be a surprising coincidence.”

“I wonder if he’s still alive…”

“If he is, I hope you see him again.”

“Yeah…

“Oh so that’s what they’re called.”

Blood saluted to the man after the boat was ready, everyone departing for Mislead Island.

Ariel was excited, clinging to Blood’s arm as he was starting to feel seasick.

Kleude frowned, also clinging to Blood.

Ariel pulled a face back at him.

Rose noted that, surprised that the blonde was also clinging to the brunet.

“Err c-can you two let go o-of me?” said Blood, his face had a slight green tinge.

Both of them released their grip as he ran into the bathroom.

“It’s so fun to be in a ship, sailing sailing sailing away” Pooly sang “Yippee the sea is so blue and clear yahoo!”

“Can you sing outside?” Rose asked.

“Aww why?”

“I’ll buy you some pork buns if you do what I say.”

“Okay!” Pooly exited the room, prancing all the way.

Rose sigh, approaching the two teens in the room.

“Ariel, Kleude, we need to talk” she said.

“Why?” said both “And why just us?”

“It’s about your friend Blood, both of you were clinging to him earlier, making ugly faces at each other. Are you two in love with him?”

“W-what!?” Ariel cried “No way! He’s just a friend!”

“I don’t see it that way, you stare at me when I hang out with him and you stare at that pink haired girl as well, you must see him as more than just friends.”

“B-but…”

“Kleude, can you leave for a moment? I need to talk to her alone.”

The cat’s eyes widened, exiting the area.

“Ariel, I’m not in love with Blood, he’s nice but I don’t care about having a relationship with him, you should tell him you love him.”

“B-but what will he say if he knew?”

“I don’t know but you will never know until you tell.”

“But we are on a journey! Saving the world is our number one priority now! What will he say if he knew now?”

“Your problem, someone else might fall for him and admit it.”

Ariel contemplate about what Rose told to her. She can’t tell Blood now… What if he rejects her? What will she do?

“You can leave, tell your cat friend I want to talk to him as well.”

“Okay…”

Ariel left the room.

A few seconds later Kleude returned.

Rose noticed his face was ghastly white when he entered.

“You like Blood too right?”

“H-how do you know?”

“No boy would cling to another boy like that if he saw him as just a friend. I encountered boys like that before.”

The blonde didn’t reply, looking down at his toes.

“You are homosexual right?”

“I am… but please don’t tell the others…”

“It’s okay if you like other boys.”

“It’s not okay! Everyone will hate me even more if they knew! They would call me a creep!”

“I’m sure Blood will understand-“

“It doesn’t matter, my family would be so ashamed to know I, their first child is not going to bear them kids and love someone my own gender!”

“Try to explain it to your family, they might understand.”

“You don’t live with your parents, I live with mine all my life, I know them! They think gays are sick monsters who should die! Mom and Dad publicly announce that to my brother, sister and me!”

The blonde covered his face.

“M-my classmate often called me a g-gay creep because of my looks and they a-are r-right…”

Rose didn’t know how to deal with the hysterical boy, sobbing loudly.

“If you really do love him, tell him” she departed out of the room.

“And the sea is so foamy like soap!” Pooly sang “Swim swim fishies swim and have lots of fun!”

Ariel smiled at the boy.

“Sing with me Miss!”

Ariel nodded as they began to sing.

When Blood got out of the bathroom, he noticed Kleude eyes were red and his nose was dripping.

“Hey you look horrible” said the younger boy.

“I’m fine.”

“Why are your eyes so red?”

“They are itching like crazy” damn he lied to Blood…

“Oh, do you have allergies?”

“No.”

“You should wash your eyes, it help-“ Blood covered his mouth, rushing to the bathroom again.

“You have worse problems than my eyes and nose does…”

Four days had passed before they arrived to Mislead forest.

They stopped at the dock.

Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose and Pooly got out of the ship, Bian, Nate and Aquila guarding the ship and staying just in case someone gets injured and needs to go back for medication.

Blood got out a map, jumping off, relieved to be out of the ship.

“So green…” said Ariel.

“And so many stumps” said Kleude.

Pooly squealed, running around in joy.

“It’s not dark after all!” he cried.

“Pity…” the cat mumbled under his breath.

“Look I can stand on top of these stumps! I bet none of you can do that!”

Rose grumbled, getting on one of them.

She managed to stay on her balance, earning squeals from Blood and Ariel.

“Cool, you can stand on these too” said Pooly “Think you can stand on your hands?”

Rose balanced herself on her hands, toppling over the log.

“Hahaha you can’t do that! You are lame!”

“I have to wonder how your grandpa put up with you…” said Kleude.

Pooly walked to the forest, strolling happily.

A few seconds later he let out a piercing scream.

Ariel and Blood rushed to get rid of the creature in front of him.

“Oh thank you Spikey and Miss!” he cried, hugging both of them.

“Hey, we’re friends right?” said Blood.

“He needs to grow a spine” said Kleude.

“Don’t be harsh, he’s only 13.”

“You and Ariel 16, I’m 17, we are barely and older than him.”

“But he’s afraid.”

“Trying to help him is not doing him any good Bloody.”

“Enough of this Kleude!” Ariel yelled.

“Oh so you are defending Blood?”

“You don’t have to be such a heartless bastard around Pooly! He’s our friend and we should help him!”

“I’m just telling the truth, he should stand up for himself!”

The blonde put on an ugly scowl, walking past all of them.

They continued walking, Ariel and Blood ignoring the angry cat.

Pooly was as oblivious as ever singing loudly, prancing about.

It really pissed off Kleude but he didn’t like to say so without annoying Blood and Ariel.

There piles of logs in the way.

Everyone else walked past, the logs just standing still.

However Pooly decided to prod on the logs, causing to tremble one by one.

“Look out” Ariel cried, rushing to help him.

However the logs managed to crush Ariel’s back.

She cried out loud at the pressure.

“Miss?” said Pooly.

“My back hurts…” she moaned “Get it off me…”

Blood helped to roll the logs off her back. They were pretty heavy, making the boy struggle to roll them off her back.

Pooly approached the logs, pushing it.

Blood’s mouth opened wide, the boy is surprisingly strong for someone so small, rolling the logs as if they weigh less than a pound.

“Thank you…” said Ariel.

“That was nothing, they are light as a feather!” said Pooly.

“That was impressive Pooly!” said Blood.

“My back feels like a total…” Ariel groaned.

“Hold on Ariel, I’ll tend to your injuries.”

He massaged her back, earning some moans from the girl.

Everyone else sat on a row of stumps as Ariel was massaged and had some soothing cream rubbed on her back.

Pooly jumped on the stump, dancing about.

“So where shall we go?” said the boy.

Blood handed the map to the others.

“Eww grease!” Pooly yelled as Rose unwrapped the map.

“There’s a fork with a dead end on that cave and a path on the other direction” said Rose.

“Maybe we should explore that cave, there should be something in there” said Blood “There’s always something in one of the dead end paths from my experience in Adina Island, Holy Valley, Sergio Island and Mount Clome the is used to unlock the area we need to go to.”

“B-but it looks so creepy…” said Pooly.

“You can stay while Rose checks then.”

“O-okay…”

Rose sigh, closing the map, getting up to look inside the cave.

“There, you should heal up in a couple of weeks!” said Blood.

“But what do I do until then?” said Ariel “I can’t just sit around doing nothing!”

Blood grinned, remembering the moment back in Holy Valley.

“Just relax Ariel and you will heal faster.”

Ariel nodded.

Kleude was glancing at them, keeping quiet. They were still angry with him for criticizing Pooly. Yeah the kid was grating on his nerves but telling Blood and Ariel off is not any good.

“Hey cat ears, smile!” said Pooly, touching his tail.

The blonde grumbled, slapping the kid.

Another row started, Pooly walking away from the commotion.

Rose returned holding a key, looking at the fighting teens.

“Stop fighting you three!” Rose yelled.

All three stopped, looking at Rose.

“What’s going on here?”

“Kleude was complaining about Pooly!” said Ariel “He said we should stop checking on him every time he gets scared of something!”

“Well he needs to grow a spine you know! We can’t travel with him forever!”

“Maybe your cat friend is right” said Rose.

All of them stopped.

“We should let him stand up on his own feet, if we get separated, he might not be able to stand up for himself.”

“Why didn’t we think about that…” said Blood.

Kleude stuck his tongue out and made a silly face in front of Blood and Ariel.

“But he shouldn’t be so harsh on the kid either” said Rose.

The blonde sigh at the woman’s words.

“Where’s Pooly?” Ariel realized the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Ariel and Blood began to panic when they realize he might have run off when they were fighting.

“Can you move Ariel?” Blood asked.

She groaned, finding her back hurts from trying to get up.

“I’ll take you back to the ship for the others to check on you then!”

Blood picked up the girl, taking her back to the ship.

Rose and Kleude went to the other direction to find the little boy.

Rose ended up running into a path with a few mushrooms and a medal.

Kleude caught a waft of Pooly together with the wooden smell of the forest, following the foreign smell.

“He’s over there” he said, following the scent.

Rose followed, encountering Pooly trying to fight a serpent.

“Okay I must stop them!” he said.

Both of them hid behind a tree watching the little boy fight the serpent.

He transformed into various forms, attacking the serpent and blocking.

However, he caught sight of the other two, distracted by the sight of them.

“Hey kid don’t look at us!” Kleude yelled.

Pooly turned back, the serpent striking him with his trident, Pooly dodged the blow, taking an injury on his face.

“How dare you injure my handsome face!” he screamed, enlarging to twice his size, grabbing the trident, breaking, killing the serpent.

They got out of their hiding place.

“Not bad little boy” said Rose.

“I am the greatest aren’t I?” said Pooly.

“You are just an overconfident twit” said Kleude.

“You are saying that because you will never be anywhere near as great as me, Cat ears!”

The blonde sniffed, as Rose unlocked the gate.

“Wow so much mushrooms!” Pooly screamed.

He started dancing around, singing.

“Mushrooms happy and dancing, so happy with their little spots~”

Rose looked about the area, Kleude exited the area, looking about.

All of a sudden a pungent smell made him cover his nose.

He shifted his head, finding his answer…

“Pooly look out!” he yelled.

“Huh?” Pooly turned around.

A rhino was in the same room as them!  
To be continued

I found out who Blood’s father is. Divorce doesn’t sound so out of place after all


	34. Misleading Misled Forest part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Ariel is out of commission for the rest of Mislead Forest and Pooly learns a lesson  
Story

They rhino caught sight of them, marching in their direction.

Everyone headed off in different directions, dodging the rhino.

The rhino went towards Pooly’s direction as he attempted to fight back.

Rose casted a thunder bolt at the rhino, drawing it’s attention.

The rhino charge towards her.

“Pooly, do not attack the rhino yet!” she yelled “I will try to get it into a disadvantage!”

Pooly however didn’t listen to her, heading to the rhino trying to stop it.

The rhino turned around, kicking Rose on her stomach.

She crashed on the wall, clutching herself.

Pooly tried to grab the rhino but it managed to let go of his grip, sending him flying across the area.

“It hurts!” he cried when he crashed into a wall.

The boy peeled himself off, rushing to Kleude who stayed out of the way, the cat looked at the younger boy his face in a grimace.

“Help me Cat ears! I’m in danger!”

The blonde took a book under his armour, throwing it at Pooly’s head “No, you didn’t help Rose so why should I help you?”

“You didn’t help Lady either!”

“Well we are testing to see if you can back up your stupid claims Fido…”

“But I’m tired…”

“Well the battle would have ended a lot sooner if you actually did what Rose told you, it’s your fault.”

Pooly cried out loud, the blonde picking his book up to read, ignoring the crying boy.

The sound of the rhino caught their attention, Kleude running away to another safe spot, accidentally dropping his book and Pooly, dodging the rhino.

The book got trampled on as Pooly ran about trying to find it’s weak spot.

“Pooly, lead it to my direction!” Rose yelled.

Pooly ran, heading to Rose’s area.

She casted another thunder spell, killing the rhino.

Kleude grumbled, looking at the trampled book, looking inside.

The pages were dirty and damaged from the rhino’s foot.

“We did it!” Pooly cried.

Rose groaned rubbing her stomach.

“Say are you going to be alright Lady?”

“It’s fine, I’ll recover…” said Rose

Pooly thought about it, looking at the cover of Kleude’s book.

From what he could make out, it had four girls in very long dresses.

“Hey is that a playboy magazine?” he asked.

“Little women is not a playboy’s magazine, Fido.”

“Ooo little women… you like your girl’s with long dresses?”

“When we save the world, you owe me a copy of little women.”

“Aww you haven’t had a girl in a while and you are ready this?”

“I have to wonder why you don’t have a perpetual nose bleed from what you think about.”

“I wish I had cat ears…”

Kleude squint his eyes as the boy began to purr and mew, going on about fishes, catnips and having lots of girlfriends.

As they walked up the stairs, the blonde began to feel warm, feeling his fore head.

“Don’t feel so good?” said Rose.

“I think I’m getting a bit of heat rash…” he said.

“Your face does look rather red…” she looked at the map “Weird… the exit is separated from the rest of this area…”

“Don’t worry too much about it Rose, I can handle it.”

“Right…”

However as they tried to stop some flower creatures, Kleude missed quite often, not focusing properly.

After the creatures were dispatched, he fell on his knees, his hands on his forehead.

“You are not feeling well at all” said Rose.

“Hey, I’m back to help!” said Blood, he gasped when he saw Kleude on the ground.

“What’s the matter he asked?”

The blonde’s face went even redder at Blood right next to him, covering his face to hide his blush.

However Blood’s hands took it away from his face.

“Are you okay?” Blood asked “You don’t have a fever do you?”

He shook as Blood’s hand approached his forehead, he lifted one of his knees quickly.

Blood stopped, his eyes widening, backing off, holding his crotch.

Kleude panicked, putting his arms on Blood’s shoulders “Oh my, I-I’m sorry Blood! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“It’s okay…” he got up feeling the blonde’s forehead again.

Kleude was still shaking at Blood’s hands. His skin was a bit rough next to his forehead…

“Yeah you feel rather warm…” said Blood “Do you need to go back to the boat?”

“N-no! We are halfway through, I can handle this.”

The blonde got up, running past the area, however he stopped a few distance later feeling his head.

Blood rushed to keep him on his balance “Hey, let’s check on these houses to see if anyone can check on you?”

Kleude groaned as the brunet got up checking in every single house.

10 minutes later.

“Not a person in sight…” he said “Weird.”

“Wonder if the area got wiped out...” said Rose

“It’s a possibility.”

They looked at the forked road.

“Ooo is that a lake?” said Blood, heading to the area.

He gazed at the water, scooping them on his hands.

“So cool and clear!”

He gasped at how soothing the water is around his body.

“Kleude, come over here! The water is really soothing!”

Kleude walked to the lake, splashing the water on his face.

He felt cooler, sinking his whole head into the water.

Blood laughed as bubbles form out of the water.

Kleude lifted his head up, rubbing his wet hair “Ahh I feel so much better… This place is so warm…”

“Hmm maybe Ariel will feel better from her backache if we have some of these?” the brunet got out a container, scooping water into it.

“Well boys, let’s continue our journey” said Rose.

“Oh right!” Blood rushed to the other direction, beating up some plant creatures.

He noticed there were some steps, climbing down.

He looked at the large tree nearby, letting out a gasp of excitement.

“Help me!” a light airy voice cried.

The spikey haired boy turned to see a tiny twinkling light, moving about as a werewolf was trying to strike it.

Blood frowned, approaching the werewolf, a shriek, piercing across the forest, the light flying away.

It bumped into Rose’s face, the woman looking at what it was.

It was little fairy with long purple hair in a long light blue dress.

She gently picked the fairy off, settling her on her palm.

“T-thanks for saving me!” said the fairy.

“Thank the boy not me” said Rose.

Blood came back, grinning, looking at the fairy.

“Ooo so fairies do exist!” he said.

“T-thank you for saving me!” said the fairy.

“Hey it’s what I do best! Aside from exploring anyway.”

“Please take me back to the fairy lake…”

“Is it that lake with the soothing water?”

“Yes, take me there!”

Blood headed back to the lake, everyone following him.

The fairy flew about looking at the others.

“Green hair and dark skin…” she said “Such an exotic combination…”

“Well I go outside the sun a lot…” said Rose.

“Your skin is so shiny…”

“I bathe often.”

The fairy flew to Pooly.

“Hey why do you glow?” said the boy “I want to glow too!”

“You are so round…”

“I have big bones!”

“More like a fat glutton…” said Kleude.

“I’m not fat Cat ears!”

The blonde, looked away, blowing a raspberry.

He gasped as the fairy, flew to look at him.

“You have a sharp tooth” she said.

“It’s a fang.”

“And your eyes have weird pupils.”

“It’s natural.”

They arrived at the lake, the fairy flying towards the lake, glowing even brighter.

“Please come closer!” her voice was louder and hollow now.

They approached her, the light getting brighter and brighter until they felt like they were going blind.

When the light faded they found themselves in another room with a chest and a key in between them.

“Call me when you want to leave the island” said the fairy.

They got up, Blood picking up the key, Pooly opening the chest.

“Cool! Money!” the short boy yelled.

All of them jumped off the cliff, trying to find the doorway.

After they opened the doorway, they headed for the dark room to obtain the crystal of Mislead forest, calling the fairy to send them back by the entrance.

Bian was wiping the deck, when he saw a blinding light.

After it faded, he gasped at what he saw.

Blood, Kleude, Rose and Pooly were stacked on each other in order like a book pile.

“Oww so that’s how Ariel feels…” Blood groaned.

“Oh come on nothing is heavier than logs” said Kleude “Even if Rose is pretty heavy...”

“You are just weak” said Rose.

As they left the island.

Blood was sick again, he wanted to spend time on the toilet but decided to visit Ariel.

She was lying on her front, taking a rest.

“Hey Ariel!” the boy chirped, getting the girl excited.

“I got you some nice calming water, maybe it can heal your back!”

He opened the container, rubbing the water on her.

“How do you feel?”

“So cooling…” she said, she moved a bit “But my back still hurts…”

“Huh?”

“The fairy lake doesn’t heal backaches on its own” said Bian “You need multiple materials and even then it takes time.”

“Oh…”

“Where’s the next crystal Bian?” said Ariel.

“Lemme ask that Nate guy.”

After Bian left, Blood headed for the toilet before he threw up right on the floor.

Ariel waited for a couple of minutes until Bian returned, his face stern.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Nate says that the next crystal is on Gunrock Plain. But just look at you, you are pretty badly crippled from Mislead forest, all of you are too young to travel on your own!”

“But we must do something!”

“I’m sorry but I have to take all of you back to your hometown while we try to get past the poisonous gas of Gunrock Plains.”

Ariel sigh as Bian left.

Blood returned, wiping leftover puke off his mouth.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Bian is going to take us back to our home…” said Ariel.

“Huh? Why?”

“He said it’s too dangerous for us.”

“That’s crazy! We been this far, we can’t stop now!”

He rushed out of the room, slamming the door.

“Hey why are you rushing so?” Kleude asked, looking through another book.

“Bian says we must go back home and stop our adventure!”

“Did he went nuts!?”

“I’m going to tell him, we won’t give up! We gone through this far just to end now!?”

The blonde’s ears sank as the shorter boy left to the dock.

“Bian we won’t give up at this point!” Blood yelled.

“Sorry but the next area will be too dangerous” said Bian.

“We can face any danger no matter what!”

“Did you see what happened to Ariel!? She’s injured and unable to get up!”

“But we’ve been so far, we can’t give up now!”

“Sorry but the next area Gunrock Plains is much more dangerous than this.”

“Gunrock Plains?” Blood’s voice fell.

“I’m sorry but no matter what you feel you have to go home…”

Blood went back the room.

“Whoa you look like you had a really bad day” said Pooly.

“We have to go back to our hometowns…” said Blood.

“Finally! This journey is scaring me!”

“Guess I’ll continue to wander around to find Mari on my own again…” said Rose.

“Good luck!”

He headed to where Kleude is, the blonde reading his book over his face.

“Kleude, how do you feel about going home?”

“…”

“I’ll miss you and everyone.”

“…”

The boy was confused at how silent the older boy was returning to the sick bay to tell Ariel the news.

“D-do I have to go back to Glacie?” she asked.

“You can go back to Mizuiro if you want, mom and I will welcome you.”

Ariel cheered, hugging Blood, she was secretly a little upset their journey had to end but she was glad to still be able to see Blood.

Inwardly Blood wasn’t pleased that their journey is over…  
To be continued


	35. Pooly

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: The next few chapters will be about the five members of Team Abalaburn as they went on with their lives, Pooly will be the first  
Story

Pooly was on top of the world to be back in Sergio Island again, it was so scary to be around the world.

He will miss his friends but now he’s away from danger again!

His parents were thrilled to find out he was alive.

However his grandfather was upset to see him return as if nothing happened.

His grandfather decided they shall spend time training in the forest.

“H-huh? But isn’t the area filled with monsters?” he asked.

“You been fighting with creatures with those teens right?” said the old man “You are strong enough to face the creatures in here!”

Pooly shook, following his grandfather to the forest.

His grandfather watched him as he dispatched many of the creatures with ease.

“Good job Pooly, you have good coordination and focus now” he said.

“Thank you Grampa, can I have pork buns!?”

“No.”

“Aww…”

“You must learn to be selfless and not expect for rewards. No one would want you if you only think for yourself.”

After two hours of training the returned to the village.

He visited his friends to chat with them.

Two boys and one girl were talking about how exciting it is that Pooly travelled around the world.

“Hey it’s Pooly!” said a gangly boy “How was your adventure?”

“Scary but I made it!”

“Wow, you’re so great!” a fat boy exclaimed.

“Yeah and I made lots of friends!”

“Can you tell us about them?” said the girl.

“There’s this guy with spikey hair who is always cheerful, a pretty girl with blue hair who likes him, a cat boy who looks like a girl who had lots of girlfriends and is always angry and this hot woman with dark skin and green hair.”

“Ooo you met a cat folk?” said the gangly boy.

“Yep!”

“That’s so cool… I wish I could be so lucky…”

The girl kicked the boy’s shin “That’s creepy!”

“Oh and you want to know what I did?”

Everyone brightened as he went on about his achievements.

Just then a pretty girl and two muscular boys appeared.

“Oh if it isn’t Poopy and his dorkus team” said the girl.

“Ahh Jessiebelle…” said Pooly.

The boys laughed, approaching his friends.

Pooly realized what they are about to do, attacking the boys, sending them flying.

“Whoa, you actually attacked them back…” said Jessiebelle.

“That was cool wasn’t it?” said Pooly puffing his chest out.

The girl frowned, slapping him, storming out.

Pooly rubbed his cheeks wondering what was wrong.

“Just what do you see in Jessiebelle?” said his female friend.

“She’s so beautiful…” said Pooly.

“But she’s so mean!”

“If only I can get her attention…”

“B-but…” said the fat boy.

“Since I don’t have to leave, I’ll do whatever it takes to get Jessiebelle!”

The boy cheered heading back home.

The trio looked at each other.

“What does he see in her?” the girl asked.

“Looks and that’s about it Minnikin” said the fat boy.

Pooly thought about it for the rest of the day about how to impress Jessiebelle.

And many days after as his grandfather trained him.

However he couldn’t think what could he possibly do to impress her.

Until he decided to use his transforming skills.

One day as his friends Minnikins, Daffy and Frummin were looking out for toys, Pooly caught Jessiebelle sitting in a café.

He exited the shop, to approach the girl.

“Hey there Jessiebelle…” said Pooly.

The girl sniffed.

“Watch me transform!”

The boy turned into a blob bouncing about.

The girl watched him as he transformed into various shapes.

After he was done, he asked her what she thinks about it.

“Sorry but no thanks you ugly freak” she stormed off.

“Aww man…” the boy groaned.

When he returned home for dinner his parents noticed how rejected he looks.

“What’s the matter?” his mother asked.

“I got rejected by Jessiebelle…” he said.

“Give her some time, it might take a while before she accepts you.”

“Maybe you are looking for love in the wrong place” said his grandfather.

“Huh?”

“She’s cute but she’s very stuck up and arrogant, not exactly an ideal person, if it was a nice girl she might be good for you.”

“But she’s rich!”

His grandfather frowned “Oh so you want to marry a girl because she’s rich? We need to talk after dinner…”

Pooly shuddered at his grandfather’s voice.

After dinner he got another lecture about how not to be so materialistic and self centered.

The boy thought he was being unnecessarily angry and didn’t listen to him.

Deep down however his grandfather was worried that his son and his wife is spoiling his grandson into a lazy self centered person and wanted him to be a good person, other people to rely on.  
To be continued

I seriously hate Pooly to be honest


	36. Rose

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Now for Rose  
Story

Rose told the others she wanted to drop by to Eckerman continent.

She looked at the area she landed in.

Everything was deserted and dry…

She wondered how Sakuranbo is after crossing desert after desert.

She stopped when she saw rubbles and ashes.

She looked about, this is where Sakuranbo was.

But everything has been reduced to ashes…

There were a few people around crying.

She approached them.

“What happened!?” she cried.

The children panicked, adults glared at her.

“You caused those shadows to destroy our village witch!” an old man cried.

“W-where are my parents?”

“They are long dead Mr and Mrs Shiraishi…”

“And it’s all your fault!” said a woman.

The adults comforted the crying children, Rose looking at them.

They are still fearful of her…

She remembered the moment where her sister suddenly survived from falling off a cliff, teleporting back to the edge, and she Rose could cast a thunder bolt, scaring everyone, including their parents.

They were both kicked out of their village to live on their own.

It was harsh to live outside as everyone fears them, getting food from nature and surviving past natural disasters.

But it wasn’t until Mari got kidnapped by the black wisps that got her to explore past their continent to find Mari.

If only she could save her and live a happy life where no one was afraid of their powers…

She wondered if the other towns were destroyed like Sakuranbo was.

“Are the other towns still around?” she asked.

“No, they are all gone” said an old woman.

They glared at her.

If it was before she befriended Blood and the others she might have thought it was really her fault.

But now she knew better and she wanted to help her village.

“I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble and I-“

“Leave the village!” said the old man.

“No I will stay and help restore the village to its original state!”

“It will be better if you are gone!”

“No, the place was attacked when I left, it has nothing to do with me!”

Everyone didn’t reply, Rose decided to try reasoning again.

“Please let me stay and help all of you, the black wisps are not my doing! I want this village to be back to its original state!”

The villagers glared at her but they didn’t do anything or told her to leave.

One of the women got up and handed her a dustpan.

“Then clean the graveyards when they get dirty.”

Rose looked at the dustpans, nodding.

They probably don’t trust her but if they don’t kick her out like they did before, that’s all that matters to her.

When daylight passed, one of the villagers handed her a duster, taking her to the graveyards to remove the dust.

She looked at the grave stones, so many people died over the years…

She stopped at two grave stones.

Briar Shiraishi and Tobo Shiraishi… her parents… they died a few years after Rose and Mari were outcasted.

She knelt down to pray for them.

“Mother and father…” she said “I know you were afraid of Mari and me because of our powers but we didn’t want to harm anyone… I’m sorry about what happened to both of you and our continent but I will stop the black wisps from annihilating the entire continent… And I will bring Mari safe and sound.”

She thought about the moment when Mari was captured.

They suddenly saw the black wisps approaching them and had to escape once more.

However some strange people managed to surround both of them.

Rose managed to escape but Mari couldn’t save herself.

Rose tried to save her but this person was very powerful, paralyzing her temporarily as he teleported away.

Rose never knew why they wanted Mari and her, did they want them for their power?

It must be so, otherwise why is everyone afraid of them?

She tried searching for Mari but she never found her.

What if she could be with Baal?

Where could his base be then?

She should go find it but she knew she couldn’t go alone.

She decided to just help restore her village and the other villages of Eckerman continent to its old state and hope the army could find them and save Mari.

An old woman approached her to check on the grave stones.

“Spotless” she said.

“E-er thanks…” said Rose.

The old woman huffed walking away.

Rose sigh, well it’s all she can do for now…

One week after cleaning the grave stones…

A man approached her, holding packets of seeds, a shovel and a watercan.

“Could you help us grow some plants?” he asked.

Rose, grabbed the tools.

The man headed in another direction as she follows him.

They were in a barren land when the man stopped.

“Do you know how to grow plants?” he asked.

“Not really…”

“Then watch me.”

The man dug a hole, dropped a few seeds, cover the hole and sprinkled water.

“Be sure to sprinkle plenty of water but not too much.”

“Okay…”

“And don’t plant each plant too near each other either.”

“Got it.”

The man left to let her work on planting various seeds.

For the next few weeks they offered her various jobs from cleaning the gravestones, tending the plants, getting materials to rebuild houses and gathering food.

At first they just ignored her as if she was a slave but eventually they warmed up, acting less hostile though still indifferent.

Eventually…

After gathering clay for the villagers, she began to wipe her sweat.

Someone left her a plate of rice balls on a stick with sweet sauce and a cup of hot tea.

She looked at the content in surprise and looked up.

A little girl with very long black hair was smiling at her.

“It’s for you, miss” said the girl.

Rose gasped, drinking the tea and eating the sweets.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you before miss.”

“…”

“I know I wasn’t born until disaster struck the village but we shouldn’t have believed in those myths.”

“Little girl I will do my best to restore out village to normal and the rest of our continent as well.”

“I’m rooting for you!”

Rose smiled at the little girl, patting her on the head.

Suddenly a woman arrived, panicking.

“Help us!” she cried “Kameki village is under attacked by shadows!”

The adults in the village eyed at Rose suspiciously before heading to Kameki.

The kids approached Rose.

“I’m sorry that they are still suspicious of you…” said the girl.

“Don’t apologize” Rose balled her fist “I will stop the black wisps from attacking Kameki!”

She rushed to Kameki.

The black wisps were attacking helpless villagers as they prayed for their dear lives.

“You are going down!” Rose cried.

Everyone screamed even louder, it was the witch of Sakuranbo!

Rose summoned a thunder bolt to get rid of the black wisps, killing them within minutes.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

After the black wisps were dispatched, Rose dispatched the villagers.

“You saved our village!” everyone cheered to her.

Rose stared at everyone surprised.

“You are not an omen after all!”

After someone asked if she wanted a reward, she rejected. It felt good to know that now everyone won’t think she’s going to destroy their village after all.

She still did jobs for them but now without the villagers fearing her it was a lot easier to bear.  
To be continued


	37. Ariel and Blood

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Blood and Ariel back on Mizuiro city  
Story

When they arrived back Ariel headed to where the temple where she used to live in was.

It gave her memories of what happened when she saw the rubble.

“It’s a shame it’s burnt to the ground” said Blood.

“I want to rebuild this temple…” she said.

“Maybe you could set up something to get money to rebuild it?”

“How?”

“Well you love the water right? Maybe you could teach kids how to swim!”

“M-me teach others to s-swim?”

“Why not? Plenty of people love to swim.”

Ariel thought about it, maybe she could be a swimming coach? Is she up to it?

“Let’s go home, it’s getting late.”

Ariel nodded, following Blood to his house.

Tonight Ariel and Blood decided to play with the console they bought on Cheirai village.

They played the game with the bubble dragons, Blood as the plate of armour, Ariel as the blue dragon.

Ariel decided to ask Blood about his ideal girl.

“Say Blood” she said.

“Hm?”

“What kind of girls do you like?”

 

“What do you mean?”

“What type of girls do you think are beautiful?”

“Never thought about that...” he gazed into the screen “I don’t really know, girls are girls to me. Large breasts, small breasts, fat, thin, tanned, pale, they’re all the same to me.”

“Oh… what do you think of me, Blood?”

“You are my friend, just like Kleude, Pooly, Rose, Bian…”

“Just a friend?”

“All of you are very special friends to me!”

Ariel let out a nervous laugh. So he doesn’t have preference in looks…

After they decided to shut off the game, Blood’s mother, Muriel took her to her room, undressing her to her underwear.

“Ariel, you need to get some new clothes!” said the woman “You must go to school!”

“Huh? Why?” said the girl.

“You need an education!”

Ariel was puzzled as her measurements were taken and she was requested to head to bed.

The next day she saw Mrs Maverick fallen asleep with a shirt and skirt nearby.

Ariel picked up the clothes, looking at them.

The shirt was white with a black trim, the skirt was black and pleated.

She thought it looked rather cute, deciding to try on the outfit.

She looked at herself in the outfit, the shirt hid her figure but she thought it looked rather nice.

She headed out of the closet.

She saw Blood, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, approaching him.

“Hey Blood how do I look?” she said.

“That’s a nice dress! It suits you!” he said.

Ariel smiled, hugging him.

“Hey, I need to prepare breakfast for all of us!”

Ariel let go of him sheepishly, watching him prepare coffee and pancakes.

“Have you ever tried coffee?” he asked.

“No.”

“You should try it!”

After breakfast was ready, Ariel took a big forkful of pancakes, they were delicious!

She looked at the coffee, sniffing the drink.

It had a strong smell that made her feel slightly sick.

She sipped the drink, quickly slamming the cup down. It tasted horrible!

Muriel took the cup away, washing away the coffee and replacing it with water.

The girl quickly downed the cup, gasping before taking in more pancake.

Blood and his mom giggled at the sight.

After breakfast, they greeted farewell to Mrs Maverick, heading to school.

They stared at the school, still under repair from what happened during the black wisp invasion.

Ariel thought about the other teens, shaking with fear. What if the others kept staring at her or ask her to go out with them.

Or what if there were people like Baal?

Blood saw her trembling, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down “Don’t worry, my friends are all nice people.”

“B-but what if there are people like that Baal woman o-or-“

“We’ll show them what we think of them if the bullies do anything to you!”

Ariel feigned a giggle, clinging to him.

He smiled at her, she took it in, she loved it when he put on his silly smile…

“Hey Blood, you’re back!” said a boy.

Ariel started shaking again, clutching Blood tighter.

The boy in front of them had dark blonde hair, a tan and brown eyes with large glasses.

“Hey there, nice to meet you Miss” the boy let out his hand “I’m Boris.”

“A-Ariel…” she shook hands with him.

Boris noticed she was twitching.

“Sorry, she’s just shy” said Blood.

“I’ll say” Boris withdrawn his hand.

Ariel felt a bit better, shaking less.

“Don’t worry Ariel, you’ll like them” said Blood.

“I really don’t know…” she said.

“You have to introduce yourself since it’s your first day.”

“A-ah b-but what do I s-say?”

“Don’t worry I’ll help you if you want.”

“P-please you don’t have to. I-I can do it myself!”

When she had to introduce herself she kept trembling and stammering, causing some stares from some of the students.

She didn’t want Blood to help her however so she barely managed.

The teacher told her to sit next to a girl with curly brown hair.

She shuddered looking at her. She remembered her from the Black Wisp war.

“Hey aren’t you like that girl hanging out with Blood?” she said.

“Y-yes…”

“The name’s Irina Marsh, you?”

“Ariel Mizuno.”

“Your name is soooo cute.”

Ariel let out a weak giggle “Your name is pretty…”

Blood was luckily close to her, watching her from time to time.

He noted during the entire day that she is rather attentive and focused although she is very poor in geography.

During sports Ariel was blushing to see Blood sweating as she struggled to keep up but her weak body was unable to cope with strenuous work.

She was good at running though.

After gym was over it was time for them to go home.

Ariel watched Blood as he wiped sweat off his face.

“Shall we go hang out with my friends tonight after we take a bath?” he said.

“What will your mother say?”

“Don’t worry, she knows what I do when I go out!”

Ariel was still a bit skeptical about those friends but if Blood is going, so will she.

After bathing they headed for an ice cream shop.

Ariel noticed the boy with purple hair she saw during the invasion and a girl with auburn hair were sitting next to each other.

Hi Blood and blue haired girl!” said the boy.

“Hey there Zeon and Scarlet!” Blood waved.

“Ooo are you two dating?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oblivious as ever Blood!” Zeon gave him a slap on his back.

Ariel watched as all three began laughing.

Blood turned to her “Ariel have you ever tasted ice cream?”

“No.”

“You will love this then!”

When the waiter arrived, they ordered a vanilla soft cone, one rocky road, one peach and one bubblegum.

Ariel tasted the soft cone, licking the cool treat.

“So sweet and cool…” she said.

“I knew you would like it!” said Blood.

Ariel smiled at him.

They spent time talking, Ariel was nervous but she decided to go along as they enjoyed the frozen sweets.

For the next few weeks Ariel and Blood hang out with Blood’s friends.

Eventually Ariel managed to adjust to having them around even if she didn’t like some of his friends like Zeon.

However soon something happened that changed it all once more…

They were hanging out at Blood’s house trying out the video game he had.

The tried the game with the characters against each other with weapons.

When it was Ariel’s turn to go against Blood.

Blood picked the guy with spikey brown hair and a sword while Ariel picked the girl with green hair.

“Hahaha!” Zeon laughed “You like fairies!”

“Zeon… it’s her choice” said Blood.

“Yeah yeah…”

They began playing, Zeon and Scarlet making sounds that began to distract Ariel.

“Don’t bother, it happens” said Blood.

“What are they doing?”

“Talking, holding hands-“

Ariel’s face turned white.

“What’s the matter?”

“T-they could be d-dating…”

“Huh? Dating? They’re just friends.”

Ariel frowned, turning to look at what was going on.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Zeon and Scarlet were kissing each other.

“Ariel?” Blood asked.

Ariel, got up and ran out of the house, letting out a shriek.

Zeon and Scarlet stopped when they heard Ariel’s shrieks.

“What did you just do!?” Blood asked.

“Huh? Didn’t you know? Scarlet and I are dating.”

“Date? What does that mean?”

“I can’t believe you! We like each other a lot! And if a boy and girl likes each other a lot, they hang out and kiss and if we like each other even more-”

“Never mind, you two just upset Ariel!” Blood rushed to follow her.

Ariel stopped by the entrance taking in what she saw earlier. So two of Blood’s friends are sweethearts… She Ariel wanted Blood to kiss her too…

She thought about the shorter boy kissing her, her cheeks glowing pink…

She heard a high pitched cry, running towards to where the cry was leading to.

A little boy was crying from being stuck by stones, Ariel comforted him.

“Stop throwing stones you bully!” she cried.

A stone hit her, on her head.

She rubbed her forehead, looking at the offender.

She gasped at what she saw.

A slender girl with long blue hair who looks a lot like her was picking up stones, to throw at them.

She noticed she had purple streaks on her hair…

Could she be?

The girl blew a raspberry at her, running to the forest.

Ariel followed her.

Blood left the house calling for Ariel.

“Ariel don’t be upset, Zeon is sorry for-“he noticed Ariel heading to the forest.

What was going on?

He followed her to wherever she was heading to.  
To be continued


	38. Kleude

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Now for the last person on the list, Kleude  
Story

Kleude looked about his village when he arrived.

Everyone was trying to repair the fallen buildings so they could live inside it again.

The adults didn’t notice him but many of the teens did.

“What’s the matter? Did you wuss out?” said a girl.

“Cowardly pussy!” said a boy.

The blonde pretended to ignore what they said, heading to his home.

His home was in bad shape but it seems like they managed to rebuild it so it was still usable.

He entered the house.

Jet and Sarah were holding trays with a jug of water on Jet’s side, a bowl of soup and a plate with some dinner rolls on Sarah’s side.

Kleude waved to them, Sarah waved back with her free hand but Jet ignored him, walking upstairs.

The older blonde’s face fell. Looks like he’s still mad about what happened…

Sarah was confused as she followed her second brother.

Kleude followed his younger siblings.

Their mother was in bed, reading a book, waiting for her meal.

“Oh Kleude, you’re back!” said their mother.

The blonde hugged her gently.

“I’m sorry mother but it wasn’t my choice…” he said.

“It’s okay, you’re still alive…” she ruffled her eldest son’s hair.

“I’m so glad to see my big brother again!” Sarah hugged him around his waist.

He looked at his younger brother who ignored him.

“Jet…” he said.

“You abandoned us to go with your friends, big brother…”

“I didn’t abandon all of you just to spend time with them Jet!”

“Then why didn’t you stay with us? You know Mom is in a critical state!”

“If I don’t do something, Sarah, Dad and you might end up dead too!”

Jet backed off, his face turning white, storming out of the room.

Kleude was also white, looking at his brother in a state like this.

“It’s okay dear…” his mother comforted him “He will eventually understand what you mean…”

Kleude looked at his mom, collapsing on her lap. He was so happy to see his family again.

“Hey how’s everyone?” said a deep voice.

The three kids perked up, their dad is back!

All three of them approached their father, hugging him.

He patted them on their heads, approaching his wife.

A few weeks passed, Kleude was happy to be with his family again even if his brother didn’t speak to him at all and his classmates still called him names.

However the thought of Blood never got out of his mind… the boy was just so nice to him(and the others) and he was the first person outside his family to ever be nice to him…

He wanted Blood to be with him but he knew his parents wouldn’t approve.

Thinking about it, late at night when everyone else was asleep, maybe his feeling could be one of those ‘young teen crushes’ that will eventually fade when time passes?

He decided it must be the case and he might have a chance to be hetero after all.

Then he wouldn’t worry his family!

He should start thinking about girls that will make him excited.

He thought about what many boys often say are attractive.

Large breasts…

No! he decided, breasts creeps him out, especially those that looks like it could swallow him!

A flat chest?

Well okay… better than giant watermelons. He too have a completely flat chest so he knows how it would feel.

A small waist line? A large vast waist? No waist size wasn’t important to him.

How about hips? Wide enough for him to grab? No they might strangle him with those massive truck piles.

What about skinny legs? Well they won’t crush him but what if he crushed them if he touches them?

Damn this thought about ideal look is driving him nuts…

He has to think about a girl dammit…

He tried to get a mental image of a girl with a flat chest, normal sized hips and long golden hair…

Well it’s just a girl he sees, another one of those ugly things.

He started thinking a different one.

However every thought he decided just annoyed him.

Damn he mustn’t think about Blood again.

Maybe reading those naughty novels his parents have would make him excited?

He went to the bookshelf, getting a chair to get to the highest row, getting out the books.

He began to read the first novel.

It was pretty erotic with various positioning and who knows how many toys but it just disgusted him.

After reading another novel.

Those holes are so disgusting… he thought to himself, putting it back.

One hour later he was rather unsettled and decided to head to bed. His parents have way too many of these novels to read in one sitting…

For the next few nights after everyone was asleep he tried to read more adult novels to try to get excited, but he found he couldn’t, just the mention of THAT hole is enough to creep him out.

Three nights after it all started…

Man how many of these do mom and dad own… he thought.

He put the current book back on the shelf.

However as he did so, he accidentally knocked a book on a lower shelf.

The book landed with a thud.

He froze at the noise.

“Kleude what’s going on?” went his brother’s voice.

He shook, trying to put the book back but his hand kept shaking.

The younger boy opened the door, rubbing his eyes, his face in a heavy frown.

He looked at the book on the floor.

“I thought you said that novel about the sparkling vampires and werewolves was thrashy” said Jet.

He noticed his older brother was trying to put the other book back on the shelf his eyes widening.

“A-are you reading one of t-those novels?” he said, snatching the book.

Kleude’s face went red.

“I thought you said you never liked those.”

“I-I’m growing up J-Jet…” his ears were twitching.

“Huh? Don’t you usually read stuff like that girl in a mountain or these less adult stuff?”

“Huh? By reading these run down books about god lord knows how many way you could spend in the bedroom if you have a girl with you?”

Kleude didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to tell why he actually read them. Jet would hate him!

“What’s going on boys?” said their parents.

They exited the bedroom to find the two boys, Jet holding the novel with Kleude all red faced, trying to get the book back.

The boys gasped in horror.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow lads” said their father heading back to their bedroom.

Jet put the book back, heading back for bed.

Kleude was afraid, they found out he was reading those books in the middle of the night! What is he going to tell them?

He decided he should head to bed and calm himself a little for tomorrow.

However he couldn’t sleep all night, rolling about the bed in fear.

What is he going to tell them? Lie that he wanted a girlfriend? Tell the truth?

He couldn’t deny to himself anymore that girls don’t appeal to him at all…

He was now aware he really does like guys after all…

But he needs to sleep right now…

He started thinking about Blood… That cheeky smile, his earnestness and how sincere he is…

He smiled, thinking about Blood hugging him back, falling asleep…

When morning arrived he began sweating, thinking about what to say to his family.

“Okay Kleude calm down…” he said to himself, letting out a deep breath.

He headed to the kitchen.

Jet and his parents glared at him while Sarah was oblivious to everything, eating her cornflakes.

“Kleude why were you reading our collection in the middle of the night?” said his mother.

“I-I…”

“I know you are a growing boy but you never wanted to read them before, why did you suddenly do so?”

He looked at his parents, gritting his teeth. He wanted to pursue Blood and didn’t want them to have false hopes…

“Mom, Dad, Jet, Sarah I won’t have kids” he said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” said his mother “Is something wrong with your body?”

“No it’s working fine but I won’t ever get a girl… I-I’m gay…”

Everyone froze, looking at the downturned boy.

He sank on the table, trembling.

His father approached him, shaking him “You are one of those queer people?”

“Y-yes father…”

“What made you decide you want to be one of those… those… creeps!”

“I didn’t decide, I can’t help it! That’s why I read those novels for! But it didn’t work! I like males!”

“You shame our family!”

The blonde began to cry as his father kept shaking him until his mother stopped him.

“That’s enough Monta!” she yelled.

The large man let go of his son, grumbling under his breath.

“I can’t believe this…” she said “You mean you are really sure you are…”

“Yes mom…” he got out of the chair, exiting the house.

Once outside, Kleude collapsed near the entrance crying aloud. What did he do to experience this? Why can’t he be like other boys?

“Hey brother” said Jet, opening the door.

Kleude didn’t reply as his brother sat next to him.

“Sarah wasn’t aware of what’s going on” said Jet.

“But mom and dad…”

“Yeah they were so upset about this…”

Kleude sulked, looking at the ground.

“Brother its okay to be in love with your own gender…”

Kleude looked at Jet.

“I’m not like our parents, I know that not everyone falls for the opposite gender.”

“B-but…”

“I’ll try to tell our parents to understand your point. You can’t help it.”

“Hmm…”

“Who are you in love with?”

“Blood…”

“Blood? That short guy with spikes sticking up all over the place?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t that Ariel girl also have a crush on him?”

“She still does.”

“So are you going to tell him how you feel?”

“As if, he might reject me and call me a creep!”

“What if he’s gay like you?”

“… I shall wait to find out…”

Suddenly Kleude caught sight of a hint of blue.

Is it Ariel?

He got up approaching the figure.

“Brother?” Jet cocked his head.

As he approached closer he noted that the figure had tanned skin and purple streaks on her hair.

Could it be?  
To be continued


	39. Reunite

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Surprise surprise horrible OC appears  
Story

The girl frowned, shoving the blonde, pinning him on the ground.

“Ow! What was that for woman!?” he said.

The girl sniggered, looking at his face “Ooo pretty boy… they are all disgusting monster…”

She stepped on his chest with one foot, smirking as he cried out loud. She was surprisingly heavy for someone so slim!

He tried to move her leg away from his chest but she managed to grab his wrists firmly.

Her grip was strong and it gave him a paralyzing ache as she tightened her grip.

He noticed that she had noticeable muscles on her arms.

“Kleude!” Jet cried.

The girl laughed, pushing her foot down.

Kleude began to scream at the pressure, crushing his chest.

“Stop it!” Jet cried, trying to pry her foot off.

The girl frowned, kicking Jet, letting go of Kleude to approach the younger cat.

“Another pretty boy, lame” said the girl, pulling at his ponytail.

Jet shrieked at his roots being strained as she revealed her long finger nails.

“I’ll add another scar to your girly face…”

The younger blonde began trembling.

Kleude was sneaking behind her to get her off his brother.

“Let go you stupid flower boy!” she screamed, slapping him away.

Kleude was thrown off as she tried to attack his brother again.

“Kleude!” cried two familiar voices.

He turned to see Blood and Ariel.

Overjoyed, he leaped to them, giving a big hug.

“Please help my brother over this crazy woman!” he cried.

They approached the girl as she began to scratch Jet’s other cheek, some of his skin peeling off, Ariel grabbing one arm, Kleude on another and Blood on her torso.

The girl grunted, hitting all of them, running off to the beach.

She glanced at all of them “Listen up punk, bitch and two faggort I am Atlasia Fran Glacie and I will prove to the world I am the world strongest woman by getting past Gunrock Plains!”

She jumped into the sea, swimming away.

“Could that be…” said Kleude.

“The real Princess Atlasia?” Ariel dropped to her knees, her face turning white.

Blood comforted her “It never mattered if you are royalty or not Ariel…”

“But then what am I if I’m not a princess?”

“You are just you.”

Kleude began to tremble, kneeling down, clutching his chest.

“That damn woman stepping on my chest… who does she thinks she is?”

“Take off your shirt, let me see how serious is your injuries” said Blood.

The older blonde went red all over, “N-no please don’t!”

“But you won’t recover if we can’t check for any injuries!”

The blonde began trembling as the brunet grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up exposing his stomach and chest.

Jet tried to calm him down, grabbing his shoulders to steady him, removing when the brunet had to slide the entire shirt off.

Kleude shut his eyes as Blood threw his shirt off.

“Oh dear, the spot where she stepped on you is red!” said Blood.

He pressed his hand firmly on the spot, earning some hisses from the older boy.

“Yep as I suspected you have some broken bones” he withdrew his hand.

As soon as he did Kleude took his shirt covering his body with it “Don’t look!”

“Hey I need to tend to those injuries!”

“Don’t look me!”

“Why? Is it because of the injuries? Don’t worry when it recovers you will be pale all over again.”

“N-no it’s not my skin, m-my body is too scrawny and skinny for-“he clamped his mouth, damn he should learn when not to expose his thoughts…

Ariel and Jet gasped.

Blood grinned “Oh it’s okay if you don’t have a sculpted chest and abs, I’m surprised you are so skinny under that green thing you usually wear but it doesn’t matter, you are you.”

The blonde lowered his arms as the younger boy tended to his injuries.

After the Kleude’s injuries were tended Ariel clung to Blood.

“Hey now, what’s the matter?” the short boy asked.

Kleude grumbled, putting his shirt back on.

“Princess Atlasia is heading to Gunrock isn’t she?” said Ariel.

“Yeah and we are going to stop her!” said Blood.

“Why? All she did was hurt be a total jackass” said Kleude.

“We have to help people at all time, mean or not.”

“How are we going to get there though?”

“How about we build a raft?”

“Huh?”

“We survived past Adina, Holy Valley, Sergio, Mount Clome and Mislead forest we can survive Gunrock plains if we pull together.”

“Ariel and I never been to this Mount Clome…”

“Oh yeah, but still…”

“I will go with you, no matter where you go” said Ariel, clinging to his hand, smiling on his lap.

“Okay Ariel.”

“I’ll go too” Kleude clung to his other hand resting on his lap as well.

“Great!”

He was unaware both of them were scowling at each other.

Jet looked at his older brother.

Kleude looked back at him.

“Come back alive, Kleude” he said “I’m going to cheer for you the whole way.”

The younger blonde headed back home.

They headed for a shop to get materials to make raft and something to neutralize the poisonous gas.

After buying seven logs, ropes and a mast, they prepared the raft.

Blood carved the logs, Ariel joining the logs and Kleude tying the mast together.

After the raft was prepared they tested the raft before deciding it was satisfactory and paddled the raft to find Rose and Pooly to head to Gunrock Plains.  
To be continued


	40. Stopping Atlasia

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Now to recruit the last two members once more  
Story

Blood stopped paddling to look at the map.

“Okay Pooly is in Sergio Island and Rose said she is from Sakuranbo village which is on the Eckerman continent” he said.

“Which area is closer?” Ariel asked.

“Sergio Island.”

It was night time by the time they arrived to Sergio Island.

After getting past the creatures they arrived at the village.

Ariel knocked on Pooly’s house.

His father was at the entrance rubbing his eyes “Yes what is it?”

He noted the familiar girl with blue hair and skinny body.

“Ariel!”

“Sir Miggleton we need to see your son?”

“Well he’s long asleep…”

“Then tell your son we need him tomorrow.”

“Ariel it’s 12 in the morning we need to sleep too…” said Kleude.

“Mr Miggleton if it’s not a bother, we need to rest as well.”

“All of you are welcome to stay!” said the man, leading them into his house, to Pooly’s room.

Pooly was so sound asleep he didn’t wake up when they entered.

However he was very confused by the time he got up to see three of the beds occupied.

He noted that all three sleeping guests were recognizable…

“Spikey, Miss, Cat ears!” he cried.

All of them woke up from his loud voice.

“Hey there” Blood smiled.

“Good morning Pooly” Ariel bowed.

“Why are you three here?” the little boy asked.

“Pooly, we are heading to Gunrock Plains and we are asking if you could travel with us.”

“H-huh? W-why?” the boy was trembling.

“The real Princess Atlasia is heading there for some reason and we are trying to get her away but we decided that even if we do stop her we will continue our journey, even if Bian or Nate stops us, we don’t care anymore.”

“D-do I have to go?”

“We’ll let you decide, if you don’t want to, its fine by us.”

Pooly stared at Ariel trembling, he didn’t want to risk his life and die! He’s too young to die!

He told his parents and grandfather about this during breakfast.

“If you are afraid and don’t want to go, don’t” said his mother.

“We don’t want to lose you Pooly…” said his father.

“He should go” said his grandfather.

“But he’s afraid of going into danger again!”

“Son, I have let you spoil him for too long, he should stand up on his own two feet!”

His grandfather backed off a bit “He should go on this journey my son, it will do him a lot of good.”

Pooly wanted to protest but he knew his grandfather was set in what he said.

He had to go with the others to Gunrock Plains.

After breakfast the trio and Pooly said goodbye to everyone in the house, heading for the raft.

At first nobody said anything.

But suddenly Pooly decided to ask them something.

“Hey Spike, Miss, Cat ears when did you three first met?”

“Ariel and me met two months ago when she was attacked by a black wisp” said Blood “We met Kleude shortly after when I decided to give her a tour of our city.”

It was another nine hours when they arrived.

By this point Ariel and Kleude were sore from so many hours of paddling in two days.

“When we get Rose let her and Pooly do the paddling…” Kleude groaned.

Blood shrugged, massaging Ariel’s shoulders.

The girl liked his warm hands rotating around her shoulders.

“Hey why does only she get a massage?” Kleude asked.

“You want one too?” Blood asked.

“Sure I do, my arms are aching like crazy too.”

Blood withdrawn his hands from Ariel’s shoulders to massage Kleude’s shoulders as well.

“Hey is that Lady?” said Pooly.

The trio turned their head.

Sure enough Rose was carrying some bricks.

“Hey Rose!” Blood yelled.

Rose looked up, surprised to see Blood, Ariel, Kleude and Pooly.

“What are you three doing here?”

“We are going to Gunrock Plains” said Blood.

“I thought that giant man said we have to stay away from that place.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore we are going no matter what he says!”

Rose sigh “I have to ask for permission.”

“I thought the people in the village hated you” said Kleude.

“Not anymore.”

They followed Rose as she headed to the village to talk to the folks about leaving.

They surprisingly agreed.

“Can I borrow a boat to Gunrock?” the woman asked “The boat they rode on is rather rundown and impractical to travel to great distances.”

“Okay…” said an old woman, leaving the house.

They until tomorrow before the boat was ready though.

Ariel decided to buy something for Blood.

She headed out to find something.

Kleude decided to ask Blood something once Ariel left.

“Blood…” said the blonde.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think of me?”

“Huh? Ariel asked me something similar to that before!”

“No seriously what do you think of me? Am I too selfish? Too mean? Answer me!”

“You are kinda mean at times, especially to Pooly. And you are pretty hard too.”

“Oh…” he turned away, Ariel is by far way better than he’ll ever be…

“But you are way more frank than I’ll ever be and you are very savvy.”

The blonde turned to face the shorter boy “Thanks…”

By this point Ariel returned.

“Blood, I got you a present” she said.

“Oh hi Ariel!” said Blood.

She handed him some boxing gloves.

“I hope you like them… they should be sturdier than the ones you got at Cheirai.”

“Huh? My birthday is long over Ariel.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s your birthday, it’s for you.”

Blood, looked at the gloves “Thanks Ariel.”

Ariel smiled.

Kleude looked at the girl, realizing they are not as different as he thought they were.

He also knew he had to let Blood be more aware of what he feels.

But doing what Ariel does is not what’s on his mind.

He is not going to win over Blood with gifts oh no.

He was going to talk to him and hope Blood will notice his affection  
To be continued


	41. The Mountains of Gunrock Part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Gunrock plains ahoy! And Blood focus!  
Story

The next morning a small boat was ready, everyone took off to Gunrock Plains.

Rose rowed the boat as everyone else hung out at the deck with a map by her side.

“Three more crystals a-and…” Ariel mumbled.

“Is something wrong Ariel?” Blood asked.

“When we find all of them and grant that wish to restore the world we will all split again… We’ll forget about the others!”

“No we won’t! We’ll find away to see Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquilla again!”

“That’s easy for you to say” said Kleude “Paddling or sailing takes forever you know.”

“Well it’s something” he turned to Ariel again “Don’t worry about what will happen after we stop the black wisps, we are still together for now.”

As they approached Gunrock, Blood’s eyes misted at the sight.

“Gunrock…” he said.

“Is something wrong Blood?” Ariel asked.

“I never told any of you this before but I was born in a town near the plains… I lived in there for two years but…”

“Did something happen?”

“There was a short storage of food, at first everyone thought it was just an environment imbalance but soon they realize that something is causing the plains to affect the area around and if they don’t evacuate soon, everyone will die.”

Everyone gazed off at the island.

They caught a splash of water heading to the island.

“I’m amazed that she can swim for two who days without drowning or starving” said Kleude.

“She might have super human aquatic skills and ate seaweed” said Blood.

“Ew.”

The blonde’s nose suddenly began to tinge.

“What is that smell?” he said.

The others looked about.

“Looks normal as usual” said Blood.

Kleude scrunched up his nose “Could it be the poisonous gas they warned about?”

“If so we should put on a gas mask!”

Blood got out the gas masks, handing it one to everyone.

Their ship was found out by the army as they approached Gunrock though.

“What’s a ship doing here, heading to Gunrock!?”Bian yelled.

He used the telescope to see who are on the ship.

His eyes widened at the sight.

“It’s those kids and Rose!”

He frowned he had to go stop them!

He noticed ripples of water a couple of inches away from them, also heading for Gunrock Plains, what was going on?

“We can’t go in until we neutralize the poison” said Nate.

“But what about those kids!?”

“Let Aquilla deal with them, it’s immune to these poisons.”

The robot departed from the ship, floating to the island.

Atlasia jumped out of the water, with traces of seaweed on her hands.

She started coughing at the odorous gas, collapsing on the ground.

“Get away from the mountains Atlasia!” Blood yelled.

However when he was close to her, he began to feel weak. Even the gas mask wasn’t able to convert the poison completely.

“Get lost you fools!” said Atlasia.

“Sorry but you can’t survive past Gunrock…”

“Let go of… me… you… punk…” she collapsed from the poison.

Blood picked her up and headed back to the boat.

“Uh oh…” his face fell, looking at what was behind the boat.

“What’s the matter?” Rose asked.

“They found us…”

“I told all five of you, it’s too dangerous for all of you to continue this dangerous journey!” Bian yelled to the team when they were taken to the army ship.

“But if we don’t go, this girl would have died!” said Ariel.

Bian’s eyes widened as he looked at the multi coloured hair girl.

“She wanted to visit Gunrock for some reason so we had to stop her.”

“It’s not the only reason right? I mean why would you need to get Pooly and Rose then?”

“W-we won’t give up anymore…” she lifted her head up “We will stop these black wisps even if you and Nate try to stop us! We will go on no matter how dangerous it is!”

Bian backed off at her harsh voice, this timid girl actually dare stand up to him instead of backing off?

“I agree with Ariel!” said Blood “We plan to stop the black wisps and we will keep our word!”

“Fine fine! But I’ll warn all of you it will escalate downhill from now on if you plan to continue!” Bian yelled “All of you still cannot go to Gunrock until we neutralize the poisonous gas!”

“How long will it be?” Ariel asked.

“Should be done soon, but all of you must wait until the gas has been neutralized.”

The Abalaburn team nodded.

They hung around inside Bian’s room looking at the consoles he have.

“Hey he got the same thing we bought!” Blood exclaimed.

He got out the console and inserted the memory card he stored with him.

He noticed there are extensions on the console with two other controllers on it.

Kleude was fiddling around with Bian’s computer, pressing random buttons on the key board and trying to figure out what the mouse does.

It took a few minutes to figure out what to do.

He caught a video about one of the games they played and visited the page.

“Hey isn’t she…” he went.

He watched as the princess in the yellow dress went on about being the most beautiful alive so she deserved to have this gigantic star and a large turtle monster arrived, surprising her.

His eyes widened as the girl slapped the turtle, sending him over the moon.

“Wow… Lady you are even more awesome for standing up to that creepy guy like that…” he said.

He turned off the PC, looking at the game Blood, Ariel and Pooly are playing.

The characters are in a port town.

“The guide says you can recruit another new ally now or wait and get someone else instead but you can’t have both” said Ariel.

“Let’s meet the first one then” said Blood.

Ariel nodded telling him to go to a small town.

“Who’s the redhead in the red shirt?” Pooly asked.

“Judging by her ponytail, maybe she’s the girl with the giant controller in the manual” said Kleude “That guy with the dragons came out with the wrong colours after all.”

After the girl vanished, the other characters began talking about her.

Kleude screwed his face at the man with the dragon’s comment on the girl.

“Urrg creepy fetish over barrels, now a crush on a girl that looks 12? Is this guy some sick pervert?”

“She’s 16…” said Ariel.

“She looks 12 at most to me.”

“So what do you all think of her?” Blood asked.

“She’s so hyper…” said Ariel “I like her.”

“Better looking than that other person” said Pooly.

“She’s wacko, just like that Princess who slapped the creepy turtle” said Kleude.

“She slapped the turtle who tried to extort our characters money every time we see him?” said Ariel.

“Yeah! She’s uglier than that obese man but she’s easily the best character ever for doing that, way better than those bitches in my village who boast like they are wonderful, but are all soft around men.”

“Not all women are weak you know” said Rose.

“Well the ones in my area are.”

“I have to wonder what kind of place you grow up in…”

“Well if the other three approves of her, we’ll recruit her then” said Blood.

He exited the town and returned with everyone splitting out to recruit her.

Kleude quickly grabbed the fourth controller as soon as she was hired and switched out the man with the dragons on his back to play as her, changing her name to Daisy.

They went to the capital and the hero decided to participate in a contest so everyone else had to drop their controller as he prepares the hero for the tournament.

However Blood found that the final opponent is invincible and lost to him.

The tournament was over and they began to talk to everyone.

One of the characters, an old man handed a sword to the hero and they continued their journey to get the book deciphered and train their new ally.

“Oh my gosh her voice is high!” Kleude yelled the first time they encountered an enemy with the brown haired girl.

After a couple of battles.

“Okay the gas at Gunrock has been neutralized!” Bian announced to the team.

“Then let’s head to Gunrock Plains!” Blood yelled.

When he stormed out of the room he saw Atlasia trying to get past Aquila.

“It’s dangerous to go unarmed” said Aquila.

“Shut your traps up you stupid thing!” Atlasia screamed, kicking and punching the robot.

“The area is too dangerous for you to go to” said Blood.

The girl glared at him.

“Sorry but I don’t dig short men.”

“Hey I can’t help being short!”

The girl snorted, pushing him.

“Why are you like this?”

“It’s how it goes shorty, only the tough can survive, weaklings all die.”

“Yeah but not everyone is taught to be tough as nails!”

“Rubbish!”

“You can’t just hurt people as you see Atlasia!”

“Shut up, you just say that because you are friends with a simpering chick and that stupid faggot!”

“There’s nothing wrong with Ariel and Kleude! Ariel is a sweet girl and will stand up for herself and Kleude is very honest and he is nice when you get to know him!”

Ariel and Kleude gasped at what he was saying.

“You don’t know the true thrill of life to be hanging around with such dorks!” Atlasia yelled.

“Well excuse me, you are the dork to go to a plain knowing you could die of poisoning” said Kleude.

“And trying to harm others is not the right thing to do” said Ariel.

“Oho have you three ever felt the joy of being with a man and have him touching you all over? Have any of you taste the wonder of called beer?”

“Well Ariel and I have touched each other’s shoulders before” said Blood “And doesn’t beer smell awfully strong”’

“What’s beer?” Ariel asked.

“Some kind of golden coloured drink with a strong smell, we are still too young to drink those. I know drinking a lot makes you very very loud and vulgar.”

“I don’t think she meant touching each other’s shoulder though” said Kleude “I think she meant somewhere way lower.”

“Huh you mean the hands?”

“Er no.”

“Told you all of you are worthless” said Atlasia.

“What’s wrong with not doing that?” Kleude asked “It’s not making you anymore mature lady.”

“You’re wrong! Having it shows you are grown up!”

“Now now kids, simmer down” said a voice.

Everyone saw Nate, frowning at all of them.

“You are so tall and gangly…” said Atlasia “But you are almost as pretty as that-“

“Sorry but you cannot go to Gunrock Plains.”

“Why not!?” the girl attempted to fight him, but he gripped her arms, freezing her.

“You cannot go to Gunrock Plains unarmed.”

“Why not!? I can beat anyone on my own.”

“If you cannot get past my grip, it shows how weak you really are.”

The girl began throwing a tantrum as Nate looks at the trio.

“Ariel, you and your friends better go right now, I will deal with this girl.”

Ariel nodded, signaling to Rose and Pooly to follow them to the plains  
To be continued


	42. The Mountains of Gunrock Part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Gunrocks plains is a total bitch I will let you on this, worse than the area after  
Story

Blood balled his wrists as they arrive at Gunrock.

“Okay Team Abalaburn we’re ready to face Gunrock Plains and get the crystal…”

Everyone else nodded.

“We need a motto!”

“Mottos are always exciting!” Pooly yelled, hopping up and down.

Blood turned to face the entrance of the mountain.

“Listen up world, we are the members of Team Abalaburn, we bring peace and harmony to the world!”

“W-we’ve face the danger of natural disasters, monsters and corrupted people but we never crumble!” said Ariel.

“We struggle with each other but we will never betray each other!” said Kleude.

“And we will always defeat you!” said Pooly.

Rose sighed at how cheesy everyone was.

“Join Rose, you’re part of the team” said Blood.

“Aren’t you four being very childish?” said Rose.

“It’s just for fun!”

Rose grumbled, letting out her own speech.

“If you do evil we will find you…”

“That’s a little lame…”Blood began to struck a pose attempting to sing “I am Blood of Mizuiro, formerly Gunrock Plains”

“Ariel of Mizuiro”

“Kleude of Tabitha.”

“Pooly from Sergio.”

Rose grumbled at them, Blood poked her on the ribs “Introduce yourself” he said.

Rose frowned, crossing her arms “Rose of Sakuranbo…”

“We may be of different origin but we join together in harmony!” said everyone else.

“I will bring evil down friendship and courage!” said Blood.

“Evil will go down with the power of love and kindness” said Ariel.

“Dishonesty and insincerity will be eliminated by honesty and sincerity” said Kleude.

“And we will bring joy and happiness!” said Pooly.

“Do I have to say that?” Rose asked.

“We’ll skip yours then” said Blood.

“In the name of fire, team Abalaburn burn in the blazes against evil!” said everyone except Rose “And that means you!” they faced the entrance of the mountains.

They approached the mountains.

“Did anyone used to mine before it got deserted?” Kleude asked, looking at the crates and tracks around the mountain.

“Yeah, miners mined for rocks to make into furniture of decorative” said Blood.

“Hey cool there are crates!” Pooly exclaimed, approaching one.

“Don’t touch them!” Blood, grabbed the little boy before he could get too close.

The box began flashing before it exploded.

“They placed explosives so monsters don’t try to leave the mine.”

They encountered some oversized spiders.

“Oh great is this a bug haven like Holy Valley was?” Kleude grumbled.

They got rid of the spiders and some extremely small bats before they saw a mine cart.

“Hey cool!” Blood hopped onto it.

“Coolio!” Pooly hopped into the cart as well.

Everyone else shrugged, jumping in as well.

It was a tight fit for five people.

“Ow Fido you are too fat!” Kleude yelled.

“I’m not fat! I’m perfectly fine!”

“Someone lift that heavy brat up, he’s taking up our oxygen!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic cat” Rose hissed.

The blonde grumbled as the cart moved.

“So many spiders and bats…” said Ariel.

They gasped at what they saw in front of them, a large boulder was in front of them, crashing the cart.

The cart fell to pieces, everyone looking at each other for a few seconds.

“And somehow we got something fatter than Fido” said Kleude.

“How do we get rid of this rock?” Ariel asked.

Blood felt the rock all over, examining it.

He punched the rock.

However it didn’t even crumble a pebble.

Pooly suddenly grew as tall of the rock trying to lift it.

However it was too heavy for even him.

“Something is not right about this rock” said Blood “It doesn’t shatter and it can’t be lifted.”

“Do you think the others would know anything about this?” Ariel asked.

“Probably not, the mountain hasn’t been used in years.”

They went past the rock to see where the track leads to.

It stopped in a dead end that was barred by a barrier.

Blood and Pooly tried to punch on the barrier however it didn’t budge an inch.

“Boulder in front of the track to this barrier…” said Kleude “Smells suspicious to me.”

“Maybe we need to do something to get rid of the rock” said Blood.

They back tracked to the fork, heading to the other direction.

After getting past the tiny bats and spiders they went to a path that leads to a platform.

Pooly stepped on the platform but it didn’t move.

Maybe the platform’s dead” said Blood, looking up “We need to get up there to activate the platform!”

They got out to continue finding paths around Gunrock.

Near another path was a house, Ariel looked through the window.

“Empty…” she said.

“Ah that’s just a place for the miners to hang our around during breaks” said Blood.

“Too bad it’s locked” said Kleude.

They went past the house, there were a lot of gigantic centipedes in the way.

“This really feels like Holy Valley again…”said Kleude.

“Well it’s hot and dry like Holy Valley as well boy…” said Rose.

“That is reminding me even more of that damn place that almost took Blood’s life-“

The blonde and Ariel began looking at the spikey haired boy with longing eyes, it was a good thing they ran into Bian’s wagon on time…

“Spikey, why are Miss and Cat ears staring at you with such sad eyes?” Pooly asked.

“I don’t know” said Blood.

“Do you know why Lady?” the boy turned to Rose.

“They are glad Blood’s still alive” said Rose.

“Oh is that so?” said Blood, he grinned at his two worried friends “Don’t worry you two, if we stick together none of us won’t die!”

He marched to the stairs, everyone else following.

There was a golem in a brightly lit room.

“It looks tough!” Pooly exclaimed, he decided to impress the others, puffing out his chest, approaching the golem.

“What is he trying to do?” Rose asked.

“Trying to be stupid” said Kleude.

“Come and face me!” Pooly yelled “I Pooly will pulverize you into dust mites for trespassing us! In the name of Sergio Island I will stop your journey to evil!”

Blood broke into loud laughter, Ariel tried not to laugh, Kleude snickered and Rose face palmed.

The boy dodged the golem, tripping it down.

He attacked the golem until it couldn’t get up.

Everyone went past the golem to the upper floor to cross a bridge.

After they dispatched some centipedes and skulls Blood looked at the map nearby.

“Neat! Someone kept a record of Gunrock Plains!” he turned to the others “We need to keep track of this!”

“Not with your shoddy drawing skills” said Kleude.

“I’ll try to help” said Ariel.

However as soon as she saw the map she became extremely confused, asking Kleude to draw the map for her.

However he found the map confusing as well.

“You kids…” Rose grumbled.

She was handed a paper and pencil to reproduce the map.

After half an hour she handed the reproduced map to Blood.

“Good work!” he closed the map, continuing their journey.

“Aww there’s a boulder on the way!” said Pooly.

“Oh well guess we have only one way to go” said Blood.

They went the other direction.

Ariel suddenly stopped moving.

“Somehow I feel like something bad is going to happen” she said.

Kleude also stopped as well “Why is there a rumbling noise?”

Everyone turned around.

The boulder that was blocking the other path suddenly moved!

Everyone panicked, running away, jumping into another room.

The boulder got stuck once again.

Everyone sigh, turning back to the other side of the room

A large ferocious looking monster was right in front of them!  
To be continued


	43. The Mountains of Gunrock Part 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note:  
Story

A behemoth was charging towards the team, everyone heading away, trying not to land near the exploding crates placed across the room.

Ariel summoned a water beam towards the behemoth, making it squirm.

It tried to charge towards her, she ran about the room, trying not to run into the exploding crates.

Rose let out an electrical ball towards the behemoth.

The electrical ball went past a few crates, detonating them and the creature let out a piercing shriek.

“Whoa Rose we don’t want to end up becoming roast cannibal diet!” Kleude yelled.

The behemoth let out a howl, heading to Rose’s direction.

Blood and Pooly charged towards the behemoth, Blood letting out his fire magic and Pooly transforming into a bladelike being towards it.

However the creature managed to counterattack throwing fire balls in their direction.

They were thrown off the behemoth as the fire balls struck them, landing with deep heavy groans.

The behemoth faced Kleude, charging towards him.

The cat ran the other direction trying to dodge the behemoth as the girls tries to stop the creature from attacking him.

He caught sight one single crate in his line, an instant plan forms into his head.

He headed for the crate, everyone panicking.

However he swiftly dodged as it was about to explode, the behemoth skidding towards the crate as it explodes, killing it.

Everyone found a door, leaving the room.

They continued struggling past centipedes and skeletons running the device for the platform.

Everyone jumped down the platform one by one to head back to the base to rest.

Tonight before bed however Blood, Ariel, Kleude and Pooly decided to play on one of Bian’s consoles before they head for bed.

Rose is in the same room, folding papers while Bian and Nate decided to watch them.

Blood, Ariel and Kleude picked their usual while Pooly picked a very tall gangly man in purple.

“That man looks creepy…” said Ariel.

They went for the 25 rounds match, selecting the Woods.

Ariel and Blood told Pooly what to do.

However even then Pooly lost in many of the minigames and paid for items he didn’t need or use them at the worst opportunity.

Kleude did a double take when it was predicted that his character will win since he was third place with Pooly trailing behind. He figured Blood will win since he has three stars while the other three had only two each.

However by the last round Ariel landed on a strange space where she has to activate three blocks which something happens to two players.

It resulted with Blood giving Pooly a star.

Since Blood was flat broke he ended up last place, especially when Kleude wins the last minigame.

Kleude won the minigame star, Ariel won the coin star and Pooly won the happening star.

The result was Pooly at 1st place with 4 stars and 10 coins, Ariel at 2nd with 3 stars and 50 coins, Kleude at 3rd with 3 stars and 10 coins and Blood dead last with 2 stars and 3 coins.

The next day.

Ariel woke up very early, heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

She noticed there was a photo of a large man that looks very much like Bian holding a young boy that looks like Bian himself tacked on the wall.

She looked at the picture as she set the kettle on the boil and began cutting carrots to make carrot soup.

“You’re up early…” a voice groaned.

Ariel turned her head to see Bian rubbing his eyes.

She turned back, filling a pot with water.

The large man watched her as she prepares the soup and headed back to the fridge to make some toast.

“Who are the people in the photo on the wall Bian?” Ariel asked.

“My dad and me” said Bian.

“You look like him.”

“Ah shucks, I’m just his son.”

“What was your dad like?”

“He was a great soldier, contributing a lot during the war age, saving countless people, helped to rebuild fallen cities… He’s retired now, living with mom.”

“He sounds like a great man…”

“He is.”

“Can I meet him?”

“Well you could once the war against the black wisps is over…”

Ariel smiled, stirring the stew, adding some spices.

“You know you could make a great mom.”

‘H-huh?”

“When you get older and get married your future husband will be so lucky!”

“F-future husband…” her face went red thinking about a wedding with Blood.

Is she willing to do ‘that’ with him and start a family?

“You have eyes for Blood am I right?”

“H-how do you know?”

“The way you look at him, I can tell you are infatuated with him.”

“…”

“The way Kleude looks at him, I’m guessing it’s the same with him.”

“Yeah… he does love him too, b-but he’s male! How is that possible?”

“Well there are girls who likes girls too…”

“What!? That’s just creepy!”

“It’s how it goes.”

“How can anyone fall for their own gender? That’s wrong!”

“Nothing is wrong with boys liking boys or girls liking girls Ariel.”

“But my mistress said that men and women marry each other is how the world goes and that’s how we survive over the years.”

“That’s true but there are minorities who don’t fall under what she says like your kitty friend.”

“B-but…”

“You will understand someday, but you have to accept that Kleude isn’t a normal boy in that sense and he can’t do anything about it.”

“I-I…”

“How does Blood feel about this?”

“I don’t think he’s even aware of how we feel…”

“Are you going to admit how you feel to him?”

“But what if he rejects me? I respect his feelings too!”

“Well if you don’t tell him how you feel, your little cat friend might confess before you do.”

Ariel looked at the large man, she knew that Kleude was afraid about his own crush on Blood and feared that if he knew, he might hate him.

She could have just told Blood to spite the blonde but deep down she respected him even if he isn’t the nicest person to her.

The toasts soon popped out of the toaster, she put the slices on one plate, with little dishes of different spread before putting another set of toasts into the toaster.

Once all eight plates were ready she took out the pot of soup, ladling on eight bowls.

Everyone woke up by then, looking at the table of food.

“Looks good” said Nate.

“Eww carrot stew!” Pooly yelled.

“You hate carrots?” Blood asked.

“I despise carrots! They smell and taste horrible!”

“Thank you Fido, your mom served us fish pie before, now Ariel made carrot soup” said Kleude “Tit for tats.”

The boy groaned, pushing the bowl of soup aside.

“Once we finish Gunrock I’ll try to bake meat buns for you for tea” said Ariel.

Pooly piped up at the idea of meat buns for tea.

After breakfast the team continued to travel to Gunrock, using the platform to head back to the checkpoint.

There was a golem in the room blocking something.

“Let me at him!” Pooly yelled.

“Here we go again…” Kleude grumbled as the kid braced himself.

Pooly prepared to battle to impress the others but Rose managed to walk past as he was fighting to get what was near the golem.

She walked back with an item.

“Just a stupid bomb” she said.

Blood looked at the bomb.

“Gun…rock…” he said “Wonder what it does.”

“You are not going to light the bomb in here right?” said Kleude.

“Of course not!”

“I dunno you are a fire elemental… w-what if you light up the bomb by accident?”

“I won’t I promise” Blood stored the bomb into his pocket, heading back to the crater.

Pooly realized everyone was leaving, following them, leaving the golem behind.

“Maybe we can detonate the rock with this!” said Blood, dropping the bomb near the rock.

Everyone else ran off as he lit up the bomb before running off himself.

The bomb exploded a few seconds after Blood managed to get away safely, blasting the rock into little pieces.

“Powerful” said Kleude.

“I think we can try riding on the mine cart again” said Blood.

Everyone turn back to where the mine cart was, taking a ride on another cart that appeared.

They were in a tight fit as the cart went to the same direction as the broken rock, breaking past the barrier.

The cart was sent flying, crashing into a large well lit room.

Everyone got up, in front of them was a large snake monster holding a sword on each hand.

Everyone went separate ways as the creature swings one of its swords.

Everyone summoned their elemental spells towards the creature.

The creature swung its tail, everyone jumping to avoid getting swept away.

They continued using their projectiles against the snake.

However it soon let out a roar charging at Blood’s direction.

“Oh crap…” he said, using his arms to shield himself.

Ariel was about to throw one of her rods to stop the creature but Pooly and Rose arrived to shield the boy.

Each blade struck them, drawing a lot of from them.

Blood gasped as they managed to stop the creature, collapsing shortly.

Ariel arrived, both of them casting a wave of magic towards the creature killing it.

They look at their injured friends, blood flowing down the ground.

“We got to get them back to the base!” Ariel yelled “They might die if we continue!”

Blood picked up Pooly while Kleude and Ariel had to drag Rose as they left the mine to return to the base.  
To be continued


	44. Sending Atlasia back

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: This will be the first time Blood doesn’t complete an area and Bian, Nate and Aquila completes it instead  
Story

“Help us!” Ariel cried “Rose and Pooly are injured from a large snake like creature!”

Bian and Nate rushed to the team to look at the two bleeding friends, picking up one for each of them.

“They need a transfusion!” said Bian.

“Huh?” Ariel cocked her head.

“Someone has to transfer Blood over to the person suffering from blood loss” said Blood.

“Then I’ll give my blood to Rose and Pooly!”

“If you have the same blood type” said Bian “if not it will be very dangerous.”

“What is my blood type then?”

“Well we have to test the other two first…”

Nate called Aquila over to test Rose and Pooly.

“Rose Shiraishi, type O” said Aquila.

“Hey I’m type O too!” said Blood.

“Pooly Miggleton, type A.”

“Nate and me are no use for this then…” said Bian.

“What are your types Bian?” Ariel asked.

“AB for Nate, B for me.”

“I’m a B” said Kleude.

“Well congrats kitty, you have the same type as me!” he slapped the blonde on his back.

“Ouch that hurts Bian…”

“Oh sorry.”

“Well guess I’m can’t give blood to Rose or Fido then” he shrugged.

“We should test Ariel’s type to see if she is compatible with either Rose or Pooly” said Nate.

“Okay” said Ariel.

She stood still as Aquila scanned her.

“Ariel Mizuno, type A.”

“I can give my blood to Pooly!”

“But you’ll be very weak if you give blood!” said Blood, putting his hands on her shoulders “I can easily give to both of them since I can give blood to any type!”

“You will be too weak if you give to both of them” said Nate “But Ariel, are you sure you want to give your blood away? You will be weak for a few days if you do.”

Ariel pressed her hands to her heart “Yes I am absolutely sure, I will give my blood to a friend with love.”

“Okay… but you and Blood should stay in here with the other two, it’s too dangerous to go to Gunrock if you’re weak.”

“Do we have to wait for days until we can continue?”

“Bian, Aquila and I will go to the area after we finish transfusing blood to Rose and Pooly and take the Princess back to Glacie.”

‘That Princess is one huge pest!” said Bian “Always trying to pick fights and boasting all the way.”

“That’s why I don’t like the real world girls” said Kleude “At least those I know, if only there were more like the ones in the video games we played, they don’t brag about themselves yet they kick lots of creepy punks.”

“You sound like you just grew up in a really outdated environment” said Bian “There are plenty of girls just as strong as the ones you see in video games.”

After Blood and Ariel got their blood transferred over.

“Kleude are you going to follow us?” Nate asked.

“I think I’ll stay, what if any of Baal’s henchmen suddenly appear.”

“You got a point” with that, Nate left the boat to head to Gunrock Plains.

After the trio departed, the blonde looked at his friends.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“I feel like I’m going to pass out any second…” said Ariel.

“But hey it feels good right?” said Blood “Even if I do feel a little…”

“What are you two going to do?” Kleude asked.

“How about some racing games!”

“Aren’t you going to be a little too weak to think lightning fast?”

“I’ll try my best…” he turned to Ariel “What about you?”

“I’ll just sit back and watch” she said “I’ll root for you…”

“Okay so it’s just Kleude and me” said Blood, popping the disc into the console.

Blood went with the large monkey and the turtle creature, Kleude went with the brown haired princess and the pink mushroom person.

They picked the very first track.

They noticed that the character says something when they switch out.

Kleude liked what the brown haired princess said and tried to imitate her voice “Hi I’m Daisy!”

“Did you finally found your dream girl?” Blood asked.

The blonde stopped, pausing the game, putting his arms around the younger boy’s arm “Of course not Bloody…”

“Hey it’s nice that are thinking about warming my arm but I’m far from freezing in here.”

“I like you better than that Princess or the inventor genius any day!”

“Oh thank you!”

The blonde groaned, letting go of his arm to continue playing.

Blood was better at this, managing to win the race while Kleude ended up 4th.

“Congratulations Blood!” Ariel cried.

“Hey thanks!” said Blood.

Ariel went pink at his words, she is going to win his trust by making his favourite food!

Of course she decided to make Pooly meat buns since he was injured for saving Blood from the snake.

Maybe she should prepare something Rose likes but she doesn’t know what is Rose’s favourite food.

Although she remembered Rose enjoying Mapo tofu and spicy curry before…

She headed into the kitchen to find recipes for chocolate pudding, meat bun and mapo tofu.

She couldn’t find Mapo tofu or curry but she found something called chili con carne.

She went into the refrigerator for ingredients for dinner.

“Hey what are you doing?” Blood asked.

“L-leave” said Ariel.

“You’re making lunch?”

“Please go.”

“Can I help you?”

“No. I’m doing this alone.”

“I don’t mind-“he didn’t finish his sentence as Ariel pushed him out of the kitchen.

She sighed and prepared to make lunch.

Bian, Nate and Aquila headed for the mine cart and ended up in the same room the previous team was on with the dead snake nearby rotting away.

There were trails of blood from Rose and Pooly.

“Wow no wonder they had to send them back!” said Bian.

They headed for the door continuing, beating up some creatures, getting a key from one until they were near a large house.

Everyone looked about for a door to find something that could be useful.

However once they found the door and headed in the only item inside was a medal.

“Well we could sell it…”said Bian.

They continued their way, using the key to unlock the door and get the Gunrock crystal.

They headed back to return to the others.

Ariel was still preparing lunch by herself.

Kleude went into the kitchen to look at what she was doing.

She looked at the blonde as she stirred a pot of chili con carne, the strong smell causing her to cough.

“I can’t look?” he asked.

“Go ahead just don’t try to interfere…”

The blonde, moved a chair to sit on watching her “You’re trying to win his affection with gifts?”

“It’s the least I can show my appreciation.”

“Why do you like him?”

“Huh?” she stopped stirring the chili.

“I said why do you like him?”

“Well h-he saved my life… if it weren’t for him I would be dead” she looked at the chili stirring slowly “And he’s the nicest person I ever know…”

“Hmmm…”

“Don’t make fun of me…”

The blonde frowned “I’m not making fun of you.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you suddenly just…” her voice faltered.

“You explained yours so I will tell mine, he’s nice, so determined and energetic” with that he walked out of the kitchen.

Energetic and determined? She thought to herself.

Once she was done Bian, Nate and Aquila were back from Gunrock.

They could smell the strong smell of chili in wafting across the room.

“Chow time!” said Bian.  
To be continued


	45. Recovering

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note:  
Story

Everyone was in different rooms as they ate dinner.

Blood, Ariel and Kleude didn’t scoop up any chili con carne so Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Atlasia had extra

Ariel was in the same room as Atlasia.

She watched the multi coloured hair girl as she looked at the food.

“Don’t you have any beer?” she asked.

“I’ll go ask Bian” she got up to find Bian.

A few seconds later Ariel returned.

“Sorry but he said that the army doesn’t store wine since it hampers the soldiers focus if they get drunk.”

“Lame.”

They began eating.

Ariel wondered if Blood enjoyed his meal, thinking about him a few years down the line marrying her and starting a family with children.

She wondered if the name Blood Jr, Pooly Jr, Peach, Frank, Melanie and Scarlet would be great name for their kids.

“Hey girl” said Atlasia “You should start drinking.”

“Huh?”

“A man loves a girl who drinks.”

“You think so?”

“You certainly should drink, it will get lots of men all over you.”

“Huh? I only want Blood.”

“You are missing out a lot, have as many man as possible is the most wonderful thing in the world.”

“B-but…”

“To feel a man all over you… You are a real woman if you do that…”

“No way! I don’t want hundreds of men touching me!”

“All men would love having you, you could go for you little spikey haired friend and next thing you want that ugly cat, that midget, the big hunk and…”

“No!” she got up “I don’t want to have one gigantic mating session with all the men travelling with us!”

She began crying, storming out of the room, heading to where Blood and Kleude are.

“What’s going on here?” said Kleude.

“Princess Atlasia told me that I should mate with all of you to be a real woman!”

“Mate? You mean we get a baby from the stork and become parents?” Blood asked earning a knock on the head from Kleude.

“That’s not how babies work” he said “She meant we sleep with her.”

“Huh? Share a bed? What’s wrong with that?”

“We are supposed to use our… thing on her… thing.”

“What things?”

“There’s a reason we have pants on Bloody…”

“I thought it was supposed to hide our man parts so we don’t end up getting everyone in an uproar.”

“Well you are sorta right…”

“Can I stay here?” Ariel asked “I don’t want to see Atlasia again…”

“Awww but she surely can’t be that bad” said Blood “I’m sure she’s a good person underneath all her rudeness.”

“I have to wonder what does it take for you to not be so positive about everyone Blood” said Kleude.

“All people are good underneath!”

“Even if they steal, cheat and sell themselves for money?”

“They must have a reason to steal, cheat and sell themselves for money, what if they are poor or will get everyone upset for getting a bad report?”

The blonde face palmed “You better be glad no one on our team have mooned in front of you then…”

‘Mooned? You mean get the moon? That would be exciting!”

“I have to wonder if everyone in your city is sooooooo good and pure. Yipee.”

“But give her a chance Ariel, I’m sure there’s a good side to her inside it all.”

Ariel nodded but deep inside she didn’t want to trust this girl…

Tonight everyone had an early bed as Aquila sailed them to Glacie to send Atlasia back to her real parents.

The multi coloured hair girl was unable to sleep, the rocking of the ship was making her nauseas.

She got up wishing she could go on an adventure.

She looked at the sleeping passengers, Blood and Ariel were sound asleep, weak from their blood transfusion.

She noticed one bed was shivering.

Gees it’s like he’s high on sugar… she thought to herself, looking at Kleude.

Man is he ugly, how can any man try to look like girls? She frowned at him.

All of a sudden she noticed his lips were moving.

“Ah… I’m so glad you’re safe...” he whispered.

She strained her ears to listen, just what is this weirdo on about? She could never resist any type of conversation…

“I’m glad she’s safe too… Don’t leave me anytime soon…”

Who is he talking about? And who’s this she?

“No don’t leave me for her… We are friends right?”

She backed off a little as he rolled on the bed.

“It’s okay if you take her over me… but I don’t want to be alone anymore…” he clutched the bed spread “Yes I do love my family but you are important to me too…”

She frowned at what’s he’s on about.

“I’m very happy for you and her…” however contrary to his words he was shaking and his face was paler than ever “But let me tell you this, Blood I-I love you too…”

She backed off at what he said, he loves that short boy!?

She didn’t hear what else he said thinking about what she heard earlier. That cat is one of those poisonous people who loved their people of their own gender.

He was a venomous monster and he should die…

However she can’t do that with everyone in the same room, they would try to stop her, she has to get him alone so she can get rid of this vile creature!

She fell asleep thinking murderous intentions.

However for the next five days nobody was ever isolated so she couldn’t pull her plan, nobody was aware of what she was thinking about.

Everyone else avoided her like a plague even Pooly who found her strange in a bad way.

However Blood was friendly to her often trying to get her to hang out with the others, however she refused every single time calling their hobbies childish and unbecoming of an adult.

They arrived at Glacie everyone but Ariel taking Atlasia to the palace.

“We found the real Atlasia!” said Blood.

“Oh my!” the queen yelled “But she looks so different from the last one!”

“Well we found the real one for you!”

Atlasia frowned as they hugged her.

“Oh Atlasia we’re so glad to see you again!” said the king and queen.

“Who are you people!?” she said.

“Why we are your real parents!” said the queen.

“Parents!? Bullshit! I live in a pub!”

The king and queen gasped.

“Then you must learn proper manners dear!” said the queen.

“We wish you good luck” said Blood “Don’t worry Princess Atlasia I’m sure you will have a happy life.”

“Will you stay over for dinner?” said the king.

“Nah, I’m just doing my-“ Pooly appeared in front of him.

“Yes we do!” Pooly cried.

Everyone looked at Pooly as they were taken to the dining room.

They gasped at what they saw on the table.

“I never seen such a huge table on my life…” said Blood.

“I-I’m getting butterflies on my stomach…” said Kleude.

“You don’t have to eat everything you know” said Rose.

“Yeah but just looking at all that food, all of a sudden I feel full…”

“Food!” Pooly cried heading to a seat.

“I think I need the bathroom…” said Kleude, heading away.

Atlasia’s eyes shone, she feign a potty pose “I need the bathroom too!” she said.

“You have to wait until he’s done though” said the king.

“Don’t worry old loon, I can wait!”

She followed Kleude, the blonde frowning as he headed to the bathroom when she tried to go in as well.

“No I don’t share bathrooms” he said.

However she managed to push him down the floor, entering the room, locking the door.

The blonde began shaking as she cornered him “W-what are you trying to do?”

“You are a demon in this world…”

“What do you mean? I’m just an ordinary cat folk.”

“Your presence is darkening our world.”

“What’s with you?” his face began to turn white as she pinned him on the floor her nails digging into his chest.

“Men who love men and women who love women are sick horrible creatures!”

“How do you know!?”

“You want that short guy’s body to yourself!” she put a foot on his chest.

He screamed from the pain “I don’t want Blood in that way! I don’t want him for his body!”

“Yes you do! You are going to ravish him and make him into another sick monster!”

“You are del-“ he couldn’t finish as she put another foot on his stomach.

“I will stop you from spreading anymore of these monstrocities…” she got a knife out of her shirt to dig into his face, laughing as she did so.

He began to cry from the knife dug into his face, she quickly put her hand over his mouth so as not to alert anyone as she ravishes his pained expressions enjoying all of this.

Meanwhile as everyone are still in the dining room.

“Kleude sure is in the toilet for an awfully long time” said Bian.

“Well I spend just as long during the ship” said Blood.

“But that Atlasia girl still hasn’t returned” said Rose.

“Maybe she’s patient.”

Everyone in blank space, maybe they should wait another five minutes.

Another five minutes passed and no sign of the cat or the princess returning.

“It’s taking way too long” said Bian “We can’t just wait for them all day! Ariel would wonder why we are stuck so long.”

“Maybe we should check on them” said Rose “Maybe he has indigestion or something.”

When they arrived at the bathroom they noticed that no one was in the room and the door was locked.

“Hey he’s still inside the bathroom after all” said Blood.

“But where’s the princess?” Rose asked.

“Hmm you got a point.

Suddenly they heard muffling noises.

“Hey that sounds like Kleude” said Blood.

A cackling sound was passing through.

“That sounds like Atlasia…”

Pooly pressed his ears “Ooo could they be?”

“Maybe they’re having a soap fight!” said Blood.

They stopped for a second.

“Something smells like blood” said Bian.

“Could Atlasia be on her period?” said Rose.

“You mean like what mom experience?” said Blood.

“Yes…”

The laughter began to get louder.

“Something’s not right are they mating!?” said Rose.

“Bow chika wow wow!” Pooly exclaimed.

The muffles suddenly stopped.

“Huh? Are they going to leave soon?” said Blood.

“Something’s not right…” said Rose as the blood flow past “They can’t be mating, these are not period blood, these are regular blood…”

“You mean they belong to…”

“We have to get inside!”

“How do we do that!?”

“You have to destroy the latch!”

Blood nodded casting a fire ball, turning the latches dark brown.

Bian punched down the latches, causing the door to collapse.

Atlasia gasped when the door fell down.

Everyone else also gasped at what they saw

Kleude was on the floor with Atlasia on a doggy pose, one foot on his chest, another on his stomach, his legs and hands tied up as she was holding a knife on one hand over his arm and another covering his mouth and nose.

Blood stood frozen taking in everything he saw as Bian lifted her off from the cat whose face is turning blue from lack of oxygen.

“That girl…” said Blood, his voice cold and monotone, he approached Bian “Drop that girl.”

“Are you crazy!?” Bian yelled “She just tried to kill our friend!”

“Just do what I say…”

Bian shrugged, putting the girl down.

Blood frowned at Atlasia, punching her on her chest.

He approached her “You deserve to die!” he screamed “How dare you do such a thing to Kleude!”

“He’s a creepy monster who wants your body!” she screamed.

“You are lying! He doesn’t want to possess me!”

“Of course he does! He’s so head over heels over you! He practically says he loves you!”

“I don’t believe you!” he punched her right on her face, turning to his injured friend.

“Kleude are you okay?” he asked, putting his head over the blonde’s chest.

“What’s going on down here?” a voice asked.

Everyone gasped, Blood picking up Kleude as they ran away from the palace, heading to the boat where Ariel is.  
To be continued


	46. Heat Desert beatout part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note:  
Story

Ariel was reading a book about girls in boarding school when a knock on the door alerted her.

“Ariel, open the door at once!” said a familiar voice.

She got up to open the door for her friends.

The sight she saw made her shriek in horror.

Blood had Kleude over his shoulders, the blonde had blood trailing down his face.

“Atlasia attacked Kleude!” Blood cried.

“H-huh!?”

Blood didn’t reply heading to the medical section.

Ariel watched as he passed by noticing the blonde wasn’t bleeding only on the face, his chest and arms were dripping with blood as well.

She began to shake, just what did this girl do to him!?

The blonde was settled on a bed where Bian examined him.

“Quite a bit of blood loss but not as severe as Pooly or Rose before” he said, he felt the blonde, earning a lot of loud moans “But some of his bones are broken... Probably from strangling.”

“Is he alive?” Blood asked.

“Yeah but barely… He needs to rest and recover but that will take weeks so he can’t leave for the next crystal. We got no time to slack off our journey.”

“But he will recover right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad…”

When Kleude finally woke up.

He found himself in a hospital, so he’s alive after all…

He looked at his hand, it was covered in bandages, with blood seeping past.

His other hand was the same deal.

“Hey there sleepy beauty” said Bian.

“Ahhh I’m still alive…” he said.

“Yeah we had to sail to Mizuiro and drop you there.”

“I’m sorry for being a bother to you…”

“It’s not your fault, that girl was just psycho.”

“B-but you don’t know what happened!” the blonde lifted himself up but went back down from the pain.

“Don’t get out of bed! It will take a while before you can even get out of bed let alone recover completely!”

“But… why she attacked me…”

“I don’t want to know, there is no real reason to attempt killing someone for anything!”

The blonde began shaking, looking away from the large man.

“Blood and Ariel wants to see you.”

What does Ariel have to do with me the blonde thought.

Blood and Ariel went inside the room.

Ariel was holding a bag on each arms.

She handed Kleude each bag.

“Whoa why did you buy stuff for me?” he asked

“I’m so glad you’re alive!” she cried “If you died I-I…”

“But what did I do for you? All I do is…”

“Let’s forget about that, we are friends now!”

Kleude looked at the girl, putting one of his hands into one of the bags.

“Carrots…”

“I bought everything you liked…”

He took one of the carrots, handing it to Ariel “Here take one.”

“W-what!? But it’s for you!”

“Just take one…”

Ariel sighed, taking the carrot from his hand.

He looked at Blood.

The spikey haired boy was thinking about something.

“Are there people really like that?” he said.

“It’s okay Blood…” said Ariel.

“It’s not okay! That was wrong! How can she do that to him!? I don’t know what happened but that was unforgivable!”

“Blood…”

“I’m sorry but I never thought people would stoop that low…”

Kleude looked at Blood shaking inwardly, if only he was a girl like Ariel… then how easy it could be for him and everyone around him…

He was starting to fear himself…

“Hey you don’t look so good” said Blood.

“P-please if you don’t like me that way I won’t f-force you!”

“Huh?”

“Err never mind…”

Kleude looked inside the other bag, there was a book about magical girls, another book with a boy looking for love and a doll with brown hair in an orange dress.

“I thought you’d like those” said Ariel.

“T-thanks!”

“We’ll be heading to Heat Desert to find the seventh crystal.”

“Good luck.”

He opened the book about the little girl.

Blood noted that he seemed rather down and decided to talk to Bian about staying to keep him company while everyone else head to Heat Desert.

“Okay if you think that would benefit him” said Bian.

“He might as well stay” said Nate “The area is lava infested, he might end up causing more destruction if he goes.”

Blood grinned at them.

He got some books drawing materials to take for his friend.

After he was done packing, everyone (except Rose and Nate) gave him a goodbye hug before departing to Heat desert.

He returned home to his mother, giving her a warm hug, explaining everything that happened in the past two months before leaving to see his invalid friend.

However he had to wait before he could since Kleude had to get his bandages changed.

After half an hour he was allowed inside.

“Oh Blood, you’re back!” Kleude exclaimed.

Blood looked at the blonde, feeling something odd. What is this feeling he had?

He slapped himself mentally, it’s nothing special!

Kleude smiled, putting his arms around Blood.

Blood looked at the blonde, smiling at him.

“Want to play some video games later?” he asked.

“Sure!”

“Great! I’ll go pick it up after lunch then!”

The blonde smiled.

“You have a cute smile. It flatters you.”

Kleude’s smile suddenly went down “Blood about what happened yesterday…”

“Don’t worry about it, everything she says is a big fat lie!”

“It wasn’t a lie! Well the part where I want to claim you was but I love you!”

“I love you too” said Blood, pulling a cheesy smile “And I love Ariel, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquila too!”

The blonde let out a weak laugh, he still doesn’t get it…

“And Ariel, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquila loves you too!”

“…”

“It’s okay nothing is wrong with that, that girl was just being a jerk.”

Kleude laughed at him though inwardly he was relieved that Blood didn’t get it, he might have rejected him if he did…

Or worse…

They chatted for one hour about random stuff before Blood headed home for lunch and returned with the console they brought before.

They popped in the fighting game.

Blood picked the hero while Kleude picked the pixie girl.

“Man I wish this series had a book or something” said Blood.

“Bian once said there are three more games.”

“Really!? I must look for them, then!”

“Well when we travel to a place that sells these.”

They continued playing the game, Blood managing to get Kleude’s character a Ring Out.

“You know” said Blood “I get this feeling that somehow we could be related to this series…”

“You mean we have really puffed out cheek?”

“Hmm I dunno but I get this feeling…”

They kept quiet as they went for a few more rounds of fighting before deciding to take a break.

It ended on a record of 5-3.

“You pick up faster than Ariel” said Blood.

“T-thanks…”

Blood smiled, looking at the art in the manual.

“Everyone’s cheeks are so deformed…” said Kleude.

“Eiji look so cool…” said Blood.

“And urg Ellis’s eyes are humongous!”

“Kayin looks cool too.”

“Oh my god what this Sofia woman wearing?”

“Yeah she’s ugly!”

“Wow Eiji’s brother is such a pretty man…”

“Aren’t you rather-”

“I know but still…”

“How is it like to be pretty?”

“What do you mean how it’s like?”

“Well you look rather err cute for someone your age.”

“I feel the same as every other man.”

“So no difference?”

“No.”

“Do you like your look then?”

“Why does it matter? I’m not going to be a model or something, I don’t care how I look at all.”

“I wish I was better looking sometimes…”

“You are fine just the way you are” actually… Kleude thought to himself, you look perfect. Messy brown hair… warm brown eyes… healthy skin… he should really stop himself before he starts foaming at the mouth…

“Hey Kleude?” Blood waved his hand at the older boy.

“Oh sorry!”

“Want to try a board game next time I visit?”

“Sure!”

Blood grinned, unplugging the console to head back home. He felt good, pleasing his friend!  
To be continued


	47. Heat Desert beatout part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: And now for Heat desert and the only area Blood doesn’t ever participate in, I won’t show what happens in betweenuse like I did when Ariel and Kleude were kidnapped since it would be too similar to one another  
Story

On the ship Ariel and Rose are packing food and sleeping supplies for the trip.

“Okay since Blood decided to stay with Kleude, who’s the unofficial leader?” Bian asked.

“I want to be the leader!” said Pooly.

“Considering who you are, you’d be a terrible one” said Rose.

“No way!”

“But Ariel has been trying to stop the black wisps since the beginning, she should be the leader.”

Ariel began sweating “M-me, a leader!?”

“Well you are the one together with your two friends who started the idea of joining up to stop them.”

“B-but I!”

“I trust that you have everyone’s safety first and foremost Ariel…”

Ariel looked at Rose and Pooly, approaching them “Okay I will try to lead all of us to Heat Desert and get the seventh crystal!”

“That’s the spirit.”

Ariel stared at the window as they arrived to Heat Desert.

The area was excruciatingly hot and dry, Rose and Pooly began to feel thirsty pretty quickly.

Ariel casted a water spell onto some containers to give to them.

“Here have some drinks, I’m sure the air is parching your throats” she said.

She watched them as they quickly drank from the containers as she made a little icicle to suck on.

“Tell me if you two are thirsty again, I don’t want either of you two to suffer from thirst.”

Pooly and Rose nodded as they looked at the area.

There were strange bones half buried on the ground.

“Ooo looks cool” said Pooly approaching the bones.

Ariel noticed the bones began to tremble from his footsteps “Pooly, step back!” she cried.

“Huh?” the boy stopped, when the bone fell down with a crash alerting him.

“We should watch out for stray bones then…” said Ariel as they continued.

There were giant scorpions and fire balls wandering around the desert.

“Rose, Pooly you get of the scorpions, I will dispose the fire balls!” said Ariel.

She used her water magic to dispose of the fireballs while Pooly and Rose got rid of the scorpions, they were on a fork one leading to what looks like a fortress.

“Where shall we head to?” Ariel asked.

“Maybe we should head to the fortress” said Rose.

“Hmm okay…”

They headed to the fortress, it was empty save for a key.

“Hey it’s one of those keys we seen five times already” said Ariel.

Rose sigh as Ariel stored it in a pocket.

“But I wonder why is it that every area I go to have at least one of these…”

“Coincidence?”

“Hmm…”

They got out of the fortress to walk up a mountain facing scorpions and fire balls.

On the top floor there was a map nearby, Rose took a quick sketch before they continued.

There was a salamander blocking the gate, Pooly and Rose split away to attack from behind while Ariel attacks it upfront.

As the salamander tried to attack her with his trident she used a water barrier to avoid the trident piecing through her.

She summoned the barrier as long as she could as the salamander tries to pierce through it when Rose announced “Ariel get away from the salamander!”

Ariel side stepped away as Rose lightning spell pierced through the creature, killing him.

Ariel used the key past the gate, getting past the area.

They were in a large empty room with a phoenix.

“Oh dear a p-phoenix!” said the blue haired girl.

“Time to stop it!” Rose yelled.

“Aren’t they those legendary birds of life?”

“Well not when it’s trying to kill of us!”

They ducked as the bird flew past them, flying back in their direction.

Pooly grew to five times his height and punched the bird.

Ariel and Rose nodded to each other, approaching the bird, striking the bird, driving it on the other side of the room until it crashed on the wall, some of its feathers flying all over the room as it collapsed on the spot.

“Poor phoenix rest in peace…” said Ariel.

“Hey can we have phoenix meat for dinner?” said Pooly.

“No we should let it have a proper burial.”

“Aww but it could taste good...”

“Let her go Pooly, she will get upset” said Rose.

“Aww…”

Ariel used her rod to try to make a hole on the ground for the phoenix.

After there was a large hole, she tried to push the phoenix but it was rather heavy, Rose helped her to push it down the ground and cover the hole.

“Okay… it has a proper burial now” said Ariel “Shall we rest for a while before we continue our journey?”

She got out containers to fill with her magic to give to everyone to drink.

“The water is so much cooler than usual!” Pooly yelled.

“Well we are in a desert so any water would feel cooler than usual” said Rose.

“I wonder how Blood and Kleude are…” said Ariel.

“Probably having fun while we have to struggle in the heat.”

“Just what did Kleude do, to get that girl to attack him?”

“I hate to know…”

“…”

“Why do you care anyway? It would be easier for you if Kleude was dead.”

“You don’t get it, he might be my main competitor but we travelled since the very first day, he’s part of my friend now. Even if he wasn’t always the nicest person he’s still part of the team.”

“…” Rose wanted to ask what will she do if Blood didn’t pick her but Kleude instead but she didn’t want the girl to get upset, she offered her container for Ariel to refill.

“Well let’s continue our journey” said Ariel, leaving the room.

Pooly and Rose got up to continue their journey.  
To be continued


	48. Heat Desert beatout part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Just like Gunrock this will be split into three segments  
Story

They saw another fort in front of them and another path.

They headed for the fort, descending down the stairs.

“Wow so many baby dragons…” said Ariel.

“Be on your guard Ariel, they might be dangerous” said Rose

Ariel nodded, lifting her rods up.

Pooly looked at all the lava around the fort “Oh gees I feel like I’m burning up!”

“Yeah… for some reason it’s hot in here without touching those red water…” said Ariel.

“They are called lava” said Rose.

“Oh.”

They went past the baby dragons to get out of the fort.

There were moving platforms with another area below them.

“Rose you go first” said Ariel.

Rose jumped to the platform while Ariel and Pooly waited for her to jump on another platform.

“I want to go next!” Pooly cried.

“Sure” said Ariel.

Pooly let out a high pitched cry jumping on the next platform, Rose already went past the second platform when he went to the second one.

Ariel took a deep breath and went on the platform however her timing was off and she fell to the lower area.

She collided on her stomach with a painful smack.

“Oww… she groaned, the girl got up to find a dragon nearby “Uh oh…”

“Damn we need a key to get past this gate!” Rose yelled.

“Key?” Ariel braced herself to the dragon, striking it with her rods to distract it, she crept behind and triped it down, making it drop a key.

She picked up the key and climbed up the stairs and headed back to the fort to attempt jumping back to the platform again.

She smiled at Rose and Pooly showing the key she got, heading to the gate to unlock it.

Inside the room was a large red dragon blocking the entrance of another fort.

“Wah it’s huge!” Pooly cried.

“Just like a dragon in a fairy tale…” said Ariel.

“Get out of the way!” Rose cried.

“Huh?” the dragon was ready to breath out fire, Ariel dodged, sending a water barrier to dilute the flame heading to her direction.

Pooly and Rose tried to stop the dragon for her but it’s skin was tough.

The dragon flapped itself to throw the other two out of it.

Ariel panicked at her friends struggling to stay on, throwing one of her rods at the dragon.

The dragon flinched a little from the strike, she casted a water spell to weaken it.

The dragon began to slow down as it was drenched in water.

“Get off the dragon!” Ariel yelled.

Rose and Pooly jumped off as Ariel summoned icicles at the dragon.

The ice stuck to the dragon as it cries in pain.

“Finish it!” Ariel cried to Pooly.

Pooly drew to twice his size, kicking the dragon, sending it through the wall as it lets out a blood curdling wail.

They looked at the corpse, Ariel letting out some heavy pants.

“Tired?” Rose asked.

“Yeah…” she looked at the sky “It’s evening already…”

“Huh?” Pooly cocked his head.

“We won’t be able to get back to the ship today, we need to rest in a safe area once we find the crystal.”

“Where do we sleep? We didn’t bring any sleeping materials.”

“I guess we have to sleep the ground.”

Everyone stared at each other.

Suddenly Pooly began clutching his stomach “I’m hungry…”

“I’m sorry Pooly… I’m hungry too…” said Ariel “Shall we sit down for a while for some snack?”

Pooly began to clap his hands as Ariel got down their food supply.

She opened a tin of sardines, removing the lid.

“Here I hope you don’t mind” she said.

Pooly smiled, eating the fish, only glad to have some food.

“Don’t eat so fast or you’ll choke” said Rose.

She said it a bit too late as the boy began choking.

Ariel got a container to fill with water, handing it to the boy.

He quickly drank the water and recovered.

Ariel giggled as she got two more tins of sardine for Rose and herself.

“It’s been almost two months since our journey started…” said Ariel, she thought about the time where she was attacked by a black wisp, she wondered if Rose ever encountered one before their first meeting…

“Rose what happened before you ran into us?” Ariel asked.

“My sister was kidnapped” said Rose “I thought you know about that.”

“No I meant just before you met us, did you ever encounter a black wisp before?”

“I did, they would have killed me if I didn’t manage to get away from the forest and head to Tabitha.”

“Oh…”

“I wonder how is Mari…”

“What will you do if she…”

Rose began shaking at Ariel’s words, she didn’t want to think that Mari might die…

“I-I’m sorry Rose if I-“

“Don’t say it!”

Ariel shut her mouth, she didn’t want to upset Rose.

“Hey don’t worry!” Pooly yelled, Ariel backed off, what if Rose snaps? “We’ll surely save her and-“

“Shut up!” Rose yelled.

Ariel panicked at Rose’s tone, turning around, hunching over.

“Aww but…”

“Don’t talk about Mari right in front of me unless you want me to…”

“Hey don’t be so sensitive we could save her and-“

However before he could finish Rose punched him on the face, giving a visible bruise on his cheek.

“Aww that hurts!” he cried.

Rose leaning on the wall of the fort with a very deep scowl on her face.

Ariel looked at Pooly, pressing a hand on his cheeks.

Pooly cried at the pressure.

“I’m sorry Pooly…” she said in a low tone so Rose wouldn’t here “But we should keep quiet about Mari when Rose is around…”

“Why?”

“She’s afraid that something bad might happen to her…”

“You mean we can’t ask if she’s-“ Ariel put her hand on Pooly’s mouth to keep him shut.

“Okay shall we continue our journey?” Rose asked.

Ariel nodded, getting up.

Pooly also got up to enter the fort.  
To be continued


	49. Heat Desert beatout part 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note:  
Story

“Oh my god it’s so hot!” Pooly cried when they entered the fort.

“There’s lava everywhere…” said Ariel, examining the area.

“And a lot of dragons” said Rose.

They braced themselves to get rid of the dragons as they explore the area.

“Oh my god!” Pooly cried when he was outside the fort, there are lava past another area with a shiny object on the ground.

He didn’t know whether to go or not but he decided to give it a try…

Shaking he put a toe into the hot lava.

However he immediately lifted up his toe screaming on top of his lungs, the lava is scorching hot, he felt like he would die if he touched it!

“Is there a way to cross to the other side?” Ariel asked.

They continued past the area.

There were a pair of boots lying on the ground.

“Hey where did these come from?” Ariel asked.

“Be careful Ariel it might be a trap” said Rose.

Ariel looked about to see if anyone was nearby, she didn’t sense any danger but just in case she quietly walked to the boots.

She picked up the boots, still looking around.

The boots felt strangely cool…

She returned to the others, nobody was around to do something suspicious to her…

Pooly jumped up to grab the boots for her to try it on.

It was rather large for him though, ending near his crotch.

“Wow it feels so cold!” he yelled.

“Well guess we have to go to the lava after all” said Rose, heading outside the fort again.

Ariel followed Rose outside.

“Hey I don’t feel hot around the lava anymore!” said Pooly.

He approached the lava, stepping on it.

“Wow these boots are magical!”

“But we can’t get past…” said Ariel.

“Pooly you have to get the crystal from Heat Desert on your own!” Rose yelled.

“Alright!” Pooly waved, getting past the lava to get they key.

He had to walk past lava again past creatures to unlock a door.

The room inside was red everywhere although it wasn’t made of lava, he went past the room to find the crystal.

Like the other areas the room is pitched black save for the stand with the crystal.

He approached the crystal attempting to seal it.

It had a stinging sensation as he sealed the crystal.

After it was sealed, the crystal fell off the pedestal.

He picked it up and headed off to return to Ariel and Rose.

“Just one more crystal to go!” said Ariel.

“And then out journey ends” said Rose.

Ariel’s face went down, she wished the journey could last longer as she enjoyed the company of her friends.

Although she was relieved to know that she could still see Blood…

And probably Kleude.

“Well where are we going to camp for the night?” Rose asked.

Ariel looked about the area, the place where she got the boots doesn’t have any enemies around.

Ariel and Pooly set up a tent while Rose used her gauntlets to open cans of stewed tomatoes and ripped off packets vegetables and instant malt.

“Hey instant veggies!” Pooly cried.

Rose looked at the boy as he looked inside the bag.

He got out little packets of spices, taking one of the packets of vegetables from Rose.

He emptied added some of the pepper and cayenne and began shaking the packet.

After a few shake, he got a fork to eat the salad.

Ariel got out a tin of the stewed tomato to pour over the packet of vegetables to eat.

Rose ate the food separately.

After dinner they head into the tent to sleep.

It was a little too small but they tried to fit inside the tent and tried to sleep.

The next day everyone rushed back to the ship.

It was evening when they departed.

Ariel, Rose and Pooly rested inside the rest room while Nate tried to prepare dinner for everyone as Aquila steers the ship to Mizuiro.

As Nate was preparing vegetable soup he suddenly began thinking about the moment he left Baal and joined the Abalaburn team before he went to the army.

Kyoko would be so happy if she knew he was doing something about to help the world…

He was so ashamed to join Baal after Kyoko died now… That woman wants total destruction of the world in order to build a new one and that shouldn’t be allowed.

He sigh, shaking oregano into the pot of soup.

“Hello Nate” said a feminine voice, he turned his head to see Ariel.

“Oh hello Ariel.”

“Sir Nate after we find all eight crystals and wish for the world to be saved do you think that-that…” she looked down on the ground.

“Is something wrong?”

“Do you think that our memories of everything that happened will be wiped out if we wish that everything will go back in time before the so many innocent lives are taken?”

“I don’t know.”

“I-I don’t want to forget about all of this…”

“But if it’s for the benefit of the world…”

“I know b-but…” she began crying.

The man didn’t know what to do but put an arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Ariel, just try to be happy until this happens.”

Ariel looked up at the tall man, her eyes still watery.

During dinner Ariel was quiet as Pooly tried to have a lively chat with the others.

She wondered if she should tell Blood if they might forget about everything that happens…

However since the others are trying to bear with it, she has to try to be strong as well!  
To be continued


	50. Travelling to the last zone

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Whee fifty chapters!  
Story

On the hospital of Mizuiro, Kleude woke up after dozing off when Blood and him were playing a board game, Blood had also collapsed to sleep, his head on the blonde’s stomach and the board pieces spilling off the board.

The blonde realized how close the younger boy is, lifting himself up to look at the sleeping boy.

Blood was rather handsome with those thick eyebrows and boyish face, Kleude noted.

He wished he could kiss him but Blood might freak out and he didn’t want that.

Blood’s eyes suddenly opened.

“Kleude?” he asked.

The blonde suddenly went red and backed off from him.

“I-I’m sorry!” Kleude said.

“Huh?” Blood cocked his head.

“It’s nothing!”

Blood realized that he was lying on top of the board game they were playing, he lifted himself up picking up the pieces that were lying on the thick blanket.

“Aw darn looks like we have to start over…” he groaned.

“Blood, Kleude we’re back!” went a voice.

Blood piped up to see Ariel, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquila arrive.

“How’s the cat?” Bian asked.

“Well he can get out of the bed to walk to the toilet without any assistance” said Blood.

“I still feel like total crap though…” Kleude groaned “Like my limbs hurt when move them too fast…”

“Well you have to try moving your limbs from time to time if you want to return to normal” said Bian.

“Urg…”

“You’re going to the last area with us right?” Ariel asked.

“Yes…”

“Don’t worry if you keep this up you will be your old self again!” said Blood.

“Easy for you to say… I wonder how you recovered from that scorpion…”

Blood let out a laugh at the frowning cat.

Inside the boat Blood was inside the toilet while Pooly was waiting for him, trying to hold his bladder, doing a pee pee dance.

“I want the toilet!” Pooly cried.

“S-sorry Pooly but I-“ Blood let out a sickening sound.

Rose was folding paper into the shape of a crane while Ariel and Kleude were playing a puzzle game.

Rose looked up to see that Ariel picked a blonde girl in a white and blue dress while Kleude picked a pixie in a fuchsia and white dress.

“Another one of you cattle fights?” she asked.

“Shut up Rose” said Kleude.

“You two are delusional…”

They ignored her to battle it out.

2 minutes later Kleude won.

“You played this when were on heat desert didn’t you?” said Ariel.

“Yes.”

Ariel sigh looking at her character “I wish I had hair like gold…”

“Why would you want to have golden hair?” Kleude took a few strands of his hair looking at it, what an idiot you are Kleude he thought to himself when you yourself have golden hair...

“Especially if it looks like spun gold…”

“You want hair to be literally golden…?”

“Ahh it must be beautiful to have hair like spun gold curling to my waist…”

“Dream on.”

“And maybe a nice figure…” she pressed her hands to her chest “Lovely round fleshy breasts… and full thighs…”

Kleude frowned “Listen do you have any idea how painful large breasts are? My mom has a weak back from how large hers are. Jet and I are male but I’m worried about Sarah…”

“But…”

“Why would Blood notice you if you have a lush figure anyway? He doesn’t seem to care how women look like.”

“Hmm…”

“You are ugly enough as it is but having those would make you even uglier-” he stopped when he saw Ariel looked like she was about to cry “You are ugly to me, I’m sure plenty of boys would find you very attractive.”

“B-but you’re right I’m not pretty at all! You are easily prettier than me!”

“I’m not a girl pretty or not…”

“But you have pale blonde hair, green eyes and an older looking face than me, I just look like a little girl…”

“You don’t want to know how many boys like girls like your type…”

“Hey what’s going on?” both of them stopped, Blood entered the room they were in.

“N-nothing!” said Ariel “We’re just hanging out and having fun.”

“Neat!” 

He didn’t notice that Kleude is trying not to look at him as they began talking about unrelated stuff.

Although Ariel did notice Blood did look at the blonde occasionally.

“Next stop is the RS Plant” Bian arrived holding trays with bowls.

“Ooo will it have lots of plants!?” said Blood getting up.

“Actually a power plant is an area built out of industrial metal and there are no plants around.”

“You mean like Aquila?” Kleude asked.

“Yep!”

“It must be like that place Kleude and I were trapped in…” said Ariel.

“Come again?”

“Oh yeah we forgot you weren’t with us when Ariel and Kleude got captures in Sergio Island” said Blood.

“Well they’re safe, that’s all that matters” he gave everyone a bowl.

Blood, Ariel and Kleude looked inside their bowl.

There are thick yellow noodles in an orangey coloured soup.

Ariel sniffed at the broth, it had a familiar spicy smell…

“Don’t worry it’s not as spicy as regular curry” said Bian.

The trio took a strand of noodle to taste.

It was a little spicy but not to a level they found unbearable.

Bian grinned, exiting the room.

He went to the front of the ship where Nate is telling Aquila where to sail.

The tall skinny man looked at the area in front of them.

“Hmm we can’t port anywhere near the RS Plant…”

“Well we have to find an area as close as possible then” said Bian.

Nate nodded, telling Aquila to sail the ship to find a port somewhere else.

“Set sail” said Aquila as it steered the ship to another area.

They saw a port on a large city of white marble.

“Stop in this port” said Nate.

“Affirmative” said Aquila.

They sailed on the dock of the city.  
To be continued


	51. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: And one more city before RS Plant  
Story

“Oh dear… I thought I was going to die…” said Blood.

“You’re exaggerating” said Rose.

Blood sigh as everyone but Kleude and Ariel decided to explore the city, looking at a sign “Lucas City” he said.

Ariel looked at the city, everything was made of white, with lots of lakes surrounding the city.

She looked at one of the lake at her own reflection.

“Never seen water this clear?” said a voice.

Ariel looked up, there was a woman in a long white dressed smiling at her.

She had long blue hair almost hitting the ground and brown eyes.

When she saw Ariel’s face she let out a gasp.

“A-Ariel is it you!?”

“Huh!?”

“Oh dear another suspense…” said Kleude.

“You’re still alive after all these years?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Do you have water magic?”

Ariel nodded summoning a water beam to the lake.

The woman hugged her “It is you! Only people from this area can use water magic.”

“I don’t get it…”

“You have to visit your father, he’ll be overjoyed!”

The woman dragged Ariel to a palace, the boys looked at them before looking at each other with a dumbstruck expression on their face.

They followed them to the palace.

The woman turned back to the boys “Oh are you friends of Ariel?” she asked.

“Yeah” said Blood.

“Thank you for being with her, I will make sure you two get a reward.”

“No you don’t need to!”

“Perhaps you and your cute girlfriend would like dinner?”

“Girlfriend?” Blood stopped walking, looking left and right before continuing “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh so you two aren’t dating?”

Blood wondered who was she talking about before he realized “No, Kleude and I are just friends!”

“Oh.”

Blood grinned as they continued walking, he didn’t notice Kleude was sulking at what he said earlier.

Inside the grand hallway the queen rushed to the king screaming that their daughter is still alive.

Ariel was still confused as the king put his arms around her.

“W-what’s going on?” she asked.

“Oh you were a baby when that happened so you wouldn’t remember what happened!” said the queen.

“Think we should listen to some contrived story that will move our heart for no real reason?” said Kleude.

“Well I’d like to know how did Ariel ended up in Mizuiro” said Blood.

The blonde face palmed at the brunet.

“A few days after your birth when the guards suddenly alerted us that there were criminals that broke into the palace and kidnapped our baby girl and they killed some of the guards, we tried to send more guards to stop them but they managed to kill of them and sail into a ship somewhere” said the queen.

“We tried to get soldiers to find out baby but she was never found” said the king “Y-yet here you are all grown up…”

Ariel’s eyes widened as they began crying, all she remembered was what the mistress told her, she had been found on a doorstep wrapped in a ragged blanked that had the name Ariel stitched to it.

“Darling we are so glad you’re alive…” said the queen.

Ariel looked at her parents then to her friends.

“Mother… father…” she said.

“Yes dear?”

“I want to continue travelling with my friends here to save the world from danger.”

They gasped “But that’s dangerous!”

“What’s up royalties and their over protectiveness over their daughters?” said Kleude.

“I guess they’re just worried since they thought Ariel was dead for 16 years” said Blood.

“Yet Princes are allowed to go out to cannibal land… They should have more royalties like whatever Sarasaland has”

“That’s a video game Kleude…”

“Well the princes that go out on fights are fairy tales.”

“And once we get you done we’ll send you to Prince Beansprout as he’s looking for a bride.”

Ariel, Kleude and Blood’s eyes widened.

“But I don’t want to marry a Prince!” said Ariel “I already found someone to love.”

“She did?” Blood asked.

Kleude frowned, face palming again.

“I’m sorry but you must marry a Prince for a secure future” said the queen.

“B-but…”

She didn’t know what to say as the queen pushed her into another room.

The boys were left with their mouths wide opened. Ariel forced to marry a Prince!

As soon as they left the palace they rushed to find the others to tell them about it.

“So Ariel is a princess after all” said Rose.

“It doesn’t matter” said Blood “She shouldn’t marry anyone she doesn’t want to marry. She should marry who she wants”

“Not to be rude but how do we get her out of that other palace?” Bian asked “I’m pretty sure the prince’s palace would be armed and all eight of us won’t be able to get rid of all of them.”

“Hmm… we need a plan…” Blood rubbed his chin.

“Why don’t we visit the palace?” Nate asked.

“Okay!”

“Where would that palace be though?” Rose asked.

Blood scratched the back of his head “Another castle other than the one Kleude and I left?”

“If there’s only one other palace” said Kleude.

“Hehe… I hope so…”

They wandered around the city, they described what the palace there were in looked like so the others didn’t go inside the large marble castle.

However there was only one other palace, it was made out of gold marble and was a bit smaller than the white castle.

“Hi there guard dudes!” said Blood “Can we enter your palace?”

“Sorry but no men allowed” said the guards “That woman could go in though?” he pointed at Rose.

“Why aren’t men allowed?”

“The Prince is looking for a bride and he plans to have as many as women as possible to find the perfect girl.”

“Talk about sleazy…” said Kleude.

“Shut your mouth, you can’t say stuff like that about a prince!” said Bian

“But don’t you have lots of-“Pooly said before Kleude gave him a sharp slap on his face.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested” said Rose, walking away.

“Sorry for interrogating all you…” said Nate as everyone walked away.

“Well what do we do then?” Blood asked “Men are not allowed inside but only women are.”

“Sorry but I’m not going to be some Prince’s happy lovely dovey wife” said Blood.

“But we can’t let Ariel’s happiness be destroyed!”

“Hmm you know I got an idea’ said Kleude.

“You do!?”

“We should dress up as girls to gain access to the palace and hope the prince pick one of us.”

“Are you crazy!? I don’t want to be picked!” Rose yelled.

“Well neither does Ariel, Rose. We got to do something so she won’t get picked. I don’t want to be picked either but we should try to make sure Ariel is not picked.”

“I’m not sure if Blood, Bian or Pooly would make very pretty girls…”

“Well we should go clothes shopping and find makeup then!”

Rose sigh as Kleude began wandering around the city to find a clothing shop.

Inside a clothing shop.

“Welcome to Lucas fashions” said a shop keeper.

Everyone looked at the clothes on the girls sections.

“Buying clothes for you girlfriends boys?” the shop keeper asked.

They didn’t reply as they took some dresses and headed to the changing room.

The shopkeeper cocked her head, what are the men doing?

Bian came out of the changing room 3 minutes later, the outfit was a bit too small for him, he began shuffling around to see if there are any clothes larger than what he has at the moment.

“Sir” said the shopkeeper “Are all of you and two of your female friends on a fancy dress party?”

“Sorta” said Bian “Hey do you have any dress my size?”

“Yes but we don’t stock much of those as women as large as you are rare.”

“Can you find one for me?”

The shopkeeper headed into a storeroom to find something for Bian.

Blood exited from the changing room.

“Hey how do I look?” he asked.

Bian looked at the short boy, he was wearing a baggy blue sweater and a red skirt with socks rolled to his ankles and red shoes.

“You look like a bobby soxer…” said Bian.

“What’s a bobby soxer?”

“Something that teenage girls wear half a century ago.”

“Oh?”

“But keep it we should have a variety of tastes, maybe the prince likes outdated trends.”

“Okay!”

The shopkeeper returned “I’m sorry but that’s the only dress I could find as large as you are.”

Bian’s face fell as he picked up the dress, it was a cheerleading dress…

He headed for the closet to change.

“You should have a wig if you plan to crossdress all the way” said the shopkeeper to Blood “Your hair is rather… spiky.”

“Do you sell them?”

“Yes I do, go look at the display with wigs on them.”

“Okay!”

Kleude got out.

“That dress looks cute on you!” said the shopkeeper.

Kleude began to cough before replying in his girliest voice “You think so?”

“Yes it flatters your legs!”

The blonde smiled, he tried twirling and did a coy pose “Hi I’m Marmalade Sarasaland!” lame he thought to himself.

Blood came back with an orange wig on his head.

He looked at Kleude, his face turning a bit red, man he looks cute in that light yellow dress with the orange skirt.

He recovered quickly, smiling at the cat “Nice dress!”

“Thanks!”

Rose got out of the changing room.

She was in a purple and light blue kimono with a pink bow.

“Lookin good!” said Blood.

“Thanks…” Rose groaned.

Soon everyone got dressed and Blood, Pooly and Bian got wigs.

“Oh but we could increase the chance if Aquila takes part!” said Blood.

Rose groaned “What kind of prince would fall for a robot?”

“I dunno.”

After Aquila also has a dress and a wig, everyone went out of the room to practice on how to act like a girl with Rose watching them.

Blood began to trample up and down shouting on top of his lungs “Hi I am Bloodella Walnut! My what big eyes you have Prince Beansprout!”

“That’s not how a girl behaves Blood” said Rose

Blood grinned and began trampling again.

Kleude was doing coy poses, blowing kisses and claiming to be the most beautiful girl.

“Are you trying to channel that girl from that lame party game?” Rose asked.

“Yes I am… but seriously my arms are aching from trying to do all those stuff” said Kleude.

“Then don’t do it, try something else.”

“Like what? Try to be all innocent and cute like Ariel?” he put his hands to his chest attempting to look cute.

“Well that’s a bit better…”

Pooly was doing one of his dances yelling “Hi I am the greatest most beautiful girl in the world marry me!”

“Stop that dance, it’s not cute” said Rose.

“I have a cute sailor uniform and cute green locks and-“

“Urg you boys seriously are a failure at trying to be girls…”

However they decided to head to the palace at once since they couldn’t afford to spend days to learn girly mannerisms.  
To be continued


	52. A royal dilemma

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: And one more city before RS Plant  
Story

Everyone approached the palace with Rose as the leader.

“We are here to see the Prince to be his bride” said Rose.

“So many women…” said a guard “The Prince will be pleased.”

They allowed everyone inside the palace.

Everyone took a look at the area, it was vast and shining with lots of pretty women around.

“Oh god how did so many girls want to marry a sleazeball?” Kleude asked.

“Hush it” said Bian.

“He must be a great person to have so many people admire him” said Blood.

“Well the lucky woman will get to be in the same bed as him.”

“Or one of you unlucky men” said Rose.

The blonde smirked at her “Then I hope he picks Fido…”

“Then I am the most beautiful girl in the world!” Pooly yelled.

“Oh yes Pooly Poopie Poo gets picked as the most beautiful girl who gets an eternity of mating with… a man… Yippee!”

“A MAN!?” Pooly began crying “I DON’T WANT A MAN!”

“Relax Pooly, we won’t let him do anything to you if you were picked” said Blood.

“I wish we could just leave him behind…” said Kleude “This kid is irritating…”

They looked about the crowd for Ariel.

They found her alone crying near bowl of punch.

“Ariel!” said Blood.

She looked up, she recognized Blood’s voice.

She approached him, looking at his face “Blood is that you?”

“Yep, we’re here to make sure you won’t get picked as the Prince’s bride!”

Ariel looked at everyone, trying to hug as many people as her skinny arms could handle.

“Oh thank you!” she said.

A trumpet began to blow.

All of the other women began standing on a line.

“All of you must stand on a line too” said a guard “The prince is arriving to pick a bride.”

Everyone began to line up with women.

Ariel noticed that only one girl had large breasts, her low cut dress making it even more noticeable.

She wondered how the dress hasn’t slid off…

A tall man arrived at the hallway sending sparkles everywhere from body glitter

He looked at each girls one by one with various oohs and aahs.

After one hour he looks at Blood, the boy breaking into sweats.

“Hmm quite short…” said Prince Beansprout “Such red hair is not pretty and those glasses urg! And such unrefined tastes!”

Blood sigh in relief, this man is freaking him out!

He looked at Kleude.

“Ooo smooth alabaster skin and long slender legs…” he said.

“O-oh don’t flatter me!” said the blonde.

“You are quite slender and you have very beautiful face, especially those vibrant emerald orbs…” he lifted Kleude’s chin.

The blonde went pink at the firm hands on his chin, looking at the crystal blue eyes of the prince before he released his chin to look at Ariel, leaving the cat all hot and bothered.

“So petite!” said the prince “And such beautiful blue tresses of silk!”

“H-huh?”

“Aww are you a shy type? Your orbs are an exquisite violet just like the wonderful flower and you have magnificent alabaster skin!”

Ariel began shaking as he turned to Rose.

“Such an exotic look!” said Prince Beansprout “Skin like the sunset, locks as green as the forest in the middle of the night!”

“…”

“And such a gorgeous face too!”

He looked at Bian.

“Whoa you are huge!” he said.

“So says the guy a head taller than me…” Kleude mumbled.

“I don’t dig huge girls!” he ignored the man to look at Pooly.

“Sorry but I don’t dig short girls!”

He looked at Nate.

“What beautiful golden orbs and what an exotic silver tresses” he said “But you are rather handsome in a way I can’t pinpoint…”

He ignored Aquila.

“Okay I have made my decision!” he announced.

Everyone looked at him, who’s he going to pick?

The prince walked towards Ariel and held her hands “You my fair maiden will be my bride” he said.

The rest of the team’s eyes widened, they failed their goal!

“B-but I’m not pretty!” she yelled.

“Oh you are very beautiful…” he held her other hand, staring into her eyes “Your smooth ivory skin your big violet orbs… your slender body with nary a fat at sight… you are the most desirable woman I have ever seen.”

Ariel began to shake as tears fell on her eyes.

“B-but I-I don’t want to…”

“You will have a safe life with me and you will be happy for I am the greatest prince in all of the land!”

He ignored her as she cried, taking her to his bedroom.

Everyone stared at each other.

“Well that was a huge time waster” said Bian.

“Urg I am glad I wasn’t picked” said Blood “This guy disgusts me!”

“But he’s so handsome…” said Kleude.

Everyone looked at the blonde who was staring at empty space all misty eyed “That light brown hair… crystal blue eyes… that tan… that muscled chest… those long legs…” he frowned “Too bad he’s a total narcissist!”

“Gees I never knew Kleude would get all red faced in front of a man” said Blood.

“Just like he does with you” said Rose.

“What do you mean?”

“You never noticed that you have two friends so gaga over you that they cling to you?”

“Hey they never had friends before Rose, I’m their first friend.”

“Well Rose doesn’t cling to you...” said Kleude.

“Well she’s an adult.”

“Or Fido.”

“Well he has friends in his town, I’m not his first.”

Kleude grumbled pulling at the ends of his hair.

“All of the girls that does not get picked will have to leave” said the guards.

After everyone was led out, the team began to talk about Ariel.

“Gees Miss is lucky to have a lifetime of wealth and luxury” said Pooly.

“But if I know anything not happiness” said Kleude “She will never be happy to be forced against marrying someone on her own will…” his voice dropped, he knew Ariel loved Blood but he also loves him…

But he’s a guy Blood might not be into boys at all. He cared for Blood’s feeling way more than he cares for his own.

And Ariel has been with them for so long and he cared for her feelings too...

And he cared for his own family as well and they certainly do not want him to be with Blood…

“Hey what’s wrong?” Bian asked “You look kinda pale.”

“It’s nothing to do with you Bian!”

“But if you talk to us about it maybe we can-“ he earned a slap from the cat

“Leave me alone, none of you can do anything about it!” he ran off to find a place to isolate himself.

“He’s getting emotional…”said Rose.

“He’s always a little easy to upset” said Blood.

“But he seems to be in a worse mood than usual.”

They decided to stay at an inn for the night before they go to RS Plant.

However even by late night Kleude hasn’t returned.

“What could be taking him so long?” Blood asked

“You still don’t know?” Rose asked.

“No I don’t.”

“It has something to do with you.”

“What did I do? I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“It hasn’t anything to do with what you did, it has something to do with yourself.”

“Myself?”

“Well it’s no use telling to you, you just have to find out yourself.”

Blood crossed his eyes, what was going on?

He shrugged deciding to head to bed.

At the palace, Ariel is still crying.

“I told you before” said the Prince “Don’t be sad, I will provide you with a great future!”

“I don’t want to marry you ever!” she said “There’s someone else on my team I love!”

“Just forget about him, he’s just a commoner!”

Ariel frowned, slapping him with one of her rods “I don’t care if he’s a commoner! He’s friendly, humble and a hundred times better than you’ll ever be!”

The Prince began to shake.

“I don’t care if I will never have a secure life without any debts or danger, I want to be with person I love!”

The Prince began squirming “If that’s how you feel… I guess I can’t f-force you…”

“I want to continue my journey with the others and let me tell you…” she placed another rod to his other cheek “I can easily disable you and I am willing to die than marry you!”

The prince began screaming, running out of the room to let Ariel out of the castle.

Kleude returned to the inn long after everyone was asleep so he didn’t get much sleep.

When everyone woke up early, they had to shake him awake which earned a lot of groan from the cat.

Little did they know as they departed was that Ariel was following them to the RS Plant.  
To be continued


	53. RS Plant Beatdown part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: World 8! Man I’m so close to the end  
Story

Kleude grumbled rubbing his eyes as they entered the power plant.

“Where have you been last night to be so tired?” asked Rose.

“Why should you care?” he frowned

“Well you are gonna be a nuisance if you are going to be too tired to focus.”

“I’ll try my best…”

“I’ll miss Ariel…” said Blood.

“Me too…” said Bian.

“I know she won’t be happy but we can’t do anything about it now…”

“Well we’ll just have to finish our journey without her” said Rose.

“No you won’t!” everyone piped up.

Ariel was at the entrance, looking ready for combat.

“Ariel! How did you!“ Blood said.

“I managed to convince the Prince to let me out or I will choose death from the guards over marriage.”

“That’s very… gold of you.”

“You’re stronger than I thought after all” said Kleude, giving her a thumbs up.

“Thanks!” Ariel smiled.

They began to head off to get the crystal from the power plant.

The narrow corridor was filled with gigantic spiders.

“Gees this place must be really dirty to have spiders this big” said Kleude.

However the area after had beings similar to Aquila.

“Are these robots?” Ariel asked.

“Yes” said Nate, he looked at them and frowned “I believe this is Baal’s job…”

There were two path, one to a large room with robots wandering around, another that had a weird moving floor with two robots blocking the way.

“So which way should we go?” Bian asked.

Kleude tried the narrow path was unable to cross an inch.

“To the left” he said.

After getting rid of the robots Blood and Pooly stopped to look at a pile of large cans stacked in rows.

“Ooo what’s that?” Pooly asked.

“Looks fascinating” said Blood “I never seen such a thing before…”

“Hey what if it falls?” said Kleude.

They ignored the blond, feeling the canisters.

It hadn’t exploded or tipped over.

“Those are canisters of radium” said Nate “They are too heavy to tip over but don’t try to attack the cans or they might spill something that might kill you.”

They stepped away from the cans afraid it might sprung a leak, continuing their journey.

They soon faces another fork.

“Let’s split up!” said Blood.

“I’ll go with you” said Ariel.

“That’s nice!”

“I’ll go too” said Kleude, clutching his arm.

“So that means our original trio will travel together!” he scratched his head “Who’s the last person to travel with us?”

“I think we’ll let you three go together while we head to the left” said Rose.

“Yeah you might want to talk about something for a while” said Bian.

“Oh well have fun” said Blood, waving to them and heading down some stairs on the other path.

There was a large robot blocking the door.

“Guess we have to beat it and wait for the others” said Blood, cracking his knuckles.

Ariel summoned a water beam at the robot, hoping to shut it down like she did with Aquila.

However it seemed to ignore her spell, approaching the trio.

They prepared to bring down the robot.

Meanwhile on the other side.

Everyone walked up the stairs, getting rid of various robots, stopping at a dead end with a screw nearby.

“Gees to get to a dead end…” said Rose.

“Hey I can see our friends from up here!” Bian yelled.

Pooly looked down “Oooo they are attacking a robot!”

Rose sigh, sitting on a bolt nearby.

All of a sudden the bolt began to spin.

She let out a cry getting out of the bolt.

“Whoa what’s going on!?” said Pooly.

A bridge suddenly began to form alerting the trio below before they continued fighting.

Everyone crossed the bridge leading to a room with a lot of canisters of radium and a robot similar to the one the trio faced.

Since there were five of them against one robot with Bian and Aquila being very physical it took them only a few minutes to bring down the robot, causing it to drop a key when it breaks down.

Bian picked up the key and they headed back to meet up with the trio.

Bian stopped when he heard Blood congratulating Kleude and Ariel.

He put his arms out in for everyone to stop, sneaking to watch them.

Nate and Rose knew what he was doing but Pooly didn’t.

“Hey what are Bian and Nate doing?” Pooly asked.

Rose put a hand over his mouth “Quiet boy, we are watching them…”

“Huh?”

Pooly was left alone as everyone else looked at the trio on the lower floor.

Blood grinned at Ariel and Kleude, putting his arms around their shoulders.

They smiled at him.

“It’s been two months and two weeks since we first met in Mizuiro city” said Blood.

“It sure is a coincidence all of us met in the same place” said Kleude.

“Maybe we were destined to all meet in the same place” said Ariel.

“What a contrived beginning…”

“But aren’t you glad that we met each other?”

The blonde looked at the brunet, smiling at him nodding.

“But what will happen if we find the crystal in this area?” Ariel asked “Will Lemuria appear or will we have to do something to get grant the wish?”

“I dunno” said Blood “We shall head to the end of the power plant to find out.”

“If we restore the world to normal with everything back to normal and the black wisps gone will we still have our memories of our journey?”

“Gees I don’t know about that…”

“I don’t want to forget about our journey Blood! Everyone we met, our journey to whatever continent we visited and-and…” she clutched his hands “Blood I-I…”

Kleude looked away, he was sure she is finally going to confess to Blood and he didn’t want to interfere…

She stopped “S-sorry but if our memories are going to be wiped out…”

“Don’t worry maybe we might remember everything Ariel” said Blood “Just be optimistic!”

Ariel looked up trying to hide her worries, she wasn’t convinced but she felt she must be happy for him!

“These two sure can never admit it to him” said Bian.

“How long are they going to quietly feud with each other until Blood finally gets it?” Rose groan “I doubt it’s ever going to end until someone grows a spine and tell him so.”

When they thought the other three were done they jumped off the bridge.

“Hey wait for me!” Pooly cried jumping off as well.

“Hey nice jump you five!” said Blood, giving Bian a high five.

Rose approached the door using the key to unlock it.

There was a large empty room with a tank.

“Oh dear how did they fit a tank inside the room?” said Bian.

“Oh tank god lord that’s huge” said Kleude.

The tank moved back firing at everyone.

Everyone tried to dodge and head in different directions to find the tank’s weak spot.

“Looks like Baal managed to upgrade the robots when I left…” said Nate.

He suspected something announcing to Pooly and Aquila who were also near the tank.

“Get away from the tank!” he yelled.

They backed off, to Pooly’s surprise the tank let out an arsenal of weapon to strike when anyone gets too close.

Rose was casting thunder at the tank, at first it barely flinched, still shooting endless supplies of fire when she noticed that it stopped for two seconds when she struck it on a spot behind it.

“I found the weak spot!”

“Aquila get to its back and strike the bottom section!” Nate commanded.

“Affirmative” it ran to the back shooting the spot.

“Someone strike it while it’s down!”

Ariel, rushed to the tank throwing her rod at it.

The robot began to stumble.

“Aquilla move!”

The robot away as the tank collapsed and exploded.

“Cool, explosions!” Pooly yelled.

“Man I wish I had something to capture that…” said Blood.

“Well we need to continue our journey to gawk at explosions…” said Rose, exiting the room.

Everyone else followed her to continue their journey in the power plant.  
To be continued


	54. RS Plant Beatdown part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Oh god the tank boss in the RS Plants is so… I had to retry the level and barely beaten it to progress, why don’t they have a save point until after I beaten it?  
Story

In the next room there was one platform in a dead end.

Blood looked up the next floor was much taller than everyone else.

He stepped on the platform.

To his surprise the platform suddenly shot up sending him to upper floor.

He jumped off the platform, the platform going downwards.

After everyone got on one by one they walked to a narrow corridor stopping in front of a moving platform.

“Oh gees how do we get to the other side?” Bian asked.

Kleude looked at the platform “Well it looks slower than the one earlier” he said.

He began running on the platform.

Ariel also began running dodging the lasers that appeared and the hooks hung from the ceiling.

The others struggled to run as fast as they can to keep with up the pace.

By the time everyone reached to the other side Bian was already panting.

“Boy am I glad I didn’t take weight lifting” said Kleude.

“Urrg… to think I actually need to run that fast whew!” Bian panted.

“It’s good exercise” said Blood.

“Whew yeah…”

They saw another moving platform on their way but it was as fast as the first platform they saw.

They had to go to the path without the platform as they knew they couldn’t keep up with the pace.

In the next area there was a robot near a map with a door nearby.

“Maybe the key is on the other side” said Kleude, getting past the robot.

Ariel sigh, following him.

Bian, Blood, Rose and Pooly also followed him.

However Nate decided to stay and get rid of the robot with Aquila.

They ended up on another fast platform and ended up in a room with another robot.

After the robot was quickly defeated it dropped a key, Blood picked it up and everyone head to the left.

There was a fast moving platform but everyone jumped to the other end and returned to the door.

Nate and Aquila managed to dispatch the robot, Nate bending down to study the robot.

“Interesting…” said Nate “Baal has a lot of knowledge about machinery… I never seen such intricate work before…

“Did you learn to create Aquila from her?” Ariel asked.

“Yes I did” he frowned “Too bad such a genius has to be such an evil hearted being…”

Blood looked at the map.

“Hey hey we explored half of this area!” he said.

Rose sketched the map for him to read.

Blood grinned, slapping her on her back when she was done.

They used the key to unlock the next room.

Once again it was a large empty room with a different robot.

It launched fireballs and lasers at everyone.

Once again they had to split to dodge the fire ball.

However unlike the tank it doesn’t try to back off and stays where it is as it kept firing.

Bian jumped to the robot punching it on top.

It flinched a lit trying to unleash a weapon to get rid of him.

He got off and ran away before it could kill him.

Nate changed his arms into guns to shoot at the robot while Pooly turned into a snake crawling under the robot before growing to twice his size and throwing the robot to a wall.

Rose casted thunder magic and Blood using fire while Kleude used a wind magic to finish it off.

The robot let a groan collapsing.

“Two down…” said Ariel “We are so close to the end…”

“Hey don’t cry Ariel!” said Blood “Whatever happens we have to accept it!”

“Yeah keep your chin up!” said Bian.

She looked at everyone as they surrounded her to reassure her that their journey wasn’t a complete waste.

“Blood... Kleude… Rose… Pooly… Bian… Nate… Aquila” she said putting on a determined face “I will make sure we get all the crystal and grant the wish to stop Baal and the black wisps and restore the world before everything happened!”

They headed off to the next room to get the final crystal and end this crisis once and for all!  
To be continued


	55. RS Plant Beatdown part 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: If I could make Kingdom Hearts comparisons about some of these worlds Adina Island is Destiny Island, Holy Valley is Traverse, Sergio Island is the Deep Jungle, Mount Clome is Agrabah, Mislead forest is Neverland, Gunrock plains is Monstro, Heat desert is the Olympic and RS Plant is Hollow Bastion  
Story

However as soon as they opened the gate everyone began sliding down landing with a crash one after another.

“Oww…” Ariel groaned.

“Why do I have to be on top of everyone…” Rose grumbled, pushing everyone off.

They saw there were strange objects on the floor.

“What are these?” Ariel asked Bian.

“Dunno never seen those before” he said.

“I seen these…” said Nate “Baal must be in here after all, don’t go near then they could explode.”

They tried to avoid the explosives as they explored the area.

There was a strange looking block in one room with a key shaped hole on it.

“Hey what’s this?” Blood asked.

“A mould for making a key” said Bian.

“Cool! So that’s how they make keys!”

“But what do we use to for the base?”

“We need to find a bar metal” said Nate “But I’m not sure where…”

“Maybe we should explore to find out” said Blood.

“Maybe there might not be any metal in here…”

“Well we always seem to find what we need in the area…” said Kleude.

“…”

They continued exploring, struggling past another moving platform, ending in another dead end with a bolt nearby.

“Who wants to turn the bolt?” Bian asked.

“Me me me!” Pooly cried jumping on the bolt, screaming with joy as it spun around, a bridge lifting up.

On the other side was a room with robots wandering around and a map.

“We are almost at the end…” said Blood.

They walked past the room to find a robot blocking the door.

After getting rid of it, it dropped a bar of gold.

“We’re rich!” Pooly cried.

“But where’s the key?” Ariel asked.

We probably have to use that mould we saw earlier” said Nate.

“Oh…”

“I don’t wanna go back to that horrible moving floor!” Pooly cried “I’m tired now!”

“Yeah we should rest up” said Blood “But someone take the gold bar to turn into the key to this door.”

“I will go” said Ariel.

“Do you need some help?” Nate asked.

“If you can tell me what to do, it’ll be great.”

Nate and Ariel departed while everyone else set up sleeping bags and unpacked food to eat.

When they arrived at the mould Ariel took out the gold.

“So do we just put the gold into the mould?” she asked.

“No, we need to activate the machine first so it can melt the gold into the mould and harden it into a solid key” said Nate.

“Where do we activate the machine?”

“I think there was a door a bit back in the room.”

Ariel followed Nate.

He opened a door to a small room with a machine in the center.

“I will activate the machines” he said “The loose pipes might begin steaming though so you better watch out.”

Ariel nodded as he activated the machine.

After the machine was activated they walked past the explosives and pipe to the key mould.

Ariel dropped the gold on the mould.

The gold began to melt and steam began to form.

“Whoa it’s hot!” she squeaked.

When the steam began to fade the gold became solid again.

“It should cool down in a few seconds for you to pick up” said Nate.

Ariel nodded waiting before picking up the key and heading back to where the others are.

“Ah welcome back Ariel!” said Blood waving to her.

Ariel sat next to him, looking at the pot Pooly was stirring at.

“Pooly offered to make potato stew for us” said Blood.

“Ah” Ariel nodded.

“Just a touch of pepper…” said Pooly.

“I’m surprised you know how much spice to put in” said Rose.

They stopped when the say black smoke coming out.

“Err you should stop I think it’s going to burn…” said Blood.

“Ah!” Pooly cried, turning off the stove.

“Stew 40% overcooked” said Aquila.

Everyone began to sweat as Pooly spooned out the stew for everyone.

“It’s so sticky looking…” said Ariel.

“The potatoes are rather dark…” said Rose.

Everyone began to taste the stew.

However everyone even Pooly dropped the spoon after tasting it.

Ariel and Kleude looked into the supply bag to find some paper bags to throw up in.

“Aww… cooking is harder than I thought…” Pooly whined.

“Have you ever cooked in your life?” Ariel asked.

“Well I helped ma prepared cereal, salad and instant noodles from time to time…”

“Then you never handled a stove” said Rose.

“What do we do about the stew then?” asked Blood “It’s wasted as it is.”

“Save it up for the poor, they can stomach food better than the average joe” said Bian.

“Okay!” Blood got out a container to store the soup.

Everyone grabbed the carton of puddings so their appetites are salivated in case Baal is in the empty room.

After their quick dessert Ariel unlocked the room, opening the doors to prepare for what is to come.  
To be continued


	56. RS Plant Beatdown part 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: And here comes World 8 main boss and all eight crystals are found! And this is where I will really deviate  
Story

There room was large and empty with a floor as red as blood.

However the room is completely empty.

“I could have sworn Baal is around…” said Nate.

“Well she isn’t around so we just have to collect the eighth crystal” said Blood approaching the door.

However he found the door couldn’t budge an inch.

“Hahaha what makes you think you can past through without a fight!?” a feminine voice echoed around the room.

Baal appeared right before their eyes descending down the ground.

“Baal!” Nate and Ariel cried.

“Ohoho welcome Nate…” said Baal “You are such an ungrateful bastard for leaving the team when we are the ones who saved your life.”

“Baal what you’re doing is wrong, it’s causing destruction for one world in order to build another!”

“All of those bastards called Human will be gone and only outside species will live! Lemuria and Leon Maverick agreed to it!”

“L-Leon M-Maverick” Blood’s voice shook, she was about to collapse when Kleude put his arms out for Blood to lean on.

Blood sigh at Kleude before looking back at Baal.

“Ahh Leon a top notch person in our force… he’s an excellent loyal worker…”

“Baal if we ever find him we’ll tell about your plan…” said Nate.

“Ah… not if all of you are dead!” she summoned a spear from empty air to prepare for battle.

Blood was still rattled from what Baal said, the woman took advantage of it, managing to get him into a disadvantage quickly and disable him for the rest of the match.

“Blood!” Ariel and Kleude cried rushing to him.

“I’m sorry you two it’s just that I’m surprised that my dad could be…”

“He doesn’t know what Baal is evil” said Ariel.

“Blood you can’t let your mine be overcome about your father” said Kleude.

“We’ll convince him what he’s doing is wrong!”

“Ahh I guess you two are right…” Blood grinned at them “We must convince Dad if we ever face him…”

They smiled in relief hugging him.

“Hey I need room to breathe!” all the same he liked their warm arms around him.

Especially Kleude for some reason.

Maybe he’s just warmer than Ariel at least to him…

They eventually let go to fight Baal with the others.

Bian began to strike her with his charged up punch but she flew up dodging him.

He realized he was vulnerable when he looked up to find her flying down to pierce him with her spear.

He tried to back step but ended up tripping on the floor.

Just when she was about to soar down Kleude used a wind spell to deflect her spear away from Bian, striking her with his claw.

“Damn you girly boy…” she hissed.

“You won’t destroy our world woman, we won’t let you” he said, digging one of his claws on her face before backing off before her spear could strike him.

Ariel and Blood went behind her as she was busy with the others to strike her.

She gasped when she realized, flying to the other side where Aquilla unleashed it’s fire arms to finish her off.

She gasped as everyone surrounded her.

“Ah ah ah I have a teleportation crystal…” she said breaking into a smirk “You have to face Leon and Lemuria in the Sanctuary once you find all eight crystal…”

She vanished after she was finished.

“Sanctuary?” said Ariel “What does she mean?”

“Well we defeated her, so we can get the crystal first” said Blood,

Ariel nodded as they opened the door to the last crystal.

It looks like the room for the other seven crystals with a light brown crystal on the pedestal surrounded by a white energy.

Everyone looked at one another nodded, releasing the final crystal.

The crystal however didn’t drop but glowed even brighter than the other crystals.

“What!?” everyone yelled.

They crystals the Blood stored also began to glow through the back, flying off to where the eighth crystal is.

“Wow they are meeting up!” said Pooly.

“Ahhh…” Ariel’s mouth fell open.

The crystals began to spin around the room getting brighter and brighter blinding everyone.

When the light faded everyone gasped, the crystals are gone!

“Where did they go!?” Kleude yelled.

A laugh began to trail around the room.

“Baal!” Ariel cried.

“You want to know where those crystals are?” she said “I’ll tell you, they are with us powered by an oh so cute oh so helpless girl from Sakuranbo village…”

“That’s Mari isn’t she!?” Rose cried.

“Quite clever. Yes her name is Mari Shiraishi and she has enough power to power all of these crystal while we use her life source to grant a power so powerful it could return the great demon to life to destroy this world!”

Ariel began to bite her nails, they have to stop them from reaching their goal!

She quickly rushed towards the other side of the room to leave the plant, they must reach this sanctuary as soon as possible and stop this!

Outside the plant everyone stopped.

There was a red beam of light travelling down to the earth.

“No…” Nate’s voice fell “They managed to summon enough black wisps to destroy every continent to rubble one by one…”

“You mean they-“ Ariel said.

“They are going to destroy each city if we don’t warn everyone to evacuate to the army base!”

Everyone’s eyes widened.

“I must call the army!” Bian yelled “We need to get everyone in every towns, cities and villages to the base and we have to do it as quickly as possible!”

He began to punch numbers on the phone, turning to Ariel.

“Ariel you warn everyone in here, I will get the army to send the others to different cities to get them away from the black wisps!”

“Roger” Ariel left the ship to get everyone to leave the continent.  
To be continued


	57. Total destruction

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Now for the last few fillers where the villagers have to be evacuated. I will only show Ariel’s point as doing all eight will be REALLY repetitive  
Story

Ariel went about the city to warn everyone about the black wisps that are going to invade the city and kill everyone.

Everyone began to evacuate as they believed her words from news of black wisps destroying other cities before.

Ariel froze when she was in front of Prince Beansprout’s palace. She didn’t want to see him again yet she didn’t want him to die even if she disliked his guts.

She knocked on the door.

A guard opened the door.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Can you send Prince Beansprout over here?” she said.

“Sorry but we aren’t opening bride party.”

“Just let me see him and call him quickly!”

The guard left to call the Prince.

“What is it…” the Prince groaned, he looked at Ariel “Oh no not you!”

“Listen sir you have to leave the city and meet up with everyone else to leave the continent” she said.

“Why should I believe you? You tried to run away from me!”

“Just trust me I’m not lying!”

“I will leave if you marry me.”

Ariel shook as the man grabbed her hands.

She kicked his shin “I will never marry you!”

“I’m afraid I’d rather let my subject and me die than not be with you…”

Ariel frowned, slapping him with her rods “You are willing to let the people in your palace and yourself to die unless I submit to you?”

The prince smirked “I refuse to die alone! You must submit to me!”

Ariel shook as he began to laugh and slammed the door. How can anyone be so desperate to have someone like that?

She decided to hurry to her parents palace instead of trying to persuade Prince Beansprout, she suspect she might not be able to convince him unless she submit to him and she refuse to do such a thing for such a narcissist just to satisfy his pleasure.

“Oh there you are!” the king and queen cried “Where you been!?”

“I can’t explain now Mom and Dad” said Ariel “But you must go to the port with the rest of the town, the army will arrive to get us away from the continent before monsters arrive to destroy the city and everyone that stays!”

She grabbed their arms and dragged them off the palace.

As she took them to the port the army ship arrived and there were sights of the black wisps coming to life around the city, everyone quickly departed and headed off to the large defense ship.

Ariel noticed that the black wisps die if they try to jump into the water.

Her eyes widened as the black wisps broke the windows and doors to Prince Beansprout’s palace.

She thought about Blood, what if Blood liked someone else? What will she do then?

She thought about it. Prince Beansprout rather die than to not be with her… it was weak…

She didn’t want to think about it right now! She didn’t want to think of what will happen if Kleude or someone else wins!

She can’t let her mind be addled from thinking about Blood she has to keep focused until it ends.

She slapped herself on her cheeks. Okay Ariel… don’t think about who gets Blood for now, let’s wait until the journey ends…

She felt relaxed now as they arrived to the defense ships.

She saw that Blood, Kleude and Pooly were in the ship as well with most of the folks from Mizuiro, Tabitha and Sergio.

“Where’s Rosary?” Ariel asked.

“About that…” said Blood, Ariel noted how melancholy his voice sounds and that he was trembling.

“According to a soldier that was supposed to evacuate the people from that area the city of Oringade was destroyed before he could make…” said Kleude

“E-everyone in that c-city…” Blood began to cry.

“I’m sorry for Rosary for-“ before Kleude could finish Blood was screaming.

“We couldn’t save another city!”

“Another city?” Ariel cocked her head.

“Glacie was the first city that got destroyed before anyone could do anything about it” said Kleude.

“Damn you Baal and Lemuria! I will stop both of you from destroying any more lives!”

“Blood dear please calm down…” said Muriel.

“How can I calm down!? They destroyed every single continent and killed countless lives! And Dad is a member of the team!”

Muriel’s eyes widened “Leon is on the organization?”

“That woman claimed Dad doesn’t know but I don’t believe it! How can he not be aware of countless lives being killed! How could he do this after leaving us!?”

“Blood I’m sure Leon loves you and me-“

“How could he…”

“Calm down Blood…” Kleude patted his head “We shall have to go to the Sanctuary to find out the truth for ourselves.”

Blood was still shaking, looking at the blonde however he didn’t snap anymore.

Ariel looked at her parents as they let out a deep scowl at her.

“Well Ariel what have you have to say about trying to escape from Prince Beansprout?” the king asked.

“I’m not sorry that I decided to run away from him” said Ariel “He’s everything undesirable in a human being.”

“How dare you say that! We have to keep our heritage in line!”

Ariel was trembling but she didn’t want to falter, she stood on her two feet and let out her answer “I don’t care about keeping a heritage I want to be independent and live my own life! I don’t care about keeping the status quo!”

The king and queen backed off at her harsh words.

“Mom, Dad when this journey is over I want to return to Mizuno to start a business there…”

Deep down she still believed that time will turn back and they won’t remember anything but she want to convince them she won’t be just a woman living an easy life doing nothing for the world. She wanted to do something for others.

Kleude had to talk to his family as well.

They had a talk in a room where no one else can hear them

His father was angry, his mother upset but Jet was trying to support him before he goes over the edge and Sarah was unaware wondering why their parents are so upset.

“Mom… Dad…” said Kleude “I know both are you are still upset about this but I can’t help it…”

“Kleude you know perfectly well that it’s a taboo in this village” said Mr Nemu.

“Kleude I understand that you love him but you will be ostracized if you marry a person your own gender” said Mrs Nemu.

“And that boy you like will be ostracized as well.”

The blonde began to shake.

“You are just having one of those teen crushes son, you will eventually realize our point.”

However this was something that he didn’t want to hear, he was sure he does love Blood with all his heart and it was genuine.

He began to cry on Jet’s chest, his tears drenching his brother “Please Mom, Dad I’ll don’t want you to disown me but I love him! I’ll do anything! I’ll even become a woman for him if both of you don’t disown me!”

“Big brother wants to be a girl?” Sarah asked.

Jet tried to comfort his brother, brushing his hands on his ears.

Their parents approach Kleude, the blonde stopping, are they going to hit him?

To his surprised they put their arms around him.

“Dear we understand how you feel” said Mrs Nemu “It’s just that we don’t want you to be unhappy or completely alone…”

“But Mom, Dad…”

“If you really do love him we’ll support you even if no one in town will.”

The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes, resting his chin on top of his mother’s head “I love you Mom and Dad…”

“We love you too…”

“But what if Ariel is the one who gets him?” Jet asked.

“I guess I have to find another man or have an all single life. If he loves her there’s nothing I can do.”

“Hmmm…”

Pooly was hugging his family.

“Oh we’re so glad you’re still alive!” his parents cried.

“Pooly I am proud of you” said his grandfather “You managed to help others and became a lot braver.”

“Thanks Grampa!” Pooly chirped.

“If you can save the world I will be even prouder.”

“I will!”

“That’s the spirit, keep your chin up my boy!”

An hour later Bian arrived to take the Abalaburn team to find the Sanctuary.

As Nate was reading the GPS to find anything strange on the map Bian and his father decided to check on the others.

As he left Nate let out a gasp.

A strange continent suddenly appeared on the center of the map!  
To be continued


	58. A confession

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood, one sided Kleude/Blood  
Note: Now for the triangle to reach its end before they arrive at the sanctuary to stop the Lemuria force once and for all.  
Story

When Bian arrived he noticed Blood, Ariel and Kleude looked rather forlorn.

“Hey there something upset you three?” he asked “How about we play some video games?”

They nodded as he got out the cube machine and took inserted a game.

All three of them recognized the game as the very first video game they ever played.

They picked their usual characters and went for the casino board.

Blood quickly cheered up from the cheery theme and voices.

“Ah I remember this game…” said a man who looks a lot like Bian.

“That’s my dad” said Bian “He’s going to watch over the ship when we leave so we can leave once we stop Lemuria.”

“Hi everyone!” the older man yelled “I hope all of you do your best!”

However Ariel hasn’t gotten over her thoughts about her feelings for Blood, making a lot of mistakes, buying items and using them at the wrong time or one that would cost her too much coins to be able to buy a star when had to and using mushrooms at the wrong time.

After the game ended and the bonus stars were awarded with Blood getting two for most amount of coin in one go and events and Kleude one for miningames Ariel was last with 1 coin and no stars, Bian is third with 40 coins and one star, Blood is second with 10 coins and four stars while Kleude is first with 20 coins and five stars.

Kleude cheered, for the first time ever he won first!

He stopped when he saw Ariel, how did she screw up so badly? She’s usually better than Blood in this game. Well so is he but that’s beside the point

“Ariel we need to talk” he said.

“Huh?” she looked up.

“We need to talk alone.”

They went inside a bathroom and locked the door.

“What’s going on?” the blonde asked “You seem very rattled.”

“It’s about Prince Beansprout?”

“That hunk with an absolutely fowl attitude?”

“He claimed he loved me and stayed behind to die since I wouldn’t accept him… I feel bad for loving Blood…”

“Hey it’s his fault not yours for being such a wuss.”

“But I’m such a selfish jerk for letting someone die like that! I did such a beastly thing just because I love Blood!”

The blonde scowled, slapping her on the face.

“What was that for Kleude!?”

“Tell him you love him!”

“W-what!? But you love him too!”

“If you love Blood so much tell him! He wouldn’t know unless you tell!”

“B-but why?”

“You are my friend Ariel if you are going to be so unhappy just tell him how you feel and get that feeling off your chest!”

Ariel stopped shaking, going out of the bathroom.

As soon as Ariel left Kleude collapsed on the ground, putting his face into his hands. Why did he tell her that for? He just ruined his chance…

When Ariel returned only Blood was around.

“Hey Ariel how are you feeling?” Blood asked.

“Blood there’s something I need to tell you…” said Ariel.

“Okay.”

“We’ve been hanging around for so long and our journey is over but I must tell you this…” she put her arms on his neck “B-Blood I l-love you!”

Blood smiled at her “I love you too Ariel” he said, she looked up her eyes wide “I love Kleude, Pooly, Rose, Nate, Bian and Aquila too! And Mom, Rosary, Jet…”

“I mean I love love you, I want to marry you and start a family with you!”

Blood’s eyes widened, so Ariel had romantic feelings for him!? He looked at the girl.

“Ariel I didn’t know… I was so stupid…”

“Blood I love you with all my heart I-I…”

Blood looked sght into her face, he couldn’t see her as nothing more than just a friend!

“Ariel I’m so sorry… but I can’t see us beyond just close friends…”

Ariel went pale as she released her arms from her neck.

“I’m sorry for trying to be more than just friends…”

Blood sigh patting her head “I’m sorry Ariel…”

“It’s okay Blood…”

Ariel walked off to the hallway, Blood doesn’t have any attraction for her… She wanted to cry but she couldn’t…

Kleude was passing by when he noticed how pale Ariel looks, she got rejected… he thought to himself.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and passed by to see Blood sitting near the TV trying to play a video game.

He approached the younger boy sitting next to him.

“Kleude, Ariel just claimed she loved me…”

“Aha…”

“But I can’t see her like that.”

“It’s not your fault Blood.”

“But to think I never knew before when it’s so obvious…” he stopped looking at the blonde “Kleude you were in love with me too weren’t you?”

“Y-yes…” he began fidgeting with his tail “I love you very much too, I’ll do anything to be with you.”

Kleude noticed Blood’s breathing was a bit faster than usual.

“Kleude I realize what this feeling I have with you lately!”

He put his arms on the taller boy’s neck turning his head up so their faces were looking up at one another.

Kleude gasped, taking in what just happened. So Blood did like him after all?

He smiled, pressing the shorter boy closer to him, moving his face closer to kiss him.

Blood closed his eyes, smiling sweetly.

However Kleude began to suspect something and stopped.

Blood opened his eyes to see Kleude backing away from him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We shouldn’t kiss now…”

“Why?”

Kleude didn’t reply but he knew that Ariel was watching them but he didn’t tell Blood so.

Ariel for her part was relieved when Kleude caught her scent and decided against kissing Blood.

When everyone else went for bed Ariel got up to whisper to Kleude “Thank you” before heading to sleep herself.

The blonde smiled at her as she headed for bed before dozing off.  
To be continued


	59. The battle against Lemuria

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note: Three of the four boss marathon will be split into three chapters and divided by team. First Lemuria  
Story

They got out of the ship in a strange continent.

“So much sand…” said Bian “It’s like a desert…”

Ariel looked at the area, for some reason all of the sand reminded her of Heat Desert.

“Make sure all of you come back alive!” Bian’s father yelled.

“Will do Dad!” said Bian.

They travelled about the area, there was nothing but sand as they travelled.

“Gees I thought there would be some grand castle or something” said Kleude.

After an hour of walking there was a throne right in the middle of the area.

On the throne was a very tall man in a lot of white armour with golden trims, a large red cape and a red plume on top of his helmet, right next to him was a very large sword.

“So you finally arrived” said the man, his voice was deep and booming.

“Wow he’s so big!” Pooly exclaimed.

“A-are you Lemuria” Ariel asked.

“You are sharp young maiden” said Lemuria, getting out of his throne.

“Please stop this war at once! It’s killing countless innocent people!”

“People have been cruel to the other races, they deserve their fate.”

“Not all people are like that! Please sir Lemuria I beg you to stop this!”

“She’s right Mr Lemuria there are plenty of good people in the world!” Blood yelled.

Everyone else approached Lemuria begging him to grant their wish.

“If you can prove your strength I will believe in all of you and grant your wish” said Lemuria.

“Gees I hope this guy isn’t going to pull a lie on us…” Kleude mumbled.

He summoned a barrier around the throne, the barrier spinning around making everyone dizzy as a blinding light caused everyone except Aquila to shield themselves before they go blind.

When the light faded Ariel opened her eyes, she noticed she was in an endless path of sand and there was a transparent rainbow barrier surrounding the area.

She looked around only Lemuria, Pooly and Bian were in the room with her.

“Hey where are the others!?” Bian yelled.

“You other friends are facing Baal and Leon” said Lemuria “You three will face me!”

They brace themselves as he unleashed his large sword and threw his cape off.

Ariel jumped as he swung his sword.

She noted that there was a delay as he swung.

After he swung again she leaped to his direction kicking his helmet.

His helmet lifted up a bit as she leapt back, she noted brown hair coming out of his helmet before he adjusted his helmet back.

Bian was sneaking behind him to grab his sword but Lemuria could hear his footsteps, turning around to strike the man.

However Pooly transformed into a blob, jumping all the way and grabbed Lemuria’s wrist before turning back to normal.

Lemuria grunted shaking the boy off his wrists.

Pooly was quickly thrown off, his back slamming on the barrier as he let out a loud scream.

However Bian managed to grab Lemuria’s sword, the two men began wrestling for the sword grunting and sweating.

Ariel knew she had to do something to make Lemuria let go of his sword.

She casted a water beam at Lemuria, heading to his direction.

“Ooff!” he yelled turning to her direction.

Little did he realize she lifted her leg right on his crotch.

He let out a piercing cry loosening his grip.

Bian grabbed the sword to swing at Lemuria, piercing through his armour.

The armour fell apart revealing a muscular man with a light tan and long wavy dark brown hair.

The man grunted as Bian threw his sword and began punching him on the face.

Ariel joined Bian to do a finishing blow on the man.

Ariel casted an ice spell, Pooly turned into a boulderescue object and Bian dug up a huge chunk of sand and struck Lemuria.

The man collapsed on the ground as the barrier around vanished and they returned to the throne.

“Not bad not bad…” said Lemuria “However before I can grant your wish your other friends must defeat Baal and/or Leon.”

“But what if they lose…” said Ariel.

“They die, only the survivors can grant a wish.”

Ariel shuddered, praying for Blood, Kleude, Rose, Nate and Aquila to make it.

To be continued

Well okay Lemuria never removes his armour, this is just a made up appearance


	60. Father and son duel

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note:  
Story

Blood, Kleude and Rose found themselves in a glowing blue room surrounded by a shining blue barrier.

“All of you are going down!” went a deep booming voice

They gasped at the person in front of them.

A tall and muscular man with brown slicked back hair, a bushy beard, tanned skin and heavy armour was in front of them.

“You!” Rose yelled.

Blood and Kleude’s eyes widened at her sharp voice “You know him!?” said Blood.

“Of course I do! He kidnapped Mari!”

“H-he…” Blood fell on his butt trying to suck in what Rose just said “Dad kidnapped your sister?”

“He’s your father!?” she picked up the boy on his shirt, looking at him.

“I can’t believe it… Dad kidnapped a little girl f-for…” his face went pale.

Rose released him, Kleude crouching to the boy, patting his spikes “I don’t know the whole detail about your father other than he left your family and joined Lemuria on the way but we should defeat him.”

“But what would Mom say if she knew?”

“Would you two help me!?” Rose yelled, she was dodging Leon but there were visible bruises on some part of her bodies.

Kleude grabbed Blood’s hand to help him get up and they approached the large man.

Leon swung his sword at Blood, the boy backing off.

“Leon, I’m your son Blood!” Blood yelled.

“Blood?” Leon stopped swinging his sword “Is that really you?”

Blood’s eyes shone “Yes Dad it’s me! Please return to your normal life with Mom and me!”

Leon frown “Sorry son but I’m afraid that I have to do as Baal say, I cannot back off unless you defeat me and I defeat you…”

“B-but…”

“Do you have the strength to prove you are a real man? If you can defeat me I will be really proud of you, if all of you lose…”

Blood began to tremble, Kleude putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders “Blood we have to defeat him…”

“But what if we lose… we would disappoint our friends… Dad look so strong…”

“Even if we lost we have to try our best, that’s what you always say.”

Blood gave a small smile, moving his arm to one of the blonde’s hair.

Baal’s eyes widened “It reminds me of…”

“No more talking let’s get this battle over with!” Rose yelled punching him on the face.

Leon smirked swinging his sword at her.

She flew back, a gash running through her face as she slammed through the barrier.

“Mari… I won’t die in here…” she moaned.

Blood palmed his wrists approaching Leon.

“You won’t hurt my friends Leon!” he screamed.

“Well that certainly got him sparking…” Kleude mumbled to himself, he followed Blood to help him.

Leon grabbed Blood’s wrist after he attempted to punch his father’s chest “Letting rage get the better of you son?”

“How dare you leave Mom a-and destroy so much innocent lives!”

“It’s for the benefit for the future.”

“I don’t believe it! Destroying countless of lives to change the future!? It’s nonsense!”

“You will see just how dark the world really if you are my age-“

Before he could finish Kleude scratched his face with his claw.

“Sly aren’t we young man?” said Leon.

“I won’t let you harm Blood, I rather die first!”

Blood lifted his leg to kick Leon on the chest before he could catch Kleude, sending him to the barrier.

Rose got up summoning and electric bolt to finish him off.

“Stop Rose!” Blood cried.

“Stop? Are you crazy!? He’s part of Lemuria!” said Rose.

“But he’s my father, I have to talk to him.”

The short boy crouched to Leon’s height.

“Dad why did you join Lemuria for?”

“…”

“There must be a reason! After you left Mom and I thought you must have died since we never see you ever since you left!”

“Well after I left I travelled around the world, many cities were rife with abuse and more and more people were getting desparate and hostile, I was beginning to realize the world is a very bleak place… Just then I ran into a woman with wings, she convinced me that Astterica is corrupted and I should join the legendary Lemuria and join up to create a new world where there is no corruption.”

“She’s wrong Dad! Astterica isn’t corrupted and there are plenty of good people even in times like these! Dad, Baal’s evil and we have to stop her!”

Leon looked at the ground “The three of you teaming up to defeat me… and Rose wanted to save her sister…”

He got up “Maybe I lost sight of helping others along the way…”

He looked at the three.

Blood was smiling at his two friends.

“Well guys we did it!” he said “I’m so proud of both of you for helping me.”

“I’m just doing my job” said Rose.

Leon noticed that Kleude and Blood were holding hands, he let out a happy sigh as a white light teleported everyone back to the throne.

“Blood!” Ariel cried, hugging him.

“Sorry I didn’t defeat them Sir Lemuria…” Leon bowed.

“You did your best Leon” said Lemuria “But we shall have to wait until the battle with Baal, Nate and Aquila ends.”

Leon nodded, looking at the team.

He looked at the five as Bian gave everyone a noogie on their heads, Pooly dancing and Ariel comforting everyone.

He looked at Kleude and Blood, he didn’t know why but for some reason their relationship reminded him of the time he met his wife.

She was so oblivious until he finally confessed to her.

The last time he saw his son when he was still a kid he remembered how passionate and naïve he is and now he found a lover and they seem so innocent.

It was just like the romance he had with his wife even before they left…

He was so proud to see his son growing up and having so many friends and beating him in a duel.

They waited for the final of the three battles for the result.  
To be continued


	61. The end of Baal

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note: Man I am turning Baal into Ansem/Xehanort/Xemnas…  
Story

“The hall of trials…” said Nate.

“Master, Lady Baal is in the same room as us” said Aquila.

“You certainly made Aquila quite well Nate” Baal landed on the ground “You are smarter than I thought.”

“Baal it’s time we end this” said Nate.

“Mmm… if you lose you are dead though.”

They pointed their weapons, Nate and Aquila at Baal and Baal at Nate.

Nate and Aquila managed to fire their guns before Baal reaches them but she flew upwards to avoid the gun, throwing her speak towards Nate.

Aquila jumped to defend its master, the spear piercing through its head.

“Aquila…” Nate picked up the injured robot to his arms.

“Terminating…” Aquila’s head went down.

“Oh I guess it’s just us then…” said Baal.

Nate gritted his teeth letting go of Aquila, unleashing firing his gun at Baal.

She dodged him trying to pick up her spear.

Nate grabbed the spear while trying to shoot her.

However she managed to reach for her spear, struggling with Nate on who gets the spear.

Baal lifted one or her arms to punch Nate on the face, causing the man to let go of the spear as she slash through him.

He flew to the barrier slamming into it.

When he collapsed on the ground Baal smirked, approaching the man “That’s what you get for going against my orders Nate…”

“I-I…”

“You are so worthless… you are missing an eye, almost all of you limbs and your little friend… If it weren’t for me you would have died.”

“You destroyed too many lives Baal…”

“Huh?” Baal frowned.

“You may have saved mine but you killed many along the way!” he pointed his gun right on her face “You will pay for what you’ve done!”

He shot directly on her forehead creating a large hole on her forehead as her eyes widened.

“Haha… you killed me Nate… but the Devil of Astterica, Avis has enough power to awaken and destroy everything in Astterica!” she collapsed on the ground, dead.

Nate looked at the woman, he killed the woman who saved his life… but else could he do? She was pure evil and she deserved her fate.

They were teleported by a white light to the throne.

Meanwhile.

“Please the world has to be restored the way it is!” Ariel yelled “Before this black wisp thing arrived!”

“I’m sorry young lady but such a wish is impossible” said Leon.

“W-what?”

“The wish from all eight of the crystal is not powerful enough for the world to be restored and the black wisps to vanish, all of you will forget about what happened but the black wisps will continue to live, destructing the world as before and everything will be repeated.”

“No…” she collapsed on the ground, Bian and Blood rushing to her side “What do we do now…”

Before anyone could answer, Nate and a broken Aquila returned.

“Hey where’s that Baal woman?” Blood asked.

“I had to kill her…” said Nate.

“W-wha?”

“What happened to Aquila’s head!?” Bian yelled.

“Baal managed to terminate it when it tried to protect me” said Nate.

“Oh.”

“So oh so legendary Lemuria” said Kleude “Now that we finished the battle, what about that wish promise? Unless you are lying through your bracers and you are going to torch us dead?” he looked at the torches around the throne.

“Ah yes the wish” said Lemuria “Okay then choose one-“

Before he could finish something appeared from the sky striking him.

The man froze at the huge weapon piercing through him, fire emitting.

Everyone ran away from the throne looking at the sky.

A large red creature appeared.

“Behold I am Avex!” said the creature “I shall destroy Astterica!”

“So this is what the creature Baal wanted to revive is like…” Nate mumbled.

“But where’s Mari?” Rose asked.

“Her power is so great Avex took over her spirit” said Leon “But it’s a far more dangerous creature than Lemuria and I expected! I can’t believe that we…”

“Save your atoning talk for later!” Kleude yelled “We have to stop this demon before it blast Astterica off!”

“But it’s so big!” Pooly yelled.

“Oh come on Fido are you chickening out now?”

“No!” Pooly pulled out punches “I will stop this Avex and show how strong I am!”

Blood nodded as they approached the demon.  
To be continued


	62. The final battle of Astterica

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note: And ding ding ding FINAL BOSS  
Story

Avis let out a blood curdling roar approaching the team.

“Okay guys here goes nothing…” said Blood.

“It’s been fun knowing you…” said Ariel.

“Hey if we stick together all of us will make it back alive.”

“B-but…”

“He’s right Ariel” said Bian “As long as we stick together, we will stop Avis and bring an end to this chaos.”

“Well we can’t save those who died though…” said Kleude.

“It can’t be helped…” said Nate “I’m such an idiot teaming up with Baal when she’s killing everything left and right with shameless glee.”

“Hey she saved your life” said Blood.

“I only hope we can save Mari’s life” said Rose.

“Maybe we can!”

Everyone formed a long line for a brief moment before fighting Avis.

The creature summoned fire, Ariel and Kleude using their magic to try to diminish the spell as the others jumped on the demon.

The demon began to strike the two defenders, shaking itself to throw everyone else off it.

Blood, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Leon screamed, trying to keep their grip on the demon.

Blood decided to punch the demon however it was barely affected by his punches.

The others tried to punch the demon as well, Nate transforming one of his arms into a gun to shoot through the demon in various spots and Ariel and Kleude tried to use projectiles to stop the demon from throwing fire on the others and dodge it.

Rose stopped, on an area near where its brain is supposed to be her gauntlet managed to pierce through the area causing black ooze to leak out.

“Attack near the brain!” Rose yelled.

The others nodded, gripping onto Avis as it shook violently and began spewing fire about while Ariel tried to dilute the flame.

They creature let out a roar as more ooze dripped out.

“Rose…” said a light voice.

Rose stopped “Mari!”

“Huh?” Blood stopped punching.

“Mari is that really you?”

“Please Rose help me…” the voice began to fade softer and softer until it faded completely.

“Don’t worry Mari… I will stop Avis and get you out of this!”

“Rose we should concentrate now” said Bian.

Rose nodded.

Avis began shaking it’s head, reaching them with its claw as more ooze began to drip.

Everyone began climbing down when they noticed the shaking is beginning to be less severe from all the fluid it dripped.

Avex let out a piercing roar after its head collapsed to one of its shoulders stunning the six people on it, moving its arms to strike Leon.

Kleude tried casting a wind blade to stop the creature but he missed.

“Aw I missed” he hissed.

Leon was thrown off the demon from the contact while some of the others were also struck by the end of its claws, the ones that were not struck trying to keep them on balance.  
Ariel and Kleude rushed to where Leon is landing trying to catch him.

He landed with a crash making the two teens collapse from his weight.

The man grunted on top of them.

“Mr Maverick?” Ariel asked.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I can continue fighting…” Leon groaned.

“Can you at least get off?” Kleude asked “I think my lungs are going to collapse under your weight and I’m sure it’s the same with Ariel. You are too heavy for us to lift.”

“Sorry…” Leon struggled to lift himself for the teens to get off him.

They looked at the others who were struggling to stay on hold, their bodies noticeable bruised.

They were sure that they don’t have much strength to go on.

“Blood, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate!” Ariel cried “Get off Avis! Kleude and I will try to find a way through to destroy the body!”

Everyone nodded trying to get down.

However when they were almost down the demon reared its leg throwing them into the air.

They landed too fast for the other two to come and soften the blow for them landing with a crash.

The demon prepared to attack the other two hampered from the lost of its read as they counterattacked Avis and try to find cut through another weak spot.

They found the weak spot somewhere around the abdomen, the same black fluid from its head.

They attacked the spot to make more of the fluid drip away from the demon.

“Okay Ariel just a few more and it should probably die” said Kleude.

Ariel nodded.

However Avis swung its legs, sending Kleude and Ariel flying off, landing to where the others are.

They struggled to pick themselves up.

However Kleude found himself collapsing again.

Ariel could barely lift her one of arms, point her rod at the back of Avis.

“Please don’t fail me…” she said, ice forming at the end of her rod.

When she felt she couldn’t use anymore energy she tossed the rod, collapsing back on the ground.

The demon let out a blood curdling scream as the ice pierced through it, vanishing into thin air.

A young girl appeared bathed in a white light floating down lying on the ground and a large rainbow crystal floating in the air.

“Magic crystal…” Ariel whispered “I wish the black wisps would disappear from Astterica…”

The crystal began to glow with a rainbow light floating around the world, sparkling and gleaming.

“Blood?” Kleude asked.

Blood shifted himself “Ah?”

“Are you going to make it?”

“I…I… love Ariel…” Ariel piped up but Blood let out an incomprehensible gibberish before coughing.

“Blood?”

Blood smiled after he stopped coughing, lifting his head to kiss Kleude on the lips.

The blonde’s eyes widened for a brief moment before shutting his eyes taking in the warm lips.

They broke up after half a minute, Blood continuing his speech “I love Ariel, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquila” Ariel’s hope went down, so she really didn’t have a chance “But most of all I love you.”

Rose and Bian managed to get enough strength to get up, looking at Mari.

“Mari!” Rose screamed.

“Ahhh sis…” Mari whispered.

“Are you okay?”

“I…I…” the girl shut her eyes, her head shifting to her side.

“Mari!”

Bian felt her heartbeat “Don’t worry Rose, she’s still alive.”

“Oh Mari…”

After everyone else recovered enough to be able to struggle back to the ship, Bian’s dad helping them board the ship without collapsing.  
To be continued

I realize that I have hardly and Kleude and Blood moment since the triangle ended so late, oh well maybe a different story

And I am AWFUL at fight scenes. Then again the actual game’s dueling is fairly simple especially against the matches where you can use the 360 degrees movesets.


	63. Victory

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note: Very very very near the end, a victory party for the team  
Story

When they arrived at the base there was a huge party held for the victory of the army and Team Abalaburn for getting rid of the black wisps.

Ariel looked at all the food prepared, overwhelmed by the smell of various dishes being prepared.

She decided to help prepare food for the party.

Blood, Rose and Bian also decided to help while Nate went off to repair Aquila and Kleude was in the deck talking to his family and introducing them to video gaming.

Pooly watched everyone, opening his eyes in awe.

“Hey would you like to help too?” Blood asked.

“It’s so cool!” Pooly yelled “How did you make all that meat thing?”

“It’s patty for burger.”

“Ooo can I make it too!”

“Sure!”

“I hope Pooly doesn’t kill off people with indigestion…” said Rose.

“Don’t worry Rose, I’ll show him what to do.”

Blood picked up some patty “You slap the patty about until it’s this thick” he showed the finished patty to the boy before dropping it on a plate.

The boy followed his step, putting the finished patty on the plate for the older boy to watch.

“Hey not bad!” he gave a thumbs up.

Blood took spread oil on a pan, putting his patty to grill.

Ariel watched the boys as she was pounding dough amused as Blood told Pooly how long to grill a patty.

Suddenly she had a thought, they never forgotten each other but will she ever see the others again? Well she could see Blood since he lives in the same town as her and maybe Kleude if she can stand walking for hours to his village but what about the others?

“R-Rose…” her voice trembled.

“Yes Ariel?”

“Do you think I will ever see you again?”

“Who knows boat fees are expensive.”

“You mean t-that…”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll come see you from time to time when I have free time” said Bian.

“You will?”

“Of course, you are a friend of mine, if you’d like you can go travelling with me!”

“T-thank you Bian!”

Rose sigh, spreading marmalade on a thick mound of dough rolling it in.

Pooly was done making a burger showing it to Blood “Hey Spikey did I do a great job?” he asked.

Blood examined the burger “Not bad Pooly!”

“Yeah! I am the king of the world!”

Nate arrived with Aquila a few minutes later to help them prepare the feast.

Hours later the party started, everyone was outside scooping as much food as they liked, eating at the deck.

Ariel was watching Blood as his friend congratulated him.

“Yo Blood I wish I could have helped you!” a boy yelled “You were amazing!”

“Aww it was just thanks to my teammates power I managed to make it.”

“What about that cute girl who’s staying with you?”

“Oh Ariel?” he turned to her waving his arms “Hey Ariel!”

Ariel approached him talking to his friends.

She occasional looked about at their other friends, the people from Tabitha were rude to Kleude as always, the people from Sakuranbo congratulates Rose and begged for forgiveness, Bian’s father gave his son a hearty congratulations, Pooly was trying to impress his family and his friends while some kids were gaping at Nate and Aquila.

Kleude soon met up with the others “Urg… to think they should be grateful they are not dead…” he said.

“Well cats are cats” said a girl.

“Shut up, you don’t know half of it!”

“Hey it’s that pretty cat again” said a boy.

“Oh and Kleude and I are a couple!” Blood yelled.

The blonde’s eyes widened, why is Blood announcing their status in public?

He looked at the others waiting for their reply.

“Bow chika wow wow you are one lucky bastard!” one of the boys slapped Blood on his back.

“I hope he’s great in bed” said a girl.

“Great in bed?” Blood asked.

Kleude approached the short boy, whispering what she meant.

“Oh!” he gasped.

They decided to say farewell to Blood’s friends for a while to talk to Bian.

“So what will you kids do when you get older?” Bian asked.

The boys stopped to think about it but Ariel already had her future planned beforehand.

“I’m going to stay with Blood until the temple is rebuilt so I can return and start a part time as a swimming couch” she said.

“You’re abandoning your royal duties?”

“I don’t want to be trapped in a palace forever, I might be secure but I want to do something for others.”

“Oh.”

“Hey Bian” said Blood “What’s it like to explore all over the world visiting unusual places?”

“Risky but thrilling.”

“Can I be an explorer too?”

“When you are old enough and finish education.”

“Cool!”

“What about you Kleude?” Bian asked.

“Well I like reading but I don’t like being around a lot of people so I’m not going to be a story teller that’s for sure” said Kleude.

“How about being an author?”

“Hmmm…”

“You might not make a fortune or you might but it sounds like something fit for you.”

“I’m not used to writing long text of words though.”

“Do you like drawing?”

“Yeah.”

“How about trying your hands at comics?”

“I’ll try.”

“What do you think the others would do?” Ariel asked.

“Dunno, why don’t you ask them?”

Ariel began running around asking her other friends what they will do in the future, Blood smiled at the girl rushing to and fro.

He decided to check on his father, Kleude following him.

Leon was talking to his Muriel, apologizing for everything he did, the boys noticed he looked rather down and Blood decided he should get his father some food.

“Hey dad cheer up” said Blood putting a tray near Leon.

The large man looked at the tray, it contained jam roll, red wine, tomyam, a bowl of chili soup and chicken canapé.

Leon took the bowl of tomyam, spooning the noodles.

“Dad are you going to return home with Mom and me?”

“I’m sorry son but I can’t” said Leon.

“Why? I thought you loved Mom and me!”

“I do but I can’t return after what I did, I’m going to go all over the world to help people to pay for what for what I did.”

“Y-you mean we’ll never see you again?”

“I will return to visit both of you once in a while but I can’t return…”

Blood sigh sadly.

Muriel got out of her chair to hug her son “Blood you did a great job saving the world!”

Blood gasped at the warm pleasure “Mom… I have something to tell you, I’m dating Kleude.”

Muriel let out a gasp, approaching the taller boy “I hope my son will be happy with you.”

“Okay…”

“You will visit us right?”

“I will” even if it takes me hours and hours of walking… he thought but hey Mizuiro is a better place than crappy old Tabitha…

After the feast some of the survivors and Pooly decided to start singing and dancing before they declared the party over and headed for bedtime before the army return everyone back home.

When Ariel and Blood were taken back to Mizuiro, Blood returned home with his mother but Ariel decided to visit the temple.

She sigh at how run down the temple is with everything reduced to rubble and ashes all over the place.

She clasped her hands “Mistress… I have returned for my journey… I learned a lot of new things, made new friends and saved our world. Now I have returned and I will rebuild this temple the way it was before it all started.”

With that she returned to Blood’s home.  
To be continued


	64. A year later

Disclaimer: I don’t own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly’s grandfather, Kleude’s mother, Kleude’s brother, Kyoko and Lemuria they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though  
Warning: A bit of cursing, violence  
Pairing: Kleude/Blood  
Note: Finale whee I had fun writing this  
Story

It’s been a year since the army and Team Abalaburn stopped the black wisps and saved Astterica from destruction.

Most of the continent were introduced to things that were so foreign before, getting more and more advanced overtime.

Blood and Ariel were still in school, they have one more year left before they completed their education.

Ariel also studied swimming techniques so she could teach them to others in the future.

She also got a haircut when she returned since she didn’t like the rattail style she had before, cutting to the same length as the rest of her hair.

Blood still explore the area within the city borders from time to time, travelling to Tabitha to see Kleude from time to time.

Kleude also visited Blood from time to time.

Bian comes to visit them once in a while.

However they didn’t see the others until…

She watched the construction workers rebuild her temple, soon she thought she will move back and become a swimming coach.

“Hey there Ariel!” went a voice.

She turned around to see Kleude standing in front of her.

She looked at his hair, he’s been growing it a little since their adventure ended, now his hair just touching his shoulders.

“Long time no Ariel.”

“What brings you here?”

“I’m here to announce something to Blood and you, my family are going to move in here soon!”

“Why?”

“Mom and Dad decided that my Jet and Sarah shouldn’t get exposed to the people around when they realized how they treated my brother and me and they saved up money for us to move.”

“That’s great!”

They headed off to find Blood who was at home helping his mother to wash laundries.

“Hey Kleude!” Blood yelled.

“Blood, Kleude has news to tell you!” Ariel yelled “He’s moving to this town soon!”

“Oh wow, when are you moving!?” Blood grabbed the blonde’s hands.

“In three weeks.”

“That’s great! I can introduce some friends to your brother and sister!”

“Well Jet doesn’t like a lot of people around…”

“Don’t worry he might find some friends who don’t like large groups as well!”

“Thanks Blood…”

“I hope your parents will be happy as well.”

“Knowing them they will.”

The boys gave a high five.

Ariel was feeling a bit neglected at this point.

“So Ariel” said Blood “How do you feel?”

“I’m very happy for both of you!”

Blood grinned “It’s been a year since we stopped the black wisps and here we are all together now.”

“Do you think the others are still around?” Ariel asked.

“Only one way to find out” said Blood “We wait for Bian to arrive.”

He grinned once more, Ariel looked at them. She realized that Blood had gotten a little taller as he’s no longer reaching Kleude’s chin.

She noticed that Kleude likes to raise himself a little so his chin reaches Blood’s spikes though.

He probably like feeling how spikey his hair is.

Bian arrived one hour later.

“Hey there Bian!” Blood yelled.

“Hey there Blood, Ariel and Kleude!” Bian yelled “It’s been a year since I saw all of you together!”

“Well Kleude is here to announce he’s moving in here in three weeks.”

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you Bian” said Kleude.

“So what are you three going to do?”

“Can we have a ride in your boat? We want to see to see the others” said Ariel.

“Okay! Hop in!”

The trio boarded the ship.

Blood soon got seasick from how fast Bian sails, getting a lot of paper bags to throw up.

Ariel got out one of the consoles, plugging it in and taking a game out.

“Whoa that blonde dude has one huge sword” said Kleude “And his hair is as crazy as Blood’s.”

“Yeah I noticed that and I had to buy this game, it looks really interesting.”

She popped the disc into the console and turned the power on.

After the game loaded she continued her game.

“Blood…” said Kleude looking at the characters names and looking at the manual “Do you still…”

“I gotten over it, as long as he’s happy I don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry that…”

“It’s not your fault, I realize that not everyone will be able to get the person of their dreams.”

Kleude looked at the other characters, a large dark skinned man was renamed Bian, a woman with black hair Fridda, another woman with brown hair Muriel, a girl Sarah, an animal Aquila, a cat Sergio, a man with a cigarette Leon and a gothic looking man Nate.

“Huh you gave that black haired woman my mom’s name?”

“Well she’s pretty curvy…”

“Okay…” he looked at their stats, the cat was more than 20 levels lower than the others “You don’t like the cat?”

“He’s weird…”

“We’re almost at Sakuranbo!” Bian yelled.

Everyone exited the ship to look at the continent they are approaching.

Ariel took in the fresh air, she can’t wait to see Rose and the others!

She closed her eyes thinking about their adventure, it was dangerous and scary but now the world is at peace again!

The end

Doh I noticed that there are 64 chapters, Abalaburn was made around the time the 64 bit era was in its golden time


End file.
